


Bonito

by LynValo



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Love, Healthy Relationships, Innocence, M/M, Musician Miguel Rivera, Puberty, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Cuando Hiro conoció a Miguel su primer pensamiento al verlo fue que ese niño era bonito, lo cual le sorprendió, pero quizás a esto se refería Baymax con enfrentar nuevas y poderosas inquietudes.[FanFic originalmente escrito y publicado el 4 de Mayo del 2018 en otra plataforma, ahora también lo traje aquí]
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. 1

Podría acostumbrarse a ser un héroe, pero eso no quería decir que cada vez fuese más sencillo. Aún tenía que escabullirse de tía Cass cada noche cuando hacía "patrullaje" junto con sus amigos, o incluso escapaba por las tardes o cualquier hora si es que surgía una emergencia. Todo ello junto con sus deberes de la universidad a veces le volvían loco, pero todo valía la pena si podía ayudar a las personas y honrar la memoria de Tadashi, él que le enseñó no sólo a andar en bicicleta o que cada día le cuidó y le transmitió su pasión por la robótica hasta que a él también lo absorbió demostrando su gran genio y talento para ello; Tadashi también le enseñó que al hacer lo correcto se hacen grandes sacrificios, y ahora Hiro estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Los meses habían pasado, dándole tiempo de adaptarse a la universidad y a su vida como héroe. En ambos ambientes seguro se encontraba con gente interesante todo el tiempo, es decir, el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo reunía a las mentes más brillantes con un gran potencial, y mientras estaba en su faceta de héroe podría conocer gente de todo tipo, no sólo a los malos que causaban destrozos. Aun así, las únicas personas con las que se había relacionado amistosamente seguían siendo las mismas: Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi y Fred, porque realmente no le interesaba socializar con nadie más, al menos no más allá de lo estrictamente necesario por cuestiones de formalidad y esas cosas. Es decir, no era grosero, claro que hablaba con otros compañeros, pero le parecía difícil mantener un genuino interés en el resto, así que sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos, aquellos que le mostraron su apoyo y eran dignos de admiración, al menos para él.

Así que como no tenía otras distracciones _inútiles_ , o _adolescentes_ como dirían los odiosos adultos, bien podría concentrarse en sus deberes. A pesar de que de pronto Baymax le recordaba sus "cambios de humor propios de la adolescencia", qué vergonzoso, prefería que todo lo dejara en términos de niveles de hormonas y demás.

Apenas estaba poniéndose aquel traje morado para salir a patrullar cuando recibió una llamada de Wasabi, al menos ya le había puesto la armadura a Baymax.

— _Hiro, te tenemos una noticia que no te va a gustar_ — comenzó Wasabi, con voz preocupada a través de la línea.

— _¡A nadie le gusta!_ — se escuchó el grito de Fred a lo lejos.

—¿Qué pasa? — Hiro preguntó, atento a la noticia, esperaba que no se encontraran en problemas.

—" _Alto Voltaje" escapó de prisión._

—¿¡Qué!? — gritó, más irritado que temeroso. Ese par que se hacían llamar "alto voltaje" habían sido un dolor de cabeza — ¿Tienen una idea de dónde están ahora?

— _Nada con certeza, pero cuando aparezcan lo sabremos, recuerda que les gustaba hacerse notar._

—De acuerdo, mándame tu ubicación, ya voy saliendo — Hiro terminó de ponerse el casco — ¿Go Go y Honey ya están al tanto?

— _Sí, también vienen en camino._

—Perfecto.

Cortó la llamada y un segundo después recibía la ubicación de Wasabi y Fred. Subió a Baymax para ir volando a encontrarse con sus amigos y lidiar con este problema que había surgido. En su caminó miró por la ciudad, buscando señales de aquellas dos mujeres tan problemáticas, como era de noche y la ciudad estaba siendo iluminada artificialmente, podría distinguir fácilmente algún cambio drástico en la electricidad como ellas acostumbraban a alterar. Pero no miró nada extraño.

Tal vez habló demasiado rápido. Pues a lo lejos miró un desello y chispas salir de unos postes de luz, y sí, como lo sospechaba, era justo frente a un banco. Frunció el ceño y le pidió a Baymax ir hacia allá.

—Creo que encontré a Alto Voltaje — habló Hiro a través de sus comunicadores.

— _Nosotros también escuchamos algo extraño, además hubo fallas en la electricidad —_ le respondió Wasabi.

— _Vamos hacia allá —_ Fred habló _._

 _—Hay que proceder con cuidado —_ Go Go les recordó — _Hiro, recuerda que pueden afectar a Baymax._

—Oh rayos, es cierto — Hiro maldijo mentalmente.

Pidió a Baymax descender unas calles antes de la ubicación en que se encontraban las ladronas, le pidió quedarse ahí mientras él iba corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos. La escena fue como lo esperaba, las dos mujeres estaban vaciando los cajeros automáticos, pero pronto llegaron sus amigos. Honey Lemon fue la primera en atacar, pero ellas fácilmente evadieron el ataque. La mayor quedó llenando los sacos de dinero, mientras la más joven enfrentaba a sus amigos; todavía lo hacía con sus ridículos pasos de baile mientras lanzaba esos rayos de electricidad que primero golpearon a Fred lanzándolo lejos, luego le siguió Wasabi y Honey.

La que seguía en pie era Go Go, que intentaba acercarse y derrotarlas como ella logró hacerlo la última vez, pero este dúo de ladronas parecía no querer volver a caer y hacían de todo para evadir a Go Go. Hiro aprovechó un momento que la chica de alto voltaje le dio la espalda para correr e intentar atacarla o al menos distraerla lo suficiente para que Go Go lograra su cometido. Sólo que no notó que el otro miembro pendiente de vaciar los cajeros automáticos se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y le lanzó uno de esos rayos, haciéndolo caer duramente en el pavimento. Aquello provocó que Baymax fuera hacia él. Mala idea.

—Hiro, sufriste una caída — habló apacible Baymax, ajeno a la pelea que sus amigos enfrentaban a su espalda — Te escanearé en busca de lesiones o heridas.

—Estoy bien — Hiro le aseguró, poniéndose en pie — Ahora tal vez puedas ayudarme con-

—Uh, el robot — escuchó a una de las ladronas decir, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡No! — fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Hiro antes de que aquel dúo lanzara sus rayos dirigidos a Baymax, haciéndolo fallar, comenzando a moverse agresiva y descoordinadamente. Eso fue distracción suficiente para que ambas huyeran llevándose el dinero robado.

—Oh no, no van a escapar — aseguró Go Go y las siguió lo más rápido que podía.

—Iré con ella — anunció Fred antes de también marcharse.

—Vamos, Baymax — pidió Hiro, esperando que la sobrecarga de electricidad dejase de dañar al robot.

—Mi sistema fue reestablecido — Baymax habló, de nuevo luciendo normal.

—Bien, ahora hay que ir tras de ellas.

Hiro, Honey y Wasabi se subieron a Baymax para ir volando y dar alcance a sus compañeros que perseguían a las llamadas Alto Voltaje. Los vieron detenerse detrás del teatro para conciertos de la ciudad, así que ellos descendieron de inmediato para saber qué rayos pasaba.

—Están adentro — informó Go Go, mientras ella y Fred ayudaban a unos guardias de seguridad a ponerse de pie, seguramente fueron atacados por las ladronas para poder ingresar a ese lugar por una de las salidas de emergencia.

—¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Wasabi alterado —. Hay un evento, así que adentro hay mucha gente que podría resultar herida, además hay muchas cosas que podrían explotar si empiezan a hacer sus cosas y las sobrecargan.

—Tarde o temprano tienen qué salir, ¿no? — dijo Fred, comenzado a lucir confiado.

—Sabrán que estamos esperándolas — habló Honey — Y podrán causar un desastre para volver a distraernos, y Wasabi tiene razón, hay mucha gente dentro que podrían poner en riesgo.

—Si entramos atacarán, y si no entramos también — Go Go se desesperó — Hay que hacer algo rápido. Yo digo que entremos y terminemos rápido con esto.

—Seamos sigilosos — todos asintieron — Baymax, quédate aquí.

La puerta por la que entraron daba a un costado del escenario, lejos del público, por lo que sospecharon que tal vez Alto Voltaje se había escabullido detrás del escenario para pretender salir casi inadvertidas por la puerta que era para los artistas que se presentaban.

Había un concierto, por lo que el escándalo les hacía imposible comunicarse con facilidad, así que Hiro les hizo ademanes de ir detrás del escenario. A su paso se encontraron a más personas de seguridad derribadas por los ataques de aquél par, entonces iban por el camino correcto a encontrarlas. Ya dentro, llegando a lo que suponía se encontraban los camerinos, el escándalo era menor, por lo que puedo susurrarles.

—¿Están listos?

—Lista — aseguró Go Go, sosteniendo con firmeza sus discos con la goma que ayudaría a quitarles el orbe que manipulan para todos sus ataques eléctricos.

—¿No se cansan de seguirnos, niños? — se escuchó la voz de la mayor de las delincuentes. Aparecieron detrás de ellos, por lo que se giraron rápidamente.

—Fred, bloquea la salida — ordenó Hiro, pues una puerta quedaba cerca de ellos.

Fred lanzó un poco de fuego, como advertencia, claro que no querían herirlas, pero ellas tampoco iban a arriesgare a ser quemadas, ¿verdad? Mientras tanto Honey lanzó de sus esferas químicas intentando atrapar a las ladronas, pero ellas seguían evadiéndolo, y por el reducido pasillo a Go Go se le complicaba acercarse rápidamente y derrotarlas. Pero finalmente Honey dio en el blanco, inmovilizando uno de los pies de la chica más joven, lo que puso furiosa a la otra y les volviera a lanzar un ataque que los hizo caer a un par de metros de ellas. Cuando se incorporaron, vieron como habían logrado escapar de la goma pegajosa y se dirigían directamente al escenario. Justo lo que no querían, causar un gran alboroto.

Go Go fue la más rápida, volviendo a seguirlas, mientras Hiro fue tras de ella. En cuanto el dúo Alto Voltaje apareció en el escenario frente a los ojos de cientos de personas, el escándalo del concierto se detuvo, y exclamaciones de asombro surgieron cuando Go Go también llegó persiguiéndolas. Hiro quedó parado antes de salir por completo donde los reflectores apuntaban casi cegadoramente. Miró a las delincuentes formar una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que ambas lanzaran de esos rayos de electricidad hacia arriba, apuntándole a los grandes reflectores y bocinas que rodeaban el escenario.

Las cosas comenzaron a caer, a la vez que la luz comenzaba a parpadear y el púbico entraba en pánico. Hiro vio como Go Go esquivaba cada aparato que caía, pero también miró más allá, en el escenario estaba un chico, parecía paralizado por la escena sólo abrazando una guitarra a su pecho. Hiró actuó rápido cuando notó que uno de los reflectores se balanceaba inestable justo encima del chico. Corrió rápido, estiró su brazo para tomar al niño de la muñeca y jalarlo. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó el rechinido del reflector al caer, y por instinto jaló más cerca al niño, abrazándolo, tratando de protegerlo con su cuerpo, después de todo el traía el traje, pero lo brusquedad el movimiento los hizo caer. Hiro alzó la mirada, justo para ver cómo Go Go volvía a desarmar a las ladronas, quitándoles ese orbe. Honey las inmovilizó con ayuda de sus esferas químicas, Fred fue por Baymax, Wasabi intentaba calmar a la gente que quedaba en el teatro, y Hiro..., bueno él seguía abrazando al chico a su pecho, ambos tirados en el suelo.

—Lo siento — se disculpó en cuanto notó su penosa situación, se alejó un poco, aunque todavía le tomaba por los hombros — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias — le habló aquél chico, que ahora le miraba y le sonreía tímidamente, aunque todavía podía distinguirse el asombro en su mirada — ¿Tú estás bien? — ahora le cuestionó, y a Hiro de pronto se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta.

Y es que era..., no sabía exactamente que era lo que le provocaba tal actitud, sólo le estaba siendo imposible desviar su mirada del rostro de ese chico, mientras éste también le seguía observando con unos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones. Este niño era bonito. Se sorprendió que su primer pensamiento fue eso: _bonito._ Nunca antes tal palabra la habría relacionado a una persona, pero ahora le fue inevitable al ver tales ojos, y esa sonrisita nerviosa, además de esas mejillas regordetas y una voz que se escuchaba tan dulce, oh, y su piel morena era tan linda, le hacía lucir ese tono rojo que traía en un extravagante traje. Seguramente su rostro ya estaba igual de rojo que la vestimenta del chico, Hiro esperaba que el casco pudiera cubrirlo muy bien.

—Hiro, noto un incremento en tu ritmo cardíaco — la voz de Baymax le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah, Baymax! — gritó y por fin dejó de tomar al chico por los hombros para alejarse unos centímetros, poniéndose de pie y ayudándole al otro a hacer lo mismo; así notó que ese niño era más bajo que él —. Tú, ahm, checa que él no se haya hecho daño.

—Haré un escaneó — avisó el robot, centrándose en el niño —No se encontraron lesiones ni heridas que requieran atención médica.

—¿Es un médico-robot? — preguntó curioso el chico, con sus ojos fascinados mirando a Baymax.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y por qué la armadura?

—¡Miguel! — un nuevo grito interrumpió los pensamientos de Hiro, volteó a ver de dónde provenían y se encontró con que una mujer y un hombre se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, con su mirada centrada en el chico —. ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó la mujer al niño, abrazándolo protectoramente, el otro hombre también le abrazó.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—¡Qué susto nos llevamos! — exclamó el señor.

—Lo sé, pero mírame, papá, estoy bien — volvió a asegurar el chico —. Gracias a él — y entonces señaló a Hiro, y las miradas de los adultos se dirigieron a él.

—Gracias por ayudar a nuestro hijo — le dijo el señor del bigote.

—No fue nada — se encogió de hombros tímidamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Normalmente cuando traía el traje puesto le daba un sentimiento de más confianza que le hacía actuar con más seguridad, incluso a veces un poco intimidante, pero ahora sólo se sentía tonto y no sabía por qué.

—No sabemos cómo pagártelo — le dijo la mujer, con una dulce mirada.

—¿Qué? No, no, descuiden. No tienen que hacerlo — Hiro negó de inmediato, riendo nerviosamente.

—Hiro, ¿todo bien? — Honey se acercó, seguida por los demás, ya que la policía llegó y se hacía cargo de las delincuentes.

—Sí.

—Creo que esto es tuyo — ahora Honey se dirigió al chico, entregándole un sombrero del mismo color que su traje.

—Gracias — el chico lo tomó, abrazándolo a su pecho junto con la guitarra, mientras ahora miraba curioso a todos los demás.

—Lamentamos lo que pasó — se disculpó Wasabi.

—Está bien. Todavía tengo otros conciertos aquí, además puede ser que repongan éste — habló el chico — Nadie resultó herido, ¿verdad?

—Todos los asistentes se encuentran bien — anunció Baymax, que había hecho un escaneo general antes de que el teatro quedase vacío.

—¡Ya sé! — exclamó de pronto el chico, ganándose la atención de todos — ¿Qué tal si vienen a uno de los conciertos? Una invitación como agradecimiento — propuso tímidamente.

—¡Sí! — Fred respondió en seguida, con entusiasmo.

—Oh, suena bien — también Honey parecía agradarle la idea. Wasabi y Go Go tampoco tardaron en aceptar. Ni siquiera sabían de qué era el concierto, pero hey, estaban siendo invitados por un niño tierno, ¿cómo rechazarlo?

—Claro, por qué no — accedió Hiro, y el chico sonrió más ampliamente.

—Vamos, les daré los boletos.

Todos fueron siguiendo al chico hasta el backstage, las personas de seguridad iban recuperándose de las caídas y la conmoción de hace unos momentos, por ello sus amigos junto con Baymax y los padres del chico se quedaron en el pasillo viendo que las demás personas estuviesen bien y explicando lo que había sucedido. El niño le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera, así que se metieron a uno de los camerinos. Hiro le siguió con la mirada, quedándose en medio de la habitación mientras el otro se acercaba a una maleta y de ella sacaba algunos boletos. Hacía calor ahí con tantas luces y la habitación cerrada, así que se quitó el casco, y cuando el chico se acercó a entregarle los boletos se le quedó mirando más insistentemente, no cómo hace un momento con curiosidad, sino con algo parecido al asombro, ¿tenía algo en la cara?

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó nervioso ante la mirada insistente del niño, además de su cercanía.

—Nada es que eres... — y el chico hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras, eso puso más nervioso a Hiro, que de pronto se puso a pensar en esas películas cursis donde los protagonistas quedaban enamorados a _primera vista_. Es decir, aquí no pasaría eso, ¿verdad?, pero Hiro pensó que así como el chico le había parecido tan bonito, quizá este niño pensaría algo similar de él —. Estás raro — sin embargo, esas fueron las palabras del niño, haciendo que Hiro se sintiera aun más tonto. Incluso ese chico parecía divertido _. Claro Hiro, estás horrible, ¿cómo se te ocurre que le ibas a gustar?_ , se regañó mentalmente.

—Oh, gracias — respondió sarcásticamente. El chico volvió a reír y Hiro se guardó los boletos.

—Entonces..., ¿eres _Hero_? — preguntó curioso —. Un nombre muy apropiado por lo que haces.

—No, mi nombre es Hiro — aclaró, la pronunciación de su nombre a veces era un problema.

—Ah, Hiro — entendió el chico, y Hamada asintió sonriendo, el acento curioso del chico hacía que él pudiese pronunciar bien su nombre —. Pero eres un héroe, ¿verdad, Hiro?

—Algunos nos llaman así — se encogió de hombros —. ¿Tú eres...?

—Miguel Rivera — sonrió ampliamente de nuevo —, y soy cantante.

—Eso sospeché — dijo con obviedad, haciendo reír a Miguel — ¿De dónde eres? — todavía tenía esa curiosidad.

—México. ¿Has ido alguna vez?

—Nunca he ido.

—Uy, de lo que te pierdes — le dijo sonriendo —. En México hay tantas cosas de las que te enamorarías.

—Ya lo creo — susurró, otra vez siendo imposible apartar su mirada del rostro sonriente del mexicano.

—Aunque San Fransokyo también es muy bonito — continuó Miguel, ajeno a lo perdido que lucía Hiro —. Me gusta porque es una ciudad cosmopolita, por eso fue considera para que la visitara en mi gira, y no creerás, pero hubo tal demanda que tuvimos que abrir tres fechas. ¡Me emocioné mucho! Más cuando llegué y vi que era aun más asombrosa de lo que leí. San Fransokyo sí que está a la vanguardia, ¿eh?, andando con robots por las calles como si nada, teniendo su propio grupo de superhéroes que cuidan la ciudad; Big Hero 6...

—¿Sabes quiénes somos? — preguntó asombrado Hiro.

—Claro, lo leí mientras investigaba más de la ciudad antes de venir. No me imaginé que los fuera a conocer, de hecho, hasta creí que eran una leyenda urbana o algo parecido — soltó una inocente risita —. Supuse que serías mayor, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce, ¿tú cuántos tienes, unos diez? — le dijo, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo cuando vio el puchero que hizo el niño.

—Tengo trece.

—Oye, Hiro — interrumpió Go Go, asomándose por la puerta — Tenemos que irnos, hay problemas en Krei Tech.

—Sí, ya voy.

—Nos vemos niño — Go Go se despidió de Miguel y salió de ahí.

—¿Irás a hacer algo peligroso? — preguntó Miguel, luciendo preocupado.

—Probablemente — le dijo Hiro, terminándose de colocar el casco de nuevo.

—Ten..., ten cuidado, ¿sí? — Miguel se notaba sinceramente preocupado, lo que enterneció a Hiro, sólo sonrió.

—Gracias por los boletos — le recordó.

—Te veré ese día, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto — aseguró —. Adiós, Miguel.

—Adiós, Hiro — alcanzó a escuchar mientras salía corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se mencionan tres canciones, en su orden son:  
> "Humanos como tú", de División Minúscula.  
> "El mundo es mi familia", del soundtrack de COCO.  
> "Bésame morenita", de Pedro Infante.

Cuando Miguel volvió al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando durante su estadía en San Fransokyo, inmediatamente fue a prender la televisión, buscando un noticiero esperando que estuvieran transmitiendo algo referente a los llamados "Big Hero 6", ya que cuando escuchó que aquellos héroes tenían que ir a Krei Tech, le preguntó a uno de los miembros del staff si es que sabían qué era eso. Así supo que un tal Alistair Krei era una persona relevante, por lo que supuso que ese hombre, más el conjunto de héroes eran una noticia que tenía que llamar la atención. Necesitaba saber si ese grupo de chicos se encontraban bien; parecían tan agradables, además llevaban a cabo la tarea tan noble de proteger la ciudad.

Mientras buscaba un méndigo canal de noticias, escuchó la voz de su mamá que le decía algo de _la cena_ y no se qué, a lo que él sólo respondía afirmativamente sin prestar mucha atención, porque tanta fue su prisa por llegar y averiguar cómo iban las cosas con esos chicos que no se quiso detener en ningún lugar a cenar, pero sus padres tampoco le dejarían irse a la cama con el estómago vacío. Así que seguro su mamá estaba ordenando algo para que se lo llevasen a la habitación. Afortunadamente era una habitación doble, por lo que él contaba con su espacio relativamente _privado_ , y así sus padres no estaban casi sobre de él en ese momento cuestionándole que tanto buscaba en la televisión.

Finalmente encontró un noticiero, y justamente en pantalla apareció la toma de algunas personas, la policía y los chicos de coloridos trajes en la calle, frente a un edifico, en la esquina de la pantalla se leía que estaban "en vivo". La conductora del noticiero explicaba lo sucedido, aunque Miguel ya no alcanzó a escuchar todo el _chisme,_ pero lo suficiente para entender que alguien había intentado robar algo de que pertenecía a ese tal Krei, algo importante, ¿planos, artefactos, dinero?, sepa, eso fue lo que ya no escuchó, pero lo importante era que el grupo de héroes había detenido al ladrón y que al parecer todos se encontraban en perfecto estado.

Los medios de comunicación presentes en la escena intentaron acercárseles cuando vieron ya todo bajo control con la policía arrestando al delincuente, sin embargo ellos no hablaron, sólo un par de ellos hizo un ademán de despedida antes de que los seis se marcharan. Hiro subió al gran robot de armadura roja (que Miguel no podía recordar cómo es que le habían llamado), y se iba volando. Eso fue wow, impresionante, lástima que él no pudo ver tal escena en vivo. Y también qué lástima que no se le ocurrió intercambiar números telefónicos con Hiro. _Ay, Miguel, serás menso,_ se regañó, qué tal que ahorita podrían estar hablando, preguntándole cómo había salido todo enfrentado a otro delincuente en la misma noche, y quién sabe, hablar también de cualquier cosa.

-Vamos a cenar, Miguel - le avisó su mamá, a la vez que se escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta, suponiendo que ya era lo que habían ordenado de comida.

-Voy, ma'. - Miguel apagó la televisión y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su pijama antes de ir a lado se sus padres.

Sus padres insistieron mucho en preguntarle si se encontraba bien después de lo ocurrido durante su presentación, él se encargó de asegurarles que estaba perfectamente bien. En el momento del caos por supuesto que se espantó, hasta quedó paralizado del susto sin saber qué hacer, para dónde correr, pero gracias a Diosito que Hiro había llegado a tiempo antes de que le aplastara un enorme reflector y quién sabe qué más cosas. Además nadie resultó herido, y a pesar del golpe cuando cayeron al suelo, su guitarra tampoco sufrió daño. En cuanto se encontró a salvo y comenzó a hablar con Hiro todo fue mejor; el susto se le pasó y volvió a reaccionar.

Luego de la cena se despidió con un _buenas noches_ de sus padres, pues ellos se notaban más agotados que él y seguro dormirían enseguida. Miguel pasó a cepillar sus dientes y mientras lo hacía tarareaba una canción que no sabía muy bien por qué se le había venido a la mente desde hace nos minutos. Hasta que salió del cuarto de baño para ir rumbo a su cama comenzó a cantarla.

- ** _Intento procesar tu blanca piel, esos enormes ojos cuando me ven_** _-_ cantó bajito para que sus padres no le escuchasen, pues al parecer ya habían caído dormidos. Sonrió en medio de sus susurros, recordando los ojotes con los que Hiro se la pasó mirándolo la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, los ojitos rasgados del chico parecieron tan grandes por ese gesto. Miguel no entendió por qué Hiro le miraba de aquella manera, hasta en un momento le puso inquieto e intentó ignorar ese hecho, después de todo el chico le había salvado y eso era lo que contaba. Le había jalado de la nada y Miguel se dejó hacer, su instinto confiando inmediatamente que ese toque en su muñeca pertenecía al bando de los buenos, que no le pasaría nada malo -. **_No pienso preguntar a dónde voy, mientras sea en tus manos mi ubicación._**

Se acercó a la ventana que estaba pegada a su cama, tenía intenciones de cerrar las cortinas, pero se quedó un momento embelesado por la vista. San Fransokyo era una de esas ciudades _que no duerme_. A pesar de ser tarde, todavía se escuchaba el bullicio en la calle, y los incontables anuncios de luz neón permanecían encendidos, observando los caminos notó el flujo constante de los autos. Santa Cecilia no era así, empezando porque en dicho pueblo no había edificios, las construcciones más altas que había eran de dos pisos, tampoco había el constante ruido de montones de personas ir y venir, además que en el pueblo se podían ver bien las estrellas en la noche, y aquí no, debido al montón de luces artificiales que opacaban todo lo demás. Aun así, esos destellos de las luces neón chocaban con algunos edificios de _espejo_ y daba casi una ilusión de varias estrellas de colores, a su modo era fascinante.

 _- **Te espero cada noche en ansiedad, te busco en las estrellas y obscuridad**_ \- continuó cantando, imaginándose cómo se vería Hiro volando sobre su robot entre todas esas luces y reflejándose en los edificios, uno con su traje morado y el otro con la armadura roja; un espectáculo común en San Fransokyo para sus habitantes, pero Miguel apenas podía imaginárselo.

Decidió dejar las cortinas abiertas por el momento, aún no dormiría. Tomó la laptop que había dejado en el buró, se acomodó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera y colocó el aparato sobre sus piernas, cuando encendió fue rápidamente al navegador y en el buscador tecleó _San Frasokyo heroes._

- ** _De todos los caminos por seguir, sabes, yo te escojo a ti_** \- siguió la canción, mientras miraba la cantidad de resultados que arrojaba la búsqueda. Como le había dicho a Hiro, sabía de "Big Hero 6", pero la verdad no buscó más información de ellos porque creyó eran puros cuentos, y ahora aquí estaba, metiéndose a sitios de noticias, a blogs, fanpages, cualquier sitio que hablará del grupo de héroes de San Fransokyo. Reportajes de que salvaron a ciudadanos, o que evitaron robos, y otras muchas hazañas. Los vídeos eran difíciles de encontrar, los de los noticieros eran cortos, y los de más larga duración no tenían buena calidad porque eran de aficionados que estuvieron justo en el momento. Igual en ellos se podía ver cómo eran sus enfrentamientos, el equipo de héroes parecía actuar con un plan y sin vacilar en defender, proteger o recuperar, según sea a lo que se enfrentaban. Miguel se centró después en Hiro, volando con su robot, atacando de lejos algunas veces, y otras estando en el suelo junto con los demás, gritando estrategias e incluso llegando a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo si era necesario. Lucía como un verdadero héroe, pero después de todo eso es, ¿no? Muy impresionante no sólo la ciudad, sino lo que en ella encontró; a Hiro - **Sólo tú, desconéctame.** **Humanos como tú aquí no hay, no hay...**

**********************

Cuando volvió a casa, Hiro se escabulló hasta su habitación lo más silencioso que pudo, no se creía lo difícil que seguía siendo hacer eso, a pesar de que casi cada noche lo hacía. Siempre esperaba que al entrar no se encontrara con mochi para que éste no comenzara a maullar y delatarlos, o que su tía estuviese lo suficientemente distraída para ignorar cualquier mínimo ruido que llegase a hacer.

Al llegar a su habitación con éxito le quitó la armadura a Baymax para llevarlo a su estación de carga, él también se deshizo de su traje y quedó con su ropa cotidiana. Inmediatamente fue a la computadora y comenzó a buscar información de México; lo primero que le apareció fue su historia, su mapa, su sistema político, pero eso ya lo sabía él, quería más información, quizás algo que le diera tema de conversación con Miguel la próxima vez lo que viera, o indirectamente conocer más del chico a través de la información de cómo es México y los mexicanos. Miguel estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que San Fransokyo es una ciudad cosmopolita, así que Hiro ha conocido gente latina, sólo que nunca se molestó en saber de qué países eran específicamente. De hecho, Honey es latina, pero llegó a San Fransokyo al igual que él, desde muy pequeños que se sienten por completo de ahí.

Leyó varias notas en diversas páginas, y ya le quedaba claro la relevancia de México en cuanto a tradiciones (las cuáles eran demasiadas, ni siquiera alcanzó a investigar cada una), también su papel destacado en la gastronomía, su música, su gente..., definitivamente una basta cultura. Después tecleó directamente _Miguel Rivera,_ y ¡pum!, de lleno, el primer resultado imágenes del niño. Hiro sonrió bobamente sólo con mirar el montón de fotografías de Miguel sonriente, pero un par de segundos después negó con la cabeza deshaciendo la sonrisa. _No seas ridículo, Hiro,_ se dijo quedito. De acuerdo, se saltó las imágenes y leyó la información, y sí, por supuesto que reafirmaban que es cantante, originario de Santa Cecilia, México, tataranieto de uno de los mejores músicos de México; Héctor Rivera. También hablaban de un _fraude_ provocado por un tal Ernesto de la Cruz, que perduró generaciones hasta que Miguel lo esclareció junto con su bisabuela. Por cómo Miguel había contado las cosas incluso inspiró a otras canciones; ¡tenía su propio corrido! "El corrido de Miguel Rivera". _Muy interesante_ , pensó Hiro mientras leía toda la información. Abrió YouTube y volvió a teclear el nombre del mexicano, eligió el primer vídeo "Miguel Rivera-Un poco loco-en Plaza del Mariachi" era el título del vídeo. En él aparecía Miguel en un quiosco, traía ropas comunes, y cantaba mientras tocaba una guitarra blanca. A pesar de que no lo estaba viendo en vivo, a Hiro le golpeó la energía que desprendía Miguel. ¡ ** _Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!_** , cantaba Miguel, y oh cielos, su voz era preciosa.

-¿Hiro? - escuchó tras su espalda y casi se le sale el corazón.

-Tía Cass - murmuró cuando giró la silla luego de ponerle pausa al vídeo. Se encontró con su tía, que le miraba curiosa. Le sonrió para disimular su nerviosismo, aunque vamos, pésimo mentiroso que era -. ¿Qué... qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo que escuché mucho ruido y ya es algo tarde - le dijo, todavía mirándole curiosa, después sus ojos fueron hasta el monitor - ¿Qué estabas viendo?

-Ah, esto es... - y seguía nervioso, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo que no debía, cuando en realidad sólo estaba escuchando música, ¿no es así? - Estaba escuchando música, sólo eso.

-Alcancé a escuchar, se oía muy bonito - Cass por fin sonreía tan despreocupada como de costumbre, así que Hiro soltó un suspiro aliviado -. ¿Quién es? Es muy distinto a lo que sueles escuchar.

-Es Miguel Rivera. Y yo..., ahm... - apretó los labios buscando qué más decir -, lo estaba escuchando porque..., porque me regalaron boletos para uno de sus conciertos.

-¿Pero quién te los regaló? - cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

-¿Fred...? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, después de todo su amigo tenía el dinero y la impulsividad de hacer esas cosas; sonaría creíble, porque ni modo de decir "me los dio el mismo Miguel luego de salvarlo mientras estaba jugándole al héroe" -. Iré con los chicos, y también hay uno para ti, si quieres ir.

-Claro que sí - sonrió con entusiasmo -. ¿Cuándo es?

-Pasado mañana.

-Muy bien. Ahora, no quiero que te desveles demasiado, Hiro - le advirtió.

-No lo haré - mintió.

-Descansa, cariño - le dio un abrazo antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

***********************

Cuando el día del concierto llegó Miguel se sentía más ansioso de lo normal antes de una presentación. Estaba en el camerino, en un diferente recinto al de la vez pasada, ya traía su traje de mariachi puesto; esta vez era uno de color blanco, con los detalles en un tono suave de dorado. La guitarra que ocuparía también sería diferente, era una de color negro, le gustaría usar siempre la de papá Héctor, pero luego del incidente de hace dos días prefería mantenerla a salvo. Además, esa guitarra hacía un ben contraste con el traje que ahora traía.

Había ensayado algunos acordes mientras esperaba la hora de subir al escenario, después pasó sólo a tararear melodías mientras golpeteaba nervioso sus dedos contra sus rodillas. _¿Hiro vendrá?_ , la pregunta hacía eco en su cabeza a cada momento. Miró el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzara. Hasta el camerino podía escuchar los murmullos del teatro llenándose.

Sólo resistió cinco minutos más antes de que la ansiedad y curiosidad ganasen y lo hicieran ir discretamente a asomarse por un costado del escenario. El lugar ya lucía lleno, pero no veía al grupo de héroes, deberían de estar hasta enfrente, los boletos que les dio les daban el lugar preferente, pero no estaban.

Inconscientemente hizo un puchero, pero justo en ese momento los vio llegar, siendo guiados a sus lugares por uno de los organizadores del evento. Miguel volvió a sonreír y jaló al guardia que tenía más cerca para señalarle a los chicos y que decirle que los trajera a él. Miró a lo lejos cuando el guardia se acercó y habló con los chicos, ellos asintieron con una sonrisa, pero Hiro quedó luciendo nervioso hablando con una mujer, ¿su mamá?, aunque no se parecían mucho (nada). Luego de un momento la mujer le asentía con una sonrisa y Hiro venía corriendo detrás del escenario alcanzando a sus amigos. Miguel respiró hondo antes de encontrárselos cara a cara.

-¡Miguel! - escuchó la voz de la chica más alta, que ya le sonreía.

-¿Qué hay, amigo? - también le saludó el chico del gorro. Cielos, no conocía los nombres del resto, qué mal educado.

-¡Hola! - Miguel saludó con entusiasmo -. Me alegra que sí hayan venido.

-Hola... - y llegaba Hiro, todavía una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro.

-Hiro - Miguel le sonrío inevitablemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Cass? - preguntó el chico más alto y fornido.

-Que nuestros boletos nos daban un pase al backstage, afortunadamente ella decidió quedarse en los lugares - respondió Hiro.

-¿Cass? - Miguel tuvo que preguntar.

-Oye, genio - intervino la chica de cabello corto, mirando a Hiro - Nosotros también esperamos en nuestros lugares.

-Suerte - le dijeron todos con una sonrisa, Miguel la correspondió y ellos salieron de ahí

-Cass es mi tía - respondió Hiro cuando estuvieron solos -. Ella no sabe lo que hacemos, eso de ser "héroes".

Miguel se sorprendió, es decir, cuando investigó más sobre Big Hero 6 se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía realmente quiénes eran, parecían querer mantenerlo así, por ello tampoco hablaban con los medios de comunicación. Miguel los había reconocido cuando llegaron porque miró a Hiro con ellos, ya que al conocerse éste se había quitado el casco dejándolo ver su rostro sin ninguna barrera. También le había dicho su nombre, y ahora le decía sobre su tía. Hiro le estaba confiando demasiado.

-Sé guardar muy bien secretos - le aseguró Miguel, con una sonrisa cómplice, Hiro pareció más relajado.

-Gracias - Hiro murmuró, luego le miró de pies a cabeza, cosa que casi le saca un sonrojo a Miguel -. Te ves bien - de acuerdo, aquí iba el sonrojo que creyó iba a poder evitar.

-Gracias - ahora respondió él por el cumplido.

-Traje de mariachi, ¿verdad?

-Sí - asintió y miró más detenidamente a Hiro -. Y tú no traes la armadura - ambos soltaron una risita.

Hiro era lindo cuando sonreía, se dejaba ver ese huequito entre sus dientes, eran de las cosas que a Miguel le llamaban la atención de él, además de su cabello. El día que se conocieron creyó que el cabello de Hiro estaba así de revuelto porque acababa de quitarse el casco, sin embargo hoy lo traía igual de desordenado, pero seguía gustándole cómo se veía. Recuerda haberle dicho _raro_ al chico, no lo había dicho queriendo ofenderlo, aunque al perecer eso no sucedió, pero no sabía cómo calificarlo, no había visto antes a alguien como Hiro. Había visto montón de personas con rasgos asiáticos, pero aun así Hiro lucía diferente; su cabello era genial, su piel aunque paliducha le quedaba, sus ojos eran rasgados, pero no taaaan rasgados como comúnmente lo eran, hasta podría describirlos como bonitos, igual que sus pómulos. Ah caray, ¿ya ven por qué era raro? Méndigo Hiro, parecía muñequito.

 _Vamos Miguel, di algo que Hiro otra vez se te quedó viendo como menso, no vayas a verte tú igual de torpe_ , pensó.

-¿Y tu _robotsote_? - fue lo único rápido que le ocurrió.

-Lo dejé en casa.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste esa vez?

-Se llama Baymax.

-Baymax es increíble. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-No - Hiro pareció decaído por un momento -. Yo sólo hice algunas mejoras. Fue mi hermano quién lo creó...

-¿Tú hermano? ¿Es alguno de los otros chicos?

-No - volvió a negar, desviando la mirada un momento -. Él falleció.

-Oh - Miguel sintió su corazón apachurrarse, ahora se lamentaba haber sacado el tema a flote -. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes - le dijo Hiro, volviéndolo a mirar, y aunque le sonreía, era una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Perdóname - exclamó Miguel, y por impulso se acercó a Hiro para rodearlo con un fuerte abrazo -. Soy un bruto por andar de preguntón. No quería ponerte triste.

-Miguel - la voz de Hiro se escuchó más suave, de pronto sintió los brazos de éste sobre su espalda, en un toque suave, diferente al que él ejercía -. Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

-Seguro él está muy orgulloso de ti por todo lo que haces - así como lo pensó se le escapó de los labios, esperaba no empeorar con ello las cosas.

-Espero que sí - murmuró Hiro y seguidamente suspiró. Miguel rompió el abrazo para poder mirarle al rostro, lo vio sonreír suavemente.

-Perdonam-

-Ya te dije que está bien - le interrumpió Hiro, luciendo tranquilo.

-Te alegraré con mis canciones - le dijo Miguel. Hiro iba a decir algo más, pero les interrumpieron cuando alguien se acercó a informarle a Miguel que en dos minutos ya salía al escenario.

-Iré a ocupar mi lugar - se despidió Hiro y Miguel fue por su guitarra.

***********************

Hiro fue junto a sus amigos y tía Cass, apenas tomó lugar y las luces bajaron su intensidad, iluminando sólo el escenario. El público gritó emocionado sabiendo que el concierto estaba a segundos comenzar, incluso sus amigos aplaudieron al ritmo de los demás. De pronto se escuchó un grito muy peculiar, y la luz de uno de los reflectores apuntó hacia una figura que iba ingresando al escenario. Y ahí estaba Miguel, sonriente y ya contagiado con su carisma al instante. Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar y después la voz de Miguel cantando.

**_Señoras y señores,_ **

**_buenas tardes, buenas noches._ **

**_Buenas tardes, buenas noches,_ **

**_señoritas y señores._ **

**_Esta noche estar aquí, es mi pasión, ¡qué alegría!_ **

**_Pues la música es mi lengua_ **

**_y el mundo es mi familia..._ **

Con esa canción había comenzado Miguel, inundando todo el lugar de energía, impresionando por su talento a sus amigos, a su tía y por supuesto que a él también. Había quedado encantado desde que la noche anterior había estado viendo vídeos de sus presentaciones, pero mirarlo y escucharlo en vivo era otro nivel.

El publico coreaba cada canción, sus amigos aunque no se sabían las canciones hacían el intento de corearlas, tía Cass parecía encantada con Miguel, sonriendo y aplaudiendo a cada oportunidad. Rivera atrapaba a gente de todas edades al parecer.

Hiro estaba boquiabierto, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón ir rápido, sintiendo que el aliento se le iba cuando Miguel tomaba una actitud más coqueta dependiendo la canción. Los gritos eufóricos de las chicas sobresalían cuando hacía algo así. El sonrojo subía por su rostro cuando Miguel le daba una mirada y una de esas encantadoras sonrisas. Y cuando creyó que su rubor no podía dar para más, al igual que su corazón, el coqueteo de Miguel con el público también aumentó cuando comenzó con otra canción. El ritmo era alegre, y el mexicano la bailaba sin dejar de tocar su guitarra, y cuando inició la letra...

**-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Aaaayy!**

En sus búsquedas de información sobre México y su gente, incluso llegó a leer en diversos sitios que destacaban que los mexicanos tienen una _pasión_ al hacer cualquier cosa, que tienen una actitud festiva, muy amigables, coquetos. Ni qué decir de las canciones, en ellas reflejan muy bien aquella _pasión,_ si es una canción triste, de verdad te pega hasta las lágrimas si la escuchas; y si es una de _amor_ , te vas a sentir bien enamorado, hasta vas a suspirar así ni siquiera entiendas qué carajo es el amor. Pero aunque lo leyó, Hiro no estaba preparado para esto.

**-Mírame, mírame, quiéreme, quiéreme, bésame morenita,**

**que me estoy muriendo por esa boquita.**

Hasta el gesto de Miguel logró ser más coqueto, sumado el que no dejaba de bailar mientras tocaba la guitarra y cantaba sin desafinar. Hiro se preguntaba cómo es que no se quedaba sin aire.

**-Tan jugosa y fresca, tan coloradita**

Y los ojos de Hiro no pudieron evitar centrar su atención más específicamente en los labios de Miguel al moverse al cantar.

**-Como una manzana dulce y madurita.**

Sus labios eran lindos, _tiernos_ como todo en Miguel. Inconscientemente mordió sus propios labios.

**-Que me está diciendo: no muerdas tan duro no sea goloso**

Sí, definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto. Su rostro ya lo sentía mucho más caliente, no quería ni imaginar lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

**-Y chupa, que chupa, que es más sabroso**

¡Ay, por William Grey Walter! Como rayo subió sus manos a cubrir medio rostro, pues no quería dejar de mirar Miguel, así se estuviese muriendo de vergüenza por escuchar esas palabras en voz de Miguel.

**-Y dale un abrazo a tu morenita**

El mexicano le volvía a mirar, y traía esa sonrisa que seguro era la culpable de que se escucharan un montón de gritos de chicas, y chicos también, para qué los iba a ignorar. Y Hiro ahí todavía cubriéndose medio rostro pero con sus ojos bien atentos al cantante.

**-Que me está pidiendo besa que besa la condenada,**

**que ese mordisco no sabe a nada**

Ya, Hiro se iba a morir. Con que no pusieran en su epitafio: _Hiro Hamada, víctima de la boquita de un morenito._

**-Así me lo dice mi morenita**

Porque si sobrevivía, se la iba a pasar viviendo pensando en esa boquita, queriendo saber si en verdad era dulce _, jugosa y fresca_. Ay, maldita pubertad, ¡contrólate, Hiro!

**Mírame, quiéreme, bésame morenita...**

_Condenado morenito._


	3. 3

Al terminar el concierto, Miguel fue al camerino, dejó el sombrero y la guitarra a un lado y se echó en el sofá mientras bebía agua casi desesperadamente. Esa presentación había sido enérgica como de costumbre y un poquito más, pues el público había reaccionado de una forma muy intensa. Sus padres, su representante y gente del staff le felicitaban, y él se cohibía un poco, aún no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y halagos, los cuales incrementaron cuando los grandes héroes de San Fransokyo entraron al camerino y también lo comenzaron a elogiar.

—¡Eso fue estupendo, amiguito! — gritó el chico que siempre parecía estar de buen humor.

—Estuvo increíble, Miguel — le dijo la chica de anteojos.

—Gracias — les respondió, sintiéndose apenado — Yo, ahm..., creo que no sé sus nombres — confesó, dándoles una mueca ingenua para no parecer grosero.

—Cierto, no nos presentamos correctamente — el otro chico intervino — Puedes llamarme Wasabi, ellas son Honey Lemon, Go Go, él Fred, y de Hiro creo que ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—Ah, ¿Hiro? — Go Go le llamó, y Miguel se dio cuenta de que lo hacía porque Hiro sólo estaba parado ahí, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos bien abiertos. La misma chica le dio un leve empujón en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Soy Hiro — reaccionó torpemente, haciendo reír levemente a Miguel y a Honey —. Y ella es mi tía Cass — Señaló a la mujer junto a ellos.

—Mucho gusto, señorita, yo soy Miguel Rivera — le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

—Ay, qué lindo eres — Cass le respondió enternecida —. También es un gusto conocerte. Por cierto, cantas precioso. ¡Me encantó el concierto! ¿Y a ti, Hiro? — y en esto último volteo a ver a su sobrino.

—Sí, fue estupendo — Hiro respondió, también luciendo apenado, sin embargo le sonrió a Miguel.

—Gracias — repitió, sonriéndoles tímidamente.

—¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? — pidió Honey.

—Claro.

—¡Qué bien! Vamos acérquense — pidió aquella chica, empujando a todos cerca —. Sonrían — la foto fue tomada, y hasta que Miguel dejó de mirar a la cámara, se dio cuenta de que Hiro había quedado que su costado, así que le sonrió y aunque el otro le respondió, se notaba ansioso.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Miguel, ha de estar agotado — propuso Cass y los demás asintieron, excepto Hiro.

—No, descuiden — Miguel quiso detenerlos, pues todavía no quería que se fueran.

—Y también ya es algo tarde — continuó Cass.

—Pero mañana no hay escuela — le recordó Hiro, pues era fin de semana.

—No hay que importunar a Miguel — también intervino Honey.

—No lo hacen — insistió Miguel.

—Gracias por habernos invitado, fue genial, amigo — Fred le dijo, despidiéndose, el resto de ellos también se despidieron, sólo faltaba Hiro, que le miraba con la misma expresión que Miguel traía. ¿Así de pronto se irían y ya no se verían más?

—Si quieres te esperamos afuera, Hiro — habló Cass, como si estuviese al tanto de lo que pensaban el par de chicos.

—Sí...

Los amigos y tía de Hiro salieron del camerino, Miguel miró a su alrededor y notó que sus padres estaban al otro extremo todavía hablando con su representante, también dándoles su espacio para hablar ellos solos, sólo que Miguel no sabía qué decir. En realidad le gustaría platicar con Hiro tantas cosas, para conocerlo, hacerse amigos, pero no sabía cómo comenzar, ni siquiera sabía si es que a Hiro le agradaba.

—Entonces... — murmuró Hiro, al parecer tampoco sabía qué decir, pero tampoco se quería ir —, tienes muchos fans, ¿eh?

—Pocos, supongo — soltó una risita nerviosa —. Gracias por haber venido, yo..., yo de verdad quería que vinieras — confesó, desviando la mirada al suelo en un reflejo de vergüenza.

—Dije que vendría, así que cumplí — Hiro sonaba ahora un poco más confiado —. Quedé impresionado. Ahora veo por qué llenaste tantas fechas.

—Gracias, Hiro. Me gustó tocar aquí..., me gusta San Fransokyo.

—¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí? — Hiro preguntó con duda.

—Nueve días más, me faltan dos conciertos más, por el que repusieron — si antes le parecía demasiado tiempo para estar en una ciudad, ahora le parecía poco tiempo para disfrutar el lugar.

—Oh — Hiro jugó con el borde de su sudadera — ¿Te gustaría..., no sé, si tienes tiempo, vernos antes de que te vayas? Podría mostrarte parte de la ciudad.

Miguel sonrió de inmediato al escuchar la propuesta de Hiro, además de que su corazón latió más rápido. Agradeció internamente a Diosito y todos los santos que Hiro pidiese verlo después, porque aunque él había querido lo mismo no sabía cómo pedírselo. Su nuevo amigo ya traía las mejillas super coloradas y le miraba esperando su respuesta.

—¡Claro que sí! — le respondió sin desvanecer su enorme sonrisa —. Te daré mi número, correo, facebook, ¿todo? — soltó una risita, se sentía emocionado, Hiro le asintió sonriendo. Miguel buscó en su maleta y sacó la libreta dónde escribía canciones, anotó todos los datos que le mencionó a Hiro y éste también anotó sus datos, ambos los intercambiaron.

—Te contactaré, ¿de acuerdo? — Hiro le dijo, mientras se guardaba el trozo de papel el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—Bien — Miguel no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces nos veremos después — Hiro le sonrió, estaba por hacerle un ademán con la mano cuando Miguel, todavía con la efusividad, se acercó a abrazarle.

—Gracias por haber venido — le dijo, colocando la frente sobre uno de los hombros de Hiro, de nuevo lo sintió responder a su gesto de forma suave, sintiendo la leve caricia en su espalda.

****************

Durante todo el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, Hiro estaba al tanto de que sus amigos y tía se mantuvieron hablando respecto al concierto; Miguel había impresionado a todos con su voz y carisma, quizá cuando fueron invitados al concierto ninguno de ellos se imaginó que sería así de impresionante. Pero eso no era todo lo que tenía a Hiro todavía sumido en sus pensamientos sin adentrarse en la conversación del resto, sino que no podía dejar de sentir algo _raro_ , pues no era normal que se comportara así de torpe frente a una persona como lo hacía estando cerca de Miguel. Además también notó algo diferente en el chico mexicano. Hiro normalmente recibía dos tipos de miradas independientemente de la cariñosa que le dirigía su tía, las otras que le daban el resto de las personas que conocía eran de admiración o de fastidio, porque no se iba a engañar, él no era la persona más amigable y no todo mundo soporta a un adolescente. Sin embargo, Miguel le miraba con esa chispa de admiración pero había más, interés y agrado, complementándolo con las sonrisas tiernas que le daba.

Nunca antes le había agradado alguien cercano a su edad, ni él era del agrado de otros chicos; y ahora Miguel aparecía y captaba la atención de Hiro sin saber muy bien del todo el por qué, pero lo _sentía_. Y también estaba el hecho de que le era difícil apartar sus ojos de Miguel. Eran cosas muy nuevas, y extrañas, pero se sentía bien, así que si tenía la oportunidad quería tomar más de ello, encontrándose de nuevo con Miguel.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación sacó su móvil y el papelito donde Miguel le había escrito sus datos, así que guardó en el aparto su número telefónico, el correo y le envió solicitud de amistad al perfil personal de Miguel. Luego fue a la computadora con intensión de trabajar en mejoras para el traje de Baymax y el propio, pero apenas estaba checando algunas cosas cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Miguel. Rápidamente dejó todo de lado para leerlo.

_Miguel:  
>> Hola... ¿Ya estás dormido?_

_Hiro:  
>>No, ¿y tú?_

Apenas envió el mensaje se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. Se golpeó la frente sintiéndose muy tonto, pero con la prisa por responder fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y según era un genio... Suspiró esperando tener una respuesta de Miguel, aunque sea burlándose de él.

_Miguel:  
>>Pues no xD   
>>Te quería proponer algo...  
>>¿Y si nos vemos mañana? Tengo tres días libres y después ya tengo ensayos y los conciertos pendientes._

_Hiro:  
>>Sí.  
>>¿A qué hora quieres que sea?  
>>Puedo pasar por ti, sólo dime dónde te estás quedando._

_Miguel:  
>>Medio día, ¿te parece?  
>>Estoy en el hotel Wyndham._

_Hiro:  
>>Ok.  
>>Te veo en el lobby._

_Miguel:  
>>Va :D  
>>Te veo mañana, Hiro~  
>>Duerme bonito~_

_Hiro:  
>>Tú igual :D_

La conversación terminó y Hiro decidió que era hora de dormir, porque si se quedaba trabajando, en algún punto de la madrugada iba a caer dormido y corría el riesgo de no llegar a tiempo con Miguel.

Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos, esperando ansioso la mañana para volver a ver a tan lindo músico mexicano.

************************

Al siguiente día Hiro estuvo puntual en lobby para encontrarse con Miguel. Se sentó en uno de los extravagantes sofás mientras esperaba, mirando el brillante piso, las personas que llegaban y otras que salían, la elegante decoración, y después vio a Miguel acercándose hasta él. Ya no había más traje de mariachi, por supuesto, en cambio sólo eran unos jeans, una playera blanca con las mangas rojas, y unas botas negras; se seguía viendo lindo.

—¡Hola! — saludó Miguel, lucía feliz, traía una enorme sonrisa mientras le miraba.

—Hey — le sonrió también — ¿Nos vamos? — propuso al levantarse del sofá. Miguel le asintió y ambos fueron caminando para salir del hotel.

—¿Qué hacemos primero? — preguntó ansioso.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

—No sé, se supone que tú me ibas a enseñar — señaló, soltando una risita —. Pero, ¿y si vamos a comer algo? Tengo hambre.

—Yo igual — reconoció, pues había salido de casa sin comer nada.

—Pues vayamos a comer algo que te guste, algo común de aquí para que pruebe nuevas cosas.

—¿No quisieras que buscáramos un restaurante de comida mexicana? — prepuso dudoso, y Miguel sólo hizo una mueca en desacuerdo.

—No te ofendas, pero no creo que la gente de San Fransokyo pueda preparar la comida mexicana tal como es — hizo un gesto de desagrado que hizo sonreír a Hiro —. Mejor probemos algo que ti te guste.

—¿Qué tal ramen?

—Tú llévame.

Hiro lo guio hasta uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, en el menú había más opciones, pero Miguel pareció confiar en su recomendación y ambos pidieron ramen. Cuando sus platos llegaron, Miguel lo miró con interés y luego su rostro cambió a uno de duda cuando miró los palillos. Le confesó a Hiro que no sabía cómo usar los palillos, y él gustoso le enseñó cómo usarlos, en momentos tocando sus dedos para hacerlo más preciso. Al intentarlo por sí solo, Miguel hizo una mueca de concentración, sacando un poco la lengua, Hiro sonrió ante tal gesto, pero el chico lo logró, y pareció gustarle.

—Nada mal — opinó Miguel —. ¿Tú has probado comida mexicana?

—¿Tacos? Solamente.

—¿Son de esos de tortilla frita y que hasta traen lechuga?

—¿Eh, sí?

—Esos no son tacos, ¿ves lo que te digo? No saben hacerlo — se quejó Miguel con un puchero —. Creí que aquí no serían tan _gringos_ como para hacer tal barbaridad. Si algún día vas a México tienes que probar lo más que puedas.

—¿Tú serás mi guía? — bromeó.

—¡Sí! Sería genial — opinó Miguel con entusiasmo.

—Oh, bueno — no se había esperado una respuesta entusiasta —. ¿Y cómo es la vida de un artista? — sólo quería saber más de Miguel, escucharlo hablar mientras hace todas esas tiernas expresiones.

—Intento acostumbrarme — se encogió de hombros —. Apenas fue mi primer disco y mi primera gira, antes sólo tuve un año de pequeñas presentaciones locales. Estos meses han sido raros para mí, viajando a otros países y ciudades; hice una pausa en la escuela, pero tengo que estudiar en línea mientras estoy fuera; sólo viajo con mis padres y extraño al resto de mi familia. Mi hermanita sólo estuvo viajando con nosotros en las primeras ciudades, luego mi familia pensó que no era bueno para ella desvelarse y estar en un ambiente de estrés por ser tan pequeña, así que por el momento se quedó en México con el resto de mi familia, todo porque mis papás tampoco me quieren dejar solo. La extraño...y, creo que... creo que te estoy aburriendo.

—No, no, para nada — aseguró, le pareció lindo ver cómo Miguel se desenvolvió para empezar a contarle cosas, pues era el propósito de Hiro; saber más de él —. ¿Te falta mucho para volver a casa?

—No, después de San Fransokyo sólo un concierto más en Los Ángeles y regresaré a México para un poco de calma — suspiró —. Me gusta ser músico, ha sido mi sueño, pero apenas he tenido tiempo de hacer otras cosas. Esta es la primera oportunidad de salir a conocer bien una de las ciudades en las que he estado, y todo porque te conocí — le sonrió y Hiro volvió a percibir el latido fuerte de su corazón.

— _No pain, no gain,_ ¿no es así?

—Supongo — Miguel se encogió de hombros con la sonrisa todavía pintada en sus labios — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Soy alguien aburrido, común.

—Ajá — Miguel rodó los ojos divertido — ¿Desde cuándo ser un héroe es aburrido y común? Algo me dice que aún en tu vida cotidiana no hay nada de aburrido. Excepto, tal vez la escuela.

—No, me gusta estar en la universidad — respondió con simpleza, sin embargo Miguel quedó boquiabierto, con los palillos que sostenían una porción de fideos en el aire, sin llegar a su boca.

—¿¡Vas en la universidad!?

—Sí...

—¿Eres un genio o algo así?

—Creo... — se encogió de hombros.

—¡Por supuesto! — reaccionó Miguel — Mencionaste haberle hecho mejoras a Baymax. ¡Eres increíble!

—¿...Gracias?

—¡Cuéntame más de lo que haces! — pidió como un niñito emocionado.

—Tal vez deberíamos terminar de comer, y camino al otro punto que tengo planeado te cuento más.

—¿A dónde es?

—Es sorpresa — Hiro le dijo con timidez, pero Miguel pareció seguir entusiasmado por ello, así que no objetó.

Terminaron de comer después de unos minutos, y luego de una mini discusión por ver quién pagaba la cuenta – ya que ambos se estaban ofreciendo a pagar – salieron rumbo a la _sorpresa_ que tenía Hiro, y como se lo había prometido al moreno, le fue contando el tipo de proyectos en los que participaba y qué clases llevaba en la universidad.

Esperaba que en verdad le gustara a Miguel el sitio que había elegido para mostrarle, pero le pareció buena idea, un lugar donde ambos podrían pasarla bien. Y cuando finalmente llegaron al museo interactivo de robótica, Miguel pareció impresionado y ansioso por entrar. _Bien, Hiro,_ se felicitó y fue a comprar las entradas antes de que Miguel quisiera pagarlo igual que la comida.

Entraron y los grandes ojos de Miguel se abrieron incluso más. Al ser un museo interactivo, ambos aprovecharon para manejar algunos robots y participar en otras dinámicas, además Hiro le explicaba más de algunas cosas en las que Miguel parecía interesado.

Recorrieron cada sala y cada piso, Miguel tomaba algunas fotografías mientras no estaba totalmente abstraído tocando los robots o interactuando con ellos. Hiro tomó el recorrido también para aprender, aunque hubo varios robots que estuvo seguro que él podría hacerlos mucho mejor y por ende impresionarían más a Miguel, pero era un pensamiento bobo, porque no era una competencia por ver quién captaba más la atención del mexicano, si él o una máquina. _Agh!_ ¿Por qué de pronto tenía esos pensamientos? Al diablo...

—Oye, Miguel — le llamó cuando el chico estaba por ir a la sección de drones.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te gustaría ver de nuevo a Baymax?

—¿En serio? — _perfecto,_ Miguel parecía mucho más emocionado ahora, así que le asintió — ¡Sí, sí me gustaría!

—Entonces vamos — propuso, después de todo llevaban horas en el museo y sólo les faltaba por ver dos secciones. Si Miguel quería terminar de verlo bien podrían venir nuevamente mañana y así Hiro ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para reunirse una vez más. Pero al parecer Miguel también estuvo de acuerdo en irse de una vez, ya que no dudó en caminar hacia la salida.

Ya estando fuera, Miguel llamó a sus padres sólo para informarles que estaba bien y que todo marchaba perfectamente. No era muy tarde, de hecho todavía no anochecía, así que tenían algo de tiempo antes de que Miguel tuviese que volver al hotel.

Fueron hasta su casa, y al entrar por el café, Cass los saludó rápidamente, ya que tenía varios clientes, Hiro agradeció eso, pues no quería que los llenara de preguntas. Subieron a la habitación y se pararon frente a la estación de carga de Baymax, Hiro hizo el típico sonido de dolor y Miguel lo miró extrañado, aunque eso cambió rápidamente cuando Baymax se infló.

—Hola, yo soy Baymax.

—¡Baymax! — gritó emocionado Miguel —. ¡Pareces un malvavisco gigante! — y como Hiro ya estaba acostumbrado a la reacción que provocaba Baymax sólo sonrió cuando Miguel se abalanzó a abrazar al robot.

—Baymax, él es Miguel, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, le hice un escaneó en el incidente del teatro — por supuesto, el registro había quedado en su sistema — ¿Necesitan asistencia médica? No registro ningún daño.

—No es eso — aclaró Hiro —. Pero qué dices si nos ponemos los trajes y salimos a dar una vuelta.

—Volar me hace un mejor asistente médico — recordó Baymax.

—¡Eso!

—¿Volar? ¿Hablas de...? — Miguel se separó de Baymax, para mirarlo con sus ojotes atentos.

—¿Te gustaría ver la ciudad desde arriba? — le propuso Hiro, sonriendo con su mueca de suficiencia característica ahora que ya estaba tomando confianza con Miguel y al verlo impresionado una vez más a causa de él. Tal vez Miguel no estaba casi paralizado de la impresión como quedó Hiro durante el concierto la noche anterior, pero horita tenía toda la atención de Miguel en él.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Ok, sígueme.

Luego de colocarle la armadura a Baymax, y Hiro también colocarse su traje, los tres se escabulleron a la terraza del edificio. Le había dado a Miguel unos guantes diferentes a los suyos y unas rodilleras pero que igual servían para sostenerse de Baymax.

Esto iba a ser un poco raro, pero Hiro no encontraba otra posición en la que pudiera sentir seguro a Miguel, así que le mostró a Miguel cómo subirse a Baymax, justo cómo Hiro lo hacía, y luego de que Miguel se acomodó, Hamada fue justo encima de él cubriendo su cuerpo, sin aplastarlo. Le había dicho a Miguel que así sería la posición más segura, y al otro pareció no importarle mientras pudiese volar, y continuaba normal, mientras Hiro ya sentía el calor subir por su rostro al tenerlo así de cerca.

—Bien, Baymax, no hay que ir tan rápido — ordenó Hiro y Baymax no tardó en comenzar a volar.

—Wow — escuchó el murmullo deslumbrado de Miguel — Me recuerda a... — y justo ahí cortó sus palabras. Hiro frunció el ceño por el cambio abrupto.

—¿A qué? — le animó a continuar.

—A..., un sueño que tuve — dijo, pero no sonaba muy convencido —. Sólo que era un lugar más colorido, y no iba arriba de un robot, sino de un alebrije — Hiro hizo el esfuerzo de mirar su rostro, lo que por la posición era complicado, pero pudo notar que Miguel volvía a sonreír, así que se sintió bien. Además sonaba como un buen _sueño_.

—¿Qué es un alebrije? — preguntó en medio de su paseo aéreo.

—Criaturas imaginarias formadas por diferentes especies, muy coloridas. Los hacen como artesanías en México.

—Suenan interesantes — comentó, _también psicodélico_ , quiso agregar, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, una vez _alguien_ me dijo que los alebrijes son misterios y poderosos — había algo en el tono de Miguel que le hacía sentir a Hiro que era un tema importante y que sin embargo le estaba contando las cosas a medias.

—¿En tu sueño?

—Ajá.

—¿Recuerdas todo el sueño?

—Todo.

—¿Me lo contarías completo? — preguntó, porque estaba seguro de que ahí había _algo_ importante. Miguel tardaba en responder.

—Claro — luego murmuró —. Pero después.

—De acuerdo.

—Esta vista es impresionante, Hiro — exclamó en su tono maravillado. Hiro despegó su mirada de Miguel para poder observar a su alrededor. La vista de la ciudad siempre era impresionante, pero ahora también los acompañaba el panorama del atardecer. Sí, era increíble.

—Hiro — Baymax interrumpió su momento —, recibí una alerta de que Wasabi intenta comunicarse contigo.

—Rayos — murmuró, había olvidado activar su comunicador, así que lo hizo rápidamente —. ¿Qué pasa, Wasabi? — habló una vez activado de nuevo el comunicador.

— _Problemas en el callejón "buena suerte"_ — le dijo de inmediato su amigo.

—Estaré ahí lo antes posible — avisó, sólo hubo confirmación de Wasabi y terminó la comunicación.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Miguel, intentando girar su rostro para mirarle, después de todo él no había podido escuchar el mensaje de Wasabi.

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo — le dijo, odiando ese hecho, pero el deber llamaba...

—Está bien — sonaba compresivo.

—Te dejaré en tu hotel.

Volaron hasta la ubicación del hotel, pero Hiro pidió a Baymax aterrizar a un costado, donde no había flujo de personas como en la entrada. Apenas bajaron de Baymax, Miguel se acercó a abrazarle fuertemente. Se sentía ligeramente diferente a las otras veces donde le abrazó, esto no era efusivo, pero seguía siendo fuerte, se sentía como si Miguel se aferrara más a él. Hiro por primera vez le rodeó con sus brazos con seguridad y no en un agarre flojo. Miguel volvía a colocar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, y ahora Hiro sentía que el casco estorbaba un poco, así que se lo quitó y con un brazo siguió correspondiendo al contacto.

—Ten cuidado, Hiro — pidió Miguel, sonando preocupado — No sé que tan peligroso sea lo que vayas a hacer, pero ten cuidado, por favor — seguía abrazándole fuertemente.

—Lo tendré — respondió, recargando por un breve segundo su mejilla contra la cabeza de Miguel.

— Baymax — Miguel separó su rostro sólo para mirar al robot, porque seguía pegado a él —, dime que cuidarás de Hiro.

—Hiro es mi paciente, su cuidado es mi prioridad — aseguró Baymax. Hiro miró mejor a Miguel y notó sus ojos humedecerse, _no no no,_ eso hizo que sintiera una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. ¿Qué tan noble era Miguel que se preocupaba tanto por él?

—Hey, estaré bien — reafirmó Hiro.

La mano que tenía en la espalda de Miguel la llevó hasta su cabeza y despeinó levemente el cabello del chico, sonriéndole, sin embargo eso no quitó el gesto preocupado en el otro rostro. Sintió las manos de Miguel ir deshaciendo el abrazo, pero no las alejó completamente, dejándolas ahora en sus hombros, y en un parpadeo ya tenía los labios de Miguel en una de sus mejillas.

Apenas había durado un segundo, un inocente beso, un simple gesto que no le permitiría saber si los labios de Miguel en realidad eran tan dulces como estuvo rondando en su mente durante toda la noche anterior después del concierto. Aun así hizo que su corazón se acelerara, y ahora su mejilla no estaba caliente sólo dónde hubo contacto con los cálidos labios de Miguel.

—¿Hablaremos más tarde? — preguntó Miguel, esperanzado.

—Por supuesto que sí — respondió Hiro, notando que había quedado acariciando el cabello de Miguel.

—Te entrego esto — señaló los guantes y rodilleras.

—No, guárdalos — Hiro le dijo —. Mañana me los entregas.

—Bueno...

—Me tengo que ir...

—Sí...

Esta vez los dos fueron los que acercaron al mismo tiempo, para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, y de nuevo se sintió más que un gesto simple.

Miguel le sonrió de nuevo al separarse y Hiro regreso el gesto antes de subir a Baymax y marcharse de ahí. Todavía no llegaba al punto donde había problemas, pero ya llevaba el corazón acelerado.


	4. 4

Miguel entró con sigilo a la habitación del hotel para poder esconder los guantes y rodilleras que le había prestado Hiro, luego de eso ya fue con sus padres a avisarles que había regresado. Ellos le preguntaron cómo la había pasado y fue sincero al decirles que la paso muy bien con su nuevo amigo, incluso le contó los lugares que visitaron, omitiendo la parte en que voló un rato sobre Baymax sino les daría un infarto. Sus padres también platicaron lo que habían hecho al salir a curiosear en la ciudad, y Miguel les escuchaba, concentrado en mantener su sonrisa, ya que sólo podía pensar en Hiro y sea lo que estuviese haciendo en su rol de héroe.

Después de eso tomó su guitarra para ensayar un poco y distraer sus pensamientos. A pesar de estar preocupado por Hiro, una leve sonrisa permanecía en sus labios por los recuerdos de ese día que la pasaron juntos, incluso varios suspiros se le escapan sin ser muy consciente de ello, pero apostaba que sus padres lo notaron por las miradas entre curiosas y divertidas que le dirigían en momentos.

_¿Por qué se sentía así?_

Hiro le agradó de inmediato, claro que después de que prácticamente salvara su vida cómo no iba a agradarle, ¿cierto?, pero ahora le caía mucho mejor, y todo en tan poco tiempo. Era extraño. Tenía amigos que le caían muy bien, pero ahora se sentía diferente. Para empezar a sus otras amistades no les andaba dando besos en el cachete ni abrazándolos así de efusivo. Hiro le provocaba actuar así y él que se dejaba llevar por su instinto sin cuestionarse si para su amigo estaba bien; bueno, Hiro le había correspondido los abrazos y no pareció asqueado con el besito que le dejó en la mejilla, incluso después él le dio uno. Entonces todo estaba bien, ¡qué bueno! Pero seguía la cuestión de por qué se sentía _diferente_ , bien, pero nada como antes. Era una sensación parecida a cuando escuchaba sus canciones favoritas.

 _¡La música! Por supuesto_.

Mientras tocaba acordes al azar pensaba en aquellas canciones que describían acerca de lo que él estaba sintiendo, y fue fácil llegar a las canciones de amor, así que se dio cuenta de que por lo menos Hiro le gustaba, porque "amar", _¡Dios!_ , eso suena tan serio y tan adulto que con sólo pensarlo ya siente el rostro caliente de vergüenza.

Pero espérate tantito, puede que esté equivocado, porque ¿por qué le gustaría Hiro en lugar de una niña?

Sintió ahora una inquietud mayor en el pecho.

Hizo la guitarra a un lado y estaba apunto de ponerse a correr en círculos cuando su teléfono celular sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Lo tomó rápidamente y cuando comprobó que era Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír inmediatamente. _Ay, no manches, sí le gusta._ Hasta sus manos temblaron levemente ante la ansiedad de saber qué le había escrito Hiro y por lo recién descubierto.

_Hiro:_

_> >Todo salió bien :D_

Miguel soltó ahora un suspiro aliviado todavía sin desvanecer su sonrisa, porque, o sea, Hiro le estaba avisando que estaba bien, ¡qué lindo! ¡Ternurita! _Lo que obtienes por andar de chillón, Miguel._

_Miguel:_

_> >¡Qué bueno! Estaba preocupado por ti._

Ay, ya se escuchaba como su mamá. Mordió sus labios pensando cómo continuar antes de que Hiro le respondiera que dejase de ser tan chillón o algo parecido.

_Miguel:_

_> >Ya no pude agradecerte por el día de hoy._

_Hiro:_

_> >¿Agradecerme? Yo quería estar contigo, así que está bien._

AAHH. El corazoncito de Miguel estaba latiendo más rápido, se sentía emocionado. ¿Por qué te vuelves más tonto al darte cuenta que alguien te gusta? ¿A ver, por qué? ¡Rayos!

_Miguel:_

_> >Yo también quería estar contigo._

_> >Me caes bien :D_

_> >Eres lindo..._

Miguel soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones al ver que ese último texto se le escapó. Bueno, ya estaba, Hiro lo había leído. A ver si no lo mandaba al carajo.

_Hiro:_

_> >Tú también lo eres..._

Se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada para ahogar un posible grito histérico. _No seas ridículo,_ se repetía mentalmente. Lo que tenía que seguir pensando es cómo continuar esa conversación, porque Hiro ya no le había respondido nada más que eso. Estaba en Miguel no quedar como un menso y cobarde, no podía quedarse mudo haciendo ojitos de cachorro como Hiro cada que estaban juntos y... ¡AGUANTA! ¡Eso! Hiro pone cara de menso cuando le mira. ¿Podría ser que también le gusta a Hiro? Y ahora sí salió el gritito.

—Miguel, ¿estás bien?

—Asdfghjksdfg — despegó la cara de la almohada y se incorporó para ver a sus padres parados a un lado de su cama, mirándole todos extrañados —. Sí, yo sólo...ahmmm

—¿Qué viste que te emocionó tanto? — preguntó Luisa, notándose más comprensiva al señalar el celular aferrado a la mano de Miguel.

—¿Videos de cachorritos?

****************************

Hiro permanecía sentado con el celular entre sus manos, mirando aquel aparato casi sin parpadear, todavía sin creer lo que Miguel le había escrito y lo que él le había respondido. Hasta la respiración la estaba conteniendo ante tantas emociones.

¿Debería de escribirle algo más? ¿Esperar a que Miguel conteste? ¿¡Por qué Miguel tardaba tanto!? Quizás había hecho mal en su escueta respuesta. _Ay, no no, ¿y ahora...?_

Cuando estaba decidido a mandar un nuevo texto, en la pantallita se mostró que Miguel ya estaba escribiendo. Hiro estaba que se mordía las uñas ante el suspenso, no se había movido de ese lugar desde que llegó a casa; lo primero que hizo fue mandarle el mensaje de texto a Miguel, incluso él y Baymax continuaban con sus armaduras. No quería esperar a ver qué le decía Miguel.

_Miguel:_

_> >¿Y qué haces?_

¿Qué? Oh bien, pasarían a la charla común. Quizá ese "eres lindo" no significaba mucho como él creía. _Cosas de mexicanos, tal vez_ , quiso suponer.

_Hiro:_

_> >Nada, sólo hablo contigo._

_> >¿Qué harás mañana?_

_Miguel:_

_> >No tengo planes._

_> >Pensaba en verte para darte tus rodilleras y guantes._

_Hiro:_

_> >Yo pensaba en verte para que me cuentes ese sueño que mencionaste hoy._

_> >¿Se puede?_

_Miguel:_

_> >No lo sé..._

_> >Está bien XD_

_> >Sólo porque eres tú._

_> >Pero también con una condición... Si puedo subir de nuevo a Baymax._

_Hiro:_

_> >Está bien._

_> >Pero no lo harás solo, seguiré yendo contigo para que sea más seguro._

_> >No quiero que vayas a resultar herido de alguna forma._

_Miguel:_

_> >Bueno._

_> >Puedes ir abrazándome de nuevo para no caer._

_> >Está bien por mí ;D_

Hiro sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro de nuevo. ¡Jura que eso de ir casi abrazando a Miguel mientras iban volando en Baymax fue sólo por seguridad! Y con mucho gusto lo volvería a hacer, cuantas veces quisiera el otro.

_Hiro:_

_> >Pues lo haré >:D_

_> >¿A qué hora paso por ti?_

_Miguel:_

_> >¿Misma hora?_

_> >Para tener más tiempo._

Miguel quería estar más tiempo con él. ¡Yasss! Hiro notó que estaba sonriendo bobamente, pero meh, ¿qué más daba?, estaba solo.

_Hiro:_

_> >Ok._

Recibió un emoji lanzando un beso y sólo con ello el calor en su rostro se mantuvo. ¡Vería de nuevo a Miguel!

—Estás feliz — anunció Baymax, y con el sonido de su voz Hiro bajó de su nube, recordando que en realidad no esta del todo solo, sino que su _asistente médico personal_ le estuvo observando todo este tiempo y además le había escaneado para hacer esa afirmación.

—Sí, Baymax — le dio la razón. Se puso en pie para ir junto al robot y comenzar a quitarle la armadura —. Hoy fue un gran día, y mañana probablemente también lo será.

—¿Las actividades de hoy ayudan a estabilizar tus cambios adolescentes de humor?

—Oh, no comiences con eso, Baymax.

—Si especificas cuáles fueron esas actividades podré agregarlas a mi base de asistencia y así considerarlas para futuros tratamientos — insistió el robot.

—No hice nada fuera de lo común — dijo entre dientes mientras le quitaba la ultima pieza de la armadura.

—Pero tuvo un efecto positivo en tu estado de ánimo — Baymax continuó —. Al igual que la presencia de Miguel.

—Wow, ¿¡qué!? — sentirse descubierto por Baymax seguía siendo algo vergonzoso, a pesar de que este no podía juzgarle — Te refieres a la adrenalina cuando estábamos volando, es normal.

—Incluso antes de volar tus neurotransmisores estaban elevados, al igual que tu ritmo cardiaco, entre otras señales físicas como tus expresiones de ese momento, lo que indica que-

—Suficiente — pidió desesperado, ahora terminando de quitarse su propio traje.

Extrañamente Baymax le hizo caso y guardó silencio. Hiro le ignoró por un breve momento en lo que se ponía ropa más cómoda y luego iba a la computadora. Baymax le siguió con sus pequeños pasos, pero seguía en silencio, hasta que...

—Es normal que experimentes poderosas inquietudes, es parte del camino hacia la madurez de una persona joven como tú — Baymax reanudó su _charla —_ Puedo asistirte si tienes alguna duda específica.

—Estoy bien — Hiro suspiró con cansancio. De acuerdo, había tenido algunas dudas, mejor dicho inquietudes desde que miró a Miguel, y ahora más después de su día juntos y los mensajes de texto de hace rato, pero... Bueno, pensándolo bien podría confiar en Baymax, después de todo su cuidado es la prioridad del robot, y de paso así Hiro dejaba de romperse la cabeza dándole vueltas solo al asunto —. Lo que hablemos no lo sabrá nadie más, ¿de acuerdo, amigo?

—Eres mi paciente y yo soy tu asistente médico, manejo los mismos protocolos de confidencialidad médico-paciente — aseguró Baymax.

—Bien — giró la silla para quedar frente a frente con el robot —. Entonces esto... esto de la pubertad, ejem..., es normal que... ya sabes, ¿me atraiga alguien..., otra persona? — jugaba con su propio cabello al estar nervioso.

—Es normal — respondió siempre apacible —. En la pubertad los cambios hormonales hacen que maduren las características físicas y sexuales. Experimentarás aumento en la producción de testosterona, que es una hormona relacionada con el deseo sexual.

—Wowowowowo —- Hiro se alarmó, y en un exagerado ademan con ambas manos le pidió detenerse.

—Lo que puedes estar experimentando es atracción física hacia esa persona — Baymax prosiguió —, donde disfrutas de su sólo compañía. Esto ayudará a que vayas definiendo tu orientación sexual.

—Orientación sexual — murmuró, recargando sus codos en los reposabrazos de la silla y así sostener su barbilla en uno de sus puños.

—La orientación sexual es la atracción emocional, romántica, sexual o afectiva hacia otras personas, ya sean del sexo opuesto (heterosexuales), de tu mismo sexo (homosexuales), o ambos (bisexuales). También hay personas que pueden sentir la atracción romántica y emocional, pero no la atracción sexual (asexuales).

—Entonces..., ¿es normal sentir atracción hacia alguien de mi mismo sexo? ¿La homosexualidad y bisexualidad está bien? — era a lo que había querido llegar, porque a pesar de conocer que actualmente hay más tolerancia y aceptación a diversas formas de expresar la sexualidad y el género, cuando él lo estaba experimentado personalmente le creaba algo de conflicto al no estar seguro de qué es lo que sentía.

—Por supuesto. Lo profesionales de la salud concuerdan en que ambas orientaciones sexuales no son enfermedades ni trastornos mentales como se creyó en el pasado.

—Muy bien — asintió para sí mismo —. Gracias, Baymax.

—¿Quieres que también hablemos de identidad de género? — propuso.

—No, está bien — se puso de pie —. Es mejor que vayas a tu estación de recarga, y yo iré a dormir. Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.

Baymax se desactivó y Hiro fue a la cama luego de apagar las luces de la habitación. Acostado y la oscuridad dio otro vistazo a los mensajes de texto que intercambió con Miguel, además de también mirar por un largo rato la fotografía que Honey le había pasado de aquel día que fueron al concierto, y dónde salían sus amigos, Miguel y él. Aunque sus ojos se centraban en la imagen de un sonriente Miguel, notando que sólo en una de sus mejillas se le hacía un hoyuelo. _Qué bonito,_ volvió a pesar, y ahora sí no había más dudas; Miguel le gusta.


	5. 5

Enrique y Luisa miraban divertidos a Miguel, que desde que se despertó estaba cantando muy alegremente. No era nada raro que Miguel se la pasara cantando, o incluso sólo tarareando, pero ahora parecía estar en las nubes. La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo no se desvanecía, seguro ya le tendrían que doler las mejillas. Además estaba cantando puras canciones felices y de amor, y no a un volumen bajo. Desde que estuvo en la ducha ellos escucharon su escándalo desde afuera.

Ahora que Miguel estaba frente al espejo intentando arreglarse el cabello, su canto tan animado continuaba. El volumen del reproductor era alto, pero la voz de Miguel casi lo opacaba.

 ** _"_** ** _Esta noche voy a verla y a decirle que la quiero, y que estoy muy convencido que es amor el que yo siento"_** , su hijo cantaba, y ahora también comenzaba a bailar. Ambos padres miraron una vez más la sonrisa en Miguel y todo su buen ánimo desbordándose. **_"Esta noche voy a verla, y a decirle que la quiero. Que no puedo más"._** Era lindo verle así, pero igual tenían la curiosidad.

—¿Miguel? — habló su madre.

—Mande — Miguel les miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

—¿Vas a salir de nuevo?

—Sí.

—¿Y a quién le pediste permiso? — su padre enarcó una ceja al cuestionarle, mientras su madre también le miró esperando su respuesta. Miguel se encogió de hombros y decidió girarse para enfrentarlos cara a cara, porque ahora que se lo recordaban, había olvidado avisarles que saldría con Hiro una vez más.

—Yo... lo olvidé — soltó una risita ingenua, ya sacando su mirada tierna y sonsacadora para que no lo regañasen y de paso no le prohibieran salir —. Perdón.

—¿Piensas ir otra vez con ese muchacho Hiro?

—Si ustedes me dejan, sí — Miguel les miró suplicante.

—¿Qué harán hoy? — Enrique ya le estaba echando ese gesto cuando no le cree nada, pero bien que sospecha de una travesura. Miguel no entendió por qué le miraba así, si él se estaba portando muy bien.

—No sé — su respuesta fue sincera, pues no habían planeado nada además de volar sobre Baymax una vez más, pero tendría que decir algo más para que sus padres le dejasen de mirar así —. Supongo que seguir conociendo la ciudad, tal vez visitar ahora un museo diferente.

—Bien, puedes ir — le dijo Luisa —. Pero ya sabes, no regreses tarde, cualquier cosa nos llamas, y si nosotros somos los que te llamamos contestas de inmediato. Ten cuidado, no te fíes de nadie. Nosotros sólo te dejamos salir con ese chamaco porque se ganó nuestra confianza al ayudarte.

—Sí, mamá. Hiro es una buena persona — les sonrió con confianza —. No se preocupen, él me cuidará.

Ambos le sonrieron, Luisa dejó una suave caricia en una de sus mejillas y Enrique le dio una leve palmadita en un hombro. Estaban por alejarse para volver a darle algo de privacidad cuando Miguel volvió a cantar, porque no había pausado la música

— ** _Nos enamoramos desde que nos vimos_** — al parecer era su playlist de Juan Gabriel, pero nunca había cantado esa canción tan animadamente —. **_Fue todo tan lindo. Romance divino como es el amor._**

Miguel estaba tan entretenido cantando y bailando que no se dio cuenta que sus padres compartieron una mirada entre sorprendida y temerosa, que terminaba siendo algo cómica, y esto lo sabía porque fue la misma mirada que compartieron cuando le dieron _la charla_ , no hace mucho.

Oh sí, la méndiga _charla_ donde Miguel no dejo de estar escandalizado alegando que todo eso ya lo veía en la escuela y que además ni se tenían que preocupar por él porque ninguna niña le gustaba, y que le asqueaba el sólo imaginarse los besos, y no sé qué. Pero Luisa y Enrique bien supieron que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo comenzara a tener curiosidades propias de los jóvenes. El problema que ahora se les ocurría es que, efectivamente, en _la charla_ sólo halaron en términos de niño y niña, no de niño y niño. ¿Por qué lo habían descartado? Vamos que en su familia todavía era un _tema_ difícil, más no imposible. Al menos para ellos dos la diversidad sexual había dejado de ser un hecho escandaloso, porque al estar viajando junto con Miguel fueron conociendo tantas ciudades y países, y la forma en que se expresaban tantas personas, y el estar conviviendo (aunque sea poco) en otras culturas, pues también se habían hecho un poco más abiertos de mente. Y al parecer su hijo les estaba dando otro empujoncito y poner a prueba a ver si era cierto su _open-mind_.

Los dos seguían mirándose, haciendo sutiles ademanes para ver quién se animaba a hablar primero. Porque estaba bien que su Miguelito es inteligente y perspicaz, pero el chamaco también es bien inocente y el chinito aquél con el que se iba a ver pues se veía mayorcito que su nene y no vaya a ser que pase ahí algo raro.

Luisa ya estaba frunciendo el ceño porque Enrique nomas no reaccionaba, ahora ella tendría que hacerse cargo sola, ¿no? Pero luego su esposo pareció tener una idea, sólo que le hizo un ademán de espera y fue a su lado de la habitación. No tardó en regresar con un folleto, el cuál distinguió fue uno de los que les dieron el día anterior en su propio recorrido por la ciudad. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

—Oye, m'ijo — comenzó, sonriéndole a Miguel, el cual ahora sí bajó el volumen de la música y les hizo caso —. Dices que a lo mejor van a otro museo, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez — Miguel se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué?

—Es que mira — Enrique se acercó más a él para mostrarle el folleto —, ayer nos dieron este folletito que muestra diversos museos y sus exposiciones de este mes.

—A ver — Miguel se interesó, porque si no surgía ningún plan con Hiro, bien podrían irse por esa opción.

—Mira, hay unas exposiciones de algunos pintores, también de arte urbano, fotografía. También de otros temas, como de la historia de la ciudad, al menos desde los 40's, contra la violencia, y exposiciones LGBT...

—¿LGBTTTIQA? — Miguel pareció curioso mirando la parte de folleto donde decía eso — ¿Por qué tantas letras? — sonrío en broma.

—Es de la comunidad gay — señaló Luisa.

—Sí, eso lo sé; lésbico, gay, bi, etc — dijo con simpleza —. ¿Ustedes fueron ayer?

—No, pero podríamos ir hoy — dijo su madre —. O si a ti también te interesa podemos ir los tres mañana — el par de adultos se mantenía sereno, es lo que querían, lucir normales para no incomodar a Miguel como seguro lo hubieran hecho si de pronto le decían que _la charla_ tenía una segunda parte y justo se la iban a dar antes de que se viera con Hiro. No, tampoco eran tan crueles. Sólo querían demostrarle que podía confiar con ellos.

—¿Para ustedes está bien? — Miguel les preguntó muy curioso.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? — Enrique le sonrió suavemente.

—Me imaginaba que ustedes verían raro y mal cualquier otra pareja que no fuese formada por un hombre y una mujer.

—El amor tiene que ver más allá de lo físico — Luisa también le sonrió —, así que no lo vemos mal. Es completamente normal. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Lo mismo — asintió Miguel y les sonrió con mucho cariño.

Tal vez algo de eso había funcionado para recordarle a Miguel que ellos le apoyarían en lo que fuese. Pudiera ser que no había nada más que amistad entre su hijo y Hiro, pero también tal vez Miguel pronto comenzaría a explorar su orientación sexual, después de todo está entrando a la adolescencia y un apoyo fuerte es lo que necesita para no adentrarse a ello con temores de más.

Ya otro día con más calma se sumergirían en la _bendita_ charla.

********************************

Esto era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que Hiro había hecho, ya formaba parte de su lista de _jamás hablar de ello y negarlo todo._ Pero bueno, ahí estaban las malditas _nuevas y poderosas inquietudes_ que lo llevaban a seguir buscando información en internet. Cierta _información_ que no daban en las escuelas y seguro Baymax tampoco contaba con ella, y aunque sí, qué vergüenza preguntarle.

En su defensa podría alegar que comenzó buscando más respecto a la _atracción física y emocional_. Leyó páginas de medicina y psicología, y también algunos blogs porque en serio la curiosidad la traía a _full_ y en estos sitios notó que varias personas dejaban sus comentarios, y leyéndolos ya no se sintió tan perdido y solo en este desastre de " _creo que me gusta alguien"._ Entre tantos comentarios la gran mayoría incluía la confesión de que al estar cerca de la determinada persona o al pensar en ella, surgía el deseo de besarla.

Besos.

¡No inventes!

Hiro recordó cómo había pensado en los labios de Miguel desde el día del concierto. ¿Cuándo imaginó que se le iba a antojar probar los labios de alguien? No puede ser, estaba perdido.

Sólo un rato estuvo martirizándose ante ese pensamiento, sintiéndose tonto y más puberto que cuando comenzó a cambiarle la voz. Pero unos minutos después ya se había puesto frente a la computadora de nuevo para ahora buscar cosas relacionadas con los besos. _Ssshhht! ¡Que nadie jamás tiene que enterarse!_

Era increíble que hablaban paso a paso de cómo dar un beso, pero aun más increíble que él se pusiera a leer eso. ¿Y para qué lo hacía? No tenía a nadie a quién besar, y ni modo que pudiera hacerlo con Miguel, porque seguro el menor ni pensaba en ello.

Borró el historial de búsqueda, nadie tocaba su computadora, pero más vale prevenir. Bajó a la cafetería para despedirse de tía Cass y luego salió rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba Miguel.

Esta vez cuando llegó al lobby, Miguel ya estaba ahí esperándolo, y con sólo verlo su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Sintió que se ruborizó un poco cuando el moreno le sonrió tan ampliamente como siempre. Se sentía tan extraño pero bien, así que también le sonrió.

Miguel caminó para alcanzarle, y cuando estuvo frente a él, Hiro casi percibió en cámara lenta como Miguel se puso en puntillas para poder dejar un nuevo beso en su mejilla. No se había esperado eso, pero por supuesto que no lo desagradaba. Sintió sonrojarse más cuando los labios del cantante le tocaban y luego los tronaba haciendo un sonido tierno de un beso. Al separarse miró que Miguel seguía igual de sonriente.

—Hola — habló el moreno, aferrando entre sus puños una correa que sostenía la guitarra tras su espalda.

—Hola — Hiro seguro le sonreía embobado, pero ya no importaba — Vamos.

—Sí — Miguel le asintió y dieron un par de pasos antes de que Hiro volviese a notar la guitarra.

—¿No quieres subirla a tu habitación? — Hiro señaló el instrumento.

—No, quiero llevarlo — Miguel se encogió de hombros —. Quiero mostrarte una canción que he estado practicando.

Ahora Hiro le asintió y ambos volvieron a caminar. El sólo imaginarse que tendría a Miguel cantándole algo sólo a él le hacía sentir un calorcito agradable en el pecho.

—¿Quieres que recorramos un poco más la ciudad? — propuso Hiro, porque el día anterior casi no hicieron eso, al menos no caminando — Se me ocurre a un lugar al que podemos ir.

—Tú guíame que voy a dónde quieras — dijo Miguel muy animadamente, y a Hiro se le colorearon más las mejillas por esas palabras.

—Bueno, pensaba ir al barrio mexicano.

—¿En San Fransokyo se mantienen barrios así? — el moreno preguntó con interés — ¿También hay de otros países?

—Sí — Hiro le asintió —. Los que conozco son el coreano y el japonés, pero también está el italiano, el chino y el mexicano. Creo que son todos.

—Sí, hay que ir — parecía emocionado —. También vayamos al... ¿de dónde eres? — ahora le preguntó algo cohibido, pues no habían hablado de la otra nacionalidad de Hiro.

—Japón, bueno, mi padre era japonés, mi mamá americana, pero nací en Japón, fue después que tuvimos que venir a vivir aquí, era muy pequeño — le dijo con simpleza, aunque siempre que hablaba del tema había notas de nostalgia. Se dio cuanta que Miguel lo notó porque sintió que tomó delicadamente su mano y le miró de forma suave. Fue obvio que Miguel había notado la ausencia de sus padres desde el día anterior cuando llegaron a casa y sólo estaba su tía Cass, y que las fotos que estaban por los pasillos donde salían sus padres ninguna era reciente. Hiro notó que Miguel había visto las fotografías mientras habían subido por las escaleras, pero no hizo ningún comentario, seguramente después de haberle mencionado lo de Tadashi, el moreno no quiso incomodarlo con preguntas. Pero ahora aquí le estaba mostrando su apoyo, aunque no había palabras al respecto, lo que Hiro agradeció.

—Entonces podemos ir al mexicano y al japonés, ¿te parece? — opinó Miguel.

—Claro — Hiro le sonrió y tomó un poco más firme su mano.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano por un momento, y luego continuaron normalmente. Hiro con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y Miguel aferrándose de nuevo a la correa sobre su pecho, pero los dos con las mejillas levemente coloradas y con sonrisas tímidas en los labios.

**************************

Su camino fue ameno, manteniéndose hablando de cosas de lo más banales para no poner incómoda o triste esta salida. En momentos Hiro iba checando en su celular si iban por el camino correcto, y luego de varios minutos Miguel notó cuando llegaron al barrio mexicano, porque vio a unos metros una tienda de ropa que tenía en los maniquíes trajes de mariachi y vestidos de adelita. Más adelante se distinguía que había un mercado, y con ello Miguel se emocionó por ir a ver qué cosas iban a encontrar.

—¡Vamos, Hiro! — tomó al chico por la muñeca y lo jaló cuando se echó a correr.

Al pasar por los trajes de mariachi a Miguel le llegó el pensamiento de cómo es que se vería Hiro con un traje de esos. Seguro gracioso. Así que se detuvo en la tienda, y en la entrada tenían una mesa llena de sombreros, así que tomó uno y sin previo aviso se lo colocó a Hiro. Estaba a punto de reír por la cara de confundido que puso su amigo cuando lo vio mejor y se dio cuenta de que en realidad Hiro se veía muy bien con el sombrero.

—No lo te lo quites — le pidió cuando vio el ademán de Hiro de quitárselo —. Déjame tomarte una foto, ¿sí? — le hizo ojitos para convencerlo. Hiro hizo un leve mohín pero le asintió.

—Bien, pero no te burles — Hiro pidió.

—Te ves bien — Miguel le dijo a la vez que tomaba su celular y abría la cámara —. Listo.

—Oye, disculpa — se escuchó una voz a su espalda. Oh genial, seguro les llamarían la atención por andar _jugando_ con los sombreros. Así que Hiro se lo quitó rápidamente, y cuando Miguel volteó a la voz se encontró un hombre y una mujer que, de hecho, les sonreían —. Eres Miguel Rivera, ¿cierto?

—Sí, soy yo — también les sonrió.

—¡Chamaco, tienes un talentazo! — le dijo animadamente el señor.

Miguel les agradeció, porque además de ese vinieron otros cumplidos, de hecho hubo unas cuantas fotos con los señores y luego cuando llegó su hija, a quién habían llamado para decirle quién había pasado a la tienda. La chica era joven, aunque mayor que Miguel, aun así se emocionó mucho cuando lo vio, incluso lo abrazó y hubo más fotografías y un par de autógrafos. Luego Miguel se despidió de ellos con algo de pena, pues no quería ser grosero, pero Hiro había quedado a un lado sólo esperándolo, y Miguel quería estar con él.

—Lo siento — se disculpó con Hiro cuando salieron de la tienda.

—Está bien, descuida — Hiro se encogió de hombros y le sonrió —. Es parte de ser famoso.

—No soy tan famoso — se quejó haciendo un leve puchero. Escuchó que Hiro soltó una leve risita y luego sintió que picaba una de sus mejillas, burlándose de su gesto.

—Yo me imagino que sí lo eres. No hagas pucheros como si eso fuera malo — dio un último toquecito a su mejilla —. ¿Vamos a ver al mercado?

—¡Sí! — una vez más Miguel le tomó por la muñeca para jalarlo con efusividad hacia el mercado.

Se encontraron con un montón de cosas muy conocidas para Miguel, pero que seguro para Hiro eran raras. Había muchos locales de comida, otros de artesanías y juguetes, flores. Miguel miraba fascinado como había marcas que creyó sólo habría en México, al igual que algunos platillos como pozole y mole, aunque todo estaba realmente carísimo. Si sus padres llegaran a ver aquí a cómo estaba un taco, les daba de _patatús_.

—Hiro, ¿quieres probar dulces mexicanos? — le preguntó cuando pasaron un lugar repleto de estos, aunque se le escapó una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Ah no, he visto vídeos, Miguel — Hiro se negó de inmediato —. No tienen nada de dulce, sólo pican y no quiero mi boca en llamas.

—Chillón — le sacó la lengua —. Bueno, ¿pero hay algo mexicano que sí se te antoje?

Miguel le miró esperando su respuesta, pero Hiro sólo se sonrojó mientras le correspondía la mirada. Miguel frunció el ceño confundido, ¿ahora qué le pasaba al japonecito ese? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Se disculparía, pero no sabía si de hecho había dicho algo malo, además era gracioso mirar a Hiro así; rojo como un tomatito con sus ojitos rasgados bien abiertos.

***********************

La cosa es que a Hiro sí se le antojaba algo _mexicano_ , pero no era algo que podría tomar a su gusto y probarlo, tampoco le podía decir a Miguel: " _ah sí, mira, se me antoja probar los labios de un mexicanito, siendo más específico, los tuyos_ ".

—Oye, también hay dulces empalagosos, no todo tiene chile, ¿sabes? — Miguel le pico en las costillas para hacerlo reaccionar — Pero si no quieres, entonces vayamos al barrio japonés y ahí probamos algo que quieras.

—Está bien.

—Pero cuando vayas a México, ahí si no te vas a salvar, porque ya quedamos, yo seré tu guía y te haré probar de todo — Miguel seguía en su nube ingenua y amistosa, así que Hiro se abofeteó mentalmente para colocarse en el mismo barco.

—Por supuesto, y si muero de tanto picante será tu culpa — dramatizó y Miguel sólo rió.

—Ya vamos, Hiro — Miguel le señaló que se dirigieran a la salida y él le siguió. Mientras salían del mercado, Hiro notó que el estar cargando la guitarra ya había cansado los hombros de Miguel, así que le detuvo.

—Déjame llevarla — le pidió, tomando la correa.

—No, está bien — Miguel le sonrió, pero seguía notándose la molestia en los hombros.

—Anda, ya te cansó — Hiro le insistió — ¿O no confías en mí para llevarla?

—Yo confío en ti — Miguel le murmuró. Ahora parecía apenado mientras le pasaba la guitarra —. Gracias.

—No hay problema — Hiro se acomodó la guitarra en la espalda y entonces siguieron caminando rumbo al otro punto que visitarían.

Una vez en el barrio japonés, también fueron a su respectivo mercado. Miguel miraba curioso todas las cosas nuevas que aparecían por su camino, quizá de la misma manera que Hiro anduvo mirando las cosas mexicanas.

—Mira, Hiro — Miguel le señaló uno de los locales — ¿Qué son esas bolitas?

—Mochi — le respondió — ¿Quieres probar? Es un bizcocho, pero la masa es algo pegajosa.

—Suena raro... ¡lo quiero! — corrió al local y Hiro soltó una risita por las expresiones de Miguel.

Cada quién pidió uno, Hiro buscó un lugar para sentarse y terminaron en unas bancas por fuera del mercado. Miguel dio una mordida al mochi y al principio hizo una mueca extraña, pero continuó hasta que pareció disfrutarlo. Ambos estaban en silencio mientras lo comían y miraban la decoración tradicional de algunos puntos en el barrio.

—Fue raro, pero estaba rico — le dijo Miguel cuando terminó, luego le sonrió — Las cosas japonesas son raras, pero creo que me gustan.

Hiro hizo todo lo posible para no atragantarse, ya que él estaba en el último bocado. Pero con esa sonrisita que le daba Miguel al decirle aquello le hacía pensar en que se refería más que a los mochis. Recordó que el mismo Miguel le había dicho a Hiro que estaba _raro_ , aunque... también podría referirse al ramen que comieron ayer, ya que le había gustado. _Cosas japonesas, eh._ A ver cuándo a Hiro se le daría probar algo mexicano.

—Qué bien — sonrió nerviosamente, cosa que pareció divertir a Miguel.

—Oye, tomémonos otra foto con eso de fondo — Miguel señaló la decoración tradicional.

—Claro — Hiro se junto más a Miguel para que ambos salieran bien en la fotografía. Quisiera también tener fotografías de Miguel, pero a Hiro le daba pena pedirlas.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó el moreno al volver a guardar su celular.

—¿Recuerdas que prometiste contarme tu sueño? — Hiro soltó el tema.

—¿De verdad te interesa saber? — Miguel parecía extrañado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Parece ser importante para ti, al menos eso noté cuando lo mencionabas — confesó y Miguel abrió mucho más sus párpados.

—Yo... — Miguel se mordió los labios antes de continuar — Te contaré, pero no aquí en la calle.

—Podemos ir a mi casa — propuso.

—Está bien.

***********************

Al llegar a casa de Hiro, Miguel se sentía un tanto inquieto, porque luego de lo ocurrido en la Tierra de los Muertos sólo le contó a unos cuantos de su familiares lo ocurrido, y claro que nadie le creyó, excepto mamá Coco, los demás habían alegado que se había tratado de un simple sueño. Es por ello que ahora él también se refería a esa aventura como un simple sueño que tuvo. No entendía por qué a Hiro le interesaba tanto. Ojalá y no se burlara de él.

—Hiro — le llamó cuando ambos se sentaban en el borde de la cama — ¿Prometes no burlarte de mí?

—Lo prometo — le dijo seguro —. Pero si en verdad no quieres contarme, está bien, ¿ok?

—Dije que confiaba en ti y es cierto, así que te contaré.

—Bien — Hiro le sonrió para animarle.

Miguel comenzó por contarle la historia de cómo en su familia se llegó a prohibir y a odiar la música, y que entonces él tenía que ocultar del resto de su familia su pasión y sueño por ser músico. Le contó de su escondite y de Ernesto de la Cruz, además mencionó la guitarra que él mismo hizo, también habló de Dante. Lo que creyó descubrir sobre Ernesto y lo que le llevó a huir esa noche de casa decidido a participar en el show de talentos en la Plaza del Mariachi. Tan decidido que incluso se atrevió a tomar la guitarra que todos creían pertenecía a Ernesto. Entonces le advirtió a Hiro que ahí comenzó lo raro.

—No entiendo cómo es que pude caer dormido, o incluso inconsciente — siguió Miguel, pretendiendo que todo había sido una alucinación —. Pero en un momento estaba con la guitarra en las manos, y al otro había esqueletos por todas partes y a mí las demás personas no podían verme.

Prosiguió a narrarle que se había encontrado a su familia, pero aquella que ya contaba con sus fotografías en el altar de día de muertos. Mencionó las condiciones para regresar y que él rechazó, y por ello volvió a huir de su familia, ahora en la Tierra de los Muertos. Contó su aventura con Héctor, cuando se encontró después con Ernesto, y lo trágico que resultó. La verdad que descubrió y lo que implicó que él regresara a la Tierra de los Vivos.

—Cuando regresé..., quiero decir, cuando desperté, salí corriendo para volver a casa — Miguel ya miraba un punto fijo en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a Hiro y que este le estuviera juzgando —. En el camino me encontré con mi familia que me había estado buscando por las calles, pero yo necesitaba ver a mamá Coco.

Le dijo lo que siguió, la desesperación que sintió y los regaños de mamá Elena. El cómo se atrevió a cantar y tocar la guitarra frente a todas esas personas que odiaban la música, pero que había funcionado para que mamá Coco recordara.

—Resultó ser verdad; Héctor era mi tatarabuelo y él había compuesto todas esas canciones. Mamá Coco nos mostró sus cartas y el trozo de fotografía que había guardado de él — Miguel ya tenía la voz casi en un hilo — Yo no sé cómo pasó, pero pasó...

Quedó callado y Hiro también se mantenía en silencio. Miguel seguía reusándose a mirarlo, temía que lo mirara como un loco. Luego de varios segundo Hiro habló.

—Tú no crees que haya sido un sueño — Hiro no estaba preguntando, se lo estaba asegurando, y como no había un tono despectivo en su voz, Miguel se animó a mirarlo. Hiro parecía más interesado que fastidiado con su historia.

—Todos dicen que fue un sueño — Miguel murmuró.

—¿Pero lo fue? — Hiro le miraba fijamente —. Tú lo viviste, ¿cómo se sintió?

—Muy real. Yo aseguraba que era real, pero nadie me cree.

—Yo te creo — Hiro le dijo con seguridad. Miguel abrió más sus párpados.

—¿En serio? — Hiro le asintió, pero Miguel seguía sorprendido — ¿Por qué?

—Miguel, si nunca te hablaron de tu tatarabuelo y no conocías nada de él, ¿cómo de pronto te despiertas sabiendo su nombre y todo lo que había sucedido con él?

—Y cuando intenté convencerlos de que había sido real fui con el señor que cuidaba la tumba de Ernesto — Miguel comenzó a animarse al ver que Hiro era sincero, así que le confió más —. Él confirmó que alguien había roto la venta, que cuando entró a ver que la guitarra ya no estaba colgada no encontró a nadie, sólo la guitarra en el suelo. Sin embargo, yo desperté ahí dentro...

—Escucha, hay teorías de física que mantienen la hipótesis de la posibilidad de mundos paralelos. Por ejemplo, la Teoría de Cuerdas, seguro has oído hablar al respecto — comenzó Hiro con entusiasmo —. A pesar de que no se han podido confirmar empíricamente, las teorías científicas siguen ahí, al igual que las puertas a esos _mundos_ o _realidades_ , sólo que es algo demasiado complejo. Así que yo te creo.

—Gracias, Hiro — Miguel le sonrió aliviado de ver que nada había salido mal como creyó.

—Gracias por confiar en mí — su amigo le dijo.

—Estaba asustado de que me creyeras un loco — confesó Miguel.

—Jamás pensaría algo así de ti — Hiro por un reflejo llevó su mano cerca del rostro de Miguel y acarició con su pulgar una de sus mejillas, pero cuando pareció notarlo, la retiró rápidamente en un gesto de vergüenza. Sin embargo, eso hizo sonreír enternecidamente a Miguel, lo cual le hizo recordar algo.

—Ya que todo salió bien y no te has burlado de mí, ¿puedo mostrarte la canción que estoy practicando?

—Claro que sí — Hiro pareció entusiasmado con la idea.

—Sé honesto conmigo en tu crítica, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió Miguel — Ya que es una canción complicada de cantar.

—Seguro lo harás estupendamente.

—Vamos a ver.

Miguel tomó la guitarra que había quedado a un lado de ellos, la puso en la posición correcta y antes de comenzar respiró profundamente. Hiro le miraba atento y él ya comenzaba a sentirse cohibido, porque además era una canción con la que había estado recordando a Hiro cada que la pensaba. Esperaba hacerlo bien, y que los nervios no le traicionaran al estar dedicando _indirectamente_ tal canción a su nuevo amigo. Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Hiro sonrió.

— ** _Qué bonitos ojos tienes debajo de esas dos cejas. Debajo de esas dos cejas, qué bonitos ojos tienes_** — comenzó a cantar sin despegar su mirada de Hiro. Apostó que los dos se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo —. **_Ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tú no los dejas, pero si tú no los dejas ni siquiera parpadear._**

Hiro desvió por un par de segundos su mirada, luciendo apenado, pero hizo a Miguel sonreír tímidamente, así que siguió con la canción.

**_Malagueña salerosa._ **

**_Besar tus labios quisiera,_ **

**_besar tus labios quisiera._ **

Ahora fue turno de Miguel de desviar un poco la mirada, sintiendo que su rostro se ponía demasiado caliente. Había pensado que sería fácil cantarle a Hiro, incluso coquetearle un poco como cuando lo hacía para muchas personas estando en un escenario, pero era complicado teniendo a ese chico que parece muñequito frente a él, mirándole embobado. ¿Hiro en verdad le gustaba? ¿Tenía bonitos ojos? ¿Quería besar sus labios? Sí. Sí. Y sí.

**_Malagueña salerosa._ **

**_Y decirte niño hermoso..._ **

Se permitió hacerle ese ligero ajuste a la canción en cuestión del género del niño hermoso al que le cantaba ahora mismo. Ahora cerró sus párpados mientras continuaba con la canción.

**_Que eres lindo y hechicero,_ **

Había estado ensayando tanto ese _falsetto_ , y espera que con el revoltijo de emociones que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo no lo haya arruinado. Cuando abrió los ojos para continuar y enfrentarse a Hiro, lo encontró mirándole boquiabierto con los párpados más abiertos, además seguía con las mejillas bien rojas.

**_que eres lindo y hechicero_ **

**_como el candor de una rosa._ **

La canción todavía no debería de haber terminado, pero Miguel se había quedado sin aliento. Podía culpar al _falsetto_ , pero en realidad el aliento se le había ido al ver los bonitos ojos de Hiro, y luego al desviar sus ojos a sus labios, y más aún ante la confirmación que le llegó a la mente, una que le gritó que Hiro, ese _niño hermoso_ le gustaba un montón.

Terminó la canción en un suspiro, y ya no supo qué hacer. Al perecer no era el único, porque Hiro también se le quedó mirando sin parpadear y sin decir nada.

Miguel sólo atinó a hacer la guitarra a un lado, su respiración estaba algo agitada, no sólo por el canto, sino por el nerviosismo. ¿Esa canción contaba como una confesión? ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué quería hacer?

Se dio cuenta que Hiro desvió su mirada a sus labios y Miguel casi sentía que se le salía el corazón.

 _Besar tus labios quisiera,_ había confesado en la canción y tal vez...

También miró los labios de Hiro, luego volvió a sus ojos y entonces lo decidió.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, después de todo estaban cerca uno del otro. Distinguió que la respiración de Hiro también estaba pesada, ¿eso significaba que lo quería o que no lo hacía?

La duda lo golpeó feo, y quiso hacerse para atrás para no cometer el error de poner las cosas incómodas para Hiro. Pero igual no pudo alejarse, porque Hiro también había acercado su rostro y con más prisa se atrevió a unir sus labios.

Hiro lo estaba besando.

Se estaban besando.

Ahora sí el corazón se le iba salir. Aunque...

¿Eso contaba siquiera como un beso? Sólo tenían sus labios sobre los del otro, haciendo presión, sintiendo su textura y el leve temblor de ambos.

¡Al diablo! Para Miguel era un beso, su primer beso. El beso más tierno que su inexperiencia podía dar. Así que cerró los párpados dispuesto a disfrutar lo que este momento le estaba otorgando.


	6. 6

No supo de dónde había salido el valor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá ni era en sí _valor_ , sino que actuó impulsivamente al haber escuchado el canto tan impresionante de Miguel, y luego esas palabras..., y la mirada que le dio. Y ahora estaba aquí, pegando sus labios a los del cantante en un extremadamente torpe beso, porque casi todo lo que había leído al respecto se le olvidó, su cerebro estaba seco. Hiro sólo se había sentido tan atraído por la cercanía de ambos, y había querido besar a Miguel. Y entonces sintió una punzada en el pecho porque precisamente _él lo había querido_ , no sabía si Miguel lo quería y aun así él se atrevió a besarle.

_Oh no. No. No. No._

Rompió el contacto, separándose abruptamente. Abrió los párpados rápidamente sintiendo el temor extenderse por todo su ser. Miguel tardó más en reaccionar, abriendo los ojos después, mirando perdido a Hiro.

—¡Lo siento! — Hiro casi gritó — Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname — le miraba todavía en pánico, sintiendo que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Miguel no había consentido ese beso, seguro ahora pensaba lo peor de Hiro.

—¿Hiro? — Miguel se veía tan confundido ahora — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Yo... Lo que hice estuvo mal — estaba por disculparse de nuevo cuando miró que el gesto confundido de Miguel se acentuó, no se veía molesto, sólo desconcertado y muy ruborizado.

—¿Mal? — preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle — Bueno, yo tampoco sé cómo besar, pero no creo que _eso_ haya estado mal.

¿Qué?

_Oh... ¡OH!_

¿Miguel no estaba molesto con él? ¿No quería gritarle y romperle la cara? ¿No estaba asqueado?

¿Había esperado ese beso? ¿O él también buscó ese contacto? ¿Había querido decir en serio cada palabra de la canción que interpretó?

¿Entonces no había sido su imaginación cuando se dio cuenta que Miguel miró varias veces sus labios y luego al terminar la canción le observó dulcemente y comenzó acercarse a su rostro?

El color que se le había ido de la cara al creer que Miguel estaría furioso con él, ahora regresaba a provocar un fuerte sonrojo porque en una forma muy inocente y tierna, Miguel le había aclarado que le había gustado ese beso. Un beso torpe, apresurado, inexperto, pero aun así Hiro lo consideraba un beso. Pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de Miguel por pocos segundos, pero suficientes para reafirmarse que él quería esto, que en verdad le gustaba.

Ya no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, Miguel le provocaba eso y ahora más. Sólo le observaba, escuchando los latidos de su corazón tan alto que podría sentirlos en la cabeza. Todavía tenía a Miguel ahí, tan cerca, con las mejillas demasiado rojas, comenzando a desviar su mirada mientras se mordía los labios. Hiro tenía que hacer algo, él los había llevado a ese momento, necesitaba...

—¿Miguel? — le llamó para que Miguel dejara de rehuir a su mirada.

—¿Sí? — los grandes ojos del menor se volvieron a dirigir a él, casi lucían expectantes.

—...Lo siento — repitió una vez porque no encontraba las palabras para ese momento, y luego seguía teniendo a Miguel así de cerca, éste le estaba mirando y entonces el cerebro de Hiro parecía desenchufarse, y su consciencia quedaba flotando entre corazoncitos animados. Pero cuando percibió que el gesto de Miguel cambiaba a uno desilusionado tras sus palabras, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

—Oh — murmuró Miguel y agachó su mirada — En realidad no querías hacerlo.

Notó que Miguel arrugó su ceño y un puchero marcado en sus labios le acompañó. Oh no. Definitivamente ese no era un buen gesto. Y Hiro todavía con las palabras atoradas, ¿por qué no salían? Los segundos parecían ir tan lentos y tortuosos, y entonces, en su desesperación, pensó en lo que Tadashi le aconsejaría, en lo que haría para animarle; casi pudo sentir un sape tras su cabeza. Aquí no habría un "encuentra otro ángulo", porque Hiro bien sabía lo que tendría que hacer, sólo necesitaba la presión para hacerlo, un empujoncito. _No hagas algo tonto, Hiro. No provoques que Miguel se aleje de ti._

—¡Yo quería hacerlo! — wow, estaba bien que eso es lo que quería decir para evitar el malentendido en Miguel, pero ¿por qué lo había soltado en un grito? Hasta el cantante dio un brinquito por el susto — Lo siento..., ¡no por el beso!, sino por el grito. No quería espantarte, pero yo..., sí, yo quería el beso, ¿y tú? ¡Es decir!, debí de haber preguntando antes de hacerlo, es por lo que me disculpo. ¡No quiero que me odies!

Todo le temblaba; la voz, las manos, la seguridad, las emociones, el corazón. Ah, ¿pero no había insinuado que había sido un simple beso? Y mira cómo estaba, con el rostro hirviendo en vergüenza, la voz tartamudeando y con unas ganas inmensas de hacerse bolita. Qué tonto se sentía, ¡carajo!

—No te odio — Miguel le habló, luego de haber parecido procesar todas las palabras apresuradas de Hiro —. Yo... yo..., también quería.

¡Ay! El corazón de Hiro iba a explotar de ternura. Miguel le estaba diciendo que también había querido ese beso, pero además sus regordetas mejillas alcanzaban un tono carmín más intenso, y también parecía querer hacerse bolita, ya que el moreno tomó una de las almohadas para abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en ella. Hiro estaba seguro que su corazoncito no iba a poder resistir tanto. Escuchó que Miguel dijo algo, pero no lo entendió porque habló con la almohada todavía en su rostro.

—¿Qué? — la voz de Hiro todavía salió temblorosa. Miguel volvió a hablar sobre la almohada, así que siguió sin entender nada —. No puedo entenderte.

—¡Que me gustas! — ahora fue el moreno quién gritó al alzar su rostro de la almohada.

Hiro sintió que podría desmayarse, que su corazón se detendría, cualquier cosa podría pasarle y seguro él mantendría la sonrisa en sus labios. Lo bueno que estaba sentado, sino caería al suelo al no ser capaz de manejar tanta dulzura. Por favor que Miguel dejase de mirarlo con esos ojitos tan brillantes junto con su expresión adorable, o mejor que nunca dejase de mirarlo así. ¿Cómo era posible que el niño bonito pasara a ser mucho más bonito?

—También me gu-gustas — estúpido tartamudeo, pero parecía no importarle a Miguel, ya que con esa confesión el chico volvía a sonreírle, mostrándole ese hoyuelo que le daba más grados de adorabilidad.

—Hiro..., ¿podemos... podemos... otro beso? — Miguel parecía luchar por retenerle la mirada mientras sus puños tomaban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Hiro ahora sí estaba que se desmayaba, pero si quedaba inconsciente entonces no habría otro beso, y eso no se lo quería perder.

—Sí, sí — no recordaba haberse oído tan ansioso antes por cualquier otra cosa.

No perdió tiempo para irse acercando de nuevo al rostro de Miguel, pero esta vez el menor fue más rápido y ansioso, haciendo que ambos volvieran a unir sus labios rápidamente. Hiro cerró los párpados y se propuso hacer mejor este beso, así que con sus manos aun temblorosas se atrevió a tomar las majillas de Miguel, y separo ligeramente sus labios para acoplarlos mejor y comenzar a moverlos como su instinto le dictaba, porque pensar todavía no se le daba bien en ese momento.

Con el ligero cambio en sus labios, sintió a Miguel temblar y soltar un leve quejido, pero además de eso se recargó más en Hiro, y las manos que había estado aferrando a las sábanas ahora las cambió a tomar puños de la sudadera de Hiro.

Los temblorosos labios de Miguel entonces intentaron corresponder al beso al empezar a moverlos. Todavía era una caricia vacilante e insegura, pero ambos parecían querer aprender y disfrutar lo que pudieran en el momento. Y mientras Miguel estaba tenso, Hiro sentía todas sus extremidades como si fueran de gelatina, lo que hacía que con la presión que el cantante ejercía al recargar su peso en él, fuera cayendo hacia atrás, todavía con el otro siguiéndole para no separar sus bocas.

Al parecer ambos olvidaron en qué circunstancias se encontraban, justo en la orilla de la cama, así que con Hiro cayendo hacia atrás y con sus brazos que parecían haber perdido la fuerza, éste resbaló y el beso se vio roto porque ambos cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Hiro de espaldas y Miguel arriba de él alcanzándose a sostener de las manos.

—Auch — el quejido escapó de Hiro al abrir sus ojos.

—¡Perdón! — Miguel reaccionó rápido poniéndose de pie — ¿Estás bien?

Oh, Hiro se sentía más que bien a pesar de la caída. Acababa de tener un beso un poco más decente con Miguel, además, ¿vieron eso?, había tenido al niño bonito casi encima de él, lo cuál extrañamente se sentía bien a pesar lo raro que se escuchaba. Y ahora estaba ahí tumbado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el techo pensando en lo suaves que eran los labios de Miguel y en que aquellas mejillas habían estado calientes pero su piel muy suave. Se sentía en las nubes, tan distraído que no escuchó cuando Baymax se infló y se acercó a ellos y ahora ambos le observaban.

—En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? — fue más consiente de la presencia del robot hasta que soltó aquella oración mientras le mostraba la escala.

—Cero — respondió y el tartamudeo se había ido, pero en cambio le había salido en un suspiro.

—Tu ritmo cardiaco está elevado, ¿seguro que estás bien? — siguió Baymax.

—Muy bien — Hiro se dio cuenta que con su respuesta Miguel volvía a sonrojarse hasta llevar las manos a cubrir su rostro. Baymax dirigió su atención al cantante.

—Miguel, tu ritmo cardiaco también está elevado, ¿te encuentras bien? — Baymax _ladeó_ su cabeza.

—Estoy bien — murmuró Miguel.

—Haré un escaneo — el robot avisó, dirigiendo su atención a los dos — Ambos presentan niveles altos de oxitocina, serotonina y epinefrina. Están felices.

—Sí — tuvo que darle toda la razón, ahora no podía negarlo.

—Te ayudaré a ponerte de pie — Baymax le tendió sus acolchonadas manos.

Hiro se dio cuenta que tendría que levantarse si no quería parecer un tonto y raro por seguir allí tumbado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Apenas se estaba incorporando con ayuda de Baymax, cuando el móvil que había dejado en el buró comenzó a vibrar. Alguien le llamaba, así que tomó el aparato sin mucho entusiasmo. En la pantalla se mostró que se trataba de Fred, y Hiro hizo un mohín, pues le había dicho que por hoy sólo le llamaran si había una verdadera emergencia. Respondió a la llamada y en seguida se mostró el rostro de Fred.

 _—¡Hiro!_ — Fred le saludó emocionado, regalándole una sonrisa entusiasmada a través de la pantalla.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia, Fred? — preguntó directamente, porque _hey,_ tenía asuntos importantes aquí.

 _—¡La peor de las emergencias!_ — sonaba exagerado como siempre — ¡ _Estoy aburrido_! — como imaginó, no se trataba de nada serio.

—Fred, te dije que no quería que-

— _Sí, sí, ya sé_ — le interrumpió _— Ibas a estar ocupado, pero ¿qué haces? Seguro es más emocionante que lo que yo estoy haciendo. ¡Oye! Baymax está ahí atrás. ¡Hola, hombre malvavisco!_

—Hola, Fred — respondió Baymax, haciendo su ademan de saludo.

— _¿Qué hacen? ¿A caso haces mejoras a sus súper trajes? Porque si es eso, quiero ver._

—Al parecer Hiro sólo disfrutaba de un día en compañía de Miguel — dijo Baymax, antes de que Hiro pudiera callarlo —. Pasar tiempo con amigos ayuda a estabilizar sus cambios adolescentes-

—¡Baymax! — ahora Hiro interrumpía al robot.

— _¿¡Ahí está Miguel!?_ — Fred no tardó en gritar emocionado — _¿Miguel-Miguel? ¿El músico que fuimos a ver?_ — Hiro se golpeó la frente con su mano libre, y Baymax se hizo a un lado para dejar que Miguel saliera en la videollamada.

—Hola — Miguel ya no le quedó más que saludar, notándose un tanto cohibido.

— _¡Hola, amigazo! —_ Fred sonreía, pero luego frunció el ceño — _¡Oigan! Hiro, ¿por qué no me invitaste a su tarde de amigos? ¡No seas envidioso!_

—Fred-

— _Y yo aquí aburriéndome_ — dramatizó — _Pero todo se puede arreglar. Llamaré a los demás y nos encontraremos en tu casa. Bye! Llegaremos en unos minutos._

¿Qué? ¡No! Y ya no pudo negarse porque Fred había terminado la llamada, ahora Hiro sólo veía su reflejo en la pantalla oscura. ¡Le iban a espantar a Miguel!

—Hiro — alguien más le llamaba, pero no eran ni Miguel ni Baymax. Hiro volteó hacia donde venía aquella voz. Se trataba de tía Cass que iba entrando a la habitación — ¿Por qué no bajan a comer algo? ¿Qué dices, Miguel?

—Sí, claro — respondió Miguel, sonriéndole y luciendo lo más natural posible.

—Bueno, los espero abajo, no tarden.

—Vamos, Hiro — le dijo Miguel cuando Cass ya había salido —. ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó al no verlo reaccionar.

—Sí — le dijo, algo inseguro —. ¿No te molesta que mis amigos vengan?

—No — le sonrió —. Parecen ser muy agradables.

—Ok — soltó un suspiro — Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado — le dijo al robot para desactivarlo, pues no se iba a arriesgar a que dijera algo nada conveniente teniendo a sus amigos, Miguel y tía Cass juntos.


	7. 7

La cafetería no estaba muy llena, por lo que tía Cass se permitió sentarse por momentos con ellos y llenar de preguntas a Miguel. Ella se notaba tan alegre como siempre y ahora enternecida por el pequeño músico. Y cuando preguntó cómo es que ambos habían quedado de verse y salir, Miguel recordó que no podía decir que la confianza que tuvo para hacerlo es porque Hiro le salvó de algo que pudo haber resultado trágico, así que respondió que luego de platicar en el backstage ambos se cayeron bien, y como Miguel tendría unos días desocupado le pareció buena idea hacer un amigo que le mostrara la ciudad. Una respuesta simple que tendría sentido para tía Cass, aunque le quedaba la sorpresa de cómo Hiro parecía agradarse con un chico cercano a su edad, pero ambos parecían tan a gusto que para ella estaba bien.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados que no indagara más en la forma que se conocieron, y en cambio surgieron preguntas referentes a México, y Miguel respondía todo con entusiasmo mientras Hiro se sentía perdido en aquella sonrisa y el tierno hoyuelo que se formaba en una sola mejilla. Todo estaba marchando bien, hasta que la puerta del café se abrió, la campanilla sonó y Hiro notó que sus amigos habían llegado. Fred no había bromeado.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! — Honey chilló con emoción al mirarlos, o más específicamente a Miguel — ¡Sí está aquí con Hiro!

—Relájate, Honey Lemon — le pidió Gogo, que al contrario de la rubia, les miraba sin interés.

—¡Pero es una cosita adorable!

—Es un niño, no un peluche — insistió Gogo.

—¡Les dije que Miguel estaba aquí! — dijo Fred.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué insististe en que viniéramos? — preguntó Wasabi cruzándose de brazos.

—Poooorque... los amigos de mis amigos también son mis amigos — Fred le tomó por los hombros animándoles a que terminaran de entrar por completo al café —. Y tener un amigo músico siempre es _cool_ , además es extranjero, es decir; doble _cool._

—¡Hola, chicos! — Cass les saludó animadamente a lo cual ellos respondieron — ¿Quieren tomar algo?

Mientras Cass se iba atender las ordenes y a otros clientes que también habían llegado al café, Hiro no pudo evitar mirar a sus amigos con un ceño fruncido, pero ninguno le estaba prestado atención, sino que sus miradas estaban sobre Miguel, quién sólo atinaba sonreírles tímidamente.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Miguel — comenzó Honey, todavía mirando con ternura al menor —. Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo nada.

 _Nos interrumpieron desde antes, gracias,_ pensó Hiro con leve molestia.

—No lo hacen — les dijo Miguel amablemente —. De hecho, ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? — Hiro no pudo evitar esa reacción.

—Es tarde, y es mejor que regrese al hotel antes de que anochezca, sino mis padres se preocuparían — explicó el músico, teniendo una mueca similar a la de él, que delataba que no querían separarse aun.

—Pero acabamos de llegar — se quejó Fred, para en seguida tomar una de las sillas y sentarse junto a ellos.

—Lo siento — Miguel estaba apenado. A ojos de cualquiera, Hiro parecía que quería llorar de berrinche, lo cual era curioso.

—¿Qué tal si llamas a tus padres y les avisas que llegarás un poco más tarde? — propuso Wasabi, no luciendo tan seguro, pero ese gesto en Hiro le hizo querer resolver el _problema,_ fuese cual fuese — Nosotros te llevaremos, estarás seguro.

—No creo que mis papás quieran.

—¿Y... si ellos vienen? — ahora fue Honey, también queriendo quitar esas muecas de los dos menores — Podrían probar algo del café mientras sigues aquí con Hiro y nosotros.

—-Eso tal vez sí — Miguel sonrió —. Apuesto que les gustaría probar estas rosquillas.

Miguel marcó a sus padres y les explicó que estaba en la cafetería de la tía de Hiro, así que les pidió si podían ir por él y de paso probaban parte de las delicias que ofrecían en el café. Confiaba en que quedarían encantados con las rosquillas y el chocolate de esplendido aroma y sabor, además Cass era demasiado parlanchina que seguro los tres adultos terminaban en una extensa y amena conversación.

Sus padres aceptaron, así que Miguel les dijo la dirección que Hiro le dictó, y antes de cortar la llamada, bajó la voz para que nadie más allá de esa mesa escuchara y les pidió a sus papás que no mencionaran nada de los héroes, porque la tía de Hiro no estaba enterada. _Ay, Miguel, está bien_ , le dijo su madre con un tono ligeramente indignado, pero estaba seguro que le harían caso y no mencionarían nada, pero quizá luego soltarían comentarios tipo: _no puedo creer que ese chamaco le oculte cosas así a su familia, qué peligroso, qué irresponsable._ Igual estaban muy agradecidos con Hiro por lo que hizo por Miguel, así que no lo delatarían.

—¿Y qué estaban haciendo antes de que viniéramos? — preguntó casualmente Fred cuando Miguel cortó la llamada con sus padres. Las miradas de los demás se dirigieron a los más jóvenes.

—¡Nada! — Hiro y Miguel respondieron al unísono, además de plantar una sonrisa demasiado exagerada, y aunque sentían el calor subir por todo su rostro se esforzaban por no bajar la mirada, pero en cambio se notaban demasiado tensos. _¿Actuar naturalmente, qué es eso?_ Así que los otros chicos les miraron sospechosamente junto con sus cejas arqueadas.

—Claro — dijo Gogo, todavía mirándoles sospechosamente, lo que hacía a Hiro ponerse nervioso. Y aunque sus amigos fueron sentándose alrededor de la mesa, todavía veía la sospecha y duda en su mirada.

—Bueno, en realidad..., le mostraba a Miguel partes de la ciudad — explicó Hiro, para no parecer extraño.

—¿En tu habitación? — cuestionó Wasabi, con un gesto confundido.

—¡No! — Hiro se golpeó la frente.

—Hiro me mostró algunos sitios de San Fransokyo — intervino Miguel —, después..., después yo le pedí ver a Baymax y por eso terminamos aquí — mintió con lo último para sonar más creíbles, lo cuál pareció resultar, ya que el gesto se suavizó en los rostros de los demás chicos.

—¿Lo llevaste al bosque Muirahara? — Fred preguntó a Hiro.

—Eso queda saliendo de la ciudad, Fred.

—¡Pero está grandioso! — opinó el rubio — Hasta a Gogo le gusta.

—Aunque no sea lo más higiénico — murmuró Wasabi.

—Pero siempre suena emocionante un bosque — opinó Miguel —, y la naturaleza es increíble, sin importar que te ensucies un poco de lodo y animalitos te piquen y termines con ronchas en la piel; igual se quitan tarde o temprano.

—¡Exacto! — Fred le apoyó emocionado — Miguel sabe de lo que hablo. Y observar a los animales de ahí también es genial, ¿no es cierto, Gogo?

—Te he dicho que ya no menciones eso — pidió Gogo, no le gustaba que hablaran de su pasatiempo favorito, que había sido tranquilo antes de que la descubrieran.

—¿Lo ves, Hiro? ¡Lo hubieras llevado ahí! — exclamó Fred.

—Recuerda que a Hiro no le gusta la naturaleza ni salir de San Fransokyo, Fredy — le dijo Honey Lemon.

—Cierto, el chico citadino — Fred rodó los ojos, pero luego sonrió cuando una idea pareció cruzar su mente —. Pero qué dicen si los demás vamos de aventuras al Muirahara junto con Miguel. Y dejamos a Hiro y Wasabi para que no se estén quejando cada dos segundos.

—Sólo si no nos adentramos tanto para no encontrarnos de nuevo con aquel loco que se hacía pasar por un monstruo — habló Honey.

—¿En serio están haciendo sus planes que no nos incluyen estando nosotros aquí? — Wasabi lucía indignado.

—No queremos cargar con bebitos llorones — Gogo se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No seas grosera! — Wasabi se escandalizó.

—¡No soy un bebito llorón! — se defendió Hiro — Aquella vez me enfrenté a la naturaleza y la vencí.

—No exageres — Gogo parecía aburrida con su drama.

—¿Enfrentar a la naturaleza? — Miguel le miró confundido — Se supone que convivas con ella, no que la venzas.

—Miguel lo entiende — Fred abrazó a Miguel por los hombros con un solo brazo —. No eres un chico citadino normal, me agradas.

—Es porque no soy _citadino_ — Miguel se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo? — Wasabi enarcó una ceja.

—No vivo en una ciudad, sigo viviendo en un pueblo; el pueblo de Santa Cecilia desde que nací, al igual que el resto de mi familia — explicó Miguel —. Es demasiado diferente a aquí, lo opuesto tal vez; sin edificios, poca gente, y muy poca tecnología, ya que no muestran gran interés en ella. Yo comencé a utilizar el teléfono celular y laptop hasta que tomé algo de fama y así podía contactar con personas que me buscaban para presentaciones fuera del pueblo.

—Santa Cecilia suena agradable — Honey sonrió.

—El tipo de lugar a donde escapar cuando te sientas abrumado de tanto estrés que deja la ciudad — opinó Wasabi.

—Si algún día van, visítenme — Miguel les dijo.

—Aquí tienen sus cafés, chicos — Cass llegaba con una gran charola a repartir sus pedidos —-. Les traje una rebanada de tarta de arándanos que me quedó estupenda.

—Gracias — respondieron mientras tomaban sus respectivas tazas y platos.

—Hiro, ¿estás bien, tesoro? — Cass preguntó, pues notó que mientras los demás estaban animados, Hiro de pronto estaba muy serio y mirando sólo a la mesa.

—Sí, sólo..., ya estoy muy lleno para comer tarta — respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—Oh, no te preocupes — su tía le sonrió antes de llevarse su plato y volver a dejarles solos.

Tal parecía que Hiro se había equivocado, pues sus amigos no espantaron a Miguel, sino que parecían llevarse muy bien también, lo cuál estaría grandioso, de no ser porque ya habían remarcado algunas de las diferencias que tenía con Miguel. A Hiro no le gustaba salir de la ciudad ni despegarse de la tecnología, ¿y qué?, eso no le hacía gran bulla, sino hasta que Miguel parecía encantado con lo opuesto de ello; convivir con la naturaleza y no depender de la tecnología. Podría ser que ahora mismo el mexicano pensara lo bobo que era Hiro por ello, o podría mencionarlo sin más, ya que los demás continuaban en su charla y él prefirió ya no prestarles tanta atención.

—Sin embargo, le comenté a Hiro, que me gusta San Fransokyo — Miguel habló, y así Hiro volvió a prestar atención a lo que hablaban —. Es increíble conocer lugares nuevos y diferentes, además es mucho mejor conocer a alguien que te muestre y enseñe cosas nuevas. Es lo que ha hecho Hiro por mí, y se lo agradezco mucho — el cantante le miró y sonrió, y con ello Hamada volvió a sentir el calorcito en su pecho y pudo corresponder a la sonrisa.

—Es lindo que Miguel y tú sean amigos, Hiro — Honey les dijo dulcemente.

La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó haciendo que Miguel volteara, encontrándose con sus padres que habían llegado. Rápidamente se puso de pie sin decirle nada a los otros chicos, pero fue a saludar a sus padres justo cuando Cass ya iba a darles la bienvenida al café, así que aprovechó para presentarlos. Cass sonrió encantada cuando Miguel le dijo que ellos eran sus papás, y les animó a que ordenaran lo que quisieran del café asegurándoles que les iba a encantar. Los señores Rivera tomaron una mesa un poco alejada de los chicos y así Miguel volvió con sus nuevos amigos.

—¿Entonces iremos al Muirahara o no? — preguntó Fred, llevándose a la boca un trozo grande de tarta, provocando que Wasabi le mirara de mala manera mientras le acercaba una servilleta.

Lo que le siguió fue una nueva discusión de los pros y los contras de ir a aquél bosque, discusión que terminó cuando Miguel les dijo que de eso sí estaba seguro que sus padres no le dejarían ir, ya que quedaba lejos y podría sonarles peligroso, además que si Hiro no se sentía cómodo estando en un lugar así, preferiría hacer otra cosa, aunque esto último no se los dijo; aun así mostró su apoyo tomando por breves segundos la mano de Hiro por debajo de la mesa, haciéndolo sonrojar.

La charla siguió como normalmente los chicos genios la llevaban, es decir, con una que otra pelea y regaño a Fred por soltar ideas que les parecían tontas o comentarios que irritaban a Gogo, o situaciones que ponían los nervios de punta a Wasabi. Hiro disfrutó también de ese momento, escuchando la risa de Miguel por las tonterías espontáneas que resultaban de tener a sus amigos juntos. Estaba siendo hora de cerrar el café, así que los últimos clientes se retiraron y tía Cass puso el letrero de "cerrado" y fue a seguir su conversación con los padres de Miguel, también parecían agradarse. Sin embargo, unos pocos minutos después, los señores Rivera se ponían de pie y caminaban hacia ellos.

—Miguel, vete despidiendo que ya nos vamos — le dijo su madre.

—Sí, sólo voy primero por mi guitarra — recordó Miguel.

—Te acompaño — Hiro se levantó de su silla con la intención de seguir al moreno por las escaleras.

—Hiro, preséntate bien con los padres de Miguel — su tía Cass le había detenido, llevándolo frente al otro par de adultos. Hiro se encogió un poco y sonrió tímidamente, recordando que aunque se conocieron el día del incidente no se había presentado formalmente. Parecía correcto hacerlo, después de todo, él y su hijo son... ¿ _amigos_?

—Soy Hiro Hamada — habló, antes de que sus pensamientos le delataran e hiciera el ridículo.

Los señores también se presentaron y le sonrieron amablemente, Cass comenzaría a soltar comentarios vergonzosos del gusto que le daba que su sobrino encontrara en Miguel un amigo, así que Hiro mejor se retiró con el pretexto de ayudarles a sus otros amigos a recoger la mesa.

Ya con su guitarra tras la espalda, Miguel bajó por las escaleras. Sus padres lo esperaban, todavía compartiendo unas palabras con Cass, y los chicos se acercaron a él a despedirse. Wasabi, Fred y Gogo le dieron una palmadita en el hombro, Honey le abrazó efusivamente, lo cuál le hizo soltar una risita nerviosa. Pero cuando volteó para despedirse de Hiro, de pronto su corazón volvió a latir un poquito más de prisa porque no sabía cómo despedirse ahora con todas las miradas sobre de ellos. ¿Si le daba un abrazo como las veces anteriores lo verían raro? Probablemente no, uno _casual_ , igual que podría permitirse dejarle rapidísimo un besito en la mejilla. Sí, sí, no habría problema.

Dio un paso para acercarse a Hiro, se apoyó de los hombros de éste para alcanzar a dejarle el beso en la mejilla, pero el otro ladeó levemente su rostro. Miguel sintió que su corazón pudo haberse detenido, sintió una vergüenza enorme y mejor bajó su rostro a esconderlo en el pecho de su amigo, y así no vieran lo rojo que estaba. Porque, ¡Hiro había buscado sus labios!

Cuando Miguel recargó la frente en su pecho, Hiro salió de su ensoñación para darse cuenta de su error. Volteó a sus amigos y ellos ya le miraban entre confundidos y asombrados. Maldición, no quería ni saber qué cara traía tía Cass, ¡y los padres de Miguel! ¡Carajo, NO! Que no hayan visto nada..., que no hayan notado nada, ¡POR FAVOR!

—Ya me voy — apenas murmuró Miguel al separarse de él, ya sin mirarlo, fue hasta donde sus padres y ahí Hiro les miró; parecían un poco desconcertados y curiosos, no tanto como sus amigos, lo que le podía hacer creer que quizá no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó. O sólo era lo que deseaba Hiro.

Cass los acompañó a la puerta y entonces sus amigos volvían a cuestionarle con la mirada. Y como a Hiro se le da taaaan bien actuar naturalmente, a la mínima oportunidad se echó a correr escaleras arriba para refugiarse en su habitación. Pero eso no impidió que los chicos le siguieran.

—Sabes que no eres la persona más discreta, ¿verdad, Hiro? — Fred fue el primero en hablar cuando todos estuvieron en la habitación, dejando al menor sin lugar a dónde correr.

—No sé de qué hablan — intentó defenderse pobremente.

—Hablamos de que cuando Miguel se despedía tu mirada no se despegaban de sus labios — Gogo fue directa como siempre, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una de sus cejas.

—No era eso, yo... ¡Veía su lunar!

—Ajá, pero eso último..., ya sabes, eso que hiciste, o que parecía que ibas a hacer, fue raro — Wasabi también habló.

—No es raro — intervino Honey —, es normal. Hiro está creciendo.

—¡No hablen así de eso! — Hiro pidió escandalizado, queriendo cubrir sus oídos.

—Supongo que Baymax está programado para hablarle al respecto, ¿no? — dijo Wasabi.

—Sí, pero Hiro también necesita otro apoyo — opinó Honey, mientras Hiro esperaba que la vergüenza lo consumiera por completo para no escuchar más de esto.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesito nada porque nada extraño ocurrió!

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso; no fue nada extraño — fue Cass que apenas entraba a la habitación, ya que tras despedir a la familia Rivera, también fue a buscar a su sobrino — ¿Nos podrían dejar solos, chicos? — pidió amablemente la mujer.

Sus amigos asintieron y Hiro fue a tumbarse boca abajo en su cama mientras los escuchaba salir. Cuando estuvieron solos, Cass carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero Hiro estaba decidido a no moverse a seguir hundiendo su rostro (y toda su vergüenza) en la almohada.

—Hiro — su tía le llamó suavemente —, ¿por qué esto te avergüenza tanto? Creo que es algo dulce, pero sabes que no hay ningún problema, ¿cierto? Yo sé que no eres fanático de el contacto físico y muestras de afecto, pero un abrazo entre amigos está bien.

Detuvo su berrinche un momento al prestar atención a lo que había dicho su tía. ¿Eso quiere decir que no se fijaron en su error y sólo vieron cuando ya estaban abrazándose y Miguel queriendo esconder su rostro? Tía Cass se estaba tomando que su timidez del momento fue por ese contacto, no porque casi besa a Miguel enfrente de todos ellos. Y aunque sus amigos sí se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, al menos su tía y quizá los padres de Miguel tampoco lo notaron, por lo que no los metería en problemas. ¡Sí! Ya después vería cómo trata ese asunto con sus amigos, por ahora lo que más le había preocupado era la reacción de Cass.

—Sí, yo creo que exageré — se dio la vuelta para mirar a tía Cass y por esta vez actuar normalmente, aunque de cualquier modo se le escapó una risa nerviosa —. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a eso, pero creo que me agrada.

—Aww, ¿lo ves? — Cass parecía enternecida y convencida con ello —. Es algo muy dulce.

—Supongo — le dio una falsa sonrisa, pero que ella no notó.

—¿Entonces estarás bien?

—Claro, sí, gracias, tía Cass — se hizo el inocente y con ello Cass se acercó a abrazarle.

Se despidieron deseándose buenas noches y Cass salió de la habitación dejándole solo. Hiro volvió a hundirse en la cama, ahora pensando que Miguel corriera con la misma suerte que él. No conocía cómo era el carácter de los señores Rivera, pero sabía que no todo mundo era tan tranquilo y alegre como su tía Cass.

*********************************

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, los tres subieron a un taxi que los llevaría al hotel, y el camino fue en silencio, cosa que estaba poniendo más nervioso a Miguel, aunque sus padres traían sus muecas tranquilas. Fue hasta que estuvieron dentro de su respectiva habitación que ambos le hablaron.

—¿Qué tal te la pasaste hoy, hijo? — su madre le preguntó, junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien — intentó responder con normalidad, pero todavía se sentía muy nervioso, así que ya no dijo más, sólo les miró forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? — su padre también le hablo, aunque él le miraba dudoso — ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

Miguel comenzó a contarles a los sitios que Hiro lo llevó, les dijo las cosas curiosas que se encontró, lo que comió y le pareció extraño. Con esa charla el nerviosismo se le fue un poco, ya que estaba respondiendo sin la necesidad de mentir y parecía entretener a sus padres, aunque de pronto veía que ellos compartían rápidas miradas que Miguel no podía descifrar.

—Bueno, ya que te divertiste con él, ¿qué tal si mañana a pasamos un día en familia?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Miguel accedió fácilmente por un par de razones que golpeaban sus pensamientos. El primero y más sencillo, fue que ya no quedó con Hiro de verse al siguiente día, además que ya sería día de escuela y el chico seguro estaría ocupado. La segunda razón fue que Miguel se sentía tan nervioso todavía por lo ocurrido en ese día, y si en el momento en que compartió un beso con Hiro fue lindo y sintió las mariposas en su estómago, ahora sólo se sintió inseguro porque, ¿qué seguía ahora? No tuvieron oportunidad de hablar luego de besarse, y si hubieran podido hablar, de cualquier modo, ¿qué se dirían? Miguel no tenía la menor idea, y también le daba miedo suponer que no habría nada qué decir porque para Hiro no significó nada. Tal vez fue un simple y torpe beso, pero Miguel ha crecido con la idea de que los besos se reservan para la persona que quieres y que te corresponde, que son cosas de pareja, y bueno..., él y Hiro no eran nada y aun así Miguel se dejó llevar y no sólo le correspondió el beso, sino que le pidió otro. Eso ahora hacía eco en su cabeza. ¿Había estado mal?

Él y Hiro apenas eran amigos, Hiro es un chico, y había tenido su primer beso con él. Dios, seguro que sí estaba mal eso. Sólo con imaginarse cómo lo tomaría su familia si se enterara le fue suficiente para saber que lo que hizo no fue bueno. Y ahora sus padres le miraban sospechosamente, y eso que sólo los habían visto abrazarse.

Se fue a encerrar al baño. Desde que habían bajado a la cafetería, Miguel había traído la nube de esos pensamientos que le querían hacer cuestionarse sobre su comportamiento, pero teniendo todavía a Hiro junto a él prefirió ignorarlos, pero ver a sus padres lo trajo a _su realidad_ , y ahora todos esos cuestionamientos y pensamientos le estaban golpeando. Todo era nuevo, intenso y confuso que lo estaba haciendo sentir muy abrumado. Quizá por eso el nudo que se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas que le picaron los ojos amenazando con salir. Tuvo que refugiarse en el baño para que no le miraran llorar y le pidieran explicaciones que ni él sabría cómo darlas.

—Miguel — escuchó la voz de su papá y unos toquecitos a la puerta.

—Corazón, ¿estás bien? — su madre también le habló. Ambos sonaban confundidos.

Luisa y Enrique ahora estaban preocupados. Habían estado escuchando cómo su hijo les contaba con entusiasmo su día, escapándosele una sonrisa más amplia cada que mencionaba el nombre de Hiro, y luego pareció irse decayendo y sumirse en sus pensamientos. Y antes de que pudieran planear qué harían al día siguiente en familia, Miguel iba rápido al baño con su actitud extraña y ya llevaba tiempo ahí, y al acercarse pudieron escuchar sus sollozos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Miguel no les respondía.

—Hijo, necesitamos que salgas y nos digas qué pasa — insistió Luisa, comenzando a preocuparse.

—Sabes que ocultándonos cosas no podemos apoyarte — le recordó Enrique.

Unos segundos después se escuchó que quitaban el pestillo de la puerta y seguidamente su hijo salía del cuarto de baño, con una expresión triste y los ojos rojos.

—No sé qué me pasa — confesó Miguel, y era cierto, en medio de su rostro decaído se notaba confundido.

—Ven, vamos a hablar — Luisa le tomó de la mano y lo guío hasta que los tres estuvieron sentados en una de las camas —. Ahora dinos, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo ponerte así? Algo hubo de haber.

—No sé — repitió con su mirada gacha.

—Miguel, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros — le dijo Enrique —. Nos preocupa verte así.

—Es que... — la voz de Miguel comenzaba a quebrarse — Se van a enojar conmigo.

—Vamos, Miguel, no has hecho nada malo.

—Yo..., creo que sí — un par de lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos — Ya no me van a querer.

—Eso no pasara, hijo — Luisa le abrazó levemente — Nada hará que te dejamos de querer, pero en verdad nos estás preocupando. Creímos que te la habías pasado bien, ¿qué ocurrió?

—¿En serio no se van a enojar? — jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Sólo dinos qué pasó y nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Creo que... — Miguel intentaba que la voz no le temblara tanto, confiaba en decirle a sus padres, tendría qué si no quería seguir sintiéndose peor, después de todo esa mañana le dijeron que ellos no veían mal una relación entre personas del mismo sexo, pero una cosa era verlo desde afuera a enterrarse que su hijo probablemente le gustaban los chicos, pero tenía qué tratar de confiarles también esto, porque no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo solo —. Creo que me gusta Hiro.

Lo confesó y no pudo evitar que unas nuevas lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos y emparan sus mejillas; su corazón latía rápido temeroso de cómo reaccionarían sus padres. El silencio quedó entre ellos por unos momentos, y luego los escuchó a ambos suspirar como si hubieran estado reteniendo el aire durante ese silencio.

—Crees que te gusta Hiro — repitió su madre — ¿Y eso es lo que te pone así?

—Sí...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque apenas lo conozco, y él es hombre, y yo... — se mordió los labios para no confesar más, ya que quizá mencionar el beso sería terrible — y yo también lo soy.

—Puede ser que sólo te caiga muy bien — habló su padre, sonando un poco tranquilo. Miguel se animó a levantar su rostro y mirarles —. No habías conocido a nadie como él antes, quizá te impresionó solamente.

—¿...Crees que sea eso? — Miguel preguntó, luchando por dejar las lágrimas de lado y buscar un escenario menos problemático para sus sentimientos

—Sí. El chico supo dejar una buena primera impresión, ¿cierto? Es una clase de héroe, supiste que es un niño prodigio, y vive en esta ciudad tan extravagante — su padre lucía más relajado —. Así que estoy seguro que sólo sea un poco de admiración lo que sientes por él.

—Puede ser — murmuró, pensando en esa posibilidad — Pero...

—Escucha Miguel — Enrique le interrumpió —, a tu edad es fácil confundirte. Los jóvenes creen estar seguros de sus sentimientos cuando en realidad es sólo que se dejan llevar muy fácilmente y terminan confundidos. No pueden querer a alguien con toda seguridad cuando en realidad lo hacen con toda facilidad, y por lo tanto no es real. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo entiendo — Miguel asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada, por lo que ya no pudo ver el ceño fruncido que su madre le dirigió a su padre.

—Miguel — Luisa le llamó, pero se vio interrumpida por Enrique.

—Ya no hay que abrumar más al chamaco, y ya dijo que lo entendió — Enrique le dio una mirada suplicante a su esposa para que dejara así las cosas —. Mejor hay que dormir, que mañana estaremos ocupados.

Se despidieron de Miguel. Luisa dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo, recordándole por último que ella lo apoyaría en lo que fuese, luego fue a su lado de la habitación para también descansar. En realidad espero a escuchar la respiración tranquila de Miguel que le indicaba que ya estaba dormido para poder hablar con Enrique.

—Fuiste injusto — le reclamó ella, en voz baja para no despertar a su hijo.

—Sólo le dije la verdad — se defendió él.

—¿Por qué es joven no puede querer en serio? — cuestionó incrédula — Sabes que eso es mentira. Tú y yo nos conocimos más chicos que la edad de Miguel y así me confesaste estar enamorado, y aunque todos creían que era inocencia y por lo tanto no real, sabes que ese sentimiento siguió con nosotros, por eso más tarde fuimos novios y años después nos casamos. Tu amigo Luis también nos contó su historia, se enamoró muy chiquillo de una niña, e igual le dijeron que eran tonterías, cuando fue grande se casó con alguien más pero al encontrarse con primer amor supo que el sentimiento seguía ahí. Sabes que puede ser real lo de Miguel.

—No siempre va a ser así, Luisa. Tú viste cómo se puso Miguel, no quiere sentir nada por ese chamaco, tiene miedo, así que mejor decirle que pasará, y quizá así lo supere rápido — a pesar de lo que pudo haber dicho antes, se notaba también preocupado por su hijo — Y mejor para él si lo supera rápido porque en unos cuantos días nos iremos de esta ciudad. Imagínate si le decimos que es real que le gusta Hiro, ¿y luego qué?, ¿se va enamorar de él y después se le romperá el corazón porque ya no se verán más? Además, ¿qué dirá la familia?

—¿De verdad crees que sea lo mejor para Miguel? — Luisa hizo una mueca triste.

—Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El dibujo de arriba lo hizo Mary Vargas, inspirado en la escena cuando Miguel le canta a Hiro, en el capítulo 5. Es la expresión que tenía Hiro en el momento. ❤ Lo adoré ❤ 
> 
> *Cuando te das cuenta de que te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo, siendo todavía muy joven, es abrumador, ¿cierto? Y salir del closet resulta aterrador. No es algo fácil, por más que se tenga el apoyo de la familia creo que el proceso de asimilar todo uno personalmente igual te abruma mucho, y es por ello que lo voy a meter en el fic.
> 
> Espero que no odien a Enrique por lo que le dijo a Miguel. La familia no reacciona siempre bien ante una confesión así, pero pueden redimirse.


	8. 8

Al despertar, Hiro miró su teléfono celular para revisar sus mensajes. Tenía uno de Honey Lemon diciéndole que pasarían a desayunar a Lucky Cat Café antes de irse a la escuela, así que desde temprano tendría que lidiar con sus cuestionamientos de lo que pasó el día anterior con Miguel, bien sabía que no lo dejarían pasar tan simple. Y hablando de Miguel, uh, Hiro se dio cuenta que seguía sin recibir respuesta de los mensajes que le envió anoche. Bueno, no eran mensajes relevantes, sólo donde le deseaba buenas noches y alguna imagen graciosa que se encontró, y quizá Miguel se había dormido apenas llegando al hotel y ya no los vio, y ahora todavía no se despertaba.

Sin muchos ánimos se levantó para ir directo a tomar una ducha, luego terminar de vestirse entre bostezos perezosos y tomar su mochila para bajar a la cafetería, encontrándose con sus amigos que apenas iban llegando. Saludó primero a tía Cass y luego fue a sentarse junto a los otros chicos. Un silencio incómodo para él se instaló, ya que los otros parecían relajados, aunque no le quitaban los ojos de encima. ¿Querían que él hablara primero? ¡Já! Eso no iba a ocurrir.

—¿Dónde está Baymax? — preguntó Gogo.

—En su estación de recarga, olvidé activarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído? — Fred le sonrió traviesamente.

—Nada — Hiro le frunció el ceño.

—Es obvio que no quiere hablar de eso — dijo Wasabi en voz baja.

—Vamos, Hiro — pidió Honey emocionada, igual de sonriente que Fred.

—No sé qué esperan de mí — Hiro se cruzó de brazos.

—Que nos cuentes por qué casi besas a Miguel ayer — Gogo dijo directamente, y aunque Hiro quería notarse fastidiado y firme en su posición de no contarles nada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡No digas eso estando cerca de mí tía! — se alarmó.

—Creí que ella lo sabía — dijo Honey —. Después de que subió a tu habitación supuse que hablarían de ello.

—No, ella no se dio cuenta — Hiro suspiró —, afortunadamente.

—¡Ajá! — exclamó Fred — Entonces admites que sí querías besarlo.

—Que no hablen de eso aquí — dijo entre dientes.

—Aquí traigo el desayuno para que los genios se alimenten — Cass se acercó como siempre de buen humor, así que los otros se callaron con _aquél_ tema y recibieron animosamente sus platos.

—Gracias, tía Cass.

Hiro se concentró en su plato como si en él estuviera lo más interesante del mundo, mejor eso a levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos fisgones y sonrisas infantiles de sus amigos. Sabía que no podía negar lo que ocurrió, después de todo ellos estaban justo ahí, notaron cada una de sus intenciones y la reacción de Miguel; todo le había delatado. Pero ya que no podía negarlo, entonces prefería no hablar de ello porque sólo lo hacían sentir más avergonzado, seguro lo juzgaban y no dejaban de verlo burlonamente como un niñito.

Estaba en su segundo bocado cuando su móvil vibró. Intentó ser lo más discreto al revisar el nuevo mensaje, pero su corazón fue más de prisa cuando miró el nombre de Miguel en la pantalla. Ya, seguro la sonrisa le había delatado; era como si sus músculos faciales se mandaran solos. Pero como sea, necesitaba ver leer el mensaje de Miguel, que sus amigos pensaran de él lo que quisieran. _"Ten un lindo día en la universidad",_ es lo que se leía en el mensaje de texto, junto con un emoji sonriente.

—Miren esa cara — Fred habló —. Seguro es un mensaje de Miguel.

—¡Ay! Esto es tan adorable — Honey parecía querer contener su emoción y no elevar tanto la voz — ¡Hiro está enamorado!

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!? — Hiro apenas acababa de responderle el mensaje a Miguel cuando no pudo evitar gritar al escucharle decir eso.

¿Honey dijo AMOR?

¿Qué rayos? ¿POR QUÉ DECÍA TAL BARBARIDAD?

Controló lo mejor que pudo su histeria al notar que los demás clientes del café voltearon a verle por su escándalo. PERO HONEY DIJO AMOR. Amor, ugh, que sonaba a una cosa tan prohibida, algo que esquivar como la peste. Le debería de dar repelús en lugar de colorearle las mejillas de un intenso carmín. Pero vamos, seamos racionales Hiro, ¿qué es el amor? Montón de reacciones químicas que todo mundo conoce, pero aun así parecen querer ignorar con toda alevosía para darle una categoría a tal sentimiento de algo casi mágico. QUÉ ABURRIDO..., ¿o no? Por las expresiones que le estaban regalando sus amigos parecían más apostarle al "mágico" sentimiento que a la segregación de sustancias químicas que traía con ello ciertos síntomas y entonces bien podría catalogarse como enfermedad. EL PUNTO AQUÍ ERA..., que no le jodieran con eso. Su diagnóstico no se relaciona con el amor, sino que es pubertad; ahora sí le daba toda la maldita razón a Baymax.

Amor. Pff...

No lo quieran hacer crecer tan rápido. No tenía la edad para enamorarse, ¿cierto? ... Pero sí para andar dándose de besos con un niño mariachi mexicano bien bonito, ¿eh?

De pronto hace mucho calor en la cafetería. Uff.

—El rojo de tu cara ya es igual al de tu playera — Wasabi comentó, provocando una risita discreta en sus amigos, y en Hiro un nuevo ceño fruncido.

—Dejen de molestarme — pidió, una vez más entre dientes.

—No es por molestarte — aclaró Honey, con su voz sonando más apacible —. Sólo queremos recordarte que si necesitas hablar con alguien, nosotros siempre vamos estar ahí para ti.

—Gracias — murmuró, jugando con la comida en su plato —, pero estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, galán — dijo Fred despreocupado para seguir con su desayuno.

—Insistimos porque creímos que ibas a estar vuelto loco con la revelación, ya que Miguel es un chico — le dijo Wasabi —, y también porque ya sabes, se irá en unos días. Pero eres un chico maduro, lo estás tomando bien, sólo te avergonzaste al principio, pero es normal.

Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo con Wasabi, también se enfocaron en comer su desayuno e iniciar una conversación banal. Hiro agradeció eso, en verdad que sí, pero su humor sólo decayó cuando Wasabi le recordó que Miguel se iba a ir de San Fransokyo muy pronto.

Él sabía que Miguel sólo estaría unos días, pero parecía que después inconscientemente se había propuesto ignorar ese hecho..., hasta ahora que se lo recordaban. A Miguel sólo le quedaba una semana en San Fransokyo, pero estaría mayormente ocupado esos días atendiendo sus propios asuntos. No habría tiempo para _ellos_. Podía ser que ya no tendrían tiempo para verse. ¿Por qué no habían hablado de verse nuevamente? Estaba la posibilidad de que Miguel ya no quisiera verlo luego de lo de ayer. Quizá fue mucho para el cantante, quizás Hiro cruzó alguna línea.

Ya no tenía mucho apetito, así que hizo su plato a un lado y prestó atención a su celular. Migue ya no había respondido.

****************************************

Cuando despertó, Miguel escuchó los cuchicheos de sus padres, justo como en la noche anterior cuando fingió haberse quedado dormido para no preocuparlos más. No entendió bien qué es lo que habían dicho, pero una cosa era clara para él, hablaban sobre lo que les confesó.

Tenía miedo de levantarse y enfrentarse a ellos y que le miraran mal o le dijeran algo feo que ayer durante su charla se guardaron. Aunque tarde o temprano tenía que verlos cara a cara, pero mejor en otro ratito. Así que tomó su celular que había dejado en el buró, luego se hizo bolita y quedó muy bien bajo el edredón para revisar los mensajes de Hiro que ayer ya no quiso ver para que no le movieran más las emociones.

A pesar de ser mensajes irrelevantes, igual lo hicieron sonreír por saber que Hiro pensaba en él al tomarse el tiempo de mandarle aquellos textos. Sin nada más de qué hablar con él, Miguel le escribió deseándole un lindo día, y apenas el mensaje se envió, se mordió los labios y un sentimiento muy parecido al de culpa le pesó en el pecho. La culpa de que esto no se sentía como _admiración_ ni otra babosada, se sentía..., tan diferente que no podía clasificarlo en algo que ya conociera. Estar cerca de Hiro, hablar con él, incluso sólo pensarle le dejaba un leve nerviosismo, pero le provocaba sonreír, sentía una agradable calidez en el pecho, y ahora se chupaba los labios recordando sus besos.

 _¡Ay Diosito!_ Ya sabía que esto estaba mal y aun así todavía se atrevió ocultarle cosas a sus padres para decirles que ellos tenían razón; que siempre no le gustaba Hiro. Pero es que míralos, ni se lo tomaron en serio; " _a tu edad es fácil confundirte",_ le había dicho su padre, y pues pareció buena idea darles la razón en lo que querían creer para que no le miraran raro o le odiaran.

Quizá y ni sus sentimientos o atracción a Hiro era real – como también le dijeron – pero mientras tanto él lo siente muy real y entonces lo tiene que enfrentar, y eso es lo que le asusta, porque teniendo ese revoltijo de sentimientos (reales o no) había actuado con ellos, y terminó besándose con un niño, y le gustó, más de lo que alguna vez pudo creer. Y no sólo eso, sino que también le gustaba tomar a Hiro de la mano, darse cuenta que el otro también le miraba, que le platicara de lo que hacía, verlo sonreír.

Ya estaba suspirando y nada más de pensarlo.

 _Ay, mamá Coco, ¿ahora a quién le cuento de todo sin que me juzgue, me regañe o no me ignore?,_ pensó mientras cerraba los párpados, apretaba el celular en una mano e intentaba hacerse más bolita.

—Miguel — ya le llamaban y ay no, no estaba listo para salir de su refugio y enfrentar sus "confusiones" con sus padres — Miguel, ya levántate que no es tan temprano, eh.

—Voy — murmuró debajo del montón de sábanas, porque mejor hacerles caso y así mantener contentos a los dos.

Se levantó de la cama, haciendo un revoltijo de sábanas aun peor. Suspiró fastidiado, pero de cualquier modo fue a dar los buenos días a sus padres con una sonrisa para ir rápido a resguardarse en la ducha y estar un ratito más él solo con sus pensamientos. Cuando ya estuvo aseado y arregladito, sus padres sólo le esperaban. Miguel había fingido una vez más que no notó su insistente intercambio de miradas.

—Estoy listo, ¿a dónde iremos? — les preguntó cuando fue frente a ellos.

—Primero el desayuno — le recordó su padre —. Podemos tomar el buffet del hotel — Miguel se encogió de hombros, le daba igual, realmente no tenía apetito ni antojo de nada.

—Y luego pensábamos en ir a... — su madre comenzó, pareciendo ser cuidadosa con sus palabras. Miguel entrecerró levemente sus párpados. Ya se había imaginado que sus progenitores iban a estar actuando extraño luego de lo de ayer — ¿Recuerdas a dónde dijimos que podríamos ir los tres? Ayer, antes de que te fueras con Hiro.

—Oh... — sí, Miguel lo recordó. ¿Ya lo habían sospechado y por ello se lo insinuaron? ¿O sólo fue una coincidencia? — ¿Hablas de la expo... LGBT...?

—Sí, bueno, pensamos ir ahí primero — de verdad que su madre intentaba lucir tranquila y natural, pero hasta Miguel tan ingenuo como lo creían podía notarlo —. Creo que a los tres nos serviría para informarnos más, quitarnos algunas dudas.

—Creo que... — Miguel agachó por un momento su mirada. Se sentía algo cohibido porque ahora la insinuación fue directa, ya ni era tal, pero al menos sus padres parecían estar dispuestos a informarse más, sin gritarle, sin regañarlo. Entonces, si ellos parecían estar bien con este tema, quizá no era tan malo lo que había hecho, ¿verdad? Al menos sólo la parte en que se trataba de un varón llamando su atención —, está bien.

—De acuerdo — su padre le sonrió —. Después de ahí podremos ir a otro lugar.

—Sí — también les sonrió, esforzándose para que pareciera una sonrisa genuina.

Como buen mexicano, Miguel solía tener buen apetito y no hacerle el feo a ninguna comida, pero este día en serio que no tenía hambre, sólo por costumbre había retacado su plato de comida, y ahora con trabajos había dado tres bocados y ya no sentía que algo más pudiese pasarle por la garganta.

Picoteo con el tenedor lo que quedaba en su plato, recibiendo llamadas de atención de ambos padres. "Es que ya no quiero", se atrevió a decir en una de esas y se encogió en su asiento esperando el temible regaño.

—Pero apenas y has probado algo — sin embargo su mamá le habló en un tono preocupado.

—No tengo hambre.

—Ay, Miguel — suspiró —, ya sabes que no está nada bien que desperdicies comida así. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Perdón — apenas murmuró. En seguida su madre tomó el plato para pasárselo a su padre en una clara señal de "ahora te comes las sobras de tu hijo". Al menos a Miguel se le escapó una sonrisa por la mueca que puso su padre al ver tal cantidad de comida.

Después del desayuno partieron al recinto en que se encontraría aquella exposición. Al llegar la colorida bandera les daba la bienvenida, y aun paso de entrar, Miguel se mordió los labios y como un niño mucho más pequeño, tomó la mano de su madre, ella correspondió a su gesto, además de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La sala estaba casi vacía, quizá por la hora, por lo que les iba a permitir leer cada cosa con calma. Si los tres querían resolver dudas, era bueno prestar atención a toda la información.

Empezaron por dónde se hablaba de _identidad de género_. Los tres pusieron la misma expresión de confusión. Bien, era hora de aprender. Y si al principio parecía ser un tema muy confuso y complicado, en realidad lo explicaban con toda claridad, al menos Miguel lo entendió y no hubo revelaciones personales para él. Miró discretamente a sus padres para mirar sus reacciones; se relajó un poco al notarlos interesados y no escandalizados.

Varios minutos después llegaban a los temas de orientación sexual y ahí Miguel ya comenzó a sudar, todavía queriendo estar pendiente de las reacciones de sus padres. Bueno, igual podría ser sólo informativo de nuevo, así que también leyó la definición de cada orientación, hasta de aquellas que no conocía.

—¿Te habías cuestionado algo así antes, m'ijo? — le susurró su padre cuando ambos estaban leyendo un mismo cuadro. Su madre también estaba a su lado, así que podría escucharlos.

—No, no era algo que me interesara — se encogió de hombros ingenuamente —. Creo que soy muy chico para esto.

—Pero ahora alguien te gusta — le dijo Luisa.

—Sí, tal vez, pero — dio un vistazo a todos lo que ya habían leído —, ¿puedo hablarlo sin que se enojen?

—Ay, m'ijo, cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que nos tengas la confianza — Enrique le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro —. Además ya estamos aquí, obviamente no nos enojan estos temas.

—Puedes hablarlo — su madre también le tomó con delicadeza por un hombro.

—Si quieren saber si soy gay aún no estoy seguro — les dio una mirada inocente —. Hablan de atracción romántica, emocional, sentimental y sexual. De acuerdo a lo que siento, podría ser gay, bisexual, o incluso asexual..., aun no lo sé. ¿No estoy muy chico para sentir atracción... sexual? — las mejillas ya las traía tremendamente rojas, pero bueno, ellos preguntaron y él también quería aclarar las cosas.

—Sí, muy chamaco para andar pensando en eso — dijo su padre.

—Pero ya puedes querer sinceramente — su madre volvía a sonreírle dulcemente, y Enrique intentó hacerlo de la misma forma.

Miguel comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo y confiado, pues sus padres le estaban mostrando su apoyo, y al menos su madre confiaba en la veracidad de sus sentimientos a diferencia de su padre que mantenía sus dudas de ellos, por ser tan _chamaco_. Igual quizá eso podría mejorar mientras continuaban viendo la exposición y lograban informarse más. Así que reanudaron su recorrido.

Por supuesto que no debieron de haber olvidado que el otro objeto de la exposición también era hacer conciencia de la discriminación y violencia que sufría la comunidad LGBT+.

Al parecer a los tres les golpeó la nueva información que estaban recibiendo; el número de crímenes de odio hacia dicha comunidad, un mapa que les mostraba los países donde ser homosexual era un delito, homofobia, transfobia, etc., testimonios de ataques de odio, de discriminación sufrida, de lo difícil que había sido salir del clóset, los prejuicios, el rechazo...

Miguel pasó saliva con dificultad al estarse formando un nudo en su garganta con cada cosa que leía, cada testimonio que se veía en las pantallas. ¿Cómo algunas personas podrían actuar con tanta violencia hacia otras sólo por su orientación sexual? Sentía su corazón quebrarse y las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Porque que aquellas horribles personas lo que estaban condenando era el amor. Agredían y atacaban si veían muestras de afecto entre dos personas del mismo sexo; un simple abrazo, manos entrelazadas, un inocente beso. Era el amor, el amor..., porque el deseo sexual se expresa en intimidad, donde nadie más los vería, pero el amor, aquello que no se cree que sea necesario esconderse es lo que condenan. Esto estaba entendiendo Miguel, era lo que ya lo tenía a punto de derramar lágrimas, porque entonces nada estaba bien.

Ya sin ser muy discreto miró a sus padres, en sus ojos encontró también el temor ante ese escenario. A pesar de los mensajes que querían parar con el odio y la discriminación, y aquellas notas de ánimo, el pequeño corazón de Miguel ya se sentía mucho más en conflicto. Sólo pensar en aquellas gráficas que mostraban los ataques de odio que se registraban anualmente en San Fransokyo le hizo pensar, si había tal cantidad de ataques en una ciudad tan progresista en tantos sentidos, ¿cómo no esperar algo peor en México? No podría generalizar, pero tan sólo el resto de su familia siempre pareció evadir el tema, pero entre vecinos y compañeros de la escuela escuchó diversos comentarios despectivos hacia la sola insinuación de que alguien fuese homosexual.

Ahora entendía mucho mejor ese terror reflejado en los ojos de sus padres. No quería eso, no quería preocuparlos así.

Con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, pero con la preocupación palpable, Miguel sólo atinó a acercarse a sus padres abrazarlos a la vez. Quería pedirles perdón y jurarles que iba a cortar sus sentimientos que estaban floreciendo por un chico, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

—Mi vida, yo sé que esto es difícil — Luisa revolvió sus cabellos, correspondiendo al abrazo —, pero aun así yo seguiré apoyándote, ahora mucho más. Hey, los tres necesitamos ser fuertes, ¿verdad, Enrique?

—...Sí, por supuesto — su padre también acarició su cabello.

Miguel permaneció unos momentos más así, escondiendo su rostro entre ambos torsos de sus padres. Luego se animó a elevar su mirada y los encontró mirándole con confianza y una leve sonrisa. Aun así Miguel ahora sí deseó que sea lo que sea que siente por Hiro, no fuese real, justo como le había dicho su padre.

************************************

Hiro estuvo tan distraído en sus clases que se ganó varias llamadas de atención y por ende unas miradas burlonas de parte de Karmi. Pero a cada momento recordaba a Miguel, o se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el moreno en ese momento, y se ponía a pensar si sería muy acosador de su parte mensajearle o llamarle para pedirle que se vieran más tarde, aunque sea un ratito.

_Ah~_

Sólo de pensarle le hacía sonreír, y encontró esto agradable, ¿saben?, en lugar de parecerle fastidioso. ¿Sería cosa de la pubertad o de aquello que había mencionado Honey durante el desayuno? Esa palabra impronunciable todavía para él, porque si tan sólo intentaba decirla seguro que se atragantaba hasta ahogarse y haría el ridículo muriendo así. _Se murió de amor_ , ya se imaginaba los chistes, ni le llorarían, por bobo.

Por fortuna las clases habían terminado, bien podría ir a su laboratorio y ver en qué entretendría su mente. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila para salir del aula, y al girarse para ir a la salida, casi choca con uno de sus compañeros por no estarse fijando de qué ocurría a su alrededor. No cayó al suelo, pero igual cayó graciosamente de vuelta a su silla. Claro, se escuchó la risa de Karmi.

—Si que estás distraído hoy, Hiro — Karmi le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro —. ¿O será que tu cabeza ya no da para más, _genio_?

—¿Sabes, Karmi? Al menos yo me distraigo pensando en cosas realmente importantes, y no como tú fantaseando y dibujando a uno de los _grandes héroes_ — contratacó, poniendo una sonrisa más cínica cuando miró la vergüenza en el rostro de Karmi. Lo bueno que ella no sabía que estaba cerca de hacer de lo mismo, pero con un cantante mexicano.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! — le dijo entre dientes, como otras veces — Es algo que no entiendes — _quizá sí,_ pensó Hiro. Por más que fuese escalofriante la posibilidad de que Karmi estuviera enamorada de dicho héroe sin saber que ese héroe era él, ahora Hiro tenía cierta curiosidad, ya que Karmi era la persona más cercana a su edad que podría estar sintiendo algo parecido a lo que el experimentaba con otra persona. Tal vez conseguía información útil, y si no, al menos ya la había fastidiado y con eso ya tenía ganancia.

—¿Por qué no entendería? — se hizo el ingenuo — ¿Acaso estás enamorada?

—¿¡Qué!? — Karmi exclamó alterada. Bien, al menos ahora sabía que no era el único en reaccionar así, quizás era normal.

—Pregunté: ¿acaso estás enam-?

—¡Te escuché! — ella le interrumpió, totalmente avergonzada. Hiro hacía todo lo posible para no reír — No, no lo estoy, ni siquiera lo conozco. Sólo es algo platónico. Y ya no hablaré más al respecto contigo.

—Oh vamos, por favor — ok, el propósito de conseguir _información útil_ se había desechado, sólo quería molestarla como venganza por todas las veces que ella se ha burlado de él.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso buscas consejos? — Karmi cambio a mirarle burlonamente de nuevo, por supuesto, no se iba a dejar fácil de Hamada.

—No.

—Aww, el pequeño Hiro está enamorado, ¿cierto? — y ahí iba de nuevo esa afirmación, ahora dicha por Karmi. Tenía que detener esto, ahora sí — ¿Eso es lo que te tuvo tan distraído?

—Por supuesto que no — bufó, desviando la mirada hacia un lado — Y si así fuera, obvio no buscaría consejos de ti. Ni loco — comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado a la salida para evitar más cuestionamientos.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso, Hamada? — gritó Karmi, y por si las dudas, Hiro mejor se echó a correr.

Hasta que llegó al área de los laboratorios dejó de correr al sentirse a salvo de la posible furia de Karmi. Caminó tranquilamente mientras sacaba su celular y pensaba en algo qué mandarle a Miguel, algo que se escuchara tan _casual_ y no delatara que estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, o simplemente para comenzar un intercambio de mensajes y así mantener una conversación. Cualquier cosa que le quitara la sensación de que tal vez Miguel se había molestado con él por lo del día anterior.

—Cuidado — alguien le dijo al mismo tiempo que le jaló del gorro de su sudadera. Hiro tuvo que frenar sus pasos y volteó para ver quién le sostenía; era Wasabi. Miró delante de él, y se dio cuenta que lo había detenido por que casi choca con una mesa llena de matraces, mecheros, crisoles, fiolas y demás utensilios —. Casi haces un desastre.

—Lo siento — Hiro sonrió con pena. Wasabi le soltó. —. Iba distraído.

—Lo noté. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todos sabemos qué lo tiene distraído — Gogo se acercó para hacer ese comentario.

—¿Necesitas consejos de amor, amigo? — Fred sonreía al ofrecerle ayuda.

—Bajen la voz — pidió Hiro, harto de que sus amigos hablaran al respecto como si nada mientras había más personas cerca.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo — Honey también se acercó, hablando casi en un susurro pero manteniendo su sonrisa —. ¿Pero sí necesitas algún consejo?

—Esto sí que les entusiasma, ¿verdad? — Hiro enarcó una ceja.

—Es que es muy lindo — Honey, casi daba saltitos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te está preocupando? — le animó Fred a que hablara su problema.

—Yo..., bueno..., quiero..., agh — tomó una profunda respiración — Quiero hablar con Miguel, pero no sé qué decirle para no sonar tonto.

—Oye, genio, creo que tienes un pretexto perfecto para hablarle y verlo — Gogo le dijo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Invítalo a ver tu laboratorio — le dijo con obviedad la misma chica.

—No creo que sea buena idea — Wasabi intervino.

—¿Por qué no? — le preguntó Hiro, de hecho parecía buena idea la de Gogo.

—Seguro que Miguel saldría espantado de ver el desorden que mantienes en tu laboratorio — Wasabi le aclaró.

—Nah. No está tan mal — opinó Fred.

—¿No? Es como un campo minado — Wasabi estaba que gritaba.

—Bien, entonces, podríamos ayudarte a ordenar tu laboratorio, y lo invitas — propuso Honey.

—¡Já! Ni con ayuda de los microbots terminaríamos hoy — Wasabi se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Estoy perdido! — Hiro se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Tranquilo — Fred le dio una palmadita —, algo más se nos ocurrirá — Hiro estaba por quejarse una vez más cuando su celular vibró, lo tomó para ver la pantalla y casi se corta la respiración.

—Es Miguel — les dijo y todos quedaron callados mientras él abría el mensaje para leerlo —. Quiere...verme.


	9. 9

—Oh, esto es malo — exclamó Honey cuando estuvieron a la puerta del laboratorio de Hiro y pudieron darse cuenta de que Wasabi no exageraba del todo. El lugar era un desastre, con reguero de piezas, herramientas y basura por todo el suelo, y cosas amontonadas en el escritorio y mesas de trabajo.

—Se los dije — les recordó Wasabi mientras se colocaba unos guantes y observaba el desorden como si se tratara de un enemigo.

—Bueno, prometimos ayudarle, así que mejor comenzar, ¿no es así? —Honey sonrió insegura.

—Me arrepiento de haberle sugerido esto — Gogo murmuró.

—Sólo pongamos todo en los anaqueles, o echémoslo debajo de las mesas — sugirió Fred.

—Pésima idea — Wasabi le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

Los cuatro chicos se metieron por completo al laboratorio para comenzar a ordenarlo, pues como había dicho Honey, ellos se lo prometieron a Hiro. Se habían adelantado mientras dejaban que Hiro llamara a Miguel y se pusieran de acuerdo para verse. Un par de minutos después Hiro llegaba con ellos para también comenzar a recoger su desorden.

—Miguel dijo que sí vendría — les dijo Hiro — Tal vez tarde una hora, ¿creen que nos dé tiempo?

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos — le aseguró Honey.

Todos comenzaron a limpiar; Honey haciéndolo ordenadamente, Wasabi queriendo hacerlo con toda precisión, Gogo sin mucho interés tirando a la basura las piezas que a su consideración no servían, Fred jugando con cada pieza interesante que encontrara, y Hiro queriendo hacer todo al mismo tiempo, corriendo de un lado a otro con una mueca de desesperación que hacía reír a Fred.

Cuando Hiro creyó que iban a lograrlo, que tal vez terminarían de ordenar todo a tiempo, recibió un mensaje de Miguel diciéndole que ya había llegado. Hiro decidió activar a Baymax para que terminara de ayudar a sus amigos a subir a los anaqueles las cosas más pesadas y él salió corriendo para ir por Miguel.

Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa mientras corría, pasó rápidamente al sanitario a lavarse las manos y también a sacudirse el polvo que haya quedado en su cabello. Cuando salió, volvió a correr para ir a la entrada del edificio dónde se encontraría con Miguel. Antes de salir se detuvo, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para lucir lo más tranquilo posible y salir ahora caminando.

_Sí, luce casual._

_Ahí está Miguel, no te desmayes._

_Oh..._

_Viene con sus padres... ¡Que no te tiemblen las rodillas!_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras les sonrió, pero el único que devolvió su gesto fue Miguel, porque los padres del chico sólo le miraron como si lo estuvieran evaluando, y nada como las otras veces cuando los encontró y le daban miradas amables. El recuerdo de su error del día anterior llegó abruptamente a Hiro al querer relacionar ese nuevo gesto que le dirigían aquellos adultos.

_Mierda... Será tipo muerto._

—Buenas tardes — saludó al haberse acercado ya sin despegar sus ojos de los señores Rivera. Hizo una leve reverencia que bien podría sólo ser identificada como parte del saludo y de una herencia cultural que tenía internalizada a pesar de vivir en aquella ciudad, pero sobre todo podía interpretarse justo en ese momento como un _¡no me maten, por favor no me maten!_

—Buenas tardes, Hiro — le respondió Luisa, ahora dándole una leve sonrisa y suavizando su mirada. Sin embargo, su esposo sólo hizo un pequeño ruido mientras seguía observando con un ceño ligeramente fruncido a Hiro, lo cual se notaba claramente que estaba poniendo incómodo al chico.

—Hay que... pasar — Hiro señaló el edificio que había quedado tras su espalda, tratando de sonreír lo más casual, pero resultaba imposible — ¡Sólo si quieren! Por supuesto.

—Sí, vamos — habló Miguel, que parecía también estar en su intento de sonreír naturalmente.

El cantante se adelantó un par de pasos, así que Hiro dio su último intento de sonrisa y mirada ingenua a los padres del chico antes de darse media vuelta y alcanzar a Miguel. El moreno ni siquiera le miraba, sólo mantenía su mirada al frente y regularmente mordía sus labios. El par de adultos iban detrás de ellos en silencio, y Hiro pasó saliva pesadamente, porque seguro estaban planeando su muerte en silencio. Cuando entraron al edificio al menos pensó que allí habría testigos del asesinato.

—¡Hiroooooo! — gritó Honey que se acercaba a ellos corriendo aun usando sus plataformas — ¡Hola, Miguel! — saludó al chico.

—Hola — él saludó con algo de timidez todavía.

—¡Señores, Rivera! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me recuerdan? — la chica les habló con su entusiasmo característico y con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, linda — respondió Luisa.

—¡Qué bueno que vienen! Porque justo hay unas exposiciones de las diferentes áreas en que se especializa la universidad — explicó Honey sin desvanecer su emoción. Hiro se guardó sus expresiones, porque sabía que se refería a las exposiciones permanentes de cada área — ¿Les gustaría verlas? Les aseguro que son increíbles.

Miguel volteó a ver sus padres, dándoles una mirada suplicante junto con leve puchero que seguro se le escapó inconscientemente. Ellos le miraron y Luisa le sonrió tiernamente, mientras que Enrique le miró con duda, pero luego de un leve codazo que le dio su esposa, pareció asentir.

—Con gusto — dijo Luisa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? — finalmente dijo Enrique.

—Te quedas con Hiro, ¿verdad, Miguel? — su madre preguntó.

—Sí — respondió Miguel y ahora sí se notó una sonrisa más genuina.

—Te llamaremos para cuando tengamos que irnos — le recordó su padre.

—Está bien.

—Bien, entonces síganme — Honey les dijo señalando por dónde ir.

—No te preocupes, cariño — le detuvo Luisa — Nosotros iremos solos, descargaremos un mapa del lugar y no hay problema.

Ellos se fueron a dónde les había señalado Honey, la cual ya no se preocupó; estar en el campus no era demasiado complicado, además había mapas por los jardines y en cada edificio, y también las personas de seguridad que indicaba las áreas de exposición. Se entretendrían seguro.

—Bueno, entonces yo me iré a..., estudiar, sí — dijo al par de chicos. Les sonrió y partió rápidamente para dejarles solos. Mientras casi corría llamó al teléfono de Gogo sólo para decirles que ya salieran del laboratorio de Hiro.

Cuando Hiro y Miguel quedaron solos, sólo se sonrieron tímidamente y reanudaron su camino guiado por Hamada para llegar hasta su laboratorio. Al entrar sólo encontraron a Baymax. El lugar estaba visiblemente mucho más ordenado, aunque sí hubo un punto dónde se notaba que aplicaron la estrategia de Fred de sólo echar algunas piezas debajo del escritorio, seguro por la prisa de terminar antes de que volviera, ahora en compañía de Miguel. Definitivamente le debía una a sus amigos.

—Entonces éste es tu laboratorio — Miguel le dijo y Hiro asintió mientras entraban — ¿Tuyo solito?

—Sí — sonrió orgulloso, aunque luego suspiró —. Era el de mi hermano Tadashi, aquí diseñó muchas cosas geniales. Entre ellas, a Baymax.

—Wow — murmuró — Él era tan increíble como tú, ¿verdad?

—Mucho más increíble — Hiro respondió sin dudarlo —. Créeme, no hay comparación. Él trabajó muy duro para ganarse este laboratorio. Cada una de sus creaciones tenía el propósito de ayudar a las personas, por eso era tan admirado y querido...

Hiro se había explayado más de lo que llegaba a hacerlo cuando hablaba de Tadashi con alguien que no fuese su tía Cass, pero estando en ese lugar donde la memoria de Tadashi parecía estar en cada rincón, donde ayudó a Hiro a decidirse por hacer algo mejor con su talento en lugar de malgastarlo en peleas robóticas, y además siendo el preciso lugar dónde le dio a conocer a Baymax. Tantos recuerdo y sentimientos siempre presentes que le costaba trabajo querer guardarlos, y al parecer aun más complicado estando a lado de alguien que anteriormente había abierto su corazón con él, también confiándole memorias y sentimientos familiares. Miguel no sólo era una persona sensible, sino alguien que seguro conocía y entendía lo que se entrelaza con la muerte.

—Suena a una extraordinaria persona que merece ser recordado con amor, sobre todo por ti — Miguel le dijo, con un suave tono que hacía mucho más dulce su voz. Hiro sintió cómo Miguel posaba una de sus manos delicadamente sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón —. Y aunque no tuve la suerte de conocer a Tadashi, con lo que me cuentas, hará que no lo olvide.

El ambiente había cambiado drásticamente. Su propósito no era hablar de esto con Miguel, Hiro sólo había querido verlo y pasar un agradable momento con él, prefiriendo las risas a esto. Pero ahora un nudo se había formado en su garganta, podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzarían a acumularse en sus ojos. Sería un momento perfecto para que Baymax les interrumpiera y Hiro estaría agradecido, pero el robot permanecía quieto y en silencio, como si reconociera que era algo que Hiro necesitara. _Compartir sentimientos_ es lo que Baymax había buscado que Hiro hiciera cuando quería tratar la pérdida de Tadashi. Pero Hiro lo había hecho, un poco con tía Cass, y muy superficialmente con sus amigos. No creía poder hablarlo con Miguel, sin embargo aquí estaba, sintiendo el movimiento de todas sus emociones al sentir el suave tacto de Miguel y mirar esos grandes y cálidos ojos chocolate. Recordar a alguien que ha muerto es muy importarte para Miguel, a Hiro le había quedado claro cuando el cantante le contó su historia, y ahora éste le abría nuevamente su corazón al decirle que no olvidará a Tadashi.

—Gracias — al fin le salieron las palabras y pudo volver a sonreírle. Colocó su mano sobre la de Miguel y la mirada de éste se hizo más dulce de ser posible —. Tienes razón, merece ser recordado con amor. Por un tiempo lo hice con demasiado dolor y cometí errores.

—Pero mírate ahora, eres increíble, alguien admirable, Hiro — Miguel le dijo con seguridad —. Tú hermano seguro estaría orgulloso de lo que haces por ti mismo y por usar a Baymax para ayudar a las personas, justo como él lo quería.

—Un tiempo no fue así... — murmuró Hiro al voltear a ver a Baymax, el cuál pretendía seguir fuera de esa conversación, quizá por algún protocolo que se instaló cuando descargó su base de datos sobre pérdidas personales, o algo que ya le había instalado Tadashi. Retiró su mano de la de Miguel, y él también deshizo el contacto mirándole fijamente todavía. Hiro lo pensó, contarle a Miguel cómo es que llegó a ser considerado héroe cuando su propósito no había sido precisamente _ayudar_ a alguien, si se lo decía quizá Miguel le miraría diferente. Miguel tan dulce y noble como se había mostrado, se lo merecía —. Quiero contarte algo.

Miguel le asintió. Hiro acercó dos sillas juntas para que ambos se sentaran y así poder comenzar a hablarlo. Le contó la causa por la que murió Tadashi, y que más tarde descubrió que no se había tratado de un accidente, lo cuál lo llevo a más sentimientos dolorosos y pensamientos de venganza; a utilizar a sus amigos y a Baymax para un propósito vil. También le contó que con la ayuda de Baymax pudo darse cuenta de su error cuando el robot le enseñó las grabaciones de Tadashi donde se mostraba su esfuerzo en una creación para ayudar, no para destruir como lo que él había intentado. Hiro había cambiado su propósito al recordar para qué había sido construido Baymax y lo que tanto había anhelado su hermano. Tadashi había intentado ayudar a alguien hasta su último momento, y ahora Hiro cumplía con lo mismo, o al menos eso trataba al ser incapaz de poder compararse con Tadashi, pero seguía la importancia de la aspiración de su hermano, a la vez que Hiro intentaba ganar su propio lugar y reconocimiento.

—A veces me pregunto si Tadashi todavía estaría aquí, ¿sería capaz de perdonarme por lo que traté de hacer? — Hiro suspiró — Por ello también sigo esforzándome para hacer aquello que pudo haberlo hecho sentir orgulloso. Y ahí cometí otro error, quise ser cómo él, y algunos profesores también me compararon con él, lo que no ayudo mucho. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que somos o fuimos diferentes. No puedo compararme con Tadashi, él hizo lo suyo, y ahora yo estaré trabajando en lo mío. No podré alcanzarlo, pero puedo acercarme aunque sea un poco.

—A pesar de tu dolor en ese momento cambiaste tu intención para ahora hacer lo correcto. Arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a la hija de ese hombre. Dejaste las peleas ilegales de robots y ahora estás en la universidad — Miguel le sonrió ladinamente — Yo opino que lo estás haciendo perfectamente, siendo tú.

—¿No crees que soy terrible? — Hiro preguntó con genuina duda.

—Por supuesto que no — Miguel negó también con la cabeza —. Conocer lo que pasaste y cómo lo enfrentaste sólo me hace pensar que eres más asombroso.

—No lo soy — ahora Hiro negó.

—Sí lo eres. ¡Y no me contradigas! — aplicó las frases de su madre, aguantándose la risa al ver cómo daban resultado cuando Hiro calló su refutación y luego le sonreía al captar a qué jugaba Miguel. Rayos, qué bonito era Hiro cuando sonreía auténticamente. Qué increíble al ser capaz de sonreír luego de lo que ha pasado. Justo ahora Miguel estaba dándose de topes mentalmente al darse cuenta de que había sido imposible no fijarse en Hiro con todo lo que es.

—Como tú mandes — Hiro correspondió a su jueguito y Miguel se alegró, ya que por esto quitaría un poco del ambiente triste de hace unos instantes. Hiro ya había sufrido demasiado como para que aquellos recuerdos dolorosos lo estuvieran asaltando a cada momento.

—Más te vale — continuó Miguel, haciendo un gesto curioso que pretendía ser tomado como de autoridad, pero que sólo logró divertir más al chico genio.

—Oye — Hiro de pronto pareció recordar algo, deteniendo su risa —, creo que me desvíe del tema. ¿Tú querías decirme algo?

—Ah, sí — Miguel también recordó, se quitó la mochila que cargaba por la espalda para ponerla sobre sus piernas y sacar lo que había llevado —. Vine para entregarte esto, ya que ayer lo olvidé — le tendió los guantes y las rodilleras que le había prestado cuando ambos habían volado juntos sobre Baymax

—Oh, esto — Hiro los tomó y con simpleza los dejó sobre el escritorio más cercano, sólo con estirarse un poco — ¿Es... todo? — preguntó dudoso, pues había estado maquinando varias cosas en su cabeza desde que miró a los padres de Miguel acompañarlo. Quizás había exagerado un poco.

—Sí, supuse que estarías muy ocupado, así que sólo lo traje — se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué me miras así? — cuestionó por la mirada con ojos entrecerrados que le dirigía Hiro.

—Creí que — Hiro fue consciente de su gesto, así que lo desvaneció, pero ahora Miguel le miraba curiosamente. Para rehuir de eso se levantó y comenzó a vagar por el laboratorio como si fuera la cosa más casual. Sí, definitivamente actuar natural no se le daba —... Nada, no creí nada — intentó componer torpemente. Se quedó jugando con unos desarmadores que permanecieron sobre una mesa, pero no tardó en escuchar como Miguel se acercaba hasta él.

—¿Qué cosa creíste? — exigió saber Miguel, pero Hiro sólo le ignoró — ¡Hiro, dime!

—Nada — insistió.

—Ush — se quejó Miguel. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hiro se dio cuenta de que infló sus mejillas regordetas en un berrinche. Casi sonríe por lo tierno que se notaba — Entonces me voy.

_No..._

Miguel caminó hacia la puerta rápidamente, así que Hiro intentó detenerle con la misma velocidad, pero su torpeza salió a flote cuando en su abrupto movimiento aventó la mesa haciendo que las cosas encima de ella se volvieran a desordenar, al igual que el reguero de cosas que habían amontonado de bajo. No importaba ya, sino que tenía que detener a Miguel.

—Espera — le pidió, tomándole por la muñeca.

—Sólo si me dices — negoció Miguel, manteniendo su puchero.

—Bien — Hiro aceptó, el cantante volvió a girarse para quedar frente a él, pero Hamada todavía nervioso por lo que abarcaba sus pensamientos, ahora fue a jugar con las llaves del mueble a lado de la mesa que recién había vuelto a desordenar —. Yo creí que... que... querías hablar de lo que hicimos ayer.

—¿Los besos? — Miguel bajó la voz como si alguien más pudiera escucharlos. Entonces Hiro recordó que Baymax estaba al pendiente de todo. _Oh no..._ Con el rostro todo ruborizado se dirigió hacia el robot.

—Hey, Baymax, ¿qué tal si te desactivas un rato? Estamos bien aquí.

—¿Están seguros que no requieren mi asistencia? — Baymax ladeó su _cabeza_.

—Muy seguros — Hiro sonrió nerviosamente, dijo la oración para que el robot se desactivara y entonces volvió su atención a Miguel que estaba cerca de él una vez más —. Ejem, sí, me refería a los besos...

—Oh — Miguel se notaba igual o más nervioso que él —. Yo creí que no querías hablar de ello.

—¿P-por qué?

—No lo sé... — suspiró — Entonces, ¿quieres que hablemos de eso? — Hiro le asintió.

—Quiero saber si... estás molesto conmigo — el chico genio pidió saber.

—Ya te había dicho que no — las mejillas del mexicano se tornaron más rojas —. Dije que me gustó.

—Pero... después, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, yo casi... lo hice, frente a todos — le recordó.

—No me molestó — confesó —. Sólo me dio mucha pena.

—Lo siento por eso — murmuró.

—Está bien, mis padres no se dieron cuenta — ahora era Miguel quién jugueteaba con los desarmadores —. Aunque después me puse a pensar.

—¿En qué?

—¿Tú no te sentiste... extraño?

—Bueno, casi no pude dormir pensando en eso — Hiro confesó, rojo de vergüenza —, pero creo que es normal. Cosas del primer beso y eso.

—También fue mi primer beso — Miguel se mordió los labios —. Pero me refería a... Hiro, ambos somos chicos.

—¿Eh? — Hiro le miró —. Eso no me afecta. ¿A ti sí...?

—No — a Miguel no le afectaba, pero probablemente a sus padres sí, y estaba por verse con la demás familia, pero ese ya sería un problema aparte, ¿cierto? — Entonces...

—¿Entonces?

—No sé ni cómo decirlo para que no se escuche mal — Miguel aclaró —. ¿Nosotros seguimos siendo amigos? ¡Quiero decir! Yo sé que sí, porque más no se puede, de hecho seguro tú ni quieres otra cosa porque es muy pronto o muy bobo, pero de donde vengo este tipo de cosas se dejan claras incluso antes de un primer beso. ¡Dios, me escucho terrible! ¡Qué pena! Ya, no me hagas caso — llevó sus manos a cubrir su rostro, no quería ver la expresión en Hiro, ni quería que éste le viera extremadamente ruborizado.

—Miguel... — Hiro intentó volver a llamar su atención mientras procesaba todo lo que había dicho el cantante.

—Perdón por ese drama. Ya me voy — ah no, no iba a pretender huir de nuevo.

—No — Hiro volvió a detenerle — Es importante de hablar.

—Sólo siento que lo estoy empeorando, Hiro, porque para ti no hay problema — Miguel le miró, ruborizado y haciendo un puchero triste —, pero yo estuve piense y piense en eso. Y ya sé que dije que me gustas y que me gustó besarte, pero no creo ser capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, y no porque seas un chico, sino porque ni somos nada, y de cualquier modo no podemos ser algo más porque pronto ya no nos veremos, y somos muy chicos y nadie nos toma en serio. ¡Me molesta lo complicado que es!

Ya, Miguel había explotado con las dudas que aun conservaba, justo con la persona que le provocaba pensar en todas esas circunstancias, pero había sido ahora o nunca. No se valía ser la única persona que cargara con todo ello. Hiro notó su frustración, ya que no se escondió más en prestar atención a algunas herramientas dispersas por el laboratorio, sino que le tomó por las mejillas, mirándole con ternura, como nunca antes. Miguel deseó tanto que le transmitiera un poco de esa seguridad.

—Primero, claro que lo pensé y también me gustaría ser más que amigos — su rostro ya no podía estar más rojo —, pero también pensé en que pronto te irás y no quiero molestarte, o incluso asustarte. Tú lo dijiste, es complicado. Pero si por ello es mejor seguir siendo amigos, igual me alegra, porque entonces significa que no me odias. Y si por ende no hay más besos, está bien, haré lo que te haga sentir mejor, porque también me gustas... mucho, y es en serio, no me importa lo que piensen los demás si yo estoy seguro de qué siento.

A pesar de sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas y de sus manos levemente temblorosas sobre las mejillas de Miguel, intentó sonreírle lo más confiando posible para que aquél gesto transmitiera la veracidad de sus palabras y calmar la preocupación en el menor. Pareció funcionar cuando el puchero en Miguel cambió a uno más adorable, justo antes de abalanzarse a él y abrazarle. Hiro correspondió al abrazo automáticamente.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hablar tan lindo? — murmuró Miguel contra su pecho, como una queja sin ser seria — Hiro..., es obvio que no te odio, no digas eso otra vez. Sólo estaba confundido, sin saber muy bien qué pasaba conmigo mismo, contigo. Pero ahora me siento mejor. Debimos de haber hablado esto desde el primer besito — ambos soltaron una leve risita.

—Entonces, sólo para aclarar y que no haya más confusiones — dijo Hiro y Miguel elevó el rostro para mirarle, sin deshacer el abrazo —. Tú me gustas.

—También me gustas — Miguel sintió que se le seguían coloreando las mejillas al ahora repetirlo él, a diferencia de Hiro que ya lo había dicho con más confianza.

—Estoy seguro de ello sin importar lo que lleguen a pensar los demás.

—Igual yo.

—Seguimos siendo amigos por cuestiones de edad y porque pronto regresarás a México — Hiro lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, y la sonrisa de Miguel también se desvaneció un poco.

—Sí — el moreno asintió —. Aunque..., lo que se siente raro con eso es que me nace tratarte diferente a un amigo. Así no trato a mis amigos.

—Yo menos — Hiro sonrió torpemente —. ¿Qué te parece si por el momento lo dejamos así, somos amigos, y en los próximos días lo iremos resolviendo de acuerdo a cómo nos vayamos sintiendo? Sólo si estás de acuerdo. Sin presiones.

—El chico genio y héroe que siempre tiene un plan — Miguel le sonrió, Hiro rodó los ojos divertido —. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien — asintió —. Por último, no quieres más besos y respetaré eso. No habrá más besos robados, te lo aseguro, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Gracias, Hiro — Miguel volvió a colocar su frente sobre el pecho del genio —. Yo sé que quizá te parezca tonto que no quiera eso sólo porque somos amigos, pero es algo importante para mí.

—No digas eso, no es tonto. Yo te entiendo — le aseguró.

—¿Los besos en la mejilla están bien? — preguntó Miguel sin levantar su rostro.

—Tú lo decides — Hiro sonrió con ternura.

—Sí, están bien.

—Bien para mí — estuvo de acuerdo.

—Entonces ahora sí, muéstrame las maravillas de tu laboratorio — Miguel se separó lentamente de él, ambos todavía sonriéndose pero con gestos más suaves y aliviados que cuando habían comenzando su charla.

Por supuesto el laboratorio no era grande, pero lo interesante estaba en los proyectos que Hiro tenía ahí. Le mostró algunos prototipos a Miguel, explicándole para qué servirían y cómo los había construido. Algunas otras piezas sin terminar, contándole por qué las había mantenido en pausa. Afortunadamente, aunque Miguel fuera demasiado curioso, él sí tenía sentido común y no se puso a jugar cuanta pieza llamativa encontrase al igual que hubo hecho Fred. Aun así Hiro le advirtió sobre las que podrían ser peligrosas con uso inapropiado, haciendo que Miguel las tomara con más cuidado y surgieran el doble de preguntas.

—¿Eso es lo que deshechas? — preguntó Miguel, señalando el montón de artefactos que había quedado debajo de una de las mesas.

—No, sólo..., ya no tenía espacio dónde ponerlo — sonrió con timidez. Quizá Wasabi tenía razón, debería mantener siempre más ordenado su laboratorio, y eso que Miguel no vio el desastre original. Ambos se agacharon para sacar algunas de las piezas, pero ya no hubo nada interesante, hasta que Miguel encontró ahí su _hoverboard_ , cosa que Hiro ya había dado por perdida. Sí, era mejor mantener todo en orden para no creer perdidas ciertas cosas.

—¿Es tuya? — Miguel le preguntó emocionado, porque ambos sabían que con eso sí se podía _jugar._

—Sí, ¿sabes andar en ella? — Hiro se puso de pie tomando la _hoverboard._ Miguel también se levantó.

—No, nunca he tenido una, así que no sé — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? — propuso Hiro. Sería entretenido y así pasarían un momento divertido.

—¡Sí! —Miguel siempre lograba transmitirle su entusiasmo.

Salieron del edificio, yendo a un costado de éste dónde todavía había un área pavimentada y a lado ya comenzaba el jardín. Hiro dio una pequeña demostración de cómo podía andar en aquél aparato con facilidad. Sí, claro, qué sencillo se veía, pero Miguel pronto descubrió que en realidad era complicado. Ni porque Hiro le estuvo sosteniendo todo el tiempo pudo avanzar un metro. Qué vergüenza, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

Hiro volvía a darle una demostración, hasta con giros y todo. Miguel lo intentó varias veces, queriendo seguir las indicaciones de Hiro: _"no lo hagas con fuerza", "mueve ligeramente los tobillos", "no te muevas bruscamente, o te vas a caer"._ No soltó las manos de Hiro, porque por mucho que quería intentarlo, ya le estaba asustando caerse de cara.

—Tranquilo — señaló Hiro —, vamos hacia adelante. Inclina tu cuerpo adelante, levemente.

—Ya me está saliendo — se emocionó Miguel, pero aun así aferró más su agarre entre manos.

—Eso es — Hiro le sonrió —. Ahora intenta girar.

—¿Así? — Miguel lo intentó, pero nuevamente lo hizo en un movimiento fuerte, lo que hizo que cayera de la tabla, pero Hiro lo atrapó para que no cayera al suelo.

—Te tengo — le aseguró, abrazándolo con fuerza. Miguel ni tuvo tiempo de gritar.

—No sirvo para esto — hizo un puchero.

—Con un poco más de práctica.

—Quizá después — Miguel rompió el abrazo, pero le tomó de la mano y ahora se fueron al jardín para sentarse en el pasto.

Se pusieron a conversar banalidades, ajenos al resto de personas que pudieran pasar y observarles, al igual que cuando estuvieron entreteniéndose con la _hoverboard._ Era un ambiente ajeno a Miguel, no conocía a ninguna de esas personas, así que no le interesaba lo que pudieran pensar al verlo así de cerca con un chico, además de que en realidad ninguna de las personas que se habían cruzado les habían prestado el mínimo interés. Era agradable. Y aunque pudieran haberles prestado atención y Hiro conociera a unos cuantos por ser sus compañeros de clase, igual le hubiera importado poco si llegaban a juzgarlo.

Pero en ese momento no sólo había estudiantes que parecían no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás, sino que sí se encontraban personas que Miguel conocía muy bien; sus padres, que sin haberlo planeado habían estado observando su momento juntos. Habían terminado su recorrido, visitando por último el edificio de conferencias que estaba cerca del de robótica, por lo que por una de las ventanas habían notado a su hijo y a Hiro a lo lejos. Era notorio que los chicos se agradaban; las sonrisas, las miradas, su acercamiento, las manos entrelazadas. No se veía como una simple amistad más. Los sentimientos de Miguel parecían ser correspondidos, y Luisa y Enrique ya no sabían qué hacer con esa información. Sin embargo, Luisa sonrió con ternura al verlos justos y lo notorio e inocente que era su afecto. Enrique quedó un tanto en duda, porque ya no sabía si el que Hiro sintiera lo mismo que Miguel iba a hacer la situación menos o más dolorosa para su hijo. A pesar de todo podían observar bien que ambos chicos sonreían, y no había nada más gratificador que ver a su hijo feliz.


	10. 10

Luisa y Enrique se acercaron hasta dónde Miguel y Hiro permanecían tumbados en el pasto. Era momento de irse, estaba atardeciendo y Miguel tenía que llegar a hacer cosas, y probablemente Hiro también tenía deberes.

El par de chicos ni estaban al tanto de que ellos se acercaban, ya que estaban enfrascados en una charla que los mantenía muy entusiastas. Sonrisas amplias y ademanes exagerados delataban lo bien que la estaban pasando. Luisa sonrió ante eso, y aunque Enrique se mantenía serio, tampoco parecía estar molesto por la escena que ofrecían los chicos.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de ellos, notaron que Miguel y Hiro estaban tomados de una mano.

La molestia no se reflejó en el rostro del par de adultos, pero sí apareció un gesto de asombro, porque ESTO EN SERIO ESTABA PASANDO. Su hijo, su Miguelito, su lindo, dulce y tierno angelito estaba experimentado su primer amor.

Y era correspondido...

Nada más miren la cara que los dos chamacos ponían al verse. Ya no sabían si estaban a punto de salirles de los ojos estrellitas o corazoncitos de tanta dulzura que expresaban con un simple gesto.

Enrique se iba a desmayar.

Luisa estaba entre enternecerse y también desmayarse.

Miguel los notó primero, y se incorporó separándose de Hiro en el proceso y ahora mirándoles ligeramente avergonzado. No se notaba asustado, después de todo con la charla y la visita a la exposición le había quedado claro que no tenía por qué esconderse de ellos ni ocultarles algo así. Igual ya les había confesado que le gustaba Hiro.

Hiro también les volteó a ver y en un segundo el muchacho ya traía el rostro completamente rojo, notándose en pánico. Parecía que quería correr, pero no sabía a dónde.

Esto ya estaba enterneciendo a Luisa, pero confundiendo a Enrique, que había creído que ese chamaco era más valiente.

—Mamá, papá... — su hijo les dio su sonrisita ingenua.

—Miguel, es hora de irnos — anunció Luisa, dándoles una sonrisa para que Hiro quitara esa mueca de espanto.

—S-sí — asintió, luego volvió su mirada a Hiro — Yo..., supongo que después nos veremos. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

—Por supuesto — Hiro le sonrió, notándose todavía nervioso.

—Bueno... Adiós — Miguel otra vez no sabía cómo despedirse de Hiro teniendo a sus padres ahí observándolos. Pero recordó algo, una pequeña excusa para verse al siguiente día — ¡Espera! Mañana tengo prueba de algunos trajes para los conciertos que faltan, ¿quieres venir? ¿Mamá, papá, puede Hiro ir?

—Ahm... sí, creo que sí, no hay problema — Luisa respondió. No se había esperado que su hijo invitara a Hiro a eso.

—¿Quieres ir? — preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa — Claro, si quieres y puedes. Si no tienes tiempo está bien...

—Sí, sí puedo — respondió Hiro, para no dejar ir la oportunidad de verse con Miguel otra vez.

—Anda, tenemos que irnos Miguel — apresuró Enrique —. Tienes que estudiar, van tres días que no lo haces.

—Puedo ayudarte a estudiar — Hiro no tardó en ofrecerse. A Miguel casi le brillaban los ojos.

—No es necesario — Enrique respondió por su hijo.

—Pero... — Miguel ahora empezaba a hacer un puchero.

—Hiro seguramente tiene sus propias tareas qué hacer — Luisa le dijo —. Y también tiene que llegar a su casa, no hay que importunarlo.

—Está bien — Miguel se rindió.

—Si quieres te pasamos a dejar a tu casa — Luisa ofreció dirigiéndose a Hiro.

—Gracias, sí — aceptó, cualquier excusa para pasar otro momento junto a Miguel —. Pero tengo que ir por Baymax. ¡No tardo! — les dijo ya echándose a correr hacia el edificio y llevando la pesada _hoverboard_ en manos.

—¿Quién es Baymax? — preguntó Luisa, enarcando sus cejas.

—Un robot. Un asistente médico personal. Un malvavisco gigante. Un héroe cuando se le requiere — explicó Miguel haciendo extraños ademanes — Baymax es quién traía la armadura roja el día del incidente — explicó más fácilmente al final.

—Ah — sus padres entendieron.

Cuando Hiro volvió junto con Baymax, salieron del campus para tomar un taxi. Enrique tomó el asiento del copiloto, y Luisa, Miguel, Hiro y un desinflado Baymax fueron en el asiento trasero.

Los muchachos ya no conversaban, quizá por la timidez de que los adultos estuvieran presentes, sin embargo se daban miradas de vez en cuando, acompañadas de sonrisas tímidas. El taxista escuchaba la radio a un volumen bajo, sin embargo era audible para todos, así que Miguel tarareaba algunas de las canciones que se escuchaban.

En una de las melodías sobresalió el sonido de una trompeta que atrapó de inmediato a Miguel, quién comenzó a tararear una vez más. Hiro le miró con una sonrisa tímida, Luisa sonrió discretamente, y Enrique parecía no dejar de vigilarlos con ayuda del espejo retrovisor.

**_Hold me close and hold me fast_ **

**_The magic spell you cast_ **

**_This is La vie en rose_ **

Ambos Chicos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de los dos recordando sus abrazos. Cada uno distinto, cada vez cargados de más sentimiento.

**_When you kiss me heaven sighs,_ **

**_and though I close my eyes_ **

**_I see La vie en rose_ **

El rostro de Hiro se puso más rojo, Miguel se mordió sus labios para no reír. Ambos recordaban sus besos con un suspiro, la sensación de haber estado flotando, casi como magia.

**_When you press me to your heart_ **

**_and in a world apart,_ **

**_a world where roses bloom_ **

Miguel con mucha más confianza, recargó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Hiro. Volteó a ver al chico y encontró los ojos rasgados más abiertos pero una sonrisa comenzando a formarse. Abriendo su corazoncito un poquito una vez más, como lo habían hecho en sus conversaciones, conociendo más del mundo del otro, quedando más encantados.

**_And when you speak_ **

**_angels sing from above_ **

**_Every day words_ **

**_seems to turn into love songs_ **

Estar cerca uno del otro, conversar, hacerse sonreír; gestos simples que aceleraban sus corazones, dejándoles claro que esto era un sentimiento nuevo y extraordinario.

**_Give your heart and soul to me_ **

**_and life will always be_ **

**_La vie en rose_ **

Sí, quizá tenían pocos días de conocerse, tal vez son muy jóvenes, pero se siente bien, todo tan color de rosa. Un sentimiento bonito que nunca antes habían experimentando y no se habían imaginado que podía existir.

—Llegamos, Hiro — avisó Luisa cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al Café Lucky Cat, pues al parecer Hiro no se había dado cuenta.

—Ah, sí — reaccionó el chico. Miguel rompió el contacto para sonreírle y despedirse con un suave ademán —. Gracias por traerme.

Se despidió de la familia Rivera, agradeció nuevamente y bajó del taxi junto con Baymax, quien de inmediato comenzó a inflarse de nuevo. El auto se marchó y él ingresó al café.

Cass estaba limpiando unas mesas, así Hiro notó que parecía que recién había cerrado el café.

—¡Hiro, volviste temprano! — su tía exclamó dándole una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Sí — también le sonrió ampliamente, no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — se acercó hasta él para abrazarle.

—Bien — respondió tranquilo —. Las clases estuvieron bien, luego me encontré con Miguel y... sí, fue un buen día.

—Aww, ¿viste a Miguel de nuevo? Eso es tan lindo — ella le miró dulcemente —. Me encanta que te lleves bien con él. Es un niño tan tierno, tan talentoso, parece que la pasas increíble con él. Me gusta que sea tu amigo porque te notas feliz cuando se ven.

—Él es genial — concordó, y un suspiro delator salió de sus labios.

—Hiro es feliz cuando está cerca de Miguel — intervino Baymax para reafirmar lo que especulaba Cass —, eso indican sus niveles de hormonas relacionadas con la felicidad.

—Baymax, ya nos quedó claro — Hiro se golpeó la frente con su palma. Cass rio suavemente.

—Me alegra verte feliz — Cass le dijo sincera, volviendo a abrazar a Hiro —. Aunque debo decir que no me esperaba ese suspiro de hace un momento — ahora comentó en un tono más juguetón. Se separó de Hiro sólo para encontrar el rostro de su sobrino casi completamente rojo.

—¿C-cuál? — tartamudeó un poco por el nerviosismo — No hubo suspiro, nada de eso.

—Sí, claro, y tampoco estás rojo como un tomate, ¿verdad? — Cass luchaba por guardar su risa.

—Tía Cass — Hiro refunfuñó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Oye, está bien, no quiero molestarte — soltó una risita y obligó a Hiro a dejar su rostro descubierto —. Sólo recuerda que si quieres hablar de _ciertas cosas_ yo te escucharé y te apoyaré.

—¿ _Ciertas cosas_? — preguntó inseguro.

—Cosas de amor — canturreó Cass y Hiro volvió a sentir la vergüenza.

—Hablar de esto con un familiar, amigos o personas de confianza puede ser bueno para ti, Hiro — Baymax volvió a hablar —. Compartir experiencias y consejos te ayudará a seguir definiendo tu-

—Ya entendí — Hiro le detuvo haciendo un leve mohín. Baymax simplemente no podía detenerse a delatarle más de lo que ya había hecho él mismo, ¿cierto? Suspiró rendido —. Hablaré con tía Cass, así que ¿nos das algo de privacidad?

Baymax accedió a su petición y se dirigió escaleras arriba con toda lentitud como sus cortas piernas le obligaban a andar. Cass mantenía una mueca de emoción desde que Hiro accedió a querer hablar con ella. Mientras que Hiro sólo miraba un punto en el suelo.

Cuando Baymax se marchó por completo, Cass condujo a Hiro a una de las mesas para que ambos se sentaran ahí.

—Bien, te escucho — empujó a que Hiro comenzara a hablar.

—No sé qué decir realmente — confesó poniendo ahora una mueca aburrida —. Lo hablé con Baymax, desde un punto de vista médico, por supuesto, pero creo que me quedó claro.

—¿Qué es _eso_ que te quedó claro?

—Que..., que a mí... — jugueteó con sus propios dedos sobre la mesa —, ¿tú qué te imaginas?

—Vamos, cuéntamelo todo tú — animó Cass, dándole una sonrisa suave —. Y dudas que no te haya podido resolver Baymax, hablémoslas tú y yo.

—Mi orientación sexual — lo dijo de golpe, recordando la charla que tuvo con Baymax al respecto —. Es decir, yo entendí la clasificación, pero no tengo prisa por descubrir cuál es la mía, además Baymax dijo que apenas se iría definiendo. Lo que tengo claro por el momento es que...Miguel..., bueno, él me... me gusta — confesó con la vergüenza volviendo a él, haciéndole difícil mirar a su tía a los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas hervir.

Quería decírselo a su tía, ya que él lo tenía bien claro, no tenía motivos para ocultarlo. Si parecía que Miguel no ocultaba la atracción entre ellos aun frente a sus padres, Hiro tampoco tendría por qué esconderle algo así a Cass, que igual sospechaba se daría cuenta muy pronto.

—¿Y se lo has dicho? — cuestionó ella, con su mismo tono de voz interesada y alegre. Hiro la miró y la descubrió sonriendo amablemente como siempre. Esto le hizo ponerse considerablemente más tranquilo.

—Sí — asintió, con sus mejillas todavía coloradas ante el recuerdo.

—¿Y él cómo lo tomó?

—Me correspondió — sonrió tímidamente —. Me dijo que también le gusto.

—Aww Hiro, esto es muy adorable — Cass parecía deshacerse de ternura —. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Pero él estaba confundido con algo — expresó su duda. Cass detuvo su entusiasmo por un momento para prestarle toda atención con seriedad —. Bueno, él me dijo que cree que nadie nos tomaría en serio por ser muy jóvenes.

—Oh, pobre pequeño — Cass suavizó su gesto —. Yo creo todo lo contrario.

—¿En serio?

—Sí — le volvió a sonreí — Siempre he creído que el amor más puro y sincero es el de los jóvenes, sin malicia, sin intereses ocultos. Es lo que distingue al amor infantil del amor adulto. Cuando uno es adulto desconfía de sus propios sentimientos, y sobre todo de los del otro. Ya no se está dispuesto a arriesgar mucho, y si es posible nada. En cambio, los jóvenes se atreven a todo.

—Quizá porque son estúpidos — bromeó Hiro.

—Sea estupidez, sea amor, sea un poco de ambos, es sincero — sonrió divertida —. Tal vez se piense que el amor es estúpido por la forma en que nos hace actuar.

—Me pone como un imbécil — confesó Hiro, no muy orgulloso, pero ya más relajado, sonriendo cuando Cass soltó una risa.

—Pero es un sentimiento lindo, ¿no es así?, a pesar de sus efectos torpes.

—Se siente bien — aceptó Hiro, sonriendo ladinamente —. Es abrumador conocer tantas emociones nuevas, pero no está mal.

—Confío en que serás capaz de manejar semejante sentimiento — Cass le aseguro, haciendo sonreír ampliamente a su sobrino.

Hiro suspiro ya sin inmutarse de que ella lo escuchara.


	11. 11

Hiro había dormido de maravilla. La noche anterior fue fácil conciliar el sueño luego de sentirse entre nubes, además no hizo patrullaje y en ningún momento sus amigos le interrumpieron para avisarle de alguna emergencia. Habló con su tía sobre lo que pasaba con Miguel y ella lo tomó tan normal y agradable que lo hizo sentir mucho más relajado. Luego, había soñado con Miguel.

Al despertar con el ruido de la alarma del despertador, se removió un poco en la cama, apagó la alarma y entonces se dio cuenta de que había babeado más de lo acostumbrado. Una mancha húmeda descansaba en su almohada cerca de su boca, y con el movimiento había mojado su mejilla.

Se incorporó haciendo una mueca desagradable por el desastre de saliva. Se talló los ojos y luego se estiró un poco. Con el borde de su playera del pijama se limpió la comisura de sus labios, de cualquier modo esa prenda ya se iría al cesto de ropa sucia y necesitaba quitarse ese molesto rastro de baba.

Entonces recordó parte de su sueño y lo que pudo haberle hecho babear de esa manera. Había soñado que volvía a besar a Miguel.

Todavía con la prenda sobre su boca se congeló por un momento. Sintió los colores subírsele al rostro y maldijo mentalmente. Porque Miguel había dicho que no quería más besos y es lo primerito que sueña él. COMPÓRTATE, HIRO. Aunque, sólo fue un sueño inofensivo, ¿cierto? Nadie más que él iba a saber ese detallito. Y todo había sido inocente, porque el sueño comenzó con ellos como si estuvieran en una cita de lo más cliché; una ida al cine, luego un paseo por el parque, después yendo a comprar helado, y finalmente se habían despedido con un beso pequeñito y rápido en los labios. Bueno, fueron dos besitos. Besitititos en realidad. NO LO MATEN.

Pero ya, sólo había sido un sueño y él tenía que dejar de pensar ello porque debía alistarse para ir a la universidad. Así que corrió a la ducha, después sólo se vistió, tomó sus cosas y bajaría a tomar el desayuno. Siempre estaba listo en tiempo record, ventaja de no perder tiempo en elegir qué ponerse ya que él tomaba cualquier prenda, sólo se vestía y ya.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y se detuvo al pensar más en ello. ¿Debería de considerar la combinación de colores que llevaba? ¿Debería cambiarse los _converse_ por unos menos gastados y más limpios? ¿Debería... intentar peinarse? Más tarde vería a Miguel y seguro a los padres de éste. Quería seguir causando una buena impresión, no quería que pensaran que era un vago o algo así. Regresó al baño para mirarse en el espejo. No pudo descifrar si había algo mal en su ropa, no entendía de modas, no las conocía si quiera. Miró su cabello que seguía húmedo luego de intentar secarlo con una toalla que además lo desordenaba más. Sabía que cuando se secara su cabello se esponjaría y resultaría en la maraña de siempre. Uhm..., pero ni un peine tenía.

—Hiro, ¿bajas a desayunar? — gritó Cass y el chico desvió su atención de su reflejo en el espejo.

—Sí, tía Cass. Ya voy — respondió. Rápidamente intentó peinarse con los dedos, pero seguro no le serviría de mucho. Con la duda ahora, mejor volvió a despeinarse. Se sentía tonto. Un peinado no haría diferencia en la forma en que lo miraría Miguel, ¿verdad?

************************

Miguel tuvo que levantarse temprano también, ya que tenía una cita con su representante para que le informara a él y a sus padres los detalles y arreglos que se iban dado luego de hablar con los organizadores del par de conciertos que restaban. Después de eso salió a desayunar con sus padres a un restaurante que les habían recomendado, y la charla que mantenían giraba en torno a lo que habían hablado con el representante, algo común. Y cuando volvieron al hotel, Miguel tomó la laptop para revisar lo que su profesora en línea le había enviado para continuar estudiando. Leyó la lección de ese día y se dedicó a hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas correspondientes. Así que no le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en Hiro, sólo volvió a su mente cuando terminó, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría que ir a la prueba de sus trajes, y que había pedido a Hiro que le acompañara.

—Miguel, ¿ya terminaste, m'ijo? — se acercó su madre a preguntarle.

—Sí — cerró la laptop y le sonrió — ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—En media hora.

—Le preguntaré a Hiro si todavía sigue en pie el vernos — avisó y tomó su teléfono celular, pero notó como a distancia su padre puso un gesto de duda — ¿Papá?

—¿Qué pasó? — el hombre le respondió, queriendo lucir casual al mirar la televisión encendida. Miguel se levantó para caminar y acercarse a él, su madre le sonrió suavemente dejándole una caricia en su cabello y le acompañó.

—¿Te molesta que invite a Hiro? — preguntó cuando estuvo cerca, sonando temeroso — ¿No te agrada?

—No es eso — murmuró con poco interés sin mirarle.

—Papá.

—Enrique — ambos le llamaron para que se explicara bien. Si Miguel estaba siendo honesto con ellos, él también quería que sus padres lo fueran con él. Sí, su padre ya le había dicho que no confiaba del todo que los sentimientos de los jóvenes fuesen reales o duraderos, pero también se había mostrado accesible a la posibilidad de que a Miguel sólo le gustaran los chicos, sin embargo, ahora parecía que lo que no le gustaba era ver a su hijo y a Hiro _juntos_.

—Ese chamaco te gusta, Miguel, y creo que tú a él también — se volteó para mirarle — Pienso que si van a seguir así de juntos..., ustedes..., bueno, pronto nos iremos y va a ser más difícil para ustedes separarse. No quiero que sufras por ello.

—No se me olvida que pronto lo dejaré de ver — murmuró Miguel —, por eso quiero pasar el tiempo que todavía se pueda con él. Es triste pensar en eso, pero luego de hablar con Hiro me siento tranquilo al respecto.

—¿Hablaron de esto? — cuestionó Luisa. Sus padres parecieron de pronto curioso y sorprendidos. Miguel les asintió.

—Ustedes me vieron, me estaba ahogando en mis emociones — recordó, no muy orgullo de ello —. No le pude callar mis dudas, y Hiro es muy inteligente y maduro, así que lo hablamos. Me tranquilizó mucho.

—¿Qué te dijo? — la duda permanecía en Enrique.

—...Nnnnnooo les voy a decir — se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al sentir el calor en su rostro ante el recuerdo —. Me da pena.

—Ahora sí te da pena, ¿no? — Luisa sonrió ladinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Chamaco listillo.

—Me conformó con saber que no fue nada malo que pudo lastimarte o confundirte más — Enrique suspiró.

—No lo fue — Miguel hizo todo un esfuerzo para tomar valor y volver a mirarles ahora con su rostro completamente rojo. Estaba avergonzado, pero por una parte también quería decirles para que dejaran de pensar de que esta experiencia sólo le iba a hacer daño —. MEDIJOQUETAMBIÉNLEGUSTO, PAPÁÁÁÁ — soltó a prisa y en un gritillo, ya sin poder contener la emoción por el recuerdo de su charla con Hiro.

—Justo lo que sospechábamos — su madre comentó junto con una risita.

—Soy muy joven para pasar por esto. DIGO, eres muy joven para esto — Enrique se quejó casi infantilmente, quitándole tensión al momento que él mismo había instalado.

—¿En serio? — Miguel le miró abriendo aun más sus enormes ojos — ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera novia? — un poco era curiosidad, y otro poco porque sólo quería fastidiar a su papá. ¿Qué? Era divertido, si hasta su madre comenzó a reír por la expresión de pánico que puso Enrique.

—Creí que esas cosas no te interesaban saber — le respondió.

—Ahora ya me interesan — insistió Miguel con diversión, luego miró a su madre — ¿Tú, mamá?

—¡No le respondas, Luisa! Todo lo que digamos lo tomará para poner situaciones a su favor y salirse con la suya — su padre ya se estaba pasando de dramático..., aunque no era del todo mentira lo que sospechaba.

—Definitivamente sacaste lo tímido de tu padre — susurró Luisa a Miguel, quien volvió a reír.

—¿Qué hay de tu primer beso? ¿A qué edad fue? — continuó para poner en más conflicto a su padre, pero al parecer no le funcionó, ya que paró su drama y ahora sus dos progenitores eran los que le miraban con grandes ojos curiosos.

—¿Besos? — murmuró su padre como si estuviera procesando lo que su hijo dijo — ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESA CHARLA CON EL CHINO INCLUYÓ BESOS!

—...¡No! — respondió lo más rápido que pudo — Claro que no. Y no es chino, es mitad japonés.

—No desvíes el tema, Miguel — su madre le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Pero ya les respondí — se encogió de hombros, dándoles su miradita inocente que solía sacarle de apuros — Sólo conversamos, ¿sí? Me dijo que también le gusto, ambos acordamos que a pesar de eso somos amigos porque volveré pronto a México, y está la cuestión de la edad, y esas cosas que a ustedes le preocupan. En serio, nuestra conversación no incluyó besos.

Sonrió ingenuamente esperando que le creyeran y dejaran de mirarle así. En realidad estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿no? En esa charla que tuvieron ayer no hubo ningún beso, los besos fueron antes, otro día, y ellos estaban preguntando por la conversación de ayer. Ajá, todo en orden. _Si cómo no, chamaco_. Seguro estaban a unos segundos de sacar la chancla para hacerlo sufrir.

Fue como si un milagro ocurriera porque unos segundos después, ambos adultos relajaron sus rostros, volvieron a sonreírle y le dijeron que todo estaba bien. ¡Le creyeron su verdad a medias!

*******************

Las clases de Hiro habían terminado hace pocos minutos, así que estaba con sus amigos en el área de laboratorios teniendo una charla banal acompañada de las ocurrencias de Fred. Fue ahí cuando recibió el primer mensaje de texto de Miguel en ese día.

_Miguel: >>Hola, Hiro :* Ya voy rumbo a la prueba de los trajes. Te mando la ubicación por si quieres ir. Si ya no quieres o no puedes está bien._

_Hiro: >>Hola :D Claro que sí iré. Quiero verte._

_Miguel: >>Yo también quiero verte :D_

No podía evitarlo, ya estaba sonriendo bobamente mientras leía y respondía los mensajes de Miguel. Vio la ubicación que le mandó y supo que sería sencillo llegar.

—Tengo que irme — avisó sin mirarles, todavía pendiente de su celular, dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida.

 _—_ ¿Cuál es la prisa? — indagó Fred.

 _—_ Quedé de verme con Miguel. Iré a encontrarlo.

—Oh, esto es en serio, ¿verdad? — Wasabi habló. Hiro se detuvo para mirarle — Ustedes, están..., son..., ya sabes...

—¿Qué? — Hiró ladeó su cabeza.

—Creo que intenta preguntar si están saliendo — intervino Gogo —, si ya son novios.

—Yo creo que sí — Honey sonrió emocionada.

—En realidad no — aclaró Hiro encogiéndose de hombros —. Dadas las circunstancias no creemos que sea conveniente definir algo así, además Miguel no se siente listo para ello. Así que sólo somos amigos.

—Oh... — murmuró Honey, desvaneciendo su sonrisa — ¿Y estás bien con esto?

—Sí — aseguró con una leve sonrisa —. Me quedan unos días, las cosas pueden cambiar en ese lapso. Pero pase lo que pase me siento bien; Miguel me corresponde y tengo el apoyo de mi tía Cass.

—¿Ya los hablaste con ella? — Wasabi preguntó.

—Sí, y todo fue bien — comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para acercarse a la puerta mientras continuaba hablando con ellos —. Tengo una tía genial. Les daría más detalles pero fue una charla familiar y tengo que ir con Miguel. Bye.

Salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

***********************

Estaba en el probador apenas colocándose el primer traje cuando recibió el mensaje de Hiro de que ya estaba afuera del lugar. Miguel asomó su cabeza para pedirle a sus padres si podían ir por Hiro para pasarlo, vio un leve mohín que hizo su padre, así que fue su mamá la que le asintió y se levantó para ir a hasta la entrada de la sastrería.

Miguel volvió dentro del probador para terminar de vestirse. Tenía pocos trajes que probarse para decidir cuáles usaría en los conciertos restantes, y también tenía qué revisar si con los ajustes que hicieron ahora le quedaban bien. Todos habían sido obsequiados, así que estaba emocionado por usarlos para agradecer el detalle.

Cuando salió para mirarse en el gran espejo que tenían en aquella habitación, y para mostrarle a su padres, se encontró inmediatamente con los ojos de Hiro, que estaba sentado a lado de su madre.

—Hiro — le sonrió de inmediato y se acercó corriendo para abrazarle como si llevaran una eternidad sin verse.

—...Hola — murmuró el genio, correspondiendo a su abrazo, y cuando se separaron, Miguel notó que había un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hiro era tan adorable.

—¿Qué te parece? — preguntó directamente a Hiro antes de pedir la opinión de sus padres. Extendió los brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás para que pudiera ver el atuendo completo.

—Eres lindo — Hiro murmuró mirándole casi embobado, pero en un segundo su mirada cambió a pánico —. QUIERO DECIR, el traje es lindo. Te ves bien. Se te ve bien — explicó apresuradamente, y con una sonrisa nerviosa volteó a ver a los mayores quienes se aguantaron la risa para no incomodar más al chico. A Miguel se le había pintado una sonrisa enorme.

—El traje negro es el más común, pero... — Luisa hizo un mohín mirando a su hijo —, no creo que a ti te vaya bien porque el marichi que te acompañará sus trajes son negros. Tienes que resaltar.

—¡Cierto! — Miguel recordó ese detalle — Hiro, en el último concierto me acompañará un grupo de mariachi — le explicó con emoción.

—Suena increíble — Hamada le respondió, no entendía bien cómo sería eso, no vio videos suficientes de música mexicana para darse una idea, pero por la emoción que reflejaba Miguel seguro era algo grandioso.

—Pruébate otro — animó Enrique.

Miguel volvió al probador y entonces Hiro quedó a solas otra vez con los padres del cantante. Era casi incómodo porque no sabía si los mayores estaban de acuerdo en que él estuviera ahí, o si aprobaban la _cercanía_ que mostraba con su hijo. Aunque, no le han hecho un reclamo. Movía sus pies nervioso, lo bueno que un silencio incomodísimo no estaba ya que había música escuchándose en la habitación.

—Hiro — le llamó la señora Luisa y se alarmó, aun así volteó a verla lo más natural posible —, ¿vienes de la universidad? — bueno, parecía que sólo era para una conversación casual, así que no habría que temer, suponía.

—Sí.

—Es impresionante que tan joven estés en la universidad — ella le sonrió.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó el señor Enrique, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—14 años — se encogió un poco de hombros. Esperaba que no habría problema para ellos en que fuera un año mayor que Miguel, bueno, Hiro estaba cerca de cumplir los 15 años, pero ellos no tenían que enterarse si consideraban que era mayor para estar juntándose con su hijo —... Soy la persona más joven hasta ahora admitida en la universidad de tecnología de San Fransokyo.

—Increíble, ¿no, Enrique? — la señora dijo, y su esposo asintió, aunque no se notaba impresionado o interesado en ello — ¿En qué área te especializas?

—Robótica.

Iba a decir más, pero en eso Miguel salió vistiendo un nuevo traje, así que todas las miradas se volvieron a él. Era ahora un traje de mariachi azul que le quedaba tan bien como Hiro había esperado. Quedó mirando cómo Miguel se observaba en el espejo mientras tarareaba la canción que iba empezando.

—¿Qué opinan de este? — se volteó un poco para preguntarles, pero ahora sin acercarse, todavía con intensión de seguir mirándose en el espejo — ¿Cómo me veo?

 _Bonito_ , pensó Hiro, y luego se alarmó porque no supo si en verdad sólo lo pensó o sí lo dijo en su estupor. Pero no, no había sido él. Salió de las bocinas que dejaban escuchar la música.

**_Bonita como aquellos juguetes_ **

**_que yo tuve en los días_ **

**_infantiles de ayer_ **

Sin saber muy bien qué lo provocó, si ver a Miguel con ese trae, o si fue lo que escuchó en la canción, Hiro ya traía un nuevo sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, el cuál incrementó cuando los ojos de Miguel se fijaron específicamente en él.

**_Bonita como el beso robado,_ **

**_como el llanto llorado_ **

**_por un hondo placer_ **

Miguel ladeó su cabeza con una leve sonrisa cuando miró el rostro sonrojado de Hiro. Pero pronto a él también se le colorearon las mejillas de vergüenza cuando, gracias a lo que cantaba TinTan, recordó el beso y el llanto que luego provocó en él al darse cuenta de que estaba queriendo a un chico tan bonito.

**_La sinceridad de tu espejo fiel_ **

**_puso vanidad en ti._ **

**_Sabes mi ansiedad y haces un placer_ **

**_de las penas que tu orgullo forja para mi_ **

—Ese sí me gusta — habló Luisa, notando que los chicos estaban en una nube —, te hará resaltar en el escenario.

—Opino lo mismo — Enrique le dijo —. Además no has usado un color así antes. Me parece bien.

—Me gusta — apenas murmuró Hiro todavía avergonzado.

**_Bonita haz pedazos tu espejo_ **

**_para ver si así dejo de sufrir tu altivez_ **

Miguel volvió a centrarse en el espejo, moviéndose y girando levemente para también mirarse de costado. Luego tomó el sombrero correspondiente a ese traje y se lo colocó, sonriendo al instante al ver su reflejo. A Hiro casi se le sale un suspiro.

**_La sinceridad de tu espejo fiel_ **

**_puso vanidad en ti._ **

**_Sabes mi ansiedad y haces un placer_ **

**_de las penas que tu orgullo forja para mí_ **

El cantante se veía lindísimo como fuera, pero había algo en el traje de mariachi que lo hacía verse con más seguridad que encantaba a Hiro. El traje azul era un lindo tono para Miguel, pero hasta ahora el favorito de Hamada era el traje rojo con el que lo conoció.

**_Bonita haz pedazos tu espejo_ **

**_para ver si así dejo de sufrir tu altivez_ **

Como fuera, Miguel parecía notar que también con cualquiera se veía bien, sólo notar su sonrisa complacida al mirar su reflejo en el espejo y las poses que hacía lo demostraba. Tenía a Hiro sin apartar la mirada y super sonrojado, aún más cuando Miguel le miró a través del reflejo y le guiñó un ojo con una coquetería inocente tan propia de él que estaba a punto de hacer que el corazón de Hiro saltara de su pecho.


	12. 12

Al final Miguel se había decidido a usar el traje azul y otro verde para los conciertos pendientes que tenía en la ciudad. Hiro se impresionó de salir vivo de aquél asunto del vestuario, porque cada que Miguel salía con un nuevo traje le provocaba sonrojarse más y sentía el rostro hervir, además su corazón latía más a prisa; por ver al niño _bonito,_ y por el temor de hacer algo incorrecto estando en presencia de los señores Rivera.

El cantante ya vestía de nuevo sus ropas comunes y tomó su guitarra que había llevado por si habría que esperar y se aburría, sus padres cargaban los trajes y se estaban despidiendo del sastre. Miguel y Hiro compartieron una mirada cómplice. Era de esperarse que todavía no se querían separar, necesitaban un pretexto para continuar el resto de la tarde juntos.

Hiro tenía el pretexto, bueno, no era en sí un pretexto, pero era una idea que desde ayer discutió con Cass. Sólo estaba resultando difícil dirigirse directamente a los padres de Miguel.

—Vengan, niños — les habló la señora Luisa —. Ya vámonos - ambos asintieron siguiéndoles.

-Señora Rivera, señor Rivera, yo...- les llamó cuando estuvieron fuera de la sastrería, pero cuando los dos adultos le miraron se puso mucho más nervioso y se olvidó cómo había acordado decirles lo que se proponía.

—Oh, mi niño — la mujer rió bajito —. En México no solemos tomar el apellido del cónyuge.

—Lo siento — las mejillas se le volvieron a colorear de vergüenza. Demonios, apenas abría la boca y lo arruinaba quedando como tonto. Y eso que anoche otra vez se la pasó investigando referente a México, específicamente en cuanto a las _relaciones._

—Descuida —ella le sonrió amablemente como solía hacerlo—. En realidad puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay problema.

—Ok— sonrió nerviosamente—. Señora Luisa, señor Rivera..., yo quiero invitarles de nuevo a la cafetería de mi tía, ya que ella agregó al menú algunas opciones mexicanas y me comentó que le encantaría que ustedes tres fueran a dar su opinión.

—¡Sí!— Miguel respondió dando un brinquito, ganándose la mirada atenta de sus padres — Ejem, digo..., hoy ya no tenemos más pendientes, ¿por qué no ir? Y la señora Cass les invitó..., sería educado ir.

—Creo que...— Enrique parecía dudar —, ¿podemos? — miró a su esposa.

—Sí podemos — Luisa respondió más segura — ¿Pero estás seguro de que justo ahora es un buen momento para ir, Hiro?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces vayamos— Enrique cedió.

No tardaron en tomar un taxi, y el trayecto de nuevo se mantuvo en silencio. Hiro se mantenía en intentar relajarse y parecer seguro de sí mismo, repitiéndose en su cabeza que era necesario hacer esto. Convivir con la familia de tu interés romántico te daba muchos puntos, además era importante para los mexicanos, al menos lo que había logrado investigar. Conocerse, que pudieran reconocer que era una buena persona para formar parte de ellos, porque al parecer para el mexicano la familia es muy, MUY importante, y todos suelen tener voz en las decisiones de sus familiares para mantenerse tranquilos y en paz. Sonaba tan extremo y complicado, y seguramente muchas familias mexicanas ya no se manejaban así, pero teniendo en cuenta que Miguel vive en un pueblo donde ciertas costumbres se mantienen, y sobre todo tomando en cuenta que todavía es un niño, es seguro que tendría que ganarse a la señora Luisa y al señor Enrique. Lo veía imposible, pues es un proceso largo y no tenía tiempo, pero lo que intente lograr es bueno, además tía Cass le apoyaba, y seguro le daba un _plus_ si ambas familias comenzaban conocerse. Así aumentaría la confianza y la familiaridad, por lo que no sería raro verles juntos.

¿Quién lo viera tomando todos esos puntos en consideración porque está prendido de un chico mexicano? Porque claro, si a él tenía que gustarle una persona y comenzaran a surgir ciertos sentimientos sería de la forma más complicada; no sólo de alguien de su mismo sexo, sino de un extranjero que no podía quedarse en San Fransokyo.

Esperaba no desmayarse de los nervios y la presión que sentía, porque forzosamente tenía que hacerlo bien sino quería que todo le saliera a la inversa; es decir que tras conocerle un poco más, los padres de Miguel decidan que él no es buena compañía para su hijo. _Pero lo salvé,_ les diría como último recurso, _recuerden que el "héroe" y yo somos la misma persona._ Uf, no podía colgarse sólo de su _alter ego_ , además de que no podría hablar de él estando Cass cerca, y necesitaba a su tía apoyándole. Ella estaba de acuerdo y fue la que le propuso llevarlos de nuevo al café.

Cuando bajaron del taxi, Hiro notó que Miguel le miraba insistentemente. Casi podía leer la pregunta que cargaba aquella mirada, algo como _¿en serio tu tía nos invitó o fue un pretexto mal elaborado?_ No podía contarle mientras sus padres siguieran cerca, lo cuál ocurriría durante todo el rato que estuvieran en la cafetería, porque no podían conocerse y comenzar a familiarizarse estando separados. AAHH. Ya estaba entrando en pánico. ¿Hubiera sido mejor si desde antes le hubiera dicho a Miguel lo que quería que sucediera?

—¡Hiro! ¡Familia Rivera! —les recibió Cass con su típico entusiasmo— ¡Qué bueno que vienen!

Mientras los adultos y Miguel se saludaban con su tía, Hiro miró alrededor descubriendo que afortunadamente el café no estaba muy lleno, sólo un par de mesas ocupadas, después de todo ya habían pasado las horas en que los clientes se concentran más, justo como le había dicho Cass. Bien, entonces podrían tener algo de privacidad.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Miguel le jaló de la mano, pues Cass ya los estaba conduciendo a una de las mesas. Hiro se dejó llevar. El par de chicos se sentó lado a lado, quedando frente a los padres del cantante.

—Sólo he integrado unas cuantas cosas, ya que apenas surgió la idea — Cass hablaba entregándoles un menú a cada uno— Pidan lo que gusten.

La familia mexicana miró la parte nueva del menú y Hiro ni siquiera podía ser discreto, sólo se les quedaba mirando buscando cualquier señal de que esto no les pareciera raro. Las cosas no habían sido tan improvisadas, pues Cass le comentó que desde el día que fueron al concierto de Miguel no sólo le llegó la curiosidad por la música mexicana, sino también por la comida mexicana y había pensado en que sería bueno ampliar el menú con opciones interesantes. Necesitaría alguna práctica, y apenas había comenzado a juntar poco a poco los ingredientes que necesitaría para algunos platillos que llamaron su atención, pero dadas las nuevas _circunstancias_ , decidió adelantar este nuevo menú al menos con las comidas más sencillas que no serían un gran reto en cuanto elaboración y conseguir los ingredientes. Por ello eran pocas opciones; chilaquiles, enchiladas, sopes, quesadillas, burritos, y en cuanto a lo dulce había preparado conchas y atole.

—Le iré a ayudar a mi tía— Hiro avisó antes de levantarse de la mesa, luego de que todos hubieron ordenado lo que querían.

Miguel miró con curiosidad a Hiro mientras iba junto con su tía, pues el chico se notaba muchísimo más inquieto y ansioso que otras ocasiones. Entendía que podría deberse a la presencia de sus padres, pero igual las manos no dejaban de temblarle y su pálido rostro ahora permanecía rojo. Era lindo, pero esperaba que no se le fuera a desmayar o algo.

Tras la barra, Hiro intentaba ayudar a su tía como lo había dicho, pero casi tiraba los algunos ingredientes y se tropezó varias veces. Miguel rió bajito para que no le escuchara.

—Ni parece un genio— murmuró Enrique, ganándose un codazo y una mirada de advertencia por parte de su esposa.

—Papá —se quejó Miguel con tono berrinchudo, sin embargo Enrique sonrió levemente.

—Es broma —se justificó.

—Es porque ustedes lo ponen nervioso —les dijo Miguel.

—¿Y nosotros por qué?

—Hiro es tímido..., a veces —el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

—¿A veces?— Luisa enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Con ustedes siempre — hizo un puchero—. Es porque papá no deja de mirarlo feo.

—Yo no hago eso— Enrique trató de defenderse rápidamente, pero Miguel le continuó mirando con su leve puchero—. Bien, ya no lo haré. De cualquier manera no lo hacía a propósito - cedió con un suspiro.

—Gracias —Miguel le sonrió y sus padres le devolvieron el gesto.

Pocos minutos después Cass y Hiro volvieron a la mesa ya con los platillos correspondientes. Chilaquiles para Miguel y Hiro, sopes para Luisa y enchiladas para Enrique, Cass había alegado que ella tenía poco de haber comido.

—A mí me gusta —Miguel comentó luego del primer bocado.

—Sí, está rico— Luisa aceptó sonriéndole a Cass.

—También me gustó —opinó Enrique.

—Qué alegría— Cass se relajó un poco, pues independientemente de la sonrisa que mantenía, si estaba algo preocupada de que lo que haya preparado no resultara bueno—. Estaba pensando en meter también mole y pozole. Y no sé qué más, ¿qué recomendarían?

—Tamales— sugirió con entusiasmo Miguel.

—Lo pensé, e intenté hacer unos de prueba..., pero no me salieron— confesó un poco avergonzada.

—Oh, podríamos enseñarte, no es muy difícil —ofreció Luisa.

—Eso sería increíble, gracias —Cass les sonrió ampliamente.

—Chiles rellenos y chiles en nogada —continuó sugiriendo Miguel.

—Panuchos, tlayudas— le siguió Enrique —Tlacoyos...

—Molletes, pambazos— Miguel suspiró.

—Ya extrañan la comida de México —Luisa comentó, tanto Miguel como Enrique asintieron. Se volvió a Cass de nuevo—. Algunas cosas no son tan sencillas de hacer, yo te recomendaría que hicieras la prueba de los platillos que te llaman la atención y así decidieras cuáles integras al menú definitivo.

—Podrías servir sólo ciertas cosas en días específicos y no toda la semana para que no te parezca complicado —también sugirió Enrique.

—Es muy buena idea— Cass asintió sonriente—. Para agregar al menú dulce no tengo más ideas.

—¿Qué tal...buñuelos?

—Y capirotada.

—A nadie le gusta la capirotada, papá —Miguel sonrió burlón.

Así continuaron mientras comían, todavía dándole sugerencias a Cass, quien ocasionalmente se tenía que levantar para ir a atender a los clientes que llegaban. Cass les platicó de su experiencia como chef, Luisa y Enrique le dijeron cuáles eran los platillos que a cada uno le salían mejor y prometieron compartirle su secreto en cuanto a cocina mexicana. Miguel se mantuvo contento y tranquilo mientras comía sus chilaquiles y con su mano libre de vez en cuando jugueteaba con los dedos de Hiro que también mantenía una mano debajo de la mesa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los platos fueron retirados pero como continuaban en una charla amena con Cass, siguieron en la mesa.

—Hiro —la voz del señor Enrique le hizo dar un pequeño brinco, separando de inmediato su mano de la de Miguel, para ahora mirar con temor al adulto.

—¿Sí? — ojalá y la voz no le haya salido temblorosa.

—Te preguntaba si a ti también te gusta la comida mexicana —el señor le explicó con normalidad, por lo que Hiro suspiró aliviado.

—No he probado mucho, pero sí, me ha gustado. Todo lo demás suena muy rico.

—Tanto hablar de esto y estar comiendo ya me dio más antojos —Miguel se quejó infantilmente —. Ojalá hubiera un elotero acá afuera - fingió un sollozo que hizo enternecer a Hamada.

—¿Qué es un _elotero_?— preguntó Hiro ladeando su cabeza.

—Pues una persona que vende elotes—Miguel le miró con obviedad y rodó sus ojos, provocando que Hiro hiciera un leve mohín por dejarlo como tonto, pero pronto Miguel soltó una risita y le volvió a tomar de la mano y se recargó más a él demostrándole que sólo bromeaba—. Un elotero es como un ángel, Hiro. Esa persona que oportunamente está cerca de tu casa, trabajo, escuela, o en medio de tu camino por la calle para ofrecerte un elote con un toque de mantequilla, preparado con mayonesa, queso y chile del que pica.

—Estás desvariando por un elote— le dijo Hiro, con una chispa divertida.

—Sí — Miguel murmuró, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hiro—. Quiero uno, los extraño.

—¿Y si te consigo uno preparado como quieres? —Hiro entrelazó mejor sus manos.

—Te amaré por el resto de mi vida —Miguel le sonrió ampliamente y el rostro de Hiro se tornó de un rojo intenso inmediatamente.

—Ejem, ejem —Enrique carraspeó fuerte y exageradamente, y cuando los chicos voltearon a hacerle caso nuevamente a los adultos, los encontraron a los tres sonriendo con ternura y algo de gracia, incluso Enrique estaba igual —. Seguro en L.A. será más probable encontrar un elotero, sólo aguanta unos días más, sino hasta que volvamos a México.

—Comeré tanto y de todo, que explotaré de gordo —Miguel simuló un sonido de explosión acompañado de un ademán con su mano libre. Todavía no se separa de Hiro, quien rió levemente.

—Si no es que abuelita te obliga primero— Luisa le sonrió al recordarle.

—Si te ve más flaco te retacará el plato del doble de tamales que suele darte— Enrique también le dijo.

—Ya me creo capaz de acabármelos, con todo el antojo que traigo— hizo un puchero.

—Quiero la receta de esos tamales— Cass se emocionó—. Tal vez así Hiro engorde un poco.

—¡Tía Cass! —Hiro se avergonzó.

—¿Qué? Estás flaquito —Miguel intervino, picándole las costillas.

—Unas cuantas libras más no te harán daño— Cass le dijo como si nada, luego llamó su atención el sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta —. Oh, clientes, ya vuelvo — se levantó y fue a atender a las personas que habían ingresado. Miguel seguía dándole sonrisas burlonas a Hiro mientras le picaba los costados , y el otro chico sólo daba brinquitos y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Miguel, ya no lo molestes — Luisa le habló con su tono autoritario. La reacción fue inmediata, de un momento a otro Miguel se puso serio, levantó su cabeza del hombro de Hiro, dejó de picarle y se recorrió para ya no estar tan juntos.

—Lo siento —le susurró a Hiro.

—Bien, cambiando de tema para que Miguel pare de babear por la comida y no se le ocurra escribirle una canción al elotero... — Luisa comenzó a decir, sin embargo, Miguel soltó una pequeña risa bajita.

— _Oda al elotero_ — murmuró Miguel, e hizo que Hiro sonriera divertido, pero se recompuso rápidamente para prestar atención a la mujer.

—Nos decías que te encuentras estudiando robótica — continuó la madre de Miguel.

—Sí, yo apenas voy en el primer semestre, ya que dejé pasar un tiempo —Hiro se animó a hablar a pesar del nerviosismo.

—¿Entonces hubieras ingresado antes? —preguntó Enrique y ahora sí se notaba algo impresionado.

—Me gradué de la preparatoria a los trece, así que pude haber buscado una opción, pero prefería perder el tiempo en otras cosas —confesó algo avergonzado —. Pero luego mi hermano Tadashi me convenció de ingresar a la universidad.

—Tienes un hermano —Luisa sonrió— ¿Dónde está él?

—Él... falleció —la voz se le apagó un poco.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, Hiro— dijo en seguida Luisa.

—Lamentamos tu pérdida— Enrique le murmuró y le ofreció una mirada amable.

—Gracias— Hiro intentó sonreír, para no aferrarse al amargo recuerdo—. Bueno, él fue quién me inspiró a ingresar a la universidad, y también, después de que lo perdí, a intentar ayudar a la gente.

—Por ello tu trabajo de héroe —Enrique continuó en voz baja. Cass seguía ocupada, pero igual tenían que ser discretos. Hiro asintió.

—No me imaginé que resultaría así, no lo planeé, pero es una forma de hacer lo que él quería; ayudar. Mi hermano es el creador de Baymax que es un robot que funge como _asistente médico_ , está programado para evaluar y cuidar la salud, es capaz de atender enfermedades, lesiones, responde ante las emergencias. Cuando ocurre algo que él no puede solucionar solo, diagnostica e informa de los protocolos a seguir. Yo trabajo en mis propios proyectos, pero sigo invirtiendo mayor tiempo para tratar de mejorar el sistema de Baymax, y buscar financiamiento para que el proyecto llegue primordialmente a las zonas donde más se requiere un apoyo médico.

—Eso es impresionante, Hiro— Luisa se notaba fascina y enternecida a la vez —. No sólo eres un chico genio, sino que eres una buena persona manteniendo el propósito de ayudar a los demás. Seguramente lograrás tanto.

—Serás capaz de grandes cosas —opinó Enrique —. Pero te arriesgas demasiado saliendo a cuidar la ciudad junto con tus amigos.

—Es por ello que mi tía Cass no puede saberlo — Hiro pidió suplicante, temiendo que pudieran delatarle—. Ella enloquecería, no quiero causarle más preocupaciones.

—Hiro, lo que haces en tremendamente peligroso — insistió Enrique—. No te delataré con tu tía, esa no es mi intención, sino que es que tú lo entiendas. Eres sólo un niño.

—Lo entiendo. Mis amigos y yo no nos involucramos en cualquier asunto, es cuando nadie más puede hacerse cargo — Hiro explicaba—. Soy sólo un niño, pero tengo la capacidad de planear para resolver el problema. No podré dejar de hacerlo si la gente corre peligro.

—Interponer el bien común sobre el bien personal —Enrique le sonrió —. Eres un chico muy noble, Hiro, y eso es notable.

—Gracias— Hiro también le sonrió con más naturalidad ahora.

—¿De qué me perdí?— Cass preguntó al vover y encontrar a todos notablemente más relajados. Hiro parecía un poco más confiado, los señores Rivera se notaban más relajados, pero Miguel traía una cara inconfundible de amor mientras miraba a Hiro y luego a sus padres, y después otra vez a Hiro. ¡Qué adorable! Era señal de que todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Y por supuesto que sería así, si su niño Hiro era increíble y un amor como para no ganarse hasta a los más exigentes mexicanos.

—Hablábamos de la vocación de Hiro— informó Luisa—. En un buen chico que saca provecho a ese brillante cerebro suyo.

—Sí, mi niño es un genio— comentó Cass con emoción.

—Miguel también lo es —señaló Hiro para que la atención no se volcara en él. Ya lo peor había pasado, ahora necesitaba un respiro. El chico mexicano volvió a reaccionar saliendo de su ensoñación y le miró incrédulo.

—¡Já! —exclamó Miguel con diversión —Sí cómo no. No te burles, eh genio —le dio un leve empujón todavía soltando unas risitas.

—Tú talento no es cosa de milagro —Hiro rodó los ojos —. Se necesita cerebro para hacer lo que haces. Y no cualquiera puede. ¡Yo no podría hacer lo que tú!

—Tomando lecciones tal vez puedas — Miguel siguió restándole importancia—. No es la gran cosa.

—Ajá, hay muchas personas tomando lecciones de música por años y no llegarían al nivel que tu posees, Miguel —Hiro parecía aferrado en demostrar un punto, así que los adultos sólo quedaron pendientes —. Tú no necesitaste de lecciones, fuiste autodidacta. Además construiste una guitarra desde cero sin ningún conocimiento formal previo. GENIO.

—Mamá, papá, Hiro me está molestando —bromeó Miguel para que la pena no se apoderar de él ante lo que Hamada le decía. Sus padres y Cass sólo rieron.

—Las canciones que tú compones, Miguel, también son muy impresionantes para alguien de tu edad— opinó Cass que el día del concierto se enteró de las melodías que fueron covers, pero algunas que fueron compuestas por el mismo Miguel, que definitivamente estaban dentro de sus favoritas.

—Exactamente— continuó Hiro —. La sensibilidad juega un papel importante, lo sé, pero tu intelecto se lleva el mayor crédito para crearlas. Al interpretarlas es cuando desbordas todo el sentimiento y pasión.

—Qué podemos decir— habló Enrique —, Hiro tiene razón, m'ijo. Nos has demostrado tantas veces de lo que eres capaz que no dejas de sorprendernos.

—Yo sólo hago lo que me gusta —el moreno hizo un puchero. Oficialmente se sentía avergonzado de que le consideraran ahora también un niño _prodigio_. Era demasiado, pero se sentía increíblemente halagador y lindo viniendo de Hiro.

—Yo también, y eso no nos quita crédito —Hiro le sonrió.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, hijo —Luisa le dijo—. También tienes que reconocer tu capacidad.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo— Miguel suspiró y luego sonrió tímidamente.

—En serio tienes la voz de un ángel— comentó Cass con sinceridad.

—Es impresionante— asintió Hiro, con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

—¿...Qué tal si toco una canción aquí? —propuso Miguel para agradecer los cumplidos y para poner más rojito a Hiro, nomas por eso. Se guardó su sonrisa traviesa.

—Eso sería lindísimo —Cass dijo de inmediato con mucho entusiasmo, y con eso bastaba.

Miguel tomó su guitarra y siguió a Cass para colocarse en el pequeño espacio que ocasionalmente ocupaban cuando había noches de poesía o interpretaciones musicales. Como estaba cerca de anochecer, más gente llenaba ahora el café, así que tendría un público considerable para estar en un pequeño local. Lo bueno que ya no se aterraba al tener que cantar ante varias personas. Ya comenzaba a ser bastante natural para él.

Se sentó en el bancó, se acomodó la guitarra, dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para relajarse por completo y comenzó a tocar la melodía. De inmediato se ganó la atención de los demás clientes, y ya no sólo la de sus padres, Cass y Hiro que podía mirar justo de frente.

Aprovechando su posición, miró directamente a Hiro, que ya le miraba con ojos atentos sin parpadear, entonces comenzó a cantar.

— ** _Hay unos ojos que si me miran hacen que mi alma tiemble de amor_** — el sonrojo de Hiro no se hizo esperar, pero ni así desvió su mirada, provocando un suspiró casi imperceptible en Miguel mientras cantaba mirando esos ojitos tan bonitos que le observaban como si fuese lo más extraordinario — ** _Son unos ojos tan primorosos_**. **_Ojos más lindos no he visto yo._**

— ** _¡Ay!, quién pudiera mirarse en ellos. ¡Ay!, quién pudiera besarlos más_** — sin duda Miguel se sentía increíble y afortunado de haber conocido a Hiro. El chico era una persona admirable, y había sido capaz de mover varias emociones en Miguel con unas palabras, una sonrisa, una mirada, un inocente beso. Se sentí tan bien y real — **_Gozando siempre de sus destellos. Y no olvidarlos nunca jamás._**

— ** _Y todos dicen que no te quiero_** , **_que no te adoro con frenesí_** —porque a pesar de que él lo sintiera tan real, hay quien guarda sus dudas, como si pudieran descifrar con exactitud sus sentimientos. Miró rápidamente a su padre, que desde la charla con Hiro había suavizado su actitud, y ahora Miguel sólo deseaba que tuviera claro que lo que siente por Hiro es real a pesar de su edad — ** _Y yo les digo que mienten, mienten_** , **_que hasta la vida daría por ti._**

Los aplausos de los presentes le devolvió al momento. Miró alrededor y agradeció mientras caminaba de vuelta a _su_ mesa. Ahí Cass le recibió con más halagos y los que él respondió sonriendo. Volvió a dejar la guitarra a un lado y se sentó nuevamente junto a Hiro que ya estaba recuperando su tono paliducho.

—¿...Te gustó? — Miguel le preguntó directamente a Hiro.

—Sí, mucho, fue... wow... Me encantó —Hiro respondió y su voz sonó como si estuviera recuperando el aliento. Y la respiración se le cortó de nuevo cuando Miguel se abalanzó a abrazarle sin pena alguna por hacerlo frente a sus padres, aunque de igual forma Hiro correspondió al gesto sin inmutarse mucho.

—Qué bueno, porque... — Miguel le susurraba todavía sin despegarse —, ya sabes, lo canté para ti.

—Gr-gracias —apenas le salió la voz, porque tuvo que ahogar un grito. ¿Por qué Miguel era tan directo? Es decir, le encantaba, pero lo iba a matar porque Hiro no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Ay, los mexicanos tan efusivos y naturales en el constante contacto físico. A pesar de todos los abrazos asfixiantes de tía Cass, Hiro no había dado muestras de afecto parecidas a alguien más, hasta que llegó Miguel. Y por todos los cielos, que se sentía tan lindo tenerlo así de cerca. Definitivamente le encantaría tener a Miguel cerca siempre, aunque eso sonara tan imposible.

Al separarse del abrazo se encontró con que los tres adultos _hacían_ como que no les prestaban atención, lo cuál agradeció para que ambos no se pusieran mucho más ruborizados. Compartieron unas cuantas palabras más todavía con toda normalidad y después Enrique se levantó para ir al sanitario, un par de segundos después Cass se tuvo que levantar a atender a nuevos clientes y Luisa decidió ir a ayudarle en lo posible la ver que se trataba de un grupo grande de personas. Así los chicos quedaron solos en la mesa.

—¿No te parece que actúan raros?— Hiro no pudo evitar comentar.

—¿Cómo? — Miguel pareció curioso.

—Ya no nos miran insistentes y atentos a todos nuestros movimientos. Y ya no nos separaron con algún pretexto cuando nos abrazamos —señaló —. Parecen ya no sorprenderse por la cercanía y el contacto físico.

—Oh, eso...— Miguel se encogió un poco de hombros y puso su sonrisa ingenua, así que Hiro entornó sus ojos sospechoso —. Tal vez sea porque..., yo les conté a mis papás sobre _nosotros._ Supongo que ya se esperaban la _cercanía_ \- confesó temeroso, pero Hiro sólo quedó impresionado.

—¿Tú les contaste?— murmuró.

—¿Estuvo mal? ¿Eso te molesta?— Miguel se alejó un poco de él. Hiro sintió de inmediato una punzada en el pecho.

—No, claro que no —aclaró rápidamente —. Esas son tus decisiones, es tu familia, Miguel. Sólo me impresiona que..., no parezcan en desacuerdo. Creí que te referías a ellos cuando dijiste que _nadie nos tomaba en serio._

—Sí eran ellos —confesó con un suspiro y se volvió a acercar —. La primera charla no fue la mejor, pero al siguiente día lo hablamos mejor y creo que el conocerte un poco más ahora los pone más tranquilos y bueno..., no creo que les moleste, sino ya hubieran sacado una chancla de no sé dónde y créeme que entonces tendríamos que reencontrarnos en la tierra de los muertos.

—Qué alivio. Lo que me alegra es que gracias a ello ya no te sientas tan abatido por _esto_ — le tomó de la mano y Miguel le sonrió ampliamente —. ¿Pero entonces les contaste _TODO_?

—Omití el vuelo en Baymax y los besos —susurró —.Sino ahí si aparecía la chancla sin oportunidad de librarme.

—Oh bien —Hiro soltó una pequeña risa, luego se mordió los labios —. Yo también lo hablé con mi tía. Ella lo tomó bien desde el principio, y aunque también omití lo de los besos, sospecho que ella lo intuye.

—Te lo dije, eso ya es demasiado —Miguel hizo un leve mohín, pero en seguida sonrió —. Lo bueno que quedan otras opciones que son igual o más lindas - dijo para luego levantar sus manos entrelazadas, tomó en otro ángulo la mano de Hiro y entonces la acercó hasta sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano. Tan encantador como vio el gesto en películas que a veces miraba junto a mama Elena. Y estaba teniendo la reacción esperada, pues el rostro de Hiro volvió a colorearse de un rojo brillante. Miguel no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Lo hiciste sólo para burlarte— Hiro le acusó separando sus manos.

—No lo hice con esa intención— Miguel exclamó algo asustado y un puchero se formó en sus labios, no quería que Hiro se enojara con él —. Lo hice porque me parece lindo y quiero mostrarte que hay más formas de demostrar afecto, pero reaccionas tan bonito que me pongo nervioso y sale mi risa tonta.

—Tú eres el que me pone nervioso a mí —Hiro murmuró, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa por haberlo malinterpretado —, de una forma buena.

—Oye, Hiro— Miguel miró hacia el mostrador dándose cuenta de que su padre ya también se encontraba ayudando a atender las órdenes. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? ¿Los había visto en su cursi momento y prefirió dejarles a solas? Ya no importaba mucho si todo parecía estar bien para ellos. Volvió su mirada atenta a Hiro, poniéndolo un poco más ansioso.

—¿Sí?— el chico lucía expectante.

—¿Crees que si pido un atole y una concha me vea muy gordo? —Miguel le preguntó manteniéndose tan seriamente que a Hiro le llevó un par de segundos procesar que Miguel realmente le había hecho esa pregunta en lugar de haber sido algo serio como creyó, o al menos involucrado a ellos como tan sólo hace unos pocos instantes habían estado conversando.

Sólo atinó a golpearse la frente, pero luego sonrió y miró a Miguel que parecía seguir esperando por su respuesta. Oh bueno, tal parece que para el moreno sí era de importancia aquel cuestionamiento.

—No lo creo. Puedes pedir lo que quieras —le sonrió y Miguel le devolvió el gesto mucho más amplio. Era tan increíblemente adorable en momentos sin esfuerzo. Definitivamente ablandaba el corazón de Hiro robándole varias sonrisas sinceras.


	13. 13

—Hijo, ya tenemos que irnos — Luisa le dijo a la vez que se quitaba un delantal que tomó prestado de Cass luego de que se haya encarrerado al ayudarle a pesar de que la tía de Hiro le hubo dicho que no la quería molestar y que no era necesario.

—Mañana tienes ensayo — le recordó Enrique mientras se lavaba las manos, porque también había decidido quedarse a ayudar a atender el café.

Miguel no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, porque claro que no quería despedirse tan pronto de Hiro. ¿Tan pronto? Si ya habían pasado toda la tarde en la cafetería de Cass. Qué triste que el tiempo pareciera ir tan rápido cuando estaban juntos..., juntitos haciéndose ojitos y tomándose de la mano.

Todavía sus padres se habían ofrecido a seguir ayudándole a Cass a limpiar las mesas ya que la cafetería estaba cerrada, pero ella insistió en que no podría molestarles más con ello, y al darse cuenta de la hora, ahora sí le tomaron la palabra.

—Más tarde podemos seguir hablando por mensajes de texto — le dijo Hiro, queriendo animarle, pero en voz bajita para que los adultos no le escuchasen.

—Es mejor que duermas temprano y descases bien — habló Luisa, casi como si hubiera escuchado lo que planeaban a pesar de estar lejos de la mesa.

—Tú mamá tiene razón — apoyó Enrique.

—¿A qué hora tienes el ensayo? — preguntó Hiro, todavía en un susurró.

—A las once, pero no sé a qué hora termine — Miguel también habló quedo.

—Si cuando termines aun tienes energía para algo más, y si quieres, avísame y podemos vernos — le ofreció, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí — Miguel también le sonrió, y al ver que su padre ya se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa, habló más de prisa —. O sino averiguaré si te dejan acompañarnos un rato en el ensayo.

—Ok — Hiro le asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué se cuchichean? — Preguntó Enrique, pero sin un tono severo, tampoco con una mirada ceñuda, lo que no los hizo ponerse alertas. De hecho, ni los miró, ya que se puso a recoger los portatrajes de los atuendos que usaría el músico en los próximos días.

—Nada — Miguel le dijo.

—Sí, claro, nada — su madre también se acercó y le revolvió el cabello al hablarle con una sonrisa —. Ve a despedirte de Cass, y no olvides agradecerle.

El moreno asintió, y luego de soltar las manos de Hiro fue hasta dónde estaba Cass, todavía detrás de la barra mientras acomodaba algunas cosas. Luisa se sentó frente a Hiro.

—Hiro, entrégale esto a tu tía cuando nos vayamos — Luisa ahora era la que hablaba bajito, acercándole al chico dinero —, ya que no nos dejó pagarle lo de la comida. Se lo entregas tú.

—Me va a regañar — Hamada hizo su asiento hacia atrás como si lo que se le acercaba fuera algo peligroso —. Ella quiso invitarles, así que está bien. Además le ayudaron, creo que esto del pago no es necesario. Y no quieren cargar con la culpa del jalón de orejas que me ve a dar si le digo que yo acepté el dinero por ella, ¿verdad?

—Está bien — los padres de Miguel le sonrieron y alejaron el dinero de él —. Gracias.

Miguel fue hasta donde estaba Cass, limpiando con minuciosidad la máquina de café, y a pesar de haber estado constantemente ajetreada atendiendo al montón de clientes, todavía sonreía y se podía escuchar que tarareaba bajito. La mujer parecía mantener siempre su buen humor, era muy dulce y amable. A Miguel definitivamente le agradaba y le hacía feliz saber que Hiro tuviera a semejante ángel de familia luego de las pérdidas que ha sufrido.

—Señorita Cass — le llamó, la mujer se volteó sonriéndole —, ya casi nos vamos, así que vine a agradecerle una vez más por la comida que estuvo riquísima. En serio me gustó todo lo que probé. Si mamá Elena hubiera visto lo mucho que disfruté comer, se pondría celosa — Cass soltó una risita.

—Tu abuela, sí, tus padres me comentaron de ella y sus dotes en la cocina, así que esto es un gran halago, Miguel, gracias — Cass le sonrió dulcemente.

—Sólo estoy siendo sincero — le dio su sonrisa más dulce.

—Eres encantador Miguel — Cass se reprimió las ganas de abrazar al chico, en cambio posó una mano suavemente en una de los hombros —. Soy muy feliz de que Hiro y tú se conocieran, tu compañía le sienta bien.

—Yo también me alegro de haberle conocido — Miguel se apenó un poco, pero siguió siendo sincero.

—Sí que hay algo ahí entre ustedes — ella elevó ambas cejas en un gesto gracioso que hizo reír levemente a Miguel, también por el nerviosismo, si ya estaba ruborizado —. Sé que aún son jóvenes, pero conforme vayan descubriendo esto que lo envuelve, yo les estaré apoyando a ambos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En serio? — le miró con sus grandes ojos ilusionados.

—Claro que sí, mi niño. Yo confío en que sus sentimientos son sinceros y reales — Cass le dio una sonrisa aun más dulce y Miguel ahora era quién quería reprimir el impulso de abrazarla, pero no pudo con ello, así que le dio un abrazo super rápido que enterneció a Cass.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa para conversar un momento más mientras llegaba el taxi que Hiro había pedido. Los chicos sonreían discretamente al ver cómo sus familias habían congeniado ahora que pasaron más tiempo juntos. Los pocos minutos que tardó el taxi, Miguel aprovechó para tomar más fotos de Hiro y de los dos juntos. Hiro por fin se deshizo de la timidez de eso y también tomó fotografías con su propio celular. Y para que sus tutores no les miraran raro, Miguel les convenció de posar los tres para una fotito de recuerdo, y después de acomodar la cámara sobre la mesa en un buen ángulo, jaló a Hiro para que los cinco se juntaran y salieran todos en una foto.

—El taxi ya llegó.

—Sí, voy — dijo Miguel, pasándole todavía la última foto a Hiro de todos juntos que habían tomado con su celular —. Ya.

—Tu guitarra — Hiro le tendió el instrumento mientras iban caminando a la puerta.

—Gracias — Miguel la cargó y a un paso de salir se volvió directamente a mirarle de frente, sonriéndole tiernamente —. Adiós...

—Adiós — Hiro también le sonrió, por un momento sin consumirle la vergüenza porque después de todo había sido un buen día.

Tomó suavemente las mejillas de Miguel y se acercó para dejarle un beso de despedida. El corazón de Miguel casi percibió todo el cámara lenta, con el corazón latiendo de pronto rapidísimo, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas y sus ojos abriéndose más porque ESTABAN SUS PADRES Y CASS PRESENTES ahora sí mirándolos sin distracción.

Estaba bien que su situación parecía ir bien después de este día conociéndose más, y ganándose cada vez más a sus padres, pero tampoco iba a ser como para que los dejaran besuquearse así porque sí, ¿¡verdad!? Además Miguel todavía se sentía en conflicto en el tema de los besos en los labios sin ser novios, y...

...Y el beso no fue en los labios, tampoco en la mejilla.

Hiro le estaba dejando un tierno beso en la frente.

El latido rápido de su corazón y el flujo de sangre en sus mejillas ya no era por el temor y confusión, sino por la vergüenza. Este inocente beso le estaba ¨haciendo sentir más tímido que cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Mientras se separaba, Hiro traía una sonrisa de lo más linda, y Miguel todavía se quedó ahí con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro caliente e increíblemente ruborizado. Necesitaba moverse, así que sólo reaccionó a darle un empujón por el hombro para en seguida abrazarle.

—Miguel... — le llamó su madre. Cierto, taxi esperando.

Levantó su rostro del hombro de Hiro, y todavía abrazándole, le dejó un beso chasqueante en una mejilla. Una vez dado el beso, ya se separó de él para girarse y caminar hacia afuera, pero alcanzó a mirar que Hiro también se ruborizo ahora quedando él congelado en la entrada del café.

Ya dentro del auto, Miguel soltó un profundo suspiro, sintiendo que sus mejillas todavía ardían de vergüenza, tampoco se atrevía a levantar la vista y descubrir qué muecas traerían sus padres, que ni pío decían.

Pero el silencio no duró más de diez segundos, porque después Luisa soltó una risa que parecía había estado reteniendo. Así Miguel ya no pudo seguir evitándolos, alzó su mirada y su madre reía suavemente, mientras su padre traía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento, mi amor, no me burlo de ti — Luisa le dijo al ver su mirada confundida. Después ella se volvió a Enrique dándole un leve empujón —. Y tú que te ponías histérico al creer que ya compartían besos en los labios — le dijo ahora sonriendo, Enrique negó con la cabeza también manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Me alivia darme cuenta que no — su padre dijo —. Se nota que un beso en la frente ya es demasiado, así que no creo que estén listos para más.

—¿Sí Miguel? — ella preguntó, pero ambos le miraron.

—¿Para más qué? — se hizo el ingenuo para ahora meterlos a ellos en un conflicto. No quería hablar de esto en el taxi. De hecho, no quería hablarlo, le apenaba demasiado.

—Te explicamos después.

Sonrió satisfecho de que hayan desistido de seguir hablando de ello al menos por el momento, pero se hundió un poco más en el asiento porque todavía la timidez no le dejaba del todo.

***********************

—¿Habrá sido demasiado? — Hiro preguntó a Cass, encogido de hombros y con el ceño arrugado en preocupación.

—No lo creo, eso fue adorable — Cass le dio una caricia cariñosa en el cabello.

—Miguel hace el contacto físico tan natural, así que quise arriesgarme, hacer algo también — comenzó a explicar dando vueltas por el café —. ¿Pero si lo tomó a mal, o sus padres? ¿Lo arruiné todo?

—Oye, no creo que eso haya pasado — su tía se puso frente a él para detener sus pasos alterados, y le abrazó suavemente —. Sus padres no se veían nada molestos. Los tres nos sorprendimos al momento, pero luego también sonrieron. Y Miguel igual se acercó a ti, así que él sólo sintió un poco de timidez. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien — dio un respiro relajado.

—Mejor sigue con esa seguridad — ella se alejó un poco para sonreírle y mirarle de nuevo — ¿Planean hacer algo mañana?

—Él tiene ensayos, no sé si tenga tiempo de algo más, quedamos de avisarnos, pero... — se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desordenando más su cabello por el nerviosismo —, no sé si seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

—Haz lo que te haga sentir bien, si es demasiada presión, no lo hagas.

—De acuerdo — le asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego de su pequeña charla, Hiro subió a su habitación con el pretexto de que tenía tarea, pero al mínimo descuido de Cass, salió junto con Baymax para ir a reunirse con sus amigos para hacer patrullaje por la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, Hiro había asistido normalmente a la escuela, mandándose de vez en cuando mensajes de texto con Miguel, ambos tardándose en responder; uno por andar en medio de clases, el otro por estar ocupado en sus ensayos. Hiro mantenía la esperanza de que más tarde pudieran verse, aunque iba a entender perfectamente si no se podría.

Con las clases concluidas, fue junto con sus amigos al área de laboratorios, entre charla banal y cada uno pendiente de sus propios proyectos el tiempo le pareció menos pesado. Pero después recibió una llamada de Miguel. Saltó un poco de su asiento por la sorpresa (y alegría), votando las herramientas que había estado sosteniendo para ahora tomar su teléfono celular.

—Hola — contestó la llamada, sintiendo que sus músculos faciales se estiraban como involuntariamente, haciéndolo sonreír al momento. Se escondió detrás de Baymax para que sus amigos no vieran lo extraño que se ponía por una simple llamada.

— _Hola, Hiro_ — la dulce y melodiosa voz de Miguel le respondió, sobresaliendo de un ruido constate que se alcanzaba a escuchar por la línea — _¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?_

—No, no, para nada — le dijo apresuradamente — ¿Cómo..., cómo te está yendo con el ensayo?

— _Perfecto_ — se escuchaba animado, lo que hizo sonreír más a Hiro — _¿Y a ti con la escuela?_

—Bien, las clases terminaron por el día de hoy, peo estaba trabajando en algo sencillo.

— _Nada de lo que haces es sencillo, puedo estar seguro de ello_ — Miguel soltó una risita y Hiro sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas — _¿Entonces estás ocupado?_

—No, sólo era para distraerme, no es nada urgente.

— _¿Seguro?_

—Sí, muy seguro.

— _Es que..., yo salgo del ensayo más o menos en una hora u hora y media. Y me gustaría verte, pero... no sé si mis papás me dejen_ — Miguel le dijo, y el sonrojo en Hiro ya era más notorio. Se sentía muy bonito que el moreno le dijera que lo quería ver.

—¿Te dijeron algo? — cuestionó para ver si se le ocurría algo.

— _No sé cómo decirles, porque ya sé que me van a salir con un "tienes que descansar" o sino "ya pasaste mucho tiempo con Hiro"._

—¿Y si..., si voy por ti crees que se enojen mucho? — se mordió los labios por un segundo, nervioso — Así yo les pido permiso por ti.

 _—¿Harías eso?_ — Miguel preguntó con emoción. _Por ti, sí_ , pensó Hiro a la vez que sentía como la cursilería podría apoderarse de él.

—Sí.., si está bien para ti, sí.

 _—¡Sí! Eso sería muy lindo, Hiro —_ alcanzó a decirle cuando una voz se coló a lo lejos, llamándole — _. Tengo que regresar al ensayo._

—De acuerdo, ve.

— _Estoy en el teatro dónde nos conocimos —_ le dijo apresuradamente, peo Hiro captó la ubicación — _Adiós._

Tras cortar la llamada, Hiro salió de su escondite detrás de Baymax, miró alrededor encontrando que sus amigos seguían muy ocupados en lo propio. Aparentemente algo que hacía Fred llamó la atención de Baymax porque el robot se dirigió hasta dónde estaba aquel chico. Así Hiro caminó hasta estar cerca de Wasabi y Honey Lemon, tratando de parecer casual para no llamar la atención de nadie más.

—Oigan, chicos — les llamó y ambos voltearon a la vez —, ¿podría hablar con ustedes un momento?

—Claro, Hiro — respondió Honey con su alegre sonrisa característica.

Wasabi le asintió y dejando sus cosas de lado y ambos quitándose las gafas de protección, siguieron a Hiro que les guio fuera hasta quedar en el pasillo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? — cuestionó Wasabi.

—¿Ninguno...? — Hiro se encogió levemente de hombros — Es decir, creo que..., necesito un consejo...

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó Honey Lemon.

—Esto es tan... agh..., de acuerdo..., la cosa es que... — Hiro comenzó a balbucear, su rostro tiñéndose rojo a cada segundo y moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

—Hey, tranquilo — Wasabi le sonrió amable — Sólo dinos.

—Necesito..., consejos..., acerca de... — desvió la mirada, no podía con esto, era más humillante de lo que pensó — C I T A S.

—¿Citas? — Wasabi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo? — Honey parecía confundida.

—¡Nada! Ja, ja, ja. Era broma — Hiro fue caminando hacia atrás, queriendo salir de ahí, o que la tierra le tragara — Olvídenlo.

—Hiro, espera — Honey le tomó del brazo para que no saliera huyendo —. No te avergüences. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, ¿ok?

—Supongo que se trata de Miguel — Wasabi le dijo y Hiro le asintió —. ¿Qué no ya habían estado "saliendo" estos días?

—Es lo que no sé — Hamada se recargó pesadamente en la pared —. No tengo idea de cómo es una cita realmente. ¿Hicimos cosas de cita? ¿Eso significó algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que quede claro que es una C I T A? — enumeró sus principales dudas, de nuevo mirándoles para esperar por una respuesta.

—Bueno — Honey se acomodó las gafas —, lo de ustedes fue más como dos amigos pasando el tiempo, ya que establecieron que eso eran. Supongo que establecer en qué términos saldrán determina si es una cita o no.

—Las citas tienen el propósito de que las dos personas se vayan conociendo, por ello hay mucha charla y tienes que dar una buena imagen — opinó Wasabi — También el punto es que la conquistes, por ello suelen darse detalles, algo que sabes que le gustará a la otra persona. O lo típico "romántico".

—¿Cómo qué es lo típico? — preguntó curioso.

—Flores, bombones, vino — Honey comenzó a enlistar.

—No, eso último no, son unos niños — Wasabi parecía que quería regañar a Honey Lemon.

—¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento — ella se disculpó.

—De acuerdo, creo que eso lo tengo — Hiro se notaba concentrado — He estado investigando la forma en que suele mostrarse el interés para los mexicanos. Quiero decir, hasta ahora no he sentido una brecha cultural tan grande con Miguel, pero de acuerdo a lo que hemos conversado, en cuestión _¿romántica?_ , sí tiene una perspectiva influenciada por su familia que es un tanto tradicional.

—¿Qué es lo que encontraste? — preguntó Honey.

—Catalogaban las flores como un buen detalle. Tengo que ser _caballeroso_ y antento, tal vez eso también lo maneje bien. Tengo que convivir con su familia, pero eso ya lo hice ayer — Hiro siguió hablando mientras su amigos le miraban un poco sorprendidos de su determinación —. Pero no tengo idea de qué se hace una cita ni a dónde se va.

—El clásico es ir a cenar a un buen restaurante, pero eso sería aburrido y demasiado serio para ustedes — Wasabi desechó la idea —. Otros clásicos serían ir al cine, o por un helado.

—Suenan tan anticuados — Gogo se asomó detrás de Wasabi. Los tres dieron un pequeño brinco porque no la escucharon acercarse, y cuando siguió caminando para acomodarse a un lado de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que también venía con Fred. Bien, la discreción había terminado.

—Sí, para que se complican tanto — Fred opinó despreocupadamente — Las citas adolescentes de ahora consisten en Pizza + Netflix.

— Claro, sólo que aquí será literal — Gogo continuó —. Aun soy muy jóvenes para tomarlo en el otro sentido que se le da.

—No hay necesidad de comentar eso — Wasabi habló con dientes apretados mientras fingía una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es el otro sentido? — sin embargo Hiro preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño en confusión — ¿Qué otro sentido podría tener comer pizza y ver películas en Netflix?

—Yo te explicaré — Fred rió divertido y le tomó por los hombros, pero no pudo decir más porque Honey le tapó la boca.

—Nada, no importa — le dijo Honey.

—Ok... — les dijo sin estar convencido, mirándoles todavía con sospecha — Entonces no tomaré esa sugerencia porque al parecer puede malinterpretarse. Tomaré alguna de las otras. Ahora, tengo que irme. Gracias por los consejos.

Fue por Baymax antes de volver a salir definitivamente del edificio. Se dirigió a casa, cepilló sus dientes, dejó al robot en su estación de recarga, se cambió de ropa, y en un momento de indecisión otra vez peleó con su reflejo en el espejo sin saber de nuevo qué hacer con su cabello. Cuando optó por no volver a hacer el intento de peinarse, bajó con tía Cass para contarle lo que haría..., o lo que trataría de hacer si es que los padres de Miguel dejaban que su hijo saliera de nuevo con él.

Luego de que Cass le haya deseado suerte, Hiro salió y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Miguel, no sin antes detenerse en una florería. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que entrar a una florería sería tan difícil? Le daba terror y vergüenza, porque, ¿qué tal si era demasiado aparecerse con unas flores? Aunque, Miguel siempre extrovertido, lleno de luz y alegre, bien podría llevarse bien con unas flores. Hiro miró con detenimiento los ramos que se presentaban con sus colores vibrantes, hasta que la flor que captó su atención apareció.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — la simpática empleada se le acercó cuando creyó que tal vez estaba perdido entre tantas opciones.

—Quiero ese — Hiro señaló uno de los girasoles.

La mujer le asintió, tomó la flor y envolvió el talló en uno de los conos de papel como el de los otros ramos, sólo que éste cono era de un color azul. Hiro pagó y salió para retomar su camino. Mirando todavía la flor se convenció. Sí, ese girasol bien podría combinar con Miguel.

Cuando llegó al lugar correcto, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sudarle, porque no jodas, no sólo había llegado con una flor, sino que si Miguel no logró pedirle permiso a sus padres de irse con él un rato, a Hiro le iba a tocar pedirle directamente a los señores que le dejaran robarse a su hijo un ratito. Y ya no era en plan casual de amigos, porque ya sabían que se gustaban y entonces tal vez lo regresarían a patadas a casa.

Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Miguel diciéndole que estaba afuera del sitio, y en seguida recibió la respuesta de que ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida. Estaba a unos segundos de desmayarse, seguro.

—¡Hiiiiiirooooo! — desde lejos Miguel le gritó y en seguida el moreno se echaba a correr hacia él. Hiro estaba sentado en una jardinera, y ahí decidió esperarle, sólo que cuando Miguel llegó hasta él, se acercó a abrazarle efusivamente como ya era su costumbre, y ambos casi se caen en la tierra, cosa que no parecía importarle al músico, porque no le soltaba — Sí, viniste. ¿¡Qué crees!?

—¿Qué? — preguntó cohibido, todavía sin animarse a entregar el presente que le llevaba y al parecer el moreno aun no notaba.

—Tal vez sí me den permiso de escaparme un rato — comenzó Miguel con emoción —. No me dieron una respuesta definitiva, me dijeron " _ya veremos",_ pero no con el tono de _no me estés molestando,_ sino más como un _deja me lo pienso._

—Ojala y sea un sí — le sonrió, viendo detrás del músico para darse cuenta que sus padres ya estaban a acercándose cada vez más. Le hizo una ademán para que Miguel se sentara junto a él, una vez así volvió a hablar — Oye..., yo... te traje esto — le tendió la flor, sintiendo el calor agolparse en sus mejillas y luchando por no desviar la mirada.

Miguel abrió un poco más sus párpados observando la flor, claramente se notaba sorprendido, y en un segundo todo su rostro también comenzaba a sonrojarse. Miró a Hiro por un momento que pareció eterno antes de estirar su mano y tomar lo que se le entregaba.

—Gracias... — murmuró Miguel. Su efusividad de hace unos segundos se había ido, ahora estaba más entretenido mirando el girasol — Me gusta, gracias — le miró rápidamente y sonrió con timidez, entonces Hiro sintió un poco de alivio.

—Quieres ir a..., bueno, si tus padres te dejan, ¿se te ocurre algún lugar al que quieras ir? — Hiro le dijo nervioso, moviendo ansiosamente los dedos por la superficie de la jardinera.

—Aún no conozco bien San Fransokyo — Miguel le recordó con una sonrisa.

—Me refiero a..., si, por ejemplo, se te antoja algo y así saber a dónde poder ir — intentó explicar.

—Oh. Definitivamente algo fresco. Estuve con calor durante el ensayo y sólo podía pensar en _helado._

—Entonces helado — Hiro asintió y sonrió aliviado, porque al parecer iba a ser como lo planeo torpemente en un inició.

—Niños — Luisa y Enrique llegaban frente a ellos, con una actitud despreocupada y sonriéndoles, Hiro no acostumbraba a mirarles así, tal vez ya le tenían más confianza y por ello esa actitud (le gustaba pensar eso).

—Hola — Hiro les saludó.

—Hola, Hiro — ambos le dijeron y quedaron mirándoles a los dos, como esperando, así que Hiro tomó valor.

—Señora Luisa, señor Enrique, ¿será posible que Miguel y yo salgamos un momento? — les preguntó con toda seguridad, esta vez sin titubear ni con la voz temblorosa — Les prometo que lo cuidaré como las otras veces en que salimos.

—Por favor — remató Miguel, dándoles esos ojitos inocentones, aprovechándolos a su máximo antes de que creciera más y dejaran de ser verosímiles.

—No lo sé — murmuró Enrique — ¿No estás cansado luego del ensayo?

—¿Qué es eso? — Luisa habló antes de dejar responder a su hijo, y señaló a la flor que sostenía Miguel.

—Un girasol, Hiro me lo regaló — Miguel les sonrió aún con su mueca ingenua mientras que Hiro estaba que receba para que no lo tomaran a mal ese obsequio —. Y no, no estoy cansado, no fue demasiado.

Luisa y Enrique compartieron una mirada, luego volvieron sus ojos a los dos chicos observándoles con detenimiento, luego volvieron a comunicarse con otra mirada. Sí, Hiro estaba nervioso una vez más.

—¿A dónde irán? — preguntó Luisa — Ya es tarde.

—Si quieres el helado podemos ir a una heladería muy buena que está a dos cuadras de tu hotel, para no ir muy lejos — propuso Hiro, dirigiéndose directamente a Miguel.

—Sí, suena bien — el moreno le sonrió — Iremos por helado — le dijo a sus padres.

—Cerca de su hotel para que no nos tardemos demasiado — recalcó Hiro, para no tenerlos preocupados.

—¿Qué dices? — Luisa le preguntó a Enrique, pues él todavía se notaba en conflicto, siendo muy notorio porque no dejaba de mirar con un deje de recelo el girasol que sostenía su hijo.

—Sólo no tarden demasiado — pidió finalmente el señor, mirando a Hiro, éste le asintió.

—Así será — aseguró Hiro — Gracias.

—Me llevaré esto para que no la maltrates — Luisa le pidió la flor a Miguel.

—Sí, creo que es mejor — el chico se la entregó y luego tomó la mano de Hiro para jalarle y ponerle de pie — Vamos.

Hiro susurró otro _gracias_ a los señores Rivera mientras era apresurado por Miguel para comenzar a irse de ahí. Casi iban corriendo hasta que Miguel se detuvo y soltó una risita. Sus manos continuaron entrelazadas mientras caminaban, ahora sintiéndose más natural y sin tanta vergüenza como ocurrió la segunda vez que salieron.

Durante el camino hacia la heladería, Hiro y Miguel se mantuvieron hablando de cómo les había ido en el día. Miguel en el ensayo. Hiro en la escuela. Así, entre otras cosas banales, hasta que llegaron al local. Hiro abrió la puerta de vidrio del establecimiento y dejó pasar primero a Miguel, que se le hizo agua la boca de ver la variedad de sabores y preparación, ya que además de los tradicionales, también servían los helados con waffles, malvaviscos, galletas y demás opciones. La engordadera absoluta.

Cuando ambos obtuvieron sus pedidos, tomaron una de las mesas en la parte de arriba del local, ya que era la más vacía. Miguel estaba a punto de tomar una silla, cuando Hiro se le adelantó y él le acercó la silla. Esta vez Miguel le dio una mirada curiosa, pero con una sonrisa, aun así tomó asiento como se le ofrecía. Lo pensó un poco, primero la flor, luego pedir el permiso a sus padres, después el abrirle la puerta y el insistir en que él pagaba los helados, y ahora la silla. Miguel se mordió los labios para no reír, aunque al final fue obvio porque Hiro le miró con duda mientras también tomaba su lugar.

—Sabes que es más común este trato para las mujeres, ¿verdad? — Miguel le dijo, dándole una sonrisa amable — Aunque ya no se ve mucho en realidad.

—Lo siento — Hiro ahora traía una mirada de pánico — Yo no quería ofenderte.

—Oye, espera, no me ofende — Miguel se apresuró a aclarar ante la ansiedad de Hiro. Estiró una mano para posarla sobre una del chico genio.

—¿En serio? — todavía lucía temeroso de haberlo arruinado.

—Por supuesto — Miguel le dijo seguro —. Obviamente no considero que ser mujer sea ofensivo, así que no me molesta que "me traten como una". Sólo dije que es más común para ellas, no que sea exclusivo. Sólo..., no lo había considerado, pero si te gusta, bien podría intentarlo yo también para ti.

—No — Hiro negó con una sonrisa, volviendo a relajarse — Yo sólo no sabía ni qué hacer, así que me fui por lo _clásico,_ tal vez demasiado. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto, perdón — se disculpó con pena.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Demostrarte mi interés en ti... — dijo de prisa para después dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y ocultar su extremo sonrojo. Ante esas palabras Miguel también sintió el rostro hervir, casi queriéndolo hundir en el helado para ocultar toda timidez.

—Pero..., ya sabes que me gustas, y yo ya sé que yo a ti... — murmuró Miguel, como si alguien a su alrededor pudiera importarles lo que decían. Igual seguía siendo vergonzoso.

—Sí, pero... — Hiro levantó la cabeza de nuevo, sin embargo quedó mirando su helado decorado con ositos de goma como si fuera lo más interesante en el lugar, incapaz de mirara de nuevo a Miguel con toda la timidez que cargaba — A pesar de eso seguimos siendo amigos. Es lo correcto, pero igual no nos tratamos como amigos, y me gusta más tratarte así como ahora, mostrando mi interés. Se siente bien y quiero aprovecharlo porque yo sé que no volveré a sentir algo semejante después. Ya sé lo que dirán los demás, que cuando crezca volverá a pasar, pero no lo creo, casi puedo asegurarlo, nadie me conoce como yo lo hago. Ni siquiera creí que algo así me iba a pasar. ¡Cielos! Tía Cass tiene razón, los sentimientos de joven te llevan a arriesgarte sin dudarlo. Me siento estúpido.

—No eres estúpido — Miguel rápidamente se movió hasta quedar a lado de él y no de frente separados por la mesa —. Eres lindo, y te entiendo. Esto se siente muy bonito, y es diferente a la amistad.

—¿Qué vamos a poder ser? — Hiro le miró.

—...No lo sé — Miguel fue sincero, las cosas eran complicadas todavía para él, pero no quería que este momento agarrara un momento triste, así que volvió a sonreír antes de hablar — Pero te estas queriendo ganar a mis padres, y lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¿Tú crees que voy bien? — Hiro preguntó con ilusión, pero en seguida carraspeó — Quiero decir, no estoy haciendo nada, yo soy siempre así.

—Es algo que apreció mucho — Miguel decidió ignorar el intento de Hiro de negar que estaba tratando de ganarse a sus padres —. Te diste que cuenta que es algo importante para mí.

Hiro sonrió suavemente, sintiendo su corazón ablandarse cada vez más a cada segundo que mantenía sus ojos en el rostro sincero y tierno de Miguel. Pero pronto sus latidos aumentaron cuando Miguel se acercó a dejarle un rapidísimo beso en la comisura de sus labios.

No importa lo veloz que fue, ni que Miguel después de eso haya salido casi corriendo a retomar su lugar frente a él poniendo una distancia decente con la pequeña mesa, porque ese beso no pareció ser un error a pesar de que no fue en la mejilla, tampoco en sus labios, pero sí muy cerca; lo que tal vez significaba que Miguel también estaba intentando dejar claro su interés de _más que amigos._

—¿Entonces te gustan las gomitas hasta con helado? — preguntó Miguel queriendo lucir casual a pesar de su rostro sumamente ruborizado.


	14. 14

Miguel estaba inquieto. El día anterior había podido reunirse con Hiro después del ensayo, aunque haya sido un ratito. Pero este día el ensayo sería más tarde y por ende también saldría probablemente al anochecer; es decir que sus padres ahora no le dejarían irse para otro lado después, menos considerando que al siguiente día ya era el concierto.

Desde que se levantó de la cama había comenzado a mandarse mensajes de texto con Hiro, y todavía no le decía nada respecto a que era muy probable que ese día no se verían.

Se le escapaban frecuentes pucheros cada que pensaba en ello. Pero es que su cita de ayer había sido tan linda para Miguel, y quería volver a hacer algo así. Apostaba que sus padres notaban sus muecas, pero no le decían nada, sólo le daban palmaditas en el hombro y le sonreían.

Temprano también habló con el resto de su familia a través de una video-llamada, único momento en que había sonreído varios minutos porque no pensó en Hiro, sino que mantuvo el pensamiento de que su familia le seguía apoyando desde lejos y deseándole suerte en sus próximas presentaciones. Mamá Elena le había advertido que era mejor que estuviera comiendo bien, sino cuando Miguel volviera a casa no se imaginaba el banquete que le esperaría, no dejándolo levantarse de la mesa hasta que se haya terminado todo. Miguel extrañaba tanto la comida de su abuela que no temía si cumplía aquella amenaza.

Después de esa llamada volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, tarareando, revisando el celular, tomando la guitarra de vez en cuando y tocar unos acordes. Finalmente se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo y soltó un quejido berrinchudo. Estaba aburrido... Quería ver a Hiro... Quería...

—Aaaaahhhh — ahogó un grito desesperado en la almohada, ganando la atención de sus padres.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Luisa se acercó hasta girarlo en la cama para que le diera la cara.

—Estoy aburrido, ¿ya podemos ir al ensayo? — hizo un leve mohín.

—No, ya sabes que ahora están poniendo toda la iluminación y arreglando el escenario para el concierto — le recordó —. Tenemos que llegar cuando ya esté listo para que ensayes con todo eso.

—Bueno — respondió y volvió a rodar para enterrar la cara en la almohada.

Segundos después se colocó de costado, viendo hacia el buró donde descansaba la flor que Hiro le había regalado. El recuerdo de ello le hizo sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. ¿Por qué Hiro era tan lindo? El chico se estaba esforzando mucho por hacerle sentir a Miguel que en verdad... le interesaba... ¿ _lo quería_? No lo iba a negar, se siente muy bonito estar juntos, pensarse, hablarse. Y aunque Hiro cuando hacía algo lindo ponía una cara de _realmente-no-sé-qué-estoy-haciendo-pero-espero-no-arruinarlo_ eso incluso le daba más grados de ternura.

Miguel ya se sentía como que él no estaba haciendo nada, dejándole todo el trabajo a Hiro. Es más, le estaba poniendo trabas poniéndose en su plan de _no-sé-qué-quiero-contigo_ , cuando en realidad sí lo sabe, nada más que le sigue dando mucha pena. El miedo ya no interviene mucho, porque sus padres parecen apoyarlo a pesar de los pequeños _peros_ que le mencionaron al principio, y que él también tiene muy en cuenta.

Ah, qué complicado es esto. No sabía en qué _punto_ se encontraban Hiro y él. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a _eso_? Porque ya habían dicho que no son amigos, pero tampoco más que amigos. Miguel se golpeó la frente porque sentía que él mismo fue el que los puso en esa _categoría_ confusa.

Hora de que el _todopoderoso_ Internet intervenga para tratar de resolver las dudas que un adolescente joven no se atreve cuestionar a su persona de confianza por la estorbosa vergüenza. Así que tomó la laptop tras sentarse aun sobre la cama.

Se quedó mirando el buscador. ¿Ahora cómo ponía su duda para que le diera algún resultado útil?

Le dio al _chingadazo_ y entre los resultados hubo artículos que le salieron de la _Friendzone_. Leyó un poquito para saber qué era eso y se espantó porque no quería que Hiro se sintiera que lo había dejado en esa "zona de amigos", ni él quería quedarse ahí. Ay, no.

Le cambió un poquito a su búsqueda porque de cualquier modo con el otro resultado no le había resuelto su duda. Pero obtuvo algo peor. _Amigovios._ De entrada, ya se escuchaba peligroso, pero ahora necesitaba saber, entonces agarrando valor se dispuso a leer.

Uhmm... En realidad lo pintaban bonito eso de ser _amigovio_ de alguien. Aunque el nombre le sonaba algo estúpido. Pero resaltaba que esa persona te conoce bien, tienen intereses comunes Ajá, ajá, qué lindo... Y acá venía lo feo, porque claro que algo con ese nombre no iría bien. No es una relación estable, es más un beneficio sexual mutuo sin compromisos... AAHHH SEXO AAHHH Qué horror. Que él solito no piensa en eso pero otros lo hacen pensar. ¡Shu, shu! NO. Atrás esos pensamientos. Que no quiere que esa cochinada adulta intervenga cuando piensa en Hiro. Y eso ni siquiera era lo peor...

Decían que tu _amigovio_ se podía enamorar en cualquier momento de otra persona porque nada los ataba. Y en el peor de los casos (muy común) iban a terminar sin ser siquiera amigos. No, que eso sonaba horrible.

Miguel otra vez ya estaba haciendo pucheros. Sin terminar de leer el artículo cerró de nuevo la laptop y la hizo a un lado.

Él quería a Hiro bien y bonito. O bueno, a lo que su inocencia le permitía, y también de acuerdo a su situación de tener que separarse pronto. ¡No les quedaba mucho tiempo y él ahí sin hacer nada!

De un brinco se puso en pie y corrió frente a sus padres.

—¿Puedo salir? — pidió.

—¿A dónde? — Enrique le miró curioso.

—Quiero... — dudó un poco decirles, pero no había forma de ocultarlo, así que lo dijo tal cuál —, quiero ver a Hiro. Prometo regresar antes de ir al ensayo.

—¿Qué? — Luisa parpadeó un par de veces — ¿Y a dónde vas con él?

—Está en clases — dijo nervioso, jugando con sus dedos —. Iré a la universidad.

—¿O sea que piensas ir solo allá a verlo y, ahora estoy suponiendo, él no lo sabe? — su madre enarcó una ceja, mientras que su padre ya se cruzaba de brazos. Oh, oh, lo que temía, no lo dejarán.

—Bueno..., ahorita le puedo avisar que voy para allá — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y no se te ocurre que, si está en la escuela, está ocupado? — Enrique también le enarcó una ceja — Olvídalo, no irás a quitarle el tiempo a alguien más.

—Pero... — Miguel hizo un puchero — ¿Y si me dice que ya terminó sus clases, puedo ir?

—No irás solo a ningún lado — sentenció Luisa.

—¿Ustedes... me llevan? — medida drástica. Obvio no le molestaba salir con sus padres, pero que tal si querían quedarse a ver qué tanto hacía con Hiro cuando lo que Miguel quería hablar a solas con el chico. Sus padres compartieron miradas antes de volver a mirarle.

—¿Será rápido?

—Sí — aseguró regalándoles su mirada sonsacadora.

—Bien, te llevamos — cedió su madre.

Emocionado, Miguel mandó otro mensaje de texto a Hiro preguntándole si podía ir a verlo a la universidad, el chico genio no tardó en darle una respuesta afirmativa. Así que Miguel apresuró a sus padres para salir del hotel, que todavía tendrían que hacer una pequeña parada en una plaza comercial porque no quería llegar con Hiro con las manos vacías.

Como no había hecho un plan desde antes, Miguel estaba entrando en pánico, porque no sabía ahora qué regalarle él a Hiro. No iban a tener tiempo para una cita, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera darle un detalle que también dejase claro el mensaje de _me gustas y te veo como más que como un amigo_ , tal como Hamada lo demostró con la flor que le regaló. Y todavía le daba pena preguntarle a sus padres, a pesar de que ellos bien sabían lo que había entre el par de chicos.

Luisa y Enrique también se sentían un poco en pánico. Era cierto que estaban muy al tanto de lo que Miguel sentía por Hiro y viceversa, pero tampoco es como si se pudieran acostumbrar tan rápido a ver a su hijo actuando _enamorado._ Miguel se la pasaba hablando con Hiro por mensajes y llamadas, quería verlo todo el tiempo, cuando salían regresaba todo sonriente, le había cantado, y ahora estaba buscando un obsequio simple. Su hijo se notaba más decidido desde que el día anterior Hiro le regaló una flor, muestra simple pero suficiente de que había mucho interés de por medio y no era precisamente amistad.

El par de adultos reconocía el valor y determinación de Hiro, pero igual les había caído de sorpresa el mensaje tan claro, además lo hizo frente a ellos. Estaban confiando cada vez un poco más en Hiro, y confiaban plenamente en Miguel luego de tantas charlas, pero aun así se sentían con derecho a estar temerosos. Un miedo común y justificable en cada etapa nueva de Miguel, en los recordatorios de que su hijo ya no era un bebé, de que saldría cada vez más al mundo junto con personas nuevas, que así como podrían sacar lo mejor de él y quererlo, también querrían hacerle daño..., y ellos ya no podrían estar siempre, a cada momento para protegerlo. Miguel querría enfrentar sus problemas solo, tomar sus propias decisiones. Querer a quién él elija.

Si eso no era para hacerlos entrar en pánico, ¿qué lo haría?

Les quedaba aferrarse al consuelo de que lo han educado lo suficientemente bien para tomar caminos que no le afectarían, pero tampoco herirían a alguien más. Les quedaba seguir confiando en Miguel.

Lo vieron entrar a una dulcería y fueron tras de él, ahora que todavía podían acompañarlo en (casi) cada paso.

A Miguel le hubiera gustado tener el tiempo para entretenerse en la enorme dulcería y con toda calma elegir las golosinas más llamativas, pero tenía el tiempo medido (si no quería enfadar a sus padres). Pidió ayuda a una de las empleadas, diciéndole que buscaba algo para regalar. Ella le llevó hasta la vitrina donde tenían cajas de chocolates y bombones. Miguel eligió una de las cajas de bombones que se veían más lindas, y cuando iba rumbo a la caja a pagar, se topó con los ositos de goma que parecían gustarle mucho a Hiro. Lo pensó un poco, llevarle una bolsa de esas gomitas contrastaría con los bombones que ahora cargaba, pues tan sólo la caja delataba que era algo así como _alta_ repostería. _Meh, qué más da_. Tomó también un par de las bolsas de ositos de goma y fue a pagar.

Salió con sus compras en una bolsa blanca, sus padres sólo le seguían y de vez en cuando le sonreían si llegaban a cruzar miradas. No había nada qué preguntar, supuso, pues era obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar al Instituto de Tecnología, Miguel volvió a mandar un mensaje de texto a Hiro, éste le respondió que estaba en la cafetería del colegio. Miguel preguntó rápido a un guardia que iba de paso, y él le señaló un recinto que se veía cerca de dónde ellos habían llegado.

—Voy a..., ir allá — Miguel también señaló, diciéndole a sus padres, se notaba nervioso —. ¿También vienen?

—Uhm... — murmuró Enrique, mirando su reloj —. A las 3:00 volvemos por ti.

—Está bien, sí — Miguel asintió con entusiasmo, porque le estaban dejando a solas un rato.

—Cualquier inconveniente nos llamas — le recordó Luisa.

—Sí — sonrió —. Gracias.

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí? — su padre le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, le sonreía, pero se notaba la genuina preocupación en su rostro.

—Lo tendré — aseguró, mirándoles suavemente —. Confían en mí, ¿verdad?

—Siempre — Luisa le dejo una caricia en el cabello.

—Ve — le animó su padre.

Les dio un rápido abrazo a los dos antes de girar y dirigirse hacia la cafetería del lugar. Se sentía nervioso, pero ya no temía. Todavía no llegaba con Hiro pero seguro ya traía las mejillas rojas. Agradecía no tener un tono pálido donde el sonrojo se notara escandalosamente, pero tenía el infortunio de poseer unas mejillas del tamaño del mundo donde era sencillo detectar que se había ruborizado.

Entró a la cafetería escolar y descubrió que era más grande de lo que imaginó. Había además muchos estudiantes y no le era fácil ubicar a Hiro. Tampoco miraba a alguno de los amigos del chico para preguntarles por él.

Corrió la vista por el lugar, pero también por su estatura no alcanzaba a ver todo. Notó cerca a una chica que se veía más joven que el resto, tal vez ella conocía a Hiro, podría ser que por la edad tuvieran clases juntos, o incluso se hablaran. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a ella.

—Disculpa — le llamó, dándole un toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. La chica volteó, ondulando en el proceso su largo cabello sostenido en una coleta. Miró a Miguel con el ceño levemente fruncido, y sinceramente lucía un poco intimidante; tampoco ayudaba que Miguel apenas le llegara al hombro —. Me preguntaba si conoces a alguien. Estoy buscando a-

—Oye, me pareces familiar — le interrumpió la chica. Ella entornó sus ojos mientras le miraba, inclinándose levemente, poniendo incómodo a Miguel.

—Yo..., no creo haberte conocido antes — Miguel sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba la posibilidad de que lo conociera como músico, o que lo haya visto por el campus la vez pasada que también visitó a Hiro, pero ahorita no podía pensar bien con esa mirada analítica sobre de él.

—No eres estudiante de aquí, ¿verdad? — continuó indagando la chica. Miguel sólo negó, y pronto los ojos de la chica se agrandaron gracias a que abrió mucho más sus párpados —. ¡Ya recordé! ¿Acaso eres Miguel Rivera?

—...Sí — respondió con duda, ya que no parecía ser una buena respuesta.

—Tú eres... — ella iba a seguir, mirándole de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, pero alguien jaló a Miguel, separándolo de la chica.

—Karmi — y de pronto Hiro ya se estaba interponiendo entre ellos, mirando molesto a la chica que le miraba con escrutinio, y tal parecía se llamaba Karmi —. ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a alguien más?

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Hiro — Karmi se cruzó de brazos, mirando sin interés a Hamada —. Necesito hablar con él.

—¿Qué? — Miguel preguntó temeroso. En serio la chica ya le estaba asustando.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿qué quisieras hablar con él? — indagó Hiro, todavía manteniendo a Miguel detrás de él, sin dejar que Karmi se acercara, como si en verdad pudiera hacerle daño.

—Algo que no te incumbe a ti — se inclinó hacia Hiro como hubo hecho con Miguel, tratando de imponerse, ya que también era más alta que Hiro, como por media cabeza — Y sí, lo conozco. Sé quién es.

—¿En serio? — Hamada enarcó una ceja, volteó su rostro hacia Miguel, pero éste le negó con la cabeza, en cambio Karmi asintió.

—Miguel Rivera, músico, extranjero, supuestamente tan encantador que enamoró a _Captain Cutie_ — dijo la chica, con el ceño más fruncido.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — Hiro casi gritó.

—¿Quién es _Captain Cutie_? — murmuró Miguel

—Sabes el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en mi fanfiction de _Big Hero 6,_ haciendo de _Captain Cutie_ y Karmi una gran ship. ¡Todos lo adoraban! — Karmi comenzó a quejarse — Pero entonces surgió un nuevo emparejamiento de _Captain Cutie_ con un tal Miguel Rivera. Investigué, y resultó que Miguel es un cantante que Captain Cuitie salvó en una de sus presentaciones. Al parecer a alguien le gustó verlos juntos, y comenzó a escribir su propia historia, ¡haciendo la ship más popular que la mía! ¿¡Cómo voy a competir con eso si lo de ellos es _canon_!?

—No sigas, Karmi — pidió Hiro, comenzando a sentir la vergüenza. Miguel sólo miraba confundido.

—¿En serio lo conoces? ¿Conoces a todo el equipo? — Karmi comenzó a cuestionar a Miguel — ¿Ustedes..., están juntos?

—¿Yo y quién? — Miguel se notaba realmente desconcertado.

—Vámonos de aquí — Hiro le tomó por la muñeca —. No le hagas caso — Miguel se dejó llevar por Hiro.

Salieron de la cafetería, Miguel volteó hacia atrás y todavía notó a Karmi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y un mohín. El músico no tenía ni idea de qué ocurría, pero Hiro también se notaba entre molesto e incómodo. Así que no dijo nada, siguiéndole sólo el paso, sonriendo discretamente después cuando la mano de Hiro escurrió por su muñeca hasta entrelazarse con la suya.

Llegaron hasta el edificio de robótica y se dirigieron sin detenerse hasta el laboratorio de Hiro. Ya con la puerta cerrada, Hiro soltó la mano de Miguel y le miró un poco apenado.

—Lamento lo que pasó en la cafetería — el genio se disculpó —. Pero me da gusto verte.

—Y a mí a ti — Miguel le sonrió tiernamente, poniendo una sonrisa también en los labios de Hiro —. Aunque no sé qué estaba pasando allá. ¿Quién es ella?

—Una estudiante. Yo no le caigo bien — Hiro se encogió de hombros —. Pero en cambio le agrada _mucho_ el "héroe" de Big Hero 6.

—¿Tú? — Miguel abrió un poco más sus párpados. Hamada asintió — ¿Eres _Captain Cutie_? — el músico no aguantó ahora la risa.

—Es terrible, lo sé — Hiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desordenando más su cabello —. Ella comenzó a llamar así a mi versión heroica, porque obviamente no sabe que soy yo. Entonces escribió una historia de ficción donde _Captain Cutie_ y ella son pareja. Por un tiempo todos hablaron de ello, no sé cómo les gustaba si era horrible, también puso nombre ridículos al resto de mis amigos. Luego Karmi ya no fue tan efusiva al respecto..., no sabía que era porque alguien más le hizo competencia.

—¿Hablas de la otra historia que mencionó? — Miguel ladeó su cabeza, todavía sonriendo divertido — Donde ahora somos _Captain Cutie_ y yo.

—Es raro, ¿cierto? — las mejillas de Hiro brillaron de lo coloradas que se pusieron.

—Yo lo leería — Miguel se encogió de hombros, ganando la atención de Hiro con su respuesta —. Me gusta _Captain Cutie_ — volvió a soltar una risita.

—Es un nombre estúpido — Hiro refunfuñó.

—Es un nombre _cute_ — Miguel siguió burlándose. Hiro desvió la mirada avergonzado —. Quiero leer lo que escriben de nosotros.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué?

—Que tal si hay algo que no te guste..., algo incómodo — Hiro parecía querer hacerse bolita.

—¿A ti te pasó con la historia de Karmi?

—Todo ahí era incómodo, ella no me agrada — Hiro negó, como queriendo alejar los recuerdos —. Tú sí me agradas mucho..., no sé qué nos encontraríamos. Pero mejor hay que dejar eso de lado.

—Bien — Miguel accedió, porque de pronto Hamada se miraba tan avergonzado —. Justo traigo algo para quitarte el mal sabor de boca — anunció con una sonrisa, Hiro le miró expectante echando un rápido vistazo a sus labios, cosa que por muy rápida que fue, Miguel notó. Su corazón inmediatamente latió más rápido.

—¿Qué... es? — el genio preguntó.

—No sé si te vaya a gustar — Miguel le dijo, sacando la caja de bombones de la bolsa. Se le tendió y Hiro la tomó sonriéndole —, así que por si acaso, también traigo algo más.

—Seguro me va a gustar — dijo Hiro, sonriendo mientras abría la caja. Cuando miró las golosinas dentro, sus ojos casi brillaron, Miguel podía jurarlo —. Gracias, esto se ve muy bien.

—Si no te gustan, pasamos al plan B — el moreno le mostró las bolsitas de ositos de goma antes de entregárselas también.

—Gracias — Hiro las tomó emocionado, haciendo enternecer a Miguel —. Pero no tenías que molestarte en traerme algo.

—No es molestia. Lo hice porque quiero. Y porque... — Miguel se acercó un poquito más a Hiro, sintiendo su rostro hervir de la timidez —, porque así también se demuestra el cariño, ¿no?

A Hiro le temblaron las rodillas al escuchar aquellas palabras de Miguel. Ya traía hasta las orejas rojas y su corazón latía desbocado. Miguel le miraba con sus enormes ojos de un cálido color y le daba una sonrisa tierna. Hiro buscó rápidamente dónde dejar las golosinas que sostenía. Las colocó en la mesa más cercana y con lentitud, pidiendo el permiso de Miguel, se fue acercando para rodearle con sus brazos. El músico terminó por acercarse a él, pegándose a su pecho y dejándose abrazar. Hiro aprovechó la posición para dejarle un beso en la cabeza. Escuchó una risita dulce de Miguel.

—Eres muy tierno — le dijo el músico.

—Tú lo eres más — sentenció Hamada, sonriéndole —. Gracias por el regalo.

—No es nada — Miguel levantó el rostro para mirarle, sin inmutarse por la cercanía de sus rostros —. ¿No quieres probar los bombones?

—Claro — Hiro asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no inclinarse y..., mejor no pensar en ello.

Se separó, ahora buscando el _puff_ para acercarlo junto con la silla de escritorio y que ambos se sentaran. Tomó la caja de bombones y se dejó caer en el _puff_ dejándole la silla a Miguel, sin embargo el músico se acercó hasta Hiro y se sentó junto a él, quedando los dos apretados por el espacio. Hiro sonrió nerviosamente por continuar con tal cercanía, pero Miguel se notaba normal.

Hiro le tendió la caja a Miguel, animándole a que tomara uno de los bombones primero, así lo hizo y entonces Hiro también tomó uno. Miguel soltó un leve suspiró cuando mordió el bombón, pronto Hiro descubrió por qué. Estaban riquísimos. Lo disfrutó mucho, ya que le gustaba mucho lo dulce, más de lo que imaginó.

—Oye, Hiro... — habló Miguel, recargando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del genio.

—¿Sí?

—Me gusta estar contigo — lo dijo en un susurro, que, si no hubieran estado tan pegados, Hiro no lo habría escuchado. De alguna manera le pareció adorable.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo — Hiro respondió, recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de Miguel.

—Se siente lindo — el músico continuó.

—Sí, es algo nuevo y extraño, pero definitivamente lindo — Hiro asintió.

—Es la primera vez que me siento así — Miguel murmuró, alargando más lo que quería decir, pero que en realidad no sabía cómo expresarlo de una sola vez.

—Yo igual — sonrió y entrelazó sus manos. Miguel apretó ese agarre.

—Me... — la voz de Rivera tembló ligeramente. Después de soltar un suspiro prosiguió —, me alegra que mi primer beso haya sido contigo.

Un sonrojo subió súbitamente por los rostros de ambos chicos, sus mejillas probablemente ardían y sentían que el corazón podría salirse de su pecho. Hiro tuvo suerte de que ya se había terminado el bombón que había estado comiendo, sino se hubiera atragantado con aquellas palabras.

—A mí también me alegra haber compartido eso contigo — Hamada respondió.

Miguel se removió, así que Hiro se despegó apenas unos milímetros de él para darle espacio de moverse. El pequeño músico se puso de costado, sin deshacer el agarre de sus manos, mirando directamente a Hiro a los ojos, con algo de determinación, pero todavía siendo la timidez muy perceptible. Luego se inclinó y dejo un suave beso en la caliente mejilla del genio.

Hiro sonrió encantado, porque a ese beso le siguieron otros besitos; Miguel se los dio por sus mejillas, pómulos, nariz, la barbilla. Pequeños roces que causaban un leve cosquilleo en su piel. Finalmente un beso cayó en la comisura de sus labios, cortándole el aliento. Pero fue igual de suave y rápido que los otros. Miguel se separó, pero para mirarle de frente, recargándose un poco más en él para que su rostro quedara arriba del suyo.

—¿Está bien si... nosotros... nos besamos? — Rivera preguntó, pidiendo permiso, esperando paciente una respuesta. Hiro que pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo por un momento. No se creía que Miguel estuviera pidiendo eso...

—Sólo si tu quieres, si te sientes bien con ello — fue consecuente, pues fue el menor quién había pedido parar con los besos anteriormente.

—Te quiero... — Miguel murmuró. Hiro sintió que la morena mano que sostenía tembló, igual sintió que la respiración del cantante fue más rápida —, ya estoy más seguro de ello, así que me siento bien con querer besarte.

—También te..., te qu-quiero — Hamada sintió su piel mucho más caliente al confesarse —. No lo digo sólo para besarte... Es sincero.

—Aun no sé bien cómo besar — le recordó Miguel, con una sonrisa ingenua.

—Podemos practicar — Hiro propuso, a la vez que su mirada se escurría hacia los labios de Miguel, deteniéndose un segundo en su coqueto lunar.

—Ajá — Miguel aceptó, más sonriente y relajado.

Soltó la mano de Hiro, pero sólo para acomodarse mejor. Estaban en el _puff_ casi acostados, por lo que siguió de costado, con las piernas extendidas, pero su torso lo inclinó más hacia el de Hamada, sólo adoptando una posición más cómoda que le permitiera no separar sus rostros, pero tampoco sin subirse encima del chico, sino eso sería muy extraño a su consideración, más si estaban a punto de besarse.

Miguel acercó su rostro, ambos con ojos entrecerrados mientras todavía sentían el roce casi superficial entre sus labios. Un centímetro más, ambos cerraron sus párpados y Miguel dejó un chasqueante beso en los labios de Hiro, haciendo una suave presión, quedándose unos instantes más que un apresurado beso.

Los dos suspiraron al separarse.

Antes de que llegara el siguiente beso, Hiro hizo a un lado la caja de bombones que había sostenido con su otra mano. Ahora tenía algo más dulce para disfrutar.

Continuaron con cortos y chasqueantes besos. Que aunque inofensivos, con cada nuevo iban dejando sus labios húmedos.

Hiro notó que Miguel volvía removerse inquieto, así que le miró con más detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que era porque la posición ya le estaba cansando. Así que detuvo los besos por un momento, y tomándole de los hombros le fue indicando que ahora él quedara recargado completamente en el _puff,_ Quedó medio sentado, con Hiro siendo el que se inclinara hacia él esta vez.

Pasó un brazo por encima de Miguel, para sostenerse y no caer sobre el músico. Llevó a juntar sus labios de nuevo, y un sonido húmedo sobresalió por el contacto. Miguel inmediatamente soltó un quejido y Hiro sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por ambos sonidos.

—Lo siento — murmuró Hiro, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, pupilas dilatas y mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? — Miguel ladeó su cabeza, sonriéndole — Me gustó.

Hiro tragó pesadamente mirando también las pupílas dilatadas en Miguel, y estando tan pegados que percibía perfectamente lo caliente que estaba la piel morena. Relamió sus labios inconscientemente antes de juntar sus labios con los de Miguel una vez más.

Probó aquello que creyó fue lo que hizo que el beso se sintiera más húmedo y mejor. Así que separó un poco sus labios, aunque todavía eran besos castos y simples. Y casi lo obtuvo de nuevo. Entonces con su mano _libre_ sostuvo la barbilla de Miguel, y en el siguiente beso con un toquecito le indicó que también separara más sus labios. El cantante captó fácil su propósito.

Uno, dos, tres besos más así. Y entonces Hiro cambió sólo un poco el ángulo para embonar mejor sus bocas, tomando entre sus labios en labio inferior de Miguel. Esta vez intentó besarle sin separarse mucho, así que dejaron sus ojos cerrados.

Movieron un poco sus labios, hasta que descubrieron que para moverse mejor y hacer que ambos participaran en la caricia, debían atreverse abrir un poco más la boca.

Un jadeo quedito salió nuevamente de la garganta de Miguel, pero no se detuvo al corresponder al nuevo beso. No era incómodo, sólo había sido sorpresivo para él sentir así más de la boca de Hiro, sentir más saliva, más presión agradable en sus labios.

Llevo sus manos a los hombros de Hiro, como si necesitara algo de dónde agarrarse aunque estaba seguro en el asiento, pero la nueva sensación le hacía sentir un tanto mareado.

La mano con la que Hiro no se sostenía le seguía tomando por el mentón, pero los dedos de vez en cuando se movían, causándole que la piel se le erizara. Se sentía bien... Así que él escurrió sus manos hasta la cabellera desordenada, enredando sus dedos ahí mientras ahora él traía el labio inferior de Hiro entre los suyos.

Por reflejo chupó, y Hiro jadeó.

Miguel se tensó un poco sin saber si eso había sido demasiado. Pensaba separarse y disculparse, pero en cambio Hamada se pegó más a su boca, por lo que Miguel continuó besando como creyó que estaba bien.

Luego descubrió por qué había jadeado, pues cuando ahora fue el chico genio quién chupó sus labios, a Miguel también le fue imposible no hacer ningún ruido. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

—Hiro — se le salió en un suspiro, en medio de los cortos tiempos en que separaban sus bocas —. Hiro...

—¿Mhh? — murmuró el otro, separando más sus rostros para mirarse mejor. Ambos estaban más ruborizados que antes, del cuello a las orejas, con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios rojos y húmedos, y la respiración pesada.

—Hace calor — dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Hiro, corroborando su caliente piel. Luego llevó las manos a su propio rostro dándose cuenta de que estaba igual con la piel quemando.

Hamada sonrió enternecido, dejó un beso más en la mejilla de Miguel y se separó de él. No _hacía calor_ , eran ellos por estar tan pegados. Así que le daría su espacio a Miguel para que dejara de sentirse sofocado.

Quería seguir besándolo. No se imaginaban cuánto, pero Miguel lucía más abrumado que él por las nuevas sensaciones, entonces le dejaría tranquilo por un momento.

—¿Qué hora es? — Miguel preguntó, luciendo perdido, mientras intentaba abanicarse con una de sus manos. Era una adorable vista.

—Faltan 16 minutos para las 3:00 — informó Hiro, luego de un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pared —. Tengo que presentar un proyecto hasta las 3:30. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo ensayo a esa misma hora, pero mis padres pasarán por mí a las 3:00.

—Oh... — le había parecido tan corto el tiempo que se vieron, aunque fue _¿productivo?_ ¡No, Hiro! Se abofeteó mentalmente — ¿Quieres que hagamos algo más?

—¿Cómo? — Miguel le miró confundido.

—Mientras llegan tus padres, ¿quieres que salgamos de aquí, o nos quedamos platicando?

—Ah, eso — Miguel desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado —. ¿No quieres seguir con...

—¡SÍ!

—...besos? — Miguel le miró divertido mientras terminaba su oración, pues antes de finalizarla Hiro ya le había dado una respuesta muy entusiasta, cosa que ahora tenía al genio rojo de pena — ¿Entonces supongo que te gustó?

—Mucho — confesó asintiendo — ¿A ti? ¿Me sobrepasé con algo? — cuestionó preocupado.

—Todo estuvo bien — Miguel aclaró, un poco tímido —. Se siente genial, sí.

—¿Entonces..., somos más que amigos? — Hiro preguntó expectante.

—Es lo que me gustaría — Miguel se mordió los labios — ¿Sabes? Mi intención era dejar en claro eso antes de besarnos por _horas._

—Fueron minutos — aclaró Hiro.

—Por supuesto, probablemente si hubieran sido horas me estarían doliendo los labios..., o me quedaba sin ellos — Miguel rodó sus ojos —. Sólo era una expresión, Hiro.

—Lo sé, lo siento — se rascó detrás de la cabeza en un gesto inquieto —. Es que sigo nervioso.

—Entiendo — Miguel le sonrió —. Aunque hace rato no se te notó el nerviosismo.

—Es porque estaba concentrado — se justificó. El músico soltó una risita.

—Eres lindo estando concentrado.

—Tú eres lindo como sea — Hiro terminó de decir y ya tenía a Miguel casi sobre de él por el abraso efusivo que le propinó.

Le encantaba lo fácil que ahora se sentía el tenerlo tan cerca. Y ahora se mantendrían así de juntos por los próximos 16 minutos.


	15. 15

Continuaron abrazados, Miguel aferrándose a él, Hiro sólo se movió para acomodarse mejor, sin soltarse. El músico también se removió, sólo para volver a enfrentarse cara a cara, sin importarle que sus piernas habían quedado enredadas con las del otro. La posición no era del todo incómoda, estaba recargado en el pecho de Hiro, y éste parecía también cómodo en el _puff._

Miguel le sonrió antes de acercarse una vez más y dejar un beso pequeñito en los labios ahora rojos de Hiro. Dejó así varios besitos, separándose sólo para sonreírle, encontrando que Hiro le miraba embobado. Eso se sentía tan _bonito,_ pero quería que le volviera a corresponderle los besos, porque se había sentido bien.

— _Dame unos besitos, no importa que sean poquitos. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No le hace si son chiquitos, te pido_ — Miguel comenzó a cantarle, sacando a Hiro de su ensoñación. Los ojos del genio se abrieron un poco más y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, sin embargo, calló a Miguel con un beso casto más largo, para luego separase y volver a mirarse. Y el cantante continuó — _Dame unos besitos. No te hagas, que un pajarito me dijo que tus ojitos se mueren por un piquito ¡Qué rico!_

—¡Miguel! — Hiro fue capaz de ponerse aun más ruborizado y apenado, deshaciendo el abrazo para llevar sus manos a cubrir su propio rostro. Sólo escuchó una risita de Miguel que seguía encima de él, bueno, él los había puesta en esa posición, ahora no podía quejarse. Pero, ¿por qué Miguel era tan osado en cuanto a pedir _afecto_? No era queja, a Hamada le gustaba mucho, pero él no podía procesar tanto flirteo directo. Miguel parecía que sólo tenía que pasar el primer shock y luego era completamente desvergonzado al respecto. _Mexicanos,_ ¿cierto?

—Lo siento — murmuró el músico, todavía en medio de su risa —. Ya no nos besamos, si quieres.

—¡Sí quiero! — aseguró, todavía sin ser capaz de retirar sus manos del rostro y mirarse directamente — Es sólo..., dame un momento — respiró profundamente intentando relajarse, y es que eran tantas cosas. _Besos chiquitos, un piquito_ , había pedido Miguel, luego de que ya se habían estado besando de una forma más... _¿profunda?_ Y a Hiro, por un momento en medio de esos besos, le había golpeó el pensamiento de si ya era apropiado involucrar la lengua.

_La LENGUA. ¡Santo Cielo!_

ASDFGHJHGF, ¡AIUDA! ¡Esto de ir experimentado con besos es muy difícil! Más con un mexicanito coqueto, pero que también es muy inocente y..., sí, Hiro siente que lo va arruinar. _Respira, respira._

Estúpidas respuestas del internet. Porque es ahí donde había leído que al dar un beso hay lengua. Y siempre le había parecido algo extraño, no muy atractivo y poco higiénico, y ahora..., entre la caricia de labios, el chupeteo, intercambio de saliva..., _Madre mía_ que parecía tan natural querer meter la lengua.

Pero Miguel no parecía tener la misma intención.

Pero seguían pegadísimos.

Pero _hace calor._

—¿Hiro? — la voz de Miguel ya no sonó divertida, de hecho ahora se escuchaba preocupado, incluso se separó un poco, sosteniéndose en sus manos para no quedar recostado encima de Hamada. Éste separó las manos de su rostro para mirarle — ¿Estás bien? Estás respirando más rápido. ¡Baymax!

_No._

Miguel se separó completamente de él, poniéndose de pie, yendo directo a la estación de carga del robot a quién le gritó.

_No._

Lo último que Hiro ahora mismo quería era que Baymax interviniera porque ¡tenían poco tiempo!

—Estoy bien — se incorporó, pero fue tarde; el robot ya se estaba inflado.

—Hola, Miguel — Baymax saludó al chico, luego se volvió al otro — Hiro.

—Baymax, creo que Hiro no está muy bien — avisó Miguel, preocupado.

Sin perder tiempo, Baymax escaneó a Hamada, quién quedó en silencio sabiendo que no iba a poder discutir con el robot. También queriendo tranquilizar su respiración y el latido de su corazón para no preocuparlos.

El escaneó sabía que era rápido, sin embargo Baymax quedó en silencio _mirándole_ después del chequeo, y unos segundos después intercaló miradas entre él y Miguel. _Oh no._

—Miguel, Hiro se encuentra bien — anunció el robot, haciendo que la expresión en el cantante se relajara.

—¿En serio? — Miguel miró a ambos.

—Sí — el robot reafirmó —. Sólo es la pubertad — _QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ. No, no frente a Miguel._

—¿Uh? — el músico enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias, Baymax. Es suficiente — Hiro comenzó a empujar al robot de vuelta a su estación —. Puedes desactivarte.

—Es necesario que hablemos de los cambios e inquietudes que conlleva la pubertad — el robot se detuvo.

—Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? — Hiro insistió, con dientes apretados y una falsa sonrisa.

—No terminé de darte toda la información — insistió Baymax.

—Por favor, ahora no — casi rogó.

—Considero que ahora es oportuno. Ambos presentan niveles altos de oxitocina — el robot comenzó a explicar con calma —. Tu temperatura corporal está elevada, y tienes una concentración de sangre en tu...

—¡Detente! ¡Espera! — Hiro gritó, abalanzándose a Baymax para tapar por completo el diagrama del cuerpo humano que mostraba para señalar _dónde_ ocurría aquella concentración _inesperada_ de sangre.

—Hiro, no tienes por qué avergonzarte — Baymax le dijo, luego de desvanecer la imagen —. Es normal que un joven de tu edad experimente esto, más si hay atracción mutua. Pero es necesario para el bienestar de ambos que se informen correctamente acerca de todo lo que engloba la educación sexual.

— _Oh —_ murmuró Miguel. Sí, ya lo tenía. Ahora Hiro esperaría que le mirara con miedo, asco, como si fuera un pervertido. Sin embargo, el chico se notaba tranquilo, mirando entretenido al robot.

—Qué vergonzoso — Hiro dijo entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y dejándose caer resignadamente en el puff.

—Oye, Baymax — habló Miguel, aun tranquilo —. Sabemos acerca de _educación sexual_. En la escuela hablamos de eso, así que no tienes que preocuparte, tampoco tengo dudas ahora mismo y apuesto a que has hablado con Hiro lo suficiente. Además él es un genio. También creo que acudirá a ti si tiene alguna duda más. Así que, ¿nos das un momento? Te prometo que estaremos bien, y si surge algo, te vuelvo a llamar.

—Entiendo — el robot le dijo, luego llevó su atención al otro — ¿Hiro?

—Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado — le dijo, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Escuchó al robot desactivarse, y luego los suaves pasos de Miguel hasta estar frente a él. El músico se hincó, aunque conservó cierta distancia. Hiro no sabía cómo agradecerle haber manejado mejor la situación con Baymax que él mismo.

—¿Puedo acercarme? — Miguel le preguntó con tranquilidad, pero pareció creer que su pregunta estaba mal, así que corrigió de inmediato — ¿Quieres que me acerque? — preguntó aun con cautela, entonces Hiro supuso que seguro lucía tan molesto y avergonzado que hacía que Miguel tuviera esa duda.

—Sí — respondió, soltando un suspiro y alzando la cabeza para mirarle. Miguel sonrió suavemente y llegó más cerca —. Lo siento.

—Está bien — continuó sonriéndole.

—No lo está. Yo...

—Hey, no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera — Miguel se acercó más, pero nada comparado a como estuvieron antes —. Está bien.

—Ok.

—¿Ya estás mejor? — preguntó y Hiro asintió — Perdón por mi reacción, creí que te estabas sintiendo mal.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por algo así — Hiro sonrió —. Fue bueno.

—Bien — él también sonreía, aún con mejillas coloradas —. Mis padres llegaran en cinco minutos..., ¿puedo..., puedo darte un último beso?

—¿Último beso? — le miró asustado.

—Si no quieres está bien — Miguel aclaró rápidamente, haciendo hacia atrás de nuevo.

—No, no es eso — se inclinó para alcanzarle y tomarle de una mano para que no se alejara más —. Es obvio que quiero, sólo que dijiste _último beso_. ¿Tú ya no querrás más?

—Último beso por hoy — corrigió.

—Oh, claro — asintió.

—Si quieres, tú dámelo — ánimo Miguel, dándole un jaloncito a sus manos entrelazadas —. Para que sea como te sientas más cómodo.

Hiro sentía su corazón derretirse de ternura, Miguel era simplemente muy considerado. Le hizo sentirse mucho más tranquilo, recuperando la confianza de hace unos minutos. Así que dándole también un jaloncito, le indicó que podían volver a acomodarse como estaban antes del pequeño malentendido. Miguel no opuso resistencia y volvió a inclinarse hasta Hiro, volviendo a estar con los torsos juntos.

Sus labios se juntaron y Miguel se dejó guiar nuevamente por Hiro. Ya no reanudaron con besitos castos, sino que de inmediato fue un beso mejor dado, con la caricia de labios más precisa y húmeda.

El chupeteo en sus labios fue más constante y con naturalidad. A los dos se le escapaban suspiros de vez en cuando entre el beso. No había necesidad de separarse porque ambos respiraban normalmente por la nariz, así que hicieron el beso tan prologando como quisieron. Besar era sencillo y muy rico; el par de chicos concordaba con ello y por eso lo estaban disfrutando.

Hasta que el teléfono celular de Miguel sonó.

Se separaron ocasionando un chasquido húmedo, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó por ello. Sólo, por reflejo, ambos chuparon sus labios por la sensación de saliva fresca.

Miguel, ruborizado y con la piel caliente, se incorporó completamente, tomando su celular y contestando la llamada de sus padres. Mientras que Hiro tardó más es levantarse de su lugar, porque _oh Dios,_ sus extremidades temblaban un poco, y había tanto calor que su rostro lo sentía hervir.

—Mis papás ya están afuera — avisó Miguel una vez que cortó la llamada.

—Ok, te acompaño — Hiro asintió.

—¿Cómo me veo? Estoy rojo, ¿verdad? Todavía siento _calor —_ dijo, algo ansioso —. Me duelen los labios... — Miguel llevó sus dedos a tocar suavemente su boca, Hiro siguió el movimiento, notando como aquellos labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

—A mí también — respondió nervioso, porque si a Miguel se le notaba tanto aun con su piel morena, no quería ni imaginarse a él cómo se le vería. Completamente delatador el aspecto de ambos.

Miguel hizo un leve puchero mientras sentía sus labios. _Pero el niño había pedido más, ¿no?_ He ahí las consecuencias de una sesión larga de besos. Sí, son ricos, pero tus labios no salen ilesos. Los sentían tan mallugados, y eso que ni siquiera se habían mordido.

No habría tiempo para arreglarlo, porque los padres de Miguel ya estaban esperando, y más valía no hacerlos enojar.

 _Ahora sí me van a matar_ , Hiro pensó, siendo incapaz de apartar su mirada de los labios de Miguel. _Pero valió la pena._

—Vamos, si los haces esperar tal vez se enojen — Hiro le animó, acercándose a la puerta —. Si notan _esto_ y hay algún problema, yo te defenderé, ¿sí? Estaré contigo.

El músico le asintió, enternecido por la actitud de Hiro.

Ambos salieron del laboratorio, con la actitud más casual que pudieran. Entre los pasillos y el ascensor se encontraron con varios estudiantes y ninguno les dio una mirada más allá de lo normal al cruzarse en su camino. Lo que les hizo creer que tal vez no era tan notorio su aspecto de _recién besuqueado,_ por lo que se relajaron y su rostro rápidamente volvió a su tono normal.

Una vez afuera, se encontraron con los señores Rivera. Se saludaron normalmente y se excusaron con no querer importunar más a Hiro y con que Miguel tenía que ir al ensayo, así que no repararon mucho en ellos dos juntos, por lo que se sintió aliviado por el momento.

Se despidió esta vez de Miguel con un ademán. Esperó que ya a solas con sus padres éstos no cuestionar al músico con algo _inconveniente_.

Y no fue así. La tarde de Miguel transcurrió normal, y en ningún momento sus padres se notaron molestos.

Durante el ensayo Miguel tuvo sus errores porque no podía concentrarse del todo. Llamadas leves de atención de los técnicos, de su representante, de sus padres. _¡Pon atención!_ , se regañaba a sí mismo. Pero alejar el recuerdo de los labios de Hiro era muy difícil. Ahora no podía ni imaginarse cuando le llegaron a asquear los besos. Tal vez su madre tenía razón; con la persona correcta las cosas toman otro sentido.

Para Hiro la situación no fue tan diferente. Afortunadamente al presentar su proyecto todo fue en orden, el problema fue cuando ya en la noche, mientras estaba patrullando junto con sus amigos, tampoco podía concentrarse. _Se había besado de nuevo con Miguel. Se dieron besos largos y más profundos. Tanto que terminaron con los labios adoloridos._ Quería saltar de la emoción, quería correr y gritar por todos lados. Simplemente se sentía eufórico, pero tenía que disfrazarlo. Aun así tuvieron que llamarle la atención varias veces para hacerlo reaccionar.

Cuando volvió a casa, ya con Baymax desactivado y él con la pijama puesta, Hiro tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje a Miguel, pero se encontró con que ya tenía uno de él.

_Miguel:  
>>Olvidé decirte algo..._

_Hiro:  
>>¿Qué es?  
>>Perdona que haya tardado en responder.  
>>Estaba patrullando._

_Miguel:  
>>Descuida, me lo imaginé :D  
>>Lo que quería decirte es que mañana ya es un concierto  
>>Le daré tu nombre, el de tu tía y tus amigos a los del acceso  
>>Por si quieren venir, puedan entrar sin problema._

_Hiro:  
>>¡Me encantaría! Por supuesto :D  
>>Le comentaré a los chicos._

_Miguel:  
>>Sería bueno verte, aunque sea un momento.  
>>Porque ya sabes, los siguientes dos días no tendré tiempo :'(_

_Hiro:  
>>Te voy a extrañar </3  
>>Pero iré al concierto._

_Miguel:  
>>Te voy a extrañar también <3  
>>Oye, ya es algo tarde para mí.  
>>Me tengo que dormir._

_Hiro:  
>>Está bien  
>>Buenas noches :D_

_Miguel:  
>>Besitos~ :*_

Hiro sonrió bobamente a la pantalla de su celular.

A pesar del día ajetreado, de haber experimentado nuevas sensaciones que lo dejaron mareado y contento, y de lo agotador que es seguir escabulléndose de tía Cass; Hiro sentía que dormiría plácidamente, ya que todavía con una sonrisa se acostó luego de apagar todas las luces.

Recuerden que me pueden contactar en Facebook ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El pedacito de canción que canta Miguel es de esa de arriba:  
> (realmente estoy confiando en que sí se ven los videos xD) 


	16. 16

Hiro no había podido hablar con Miguel en toda la mañana, ni lo que iba de la tarde. Ya se imaginaba que sería así, pues el músico estaría más atareado que los dos últimos días; no sólo estaría ensayando en la mañana, sino que más tarde tendría que prepararse para dar el concierto. No habría tiempo de algo más. Así que Hamada sobrellevó las clases con algo de pereza, para luego ir a la cafetería de la escuela para encontrarse con sus amigos y decirles que estaban invitados de nuevo a un concierto de Miguel.

Ya con su bandeja de comida en manos, Hiro caminó hasta la mesa dónde los ubicó. Gogo, Wasabi y Honey comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que Fred parecía muy entretenido en su celular luego de haber terminado de comer.

—Hola, chicos — les saludó, mientras dejaba su bandeja en la mesa y tomaba lugar.

—Hola, Hiro — habló Honey animadamente como de costumbre — ¿Qué tal tus clases?

—¿Ya no estuviste distraído? — también Gogo lanzó una pregunta, junto con una traviesa sonrisa que quiso esconder tras el vaso que se llevó a los labios. Hiro la miró con recelo; sabía que Gogo sospechaba qué era lo que ayer lo había traído tan distraído durante el patrullaje, pero nadie se atrevía a señalarlo tan descaradamente.

—Todo ha marchado bien — se limitó a responder.

—¿Miguel no te visita hoy? — preguntó Wasabi.

—No, está ocupado con su presentación de esta noche — Hiro jugó un poco con la cuchara —. Por cierto, él nos invitó de nuevo al concierto. Me dijo que si quieren ir podremos entrar sin problema.

—¿En serio? — Fred quitó la atención de la pantalla de su celular para mirarle con una gran sonrisa — ¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo iré! Tú irás, ¿verdad?

—Sí — Hiro se encogió de hombros, queriendo parecer desinteresado.

—¡Perfecto! — Fred lucía demasiado entusiasmado, lo cuál era común en él, pero una sonrisa traviesa acompañaba su efusividad, y seguía muy al pendiente de escribir algo en su teléfono.

—Pues, si no ocurre ninguna emergencia que nos necesite, también iremos — Honey aseguró, junto con asentimiento de Gogo y Wasabi.

—Bien — Hiro decidió dedicarse a comer, pero Fred continuaba demasiado inquieto, escribiendo en su celular, sonriendo y riendo en momentos, moviéndose mucho. Era muy parecida su actitud a cuando leía algún cómic que le emocionaba —. ¿Qué lees, Fred? — se animó a preguntar, curioso.

—Oh, no quieres saberlo — respondió Gogo.

—¿Por... qué? — enarcó una ceja, pero de nuevo estaba esa sonrisa extraña en Gogo, así que prefirió volver a dirigirse a su otro amigo — ¿Fred?

—Sólo..., nada importante — Fred quiso restarle importancia, peros sus expresiones le delataban.

—Ya dile — pidió Wasabi, mirando al otro chico con advertencia.

—A él no le importa — Fred se defendió.

—Yo creo que sí podría importarle — intervino Honey.

—Bien — Fred suspiró, luego tendió su celular a Hiro con una sonrisa.

Hamada tomó el aparato con cautela, casi temiendo lo que pudiera encontrara entre las excentricidades de su amigo.

Miró con pavor la pantalla, por poco saliéndosele un grito completamente indignado cuando distinguió que estaba dentro del sitio en que Karmi había compartido su _fanfiction_ , sólo que Fred no estaba leyendo esa terrible historia, tampoco alguna otra..., sino que se encontraba escribiendo.

Fred estaba escribiendo un _fanfiction_.

Hiro le echó un ojo rápidamente, captando fácilmente el nombre de _Miguel Rivera,_ y no sólo eso, sino que también _Captain Cutie._

NO ME JODAS, FRED. Hiro ya sentía que una vena en su frente iba a reventar.

—¿Tú... tú escribiste esa historia que habla de Miguel y de mí? — Hiro cuestionó entre dientes, no queriendo hacer un escándalo y llamar la atención.

—Ah, ¿ya la habías leído? — preguntó Fred como si nada. Los demás soltaron una risa.

—¡No lo leí! — Hiro ahora sí gritó, rojo de vergüenza. Luego volvió a bajar la voz — Karmi me habló de eso.

—El _fanfiction_ de Fred no es el único que habla de Miguel y de ti — aclaró Gogo —. Él tampoco fue el primero en escribir de ustedes.

—Ya había tres historias antes de que yo escribiera la mía — dijo Fred, recuperando de las manos de Hiro su celular —. Sólo quise hacer una más genial. Es fácil porque los conozco a ambos. Y descuida, aquí no dejo ver que eres torpe alrededor de Miguel como lo eres normalmente. Y somos todos unos héroes también en la ficción. ¡Mis escenas heroicas son de lo mejor! ¿Quieres leer?

—¡No! — Hiro pareció espantado — ¿Por qué escribes eso, Fred?

—Es de acción, descuida — le dijo Gogo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Exagera algunas pelas que tuvimos — opinó Wasabi.

—A mí me parece lindo — Honey sonrió.

—¿Es decir que ya todos lo leyeron? — Hiro les miró incrédulo.

—Sí — sus amigos asintieron.

—Mi historia es la más popular por ahora — presumió Fred.

—Claro, pues tienes información de primera mano — Wasabi rodó sus ojos.

—Por eso te emociona ir al concierto de Miguel, ¡porque sabes que yo también voy a estar ahí! — Hiro frunció su ceño — ¡Sólo quieres más material para escribir _eso_!

—Y también me gusta cómo canta Miguel — Fred continuaba sonriéndole despreocupadamente.

—Fred... — Hiro suspiró pesadamente —, ya que estabas escribiendo tu propio _fanfiction_... ¿¡cómo es que no se te ocurrió cambiarme ese ridículo nombre de _Captain Cutie_!?

Total, Fred estaba contribuyendo a esas ridículas historias de Big Hero 6, y conociendo a su amigo sabía que eso le hacía feliz, un hobby más. Al menos era que lo emparejaba con Miguel, y que aseguraba que la historia era de acción y no de romance o algo _peor_. Pero en serio, ¿por qué no le puso otro nombre a su versión héroe? No quería arrastrar ese ridículo nombre entre – ahora sabía que los tenían – los fans.

—Ah sí. Pues Karmi popularizó mucho ese nombre y fue el que se quedó — se encogió de hombros, tumbándose después más en su asiento —. Si te inventaba otro los _fans_ se iban a confundir y no iban a saber que se trataba de ti. Hasta podrían pensar que era una ship diferente con Miguel.

—¿¡Hay más de esas historias de Miguel!? — preguntó alterado — ¿Con alguien más?

—No, sólo contigo — Fred negó. Hiro iba a suspirar aliviado, pero entonces su amigo continuó —. Por ahora...

—¿Por... ahora?

—Tal vez no haya mucho porque Miguel es joven, pero si sigue en la industria musical irá tomando más popularidad, y conforme vaya creciendo, bueno... — Gogo intentó explicar a Hiro —. Lo que quiero decir es que ya es notorio que tiene fans, y mientras más crezca su carrera y él, sus fans también incrementarán. Y algunos pueden llegar a ser igual o peor que Karmi con _Captain Cutie._

—Oh no — murmuró.

—Pero descuida, es sólo ficción — Wasabi le recordó.

—¿Ya sientes _celos_? — Gogo le enarcó una ceja.

—...No — Hiro dudó —. No debería.

******************

La mañana y tarde habían sido ajetreados para Miguel, y parecía que la noche había llegado tan rápido.

Faltaba sólo una hora para que el concierto comenzara, y el músico ya estaba en su traje de mariachi, tumbado en un sofá dentro del camerino mientras tocaba algunos acordes en la guitarra.

Había hablado con su familia hace pocos minutos. Ellos le habían deseado suerte en el concierto y ahora Luisa era que quedaba con el teléfono en mano aun hablando con ellos, preguntándoles por Coco. Enrique estaba conversando con personas del staff, y nadie molestaba por el momento a Miguel, dejándolo relajarse antes de tener que salir al escenario.

En todo lo que iba en el día, sólo había recibido un mensaje de Hiro, donde le confirmaba que llegaría al concierto. Ya con ello Miguel se sentía más tranquilo. Ver a Hiro de nuevo aunque sea _un ratito_ le bastaría para llenarle de ánimo.

También se sentía un tanto nervioso, y no por salir a cantar, sino porque estas circunstancias le recordaban a cuando Hiro y él se conocieron, y cuando se reencontraron; y entonces también conoció a Hiro Hamada y no sólo al héroe de San Fransokyo.

— _Diez pasos hacia ti, mil dudas sobre mí, y el miedo natural_ — Miguel comenzó a cantar bajito, sin dejar de tocar la guitarra, y sin dejar de pensar en Hiro. No lo molesten que era _natural_. Poder tomar tanto de Hiro como se pudiera mientras tuvieran tiempo, además era la primera vez que se sentía así, y a pesar de las dudas y los miedos, esto era bonito. Déjenlo expresarse como quiera; cantándole canciones, regalándole bombones y gomitas, dándole abrazos y besitos —. _Me hacías temblar así, como la luna sobre el agua. Y entonces me solté, para abrazarme a tu mirada._

Lo bueno de esto, lo que le ayudó a no hundirse en dudas y dejar el temor atrás sobre sus sentimientos, era que Hiro le correspondía. Ambos eran novatos en eso de _sentir_ cosas bonitas por alguien que no fuera de tu familia; sentir algo más y diferente al amor fraternal. Ir descubriendo algo así junto a otra persona que tampoco tiene experiencia le dio confianza; más si era alguien tan lindo, inteligente y noble como Hiro Hamada.

— _Y así te descubrí, pero en un beso fue que yo te conocí_ — cantó y un suspiro se le escapó. Sintió su rostro comenzar a calentarse ante más recuerdos. Y mejor paró de cantar, porque no quería salir rojo como tomate y luciendo avergonzado al escenario.

Alguien a su lado carraspeó, y él dio un brinco de sorpresa porque había estado tan en las nubes que no se fijo que su madre ya se había acercado a él.

—Sólo cantaba — se excusó rápido, sintiendo sus mejillas más calientes. _Sólo cantaba, no le estaba cantando a nadie. ¡No he besado a nadie! Bueno... un poquito._ Miguel rezaba por que su expresión no delatara eso.

—Ay, chamaco — Luisa negó con la cabeza, queriendo esconder una sonrisa divertida —. Ya sé. Sólo que el amor _ahorita_ te trae loco, ¿verdad?

—Mamá — Miguel hizo un puchero, ya con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Luisa rió.

—¿ _Él_ va a venir?

—Sí, eso me dijo.

—Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal, pero de una vez te digo que al finalizar el concierto sólo unos minutitos te estás con él y luego cada quien por su lado, que tienes que descansar — Luisa le dijo, no queriendo sonar grosera, pero sí firme —. No vayas a querer escaparte por ahí con él.

—No lo haré, ma' — Miguel le dio su sonrisita ingenua —. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso — _ay, ajá._

—Eres un angelito — Luisa le sonrió dulcemente —. Y más te vale que sigas así — entonces ella le enarcó una ceja. Parecía ser una advertencia suave, pero era más severa de lo que aparentaba. Miguel sólo hizo un mohín porque sabía que sus padres ya no le creían del todo sus gestos de inocencia.

Su madre soltó otra risa pequeñita al darse cuenta de que ambos se entendieron perfectamente. Ella dio media vuelta y camino a donde estaba Enrique, dándole su espacio de nuevo a Miguel.

***************

Hiro llegó junto a sus amigos al concierto. Fue fácil entrar, pues sólo tuvieron que dar sus nombres, justo como le dijo Miguel. Los llevaron hasta enfrente del escenario, esperaron unos minutos y el concierto comenzó.

La imagen adorable de Miguel apreció y su increíble voz llenó todo el lugar. Sus miradas no tardaron en chocar, ambos buscándose. Con ello Miguel sonrió más y las mejillas de Hiro no tardaron en brillar de lo rojas que se pusieron. Sus amigos también le hicieron ademanes exagerados de saludo y pulgares arriba, cosa que enterneció al músico, y luego casi soltó una risa en medio de una canción cuando Fred con toda la efusividad del mundo le mostró que llevaba una playera con el rostro de Miguel impresa en él.

Hubo canciones que ponían a casi todos a bailar y otras que arrancaron varios suspiros por lo románticas que eran. Y Hiro en serio quería creer que sólo era por las canciones, que no le suspiraran a Miguel como él, aunque era imposible. Sólo mírenlo, tan sonriente, alegre, y _bonito._ Nojodas, y Gogo ya le había advertido que cuando creciera sería peor, más fans, y seguro con más intenciones que sólo disfrutar de su música.

 _Ay no._ ¿Y ahora qué? Mejor dicho, ¿y después qué?

Su corazón latía de prisa, y no precisamente de emoción. Sino de incertidumbre.

El concierto terminó, y mientras los demás asistentes iban saliendo, ellos caminaron hasta el backstage. El camerino de Miguel estaba abierto, así que de inmediato le miraron beber agua de una botella mientras se abanicaba con su sombrero de mariachi. Pero cuando los miró, botó todo y corrió directamente a abrazarlo.

Hiro lo recibió con los brazos ya extendidos, más acostumbrado a la efusividad de Miguel. Correspondió al gesto mientras sentía cómo el músico le apretaba con fuerza. Sonrió y entonces se escuchó que alguien acaba de tomar una foto, además del _flash_ que distinguió de reojo.

Volteo rápidamente, esperando encontrar a Fred como el culpable, pero en realidad era Honey Lemon la que traía el celular en la mano, con la cámara de éste apuntado a ellos. Fred sólo estaba sonriendo como bobo al mirarles.

—Lo siento, son adorables — se disculpó Honey, con una exagerada sonrisa. Hiro no tuvo el valor de decirle que borrara la fotografía, porque de hecho, quería verla después.

—Hola, chicos — los padres de Miguel se acercaron a saludarles, a lo que ellos correspondieron. El pequeño músico se separó del abrazo.

—Gracias por invitarnos de nuevo, Miguel — Wasabi le dijo —. Lo disfrutamos muchos.

—Me alegró mucho verlos ahí enfrente — Miguel les sonrió —. Y ese detalle es lindo — señaló la playera de Fred.

—Genial, ¿cierto? — Fred exclamó con entusiasmo —. La mandé a hacer desde el primer concierto en que vinimos. Ya soy un fan.

—Se nota — Gogo estuvo de acuerdo.

Se mantuvieron conversando por varios minutos; Hiro, Miguel, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred Luisa y Enrique. Hasta que los padres de Miguel se excusaron con decir que ya pronto se irían y fueron a juntar sus cosas para que nada se les olvidara. Miguel tenía que irse a cambiar de ropa, pero no quería dejar ir a Hiro todavía.

—Miguel, ya vete a cambiar — apresuró Enrique.

—Ya voy — respondió, para enseguida dirigirse a Hiro en voz más baja —. Espérame, ¿sí?

—Claro — Hiro asintió.

—Les daremos un momento — Honey les dijo —. Te esperamos en el pasillo, Hiro.

Los chicos salieron del camerino, Miguel corrió al baño a cambiarse lo más rápido posible, y Hiro se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Seguramente sólo se despedirían, pues ya todos tendrían que irse, y sabía que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los padres de Miguel no le dieran permiso de escabullirse un rato.

Miguel salió rápido del baño, vistiendo ropa común esta vez. Atravesó el cuarto para ir hasta donde sus padres seguían guardando sus cosas en una maleta, les dejó el traje, y con discreción regresó cerca de Hiro y con ademanes le indicó que le siguiera.

Extrañado, Hiro se levantó del sofá cuando se dio cuenta de que Miguel acababa de meterse a lo que era el clóset. Fue hasta dónde él, mirando que los padres del chico no lo notaran. Apenas estuvo cerca, Miguel le jaló para meterlo junto a él, y entrecerró la pequeña puerta.

—Hola — murmuró Miguel, regalándole esa sonrisita inocente que acostumbrara a hacer cuando se salía con la suya en algo.

—H-hola — respondió Hiro, nervioso porque ese era un espacio muy pequeño, y entraba muy poca luz desde la pequeña ranura que quedó de la puerta — ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Pues para que no nos vean— Miguel acabó de decir, y entonces se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor los labios de Hiro y plantarle un pequeño y casto beso.

Hiro lo entendió, así que inclinó su cabeza y pegó más sus labios con los de Miguel.

Ambos cerraron sus párpados y comenzaron a besarse suave y lento. Un beso demasiado fluido que demostraba que ambos habían aprendido rápido a cómo hacerlo. Después de todo era algo sencillo, y a los dos les había gustado, así cómo no echarle ganas, ¿cierto?

Miguel volvió a poyar sus manos en los hombros de Hiro mientras seguía de puntillas. Hiro no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos esta vez. Si lo abrazaba, de cualquier modo más juntos no podrían estar, si le tomaba de las mejillas se vería muy avorazado tal vez, si lo tomaba de la cintura no quería poner nervioso a Miguel.

Pero quería hacer algo, que no se sintiera como que sólo estaba ahí sin querer participar.

Así que tomó la opción que le pareció más común y movió sus brazos a rodear con ellos la espalda del músico. Y sólo con ello, Miguel se pegó más a él, más de lo que ya estaban, lo cual no molestaba a Hiro porque se sentía bien. El problema era ese, que se sentía demasiado bien, y quizás no sería buena idea estando sus padres a pocos pasos de ellos, y donde podrían ser fácilmente descubiertos y seguramente acabarían en problemas.

—Espera — Hiro rompió el beso.

—¿Qué? — Miguel preguntó, todavía sin soltarle, muy pegado a él, ladeando su cabeza y mirándole ingenuamente.

—Esto es... — intentó explicar, buscando las palabras que no le hicieran avergonzarse ni delatarse demasiado.

—¿Incómodo? — el menor enarcó una ceja y se separó de él lo más que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho.

—No — aclaró, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a Miguel —. Quiero decir que..., puede ser _demasiado_ — su rostro se puso mucho más caliente.

—Ya entendí — dijo Miguel, y se distinguió una nota divertida en su tono. Claro, mientras Hiro podría morir de vergüenza, a Miguel le parecía divertido —. Lo siento.

Miguel salió primero, dando un vistazo a que nadie más volteara. Cuando encontró a sus padres lo suficientemente distraídos, le hizo una señal a Hiro para que también saliera. A los pocos segundos sus padres voltearon, mirándoles con normalidad al cerrar por fin la maleta que llevaban.

—¿Ya estás listo para irnos? — Luisa preguntó.

—Sí.

—Vamos.

Salieron del camerino, encontrándose con los amigos de Hiro en el pasillo, para después caminar todos juntos a la salida del teatro. Un taxi ya esperaba a los mexicanos. Antes de despedirse, Miguel les recordó que al concierto del siguiente día también podían asistir si querían. Por último, dejó un beso en la mejilla a Hiro y caminó de nuevo junto a sus padres para ir a subir al taxi.

****************

Entró a la habitación del hotel y lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de sus zapatos para poder dejarse caer en la cama a gusto. Le daba algo de pereza tener que cambiar nuevamente de ropa para ahora ponerse la pijama.

—Miguel, ¿ya vas a dormir? — preguntó su padre. El chico le miró, pues no era una orden a como acostumbraban mandarlo a dormir.

—No tengo sueño, sólo estoy algo cansado — respondió, incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama. Su madre también se acercó.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? — preguntó ella, y Miguel pasó saliva.

—Sí — tuvo que asentir, temiendo por lo que pudieran decirle. _¡Te vimos besuquearte con Hiro!,_ ay Diosito, que no le dijeran eso.

—Bueno — Luisa sonrió. Los dos tomaron asiento, uno a cada costado de Miguel, dejándolo en medio —. Mañana es tu último concierto aquí...

_Oh, así que por ahí iría la charla._

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? — preguntó Enrique, también queriendo ser suave al abordar el tema.

—No voy a negar que es algo triste, porque me gustó _la ciudad_ , pero sabía que esto pasaría — sonrió sin muchas ganas —. Y al menos todavía tengo todo el domingo para disfrutar más de _estar aquí_ , ¿verdad?

—¿Y después de eso nos prometes que vas a estar bien? — ambos se notaban preocupados.

—¿Vas a extrañarlo? — Luisa le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Sí — Miguel suspiró —. Voy a extrañar a Hiro. Yo..., yo lo quiero mucho, me gusta estar con él..., pero no se me olvida que me tengo que ir. Quiero tomar lo más que pueda para recordarlo, sólo quedarme con lo bonito, y aunque sé que lo voy a extrañar..., por favor, sigan confiando en mí. Confíen en Hiro también.

—Nosotros te educamos, no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que nosotros, por eso confiamos en ti — su madre le acarició el cabello —. Si dudamos un poco al principio, al ver tu interés en Hiro, no fue que no confiáramos en ti.

—Te hemos educado para que seas una buena persona, un buen hombre que no juegue con los sentimientos de nadie, porque sabemos que llegando a cierta edad y con la curiosidad que surge, los chicos suelen llevarse sin medir consecuencias. No queríamos eso en ti, sabes lo importante que es el _amor_ en nuestra familia — Enrique le recordó —. Creí que te enamorarías de una chica, y sentía la confianza de que la tratarías bien, que ella notaría que tú eras mejor que ningún otro. Pero entonces te fijaste en Hiro antes que nadie más, y del que desconfié fue de él.

—No lo conocíamos, pero él te salvó y como amigo para pasar tus días en San Fransokyo parecía bien — continuó Luisa —, pero luego nos confesaste que él te gusta y los temores surgieron. No puedes culparnos, tú mismo lo puedes ver con tus compañeros de escuela, lo vimos un poco con Abel, los muchachos...

—Son desagradables a veces — completó Miguel, muy a su manera al recordar las platicas desagradables que luego tenían sus compañeros, o el cómo algunos se llegaban a burlar de las niñas y otros compañeros.

—Me dio miedo que te utilizara — confesó Enrique —. Hiro es mayor, a crecido en un ambiente diferente al nuestro, no lo conocemos...

—Pero él se esforzó — su madre sonrió más tranquila —. No temió que nos adentráramos a su hogar, con su familia, porque no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Salvo eso de ser un héroe — señaló Enrique.

—¿Pero es una mentirita piadosa? — Miguel les miró inocente — Lo hace para ayudar.

—Nos dimos cuenta que es un buen muchacho, por lo que vimos de él y lo que tú nos contabas — Luisa le dijo —. Nos reafirmamos que confiamos en ti, y que si algo malo sucedía con Hiro, algo que no te gustara, algo que te hiciera sentir incómodo, nos lo dirías y tú mismo tendrías la capacidad para darte cuenta de que podría hacerte daño.

—Él es de las personas más increíbles que he conocido — habló Miguel —. Y me tiene mucha paciencia, cuando tuve mis dudas él no me presionó para nada, y cuando le dije lo que sentía él se vio tan feliz, igual que yo..., se siente como si fuera la _persona correcta_ , pero yo sé..., yo sé que...

El llanto amenazó con aparecer. Pero Miguel no quería llorara, no quería sentirse triste. Tomó un profunda respiración para continuar.

—Yo sé, que tal vez no es así. Soy muy joven — prosiguió —, pero igual no quería ignorarlo como si no fuera a significar algo para mí.

—El primer amor siempre va a significar mucho — murmuró Luisa.

—Es algo que tenía que pasar, ¿verdad? — Miguel intentó sonreír.

—Bueno, elegiste a una persona increíble para sentir esto por primera vez — Enrique también le sonrió —. Y fuiste correspondido. Ambos son afortunados.

—Gracias por confiar en mí y en Hiro.

—Se lo ganaron.

**************

Al día siguiente Hiro despertó más tarde de lo usual. Pero es sábado y no hay escuela, y por la noche tardó demasiado en quedar dormido porque estaba pensando mucho en Miguel.

Ese día sería el último concierto del chico, pero todavía estaría en la ciudad el domingo porque, si era correcto lo que le comentó, su vuelo saldría el lunes por la mañana. Y Hiro sólo estuvo dándole vueltas en su cabeza que le quedaba tan poco tiempo, y no encontraba una forma de proponerle pasar el domingo juntos, como los primeros días que se conocieron. Y es que, ¿si sus padres no querían? ¿Si Miguel ya tenía otros planes?

—Hiro — llamó Cass desde las escaleras —, ¿ya bajas a desayunar?

—Sí, ya voy — respondió.

Se estiró un poco antes de hacer las cobijas a un lado, se colocó las pantuflas y todavía con algo de pereza bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con su tía.

—Buenos días — saludó.

—Buenos días, Hiro — ella respondió con una gran sonrisa —. Oh, te ves cansado, ¿no dormiste lo suficiente?

—No es nada — bostezó, sentándose en una de las sillas cuando Cass terminó de colocar ambos platos servidos en la mesa.

—¿Y qué tal el concierto de anoche? — cuestionó, luego de sentarse también.

—Increíble — a Hiro se le escapó la sonrisa al recordar la alegría de Miguel arriba del escenario —. Miguel cantó impresionante, la gente gritaba mucho, él se notaba feliz. Pudimos hablar un rato.

—Qué bueno.

—¿Irás al de esta noche? Habrá mariachis.

—Cerraré el café temprano y los acompañaré — aceptó ella.

—Genial — Hiro asintió.

—Oye..., ¿estás llevando bien esto de que..., ya sabes..., Miguel se irá pronto? — cuestionó Cass, con duda de no saber cómo abordar el tema sutilmente.

—Sí. Él no lo olvida, yo tampoco lo olvido. No evitamos el tema — Hiro recordó —. Se siente extraño, todo alrededor de él es extraño.

—¿Cómo?

—¿O yo soy el extraño? — Hiro dudó — Tía, sabes que..., yo no me había sentido así, no creo volver a sentirlo por alguien más.

—Oh, cariño... — Cass comenzó a preocuparse.

—Pero estoy consciente de que esto tenía una fecha para terminar — suspiró, mirando su comida sin interés —. No quiero que te asustes porque yo no manejo bien la pérdida, pero aquí es diferente... Nada malo pasó, todo lo contrario. Creo que quedará en mi como la mejor experiencia y un lindo recuerdo haber conocido a Miguel, y que una persona tan buena como él haya sido capaz de corresponderme.

—Me tranquiliza mucho saber que lo manejas bien, y que Miguel también lo haga — Cass sonrió suavemente —. Ambos son chicos listos. Y no te preocupes, es probable que sí vuelvas a sentir amor por alguien más.

—¿Y si no? — Hiro hizo un mohín —. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo. Es más, ni siquiera sé si yo vaya a querer sentirlo de nuevo con alguien más.

—Entonces ya se te ocurrirá algo, genio — le animó Cass — ¡Pero nada de secuestrarlo, o tú meterte a su maleta!

Ambos comenzaron a reír, porque era mejor así, sin querer hacer a un lado el hecho de que los dos tenían que separarse. Mejor tenerlo presente para sentirlo normal, tal vez menos doloroso. Era algo inevitable y tenían que hacerse a la idea.

La tristeza luego vendría, y seguro sabrían como superarla. Por ello preferible aferrarse a los recuerdos lindos.

Esa noche, fueron al último concierto de Miguel en San Fransokyo, y se sintió casi como una fiesta con tantas personas en el escenario tocando diversos instrumentos que ambientaron todo el lugar. Miguel también se notaba más alegre e inspirado al cantar. Y esa imagen era suficiente para calmar el corazón de Hiro.

Y cuando terminó, y volvieron a invitarlos al backstage para su _ratito_ de charla. Miguel ahora lo jaló a otro camerino vacío sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y compartieron más besitos para recordar y atesorar, suficientes para que les invadiera el pensamiento de que conocerse fue increíble, y no habría que estar triste, sino agradecidos por lo que se hicieron sentir y lo que aprendieron.

Agradecidos porque habían sido afortunados al enamorarse uno del otro.


	17. Capítulo final

—Te levantaste muy temprano — comentó Luisa con curiosidad, cuando despertó y descubrió que Miguel no sólo ya se había levantado de la cama, sino que ya había salido de la ducha y ahora se encontraba completamente arreglado.

—Yo... ah..., ¿sí? — Miguel sólo había atinado a sonreírles, con su sonrisita nerviosa de _yo-no-estoy-haciendo-nada_.

—Sí, creí que dormirías más tiempo al estar cansado por el concierto de anoche — señaló Enrique.

—Y porque te dormiste tarde al estar enviando mensajes, seguramente con Hiro — Luisa enarcó una ceja, sonriéndole ladinamente cuando su hijo puso una mirada sorprendida —. Ni creas que no lo notamos.

—Lo siento..., es que yo — Miguel se mordió los labios, ruborizándose un poco al ser descubierto —, bueno, nosotros, estábamos hablando de...

—Sabemos que quieres pasar el día con él — su padre le interrumpió.

—¿Y para ustedes está bien? — el pequeño músico se encogió un poco, temeroso por la respuesta. Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, se asintieron uno al otro, y volvieron su mirada a él.

—Muy bien — su madre le sonrió.

—Sólo, ya sabes que no olvidar; tengan cuidado, no vayan a lugares peligrosos, no te regreses tarde, cualquier problema nos llamas en seguida — Enrique comenzó a enlistar.

—La cosa es que — Miguel jugueteó nerviosamente con sus propios dedos —, quiero que ustedes vengan.

—¿En serio? — su padre se extrañó.

—Sí — les asintió —. Mientras hablaba con Hiro, él me dijo que su tía aun tenía la invitación abierta para nosotros para ir a probar los nuevos platillos que intenta. Y entonces recordé, ustedes prometieron darles su propios tips de cocina mexicana. Podríamos pasar un rato en la cafetería, de cualquier modo me gustaría más estar así. Algo tranquilo. Él está de acuerdo.

—Pero, ¿y su tía lo está?

—Hiro me dijo que le preguntó y ella dijo que no había problema.

—No lo sé — sus padres comenzaron a dudar —. No queremos interrumpir en su trabajo.

—Me dijo que si tenían duda, podrían llamarle — Miguel les tendió su celular.

Luisa y Enrique volvieron a intercambiar miradas antes de que ella tomara el teléfono que su hijo le ofrecía. Se sentía un poco extraño por varias cuestiones; una, porque en verdad no querían ser una molestia para Cass al interrumpirle en su trabajo; otra era que el que Miguel y Hiro aprueben a tener _su_ compañía en su último día juntos se sentía como si los dos chicos también confiaran en ellos, lo cual era lindo; pero por último, eso mismo le daba un toque serio con la convivencia entre ambas familias.

Ay Miguel, ya no crezcas.

En la pantalla del celular ya se mostraba el número de Hiro, ellos sólo debían iniciar la llamada. Ambos se miraron con confianza, prefiriendo también estar cerca de los chicos para no estarse inquietando mientras se preguntan si lo estarán tomando bien.

Luisa llamó, y de inmediato le enterneció el tono entusiasmo con que Hiro respondió la llamada al creer que se trataba de Miguel, pero igual siguió siendo adorable cuando le aclaró que ella y que quería hablar con Cass, porque Hiro entonces había tartamudeado un poco, pero amablemente le comunicó con su tía.

Cass, jovial como acostumbra a ser, le hizo la invitación ella misma, recalcándole que no era ninguna molestia, porque de hecho ese día no abriría el café. Así que la familia Rivera aceptó más confiadamente la invitación.

—Primero tenemos que dejar todo empacado. Que las maletas queden listas antes de salirnos — advirtió Luisa, luego de terminar la llamada.

—Ya me estaba adelantado a eso — señaló Miguel, orgulloso, apuntando con un dedo dónde ya tenía casi todas sus cosas en las maletas.

—Claro, como tienes prisa por irte a ver al _novio_ hasta te levantas temprano para arreglarte y levantar tu desastre para que te dejemos salir — Enrique comentó con gracia.

—...Llamaste a Hiro mi _novio_ — Miguel le dijo, con asombro y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras su rostro se ruborizaba más.

—No, no lo hice — su padre se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño mientras Miguel se cubría el rostro y Luisa comenzaba a reír.

—Lo dijiste — apoyó ella.

—No — Enrique negó, seguro —. Yo qué voy a andar diciéndole así a ese chamaco si no quiero que Miguel tenga ni novios ni novias. No, no. Además, mi mamá se volvería loca si se entera que Miguel ya anda de novio con _alguien,_ y no sólo eso, sino que tú y yo le apoyamos.

—Es capaz de lanzarnos la chancla también — Luisa se aguantó la risa esta vez.

—Entonces no le diremos nada — opinó Miguel, sonriendo traviesamente —. Lo que pasa en San Fransokyo, se queda en San Fransokyo.

—Sería lo ideal, pero ya parece que te vas a andar quedando callado — su madre le dijo, divertida —. No sabes ser discreto, y ya compartiste tus fotos con Hiro en facebook y _no-sé-cuánta-cosa-más_.

—Después discutiremos cómo tratar eso con la familia — dijo Enrique.

—Por ahora hay que apurarnos a dejar las maletas listas, antes de irnos con el novio de Miguel — Luisa dijo, a la vez que ya iba a su lado de la habitación para no lidiar más con los berrinches de Miguel o de Enrique por lo que dijo.

Una sonrisa discreta permaneció en sus labios.

***************

Hiro también despertó temprano para hacer algo que comúnmente no hace: limpiar su habitación. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo si quería dejarla lo más ordenada posible, así que tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse pronto.

Baymax le ayudó, y eso hizo que fuera menos aburrido y más rápido el aseo, pues cuando la madre de Miguel le llamó, Hiro ya casi había terminado de ordenar la habitación. Al menos ya sabía que la familia Rivera vendría. Y una vez su habitación estuvo ordenada, fue a la ducha, para después arreglarse y bajar al café junto con Baymax para ayudar a Cass con lo que fuera a preparar para ese día.

—¿Estás nervioso? — preguntó Cass.

—Un poco.

—Todo estará bien — ella le dio un abrazo —. Si sus padres aceptaron venir, es que les sigues agradando, ¿no es así? Sabes demostrar que eres un chico increíble, ellos lo saben, y Miguel también.

Hiro asintió, y le sonrió suavemente cuando se separaron del abrazo.

El lugar ya olía a café caliente. Miró a la barra notando diversos ingredientes y algunas cacerolas esperando ser ocupadas, mientras ya había otro par en la estufa. Hiro estaba por preguntar qué es lo que estaba preparando, pero un toquecito a la puerta le hizo voltear, olvidándosele por el momento todo al ver a Miguel por las ventanas del lugar.

Corrió hacia la entrada, esquivando con algo de torpeza la barra, a Baymax y una que otra silla. Abrió la puerta, y al encontrarse de nuevo de frente a los padres de Miguel y a éste, su corazón no tardó en comenzar a ir un poco más rápido, y a sentir que sus movimientos eran algo vacilantes al igual que sus palabras; pues quería decir algo, pero al abrir la boca las palabras no le salieron.

—¡Hola, Hiro! — afortunadamente Miguel se había adelantado a hablar, aunque también se notaba un tanto cohibido, pero no demasiado.

—¡Hola! — reaccionó a decir algo, moviéndose apresuradamente para dejar el paso libre de la puerta — Pasen, por favor.

—Gracias — respondieron los señores a la vez.

Miguel les dejó pasar primero y Hiro sostenía la puerta. Cuando el par de adultos estuvo dentro, dándoles la espalda al ir dirigiéndose hasta donde Cass, Hiro y Miguel compartieron un rapidísimo y pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo. Podía ser que compartir besos ya no les apenaba demasiado, pero que alguien más les mirara mientras compartían esa muestra de afecto sí les parecía vergonzoso.

Luisa y Enrique saludaban a Cass, para luego mirar a Baymax con curiosidad, cosa que los chicos no notaban por andar mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose sin decirse nada más, sólo muy contentos de volver a verse y sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar su día juntos.

—Este es Baymax — escucharon decir a Cass.

—Oh, es él, con que así se ve sin... — Enrique comenzó a decir, pero frenó abruptamente sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo que metería en problemas a Hiro. _¡Se supone que su tía no sabe que es un héroe!_ Los chicos también habían volteado sus rostros con pánico, temiendo que el señor Rivera _metiera la pata_.

—¿Ya conocían a Baymax? — Cass preguntó, ahora curiosa.

—No, lo que sucede es que Hiro ya nos había hablado de él, la primera vez que venimos — arregló Luisa —. Creo que no nos imaginábamos que se vería así.

—Ah — Cass asintió sonriendo.

—Mi diseño es suave y gentil para un mejor trato con los pacientes — Baymax les dijo.

—Es tierno, ¿no creen? — Miguel se adelantó, recargándose completamente en el robot, aprovechando su _diseño suave._

—Hola, Miguel — saludó Baymax, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza con sus acolchonadas manos.

—Sí, lo es — sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Qué les parece si toman asiento? — propuso Cass — Les serviré café o chocolate, lo que gusten.

—Le ayudaré a servir — se ofreció Luisa de inmediato.

Mandó a los otros a una mesa y ella fue junto con Cass tras la barra, mientras que Baymax no sabía a quién seguir. El robot notó a Mochi ir bajando por las escaleras, y al evaluar que ninguno de los presentes necesitaba asistencia médica, se decidió por tomar al gato en sus _brazos,_ luego de que éste insistiera en acurrucarse contra él; así se entretuvo en acariciarlo.

—No es necesario que te tomes la molestia, sólo tengo que servirlo — dijo Cass a Luisa.

—Así está bien — la señora Rivera sonrió amigablemente, hablando un poco más bajo —. Además, creo que mi esposo tiene que aprender a lidiar solo cuando los dos niños están juntos — confesó, dando un rápido vistazo a la mesa dónde ya estaban sentados ellos.

—Oh — murmuró Cass, también mirándoles discretamente —. ¿A él no le gusta lo _cercanos_ que se volvieron Miguel y Hiro?

—No es eso — Luisa negó de inmediato para no confundir a Cass —. Sino que es poco sobreprotector con Miguel a pesar de que se ha dado cuenta de que Hiro es un gran chico. Tiene que aprender a lidiar con ello.

—Entiendo — Cass sonrió enternecida —. Eso es muy tierno.

Ellas quedaron conversando mientras servían las tazas con toda calma, tomándose más tiempo de lo necesario sólo para darles la oportunidad a los chicos y a Enrique de ir entablando una conversación o al menos un ambiente en que los celos sobreprotectores de padre no intervinieran groseramente, ni donde Hiro esté muriendo de miedo y queriendo ocultarlo muy mal.

Estaban en silencio en la mesa, y todo aparentaba estar normal, pero Enrique había visto que mientras caminaron a la mesa, Hiro y Miguel se habían tomado de la mano, y apostaba que seguían sosteniendo el agarre, ya que se sentaron juntos y ocultaban sus manos debajo de la mesa, fuera de su vista. Era algo tierno, y no le hacía molestarse porque ya se lo esperaba, pero no sabía cómo proseguir con esto porque tampoco quería espantar a Hiro, ni decir algo que avergonzara a Miguel.

_Ah, qué difícil es esto. En serio ya no crezcas, Miguel, que las cosas sólo se pondrán más complicadas con el paso de los años._

—Entonces... — Enrique habló, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos, pero seguía sin saber qué decir.

 _¿Entonces sí son novios? ¡Más les vale que no hayan hecho locuras en nombre del amor, que todavía están muy chamacos! ¿Cómo estarán lidiando con esta despedida? ¿Después de hoy, creen que se olviden uno del otro?_ Por Dios, todo eso que se le ocurría era muy mala idea decirlo, no era conveniente ni el momento oportuno para soltarles cosas así.

 _Luisa, ayúdame,_ quería gritar.

—Gracias por haber aceptado venir — Hiro habló, lego de darse cuenta que más palabras no parecían querer salir de la garganta del señor Rivera —. Sé que pudieron haber tenido otros planes, y esto fue de imprevisto, así que gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de venir.

—¿Uh? Descuida — Enrique negó con la cabeza, relajando su expresión —. Mi esposa y yo sabíamos que ustedes querrían estar juntos este día, así que ya estábamos de acuerdo con dejar a Miguel ir contigo. Sin embargo, es agradable que también nos hayan tomado en cuenta.

—Y fue idea de Hiro — presumió Miguel.

—Es sólo que creí que sería lo mejor. Sé que la familia es muy importante para Miguel, y no quería dividirlo entre con quiénes pasar este día — Hiro confesó, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada gacha.

—La familia es lo más importante — Enrique estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo y sonriendo suavemente.

Miguel miró con ternura a los dos, para luego abrazar a Hiro con mucha fuerza.

Enrique sólo sonrió suavemente.

Cass y Luisa se unieron a ellos a la mesa, llevando consigo las bebidas calientes y unas rosquillas. Compartieron ese momento simple con calma y una charla banal, pues al parecer los tres adultos concordaban que sacar el tema de la despedida no sería lo ideal por el momento. Miguel y Hiro sabrían cómo abordarlo, confiaban en ellos, aunque ya sabían que querrían pasar un momento a solas.

Apenas terminando el desayuno, Cass sacó el tema de que había comprado los ingredientes faltantes para probar a hacer los platillos mexicanos que no había podido, y Luisa inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarle con la preparación, recordándole que le había prometido dar algunos tips. Enrique se unió a ellas cuando, con entusiasmo, Cass se levantó para ir tras la barra y mostrarles lo que había comprado.

Los adultos continuaron conversando, mientras que Hiro y Miguel quedaron un momento más en la mesa, sin saber qué decirse ante la situación, y sin embargo, el silencio entre ellos no era incómodo. Se dirigían sonrisas a la vez que jugueteaban con los dedos del otro por el agarre flojo entre sus manos.

—¿Quieres..., quieres que subamos a ver una película o... podemos jugar videojuegos... o no sé...? — Hiro preguntó, un tanto inseguro y nervioso por no saber cómo proponerlo.

—Sí, vamos — Miguel respondió, con una amplia sonrisa que hizo relajar a Hamada.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero fue Miguel quién le jaló rumbo a las escaleras, no sin antes detenerse para voltear hacia los adultos que parecían muy entretenidos conversando .

—Mamá, papá — llamó Miguel, haciendo que sus padres y Cass voltearan a verle —, voy a estar arriba con Hiro.

—Ahmm..., eso..., ¿está bien? — murmuró Enrique, intercalando miradas entre su hijo y Luisa.

—Si para Cass está bien... — comenzaba Luisa, pero pronto Cass asintió.

—No hay problema — ella les aseguró.

—Entonces vayan — confirmó Luisa —, pero no vayas a hacer un reguero Miguel, compórtate — advirtió por último, y Miguel asintió sonriendo.

Hiro volteó a ver a Baymax, ya que el robot se veía con intensiones de dirigirse hacia ellos y muy probablemente acompañarlos, pero una vez más no quería arriesgarse a que los metiera en una situación incómoda con algo que solía decir.

—Quédate aquí — le pidió a Baymax, hablando casi en un susurro para que los demás no le escucharan, a excepción de Miguel —. Es mejor que los cuides a ellos que estarán cocinando, ya que hay fuego de por medio, y cuchillos. Cuida que tengan precaución, ¿de acuerdo? — trató de darle un buen pretexto.

—Está bien — accedió Baymax, luego de evaluar la situación.

El robot volvió a tomar su lugar y Mochi no tardó en volver a sus brazos exigiendo mimos. Así los chicos se sonrieron y volvieron a reanudar su rumbo hacia las escaleras. Subieron y se detuvieron para quedarse en el pequeño living. Una vez ahí se soltaron de las manos, los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Hiro encendió la televisión para ir a la aplicación de Netflix, mientras Miguel esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Qué quieres ver?

—Lo que sea — Miguel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente cuando Hiro volteó a verle con el ceño levemente fruncido — ¿Qué? Sólo es el pretexto para estar juntos, ¿no? ¿O tú si quieres ver algo en específico?

—...No — Hiro hizo un pequeño mohín, queriendo ocultar su timidez — ¿Cómo eres tan directo?

—¿Por qué no serlo? Ni que fuera algo malo — Miguel soltó una suave risita —. Pon la que sea.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí — asintió mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá —. Antes evitaba las películas de romance porque me parecían aburridas, y porque las escenas de besos me daban asco, pero supongo que ahora ya no. Así que si quieres poner incluso una de ese género, va a estar bien por mí.

—A mí también me aburrían — recordó Hiro —. ¿Crees que ahora sea diferente?

—Es lo que creo, pero quién sabe — volvió a encogerse de hombros — ¿Quieres intentar? Siempre podemos recurrir a una de terror si nos aburre la otra.

—Bien.

No perdieron mucho tiempo eligiendo la película, sólo fueron a la categoría correspondiente y tomaron el título que se escuchaba menos cursi. Una vez la película comenzó, Hiro también se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

Habían estado un poco dispuestos a en verdad prestarle atención a la pantalla luego de su curiosidad por averiguar si ahora que gustaban de alguien tal vez podrían ver films de romance sin querer vomitar o quedar dormidos, pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse inquietos, buscando con qué entretenerse.

Llegaron a casi media película sin que ocurriera algo que en verdad llamara su atención, además se habían estado distrayendo dándose miraditas y sonrisas, para que después Miguel se acercara más a Hiro y comenzar a picarle las costillas o mejillas sólo para molestarle y distraerse. Cuando Hiro intentó _defenderse,_ Miguel atacó con cosquillas, haciendo que el otro intentara ahogar inútilmente una risa.

Hiro fue cediendo al perder la fuerza por la risa, dejándose caer más en el sofá, y Miguel todavía siguiéndole para _torturarle_ un ratito más, inclinándose hacia él.

—Miguel... detente — finalmente pidió, entre la risa y la falta de aliento. El músico le hizo caso, quitándose de encima para dejarlo incorporarse.

—Te ríes muy lindo — Miguel le dijo, con ternura. Hiro sintió ruborizarse aun más.

—No es cierto — negó, desviando apenado la vista, concentrándose de nuevo en la pantalla.

—Es cierto — Miguel aseguró, pero no siguió presionando para no incomodar a Hiro. En cambio volvió a acercarse a él para recargar su cabeza en uno de los hombros del genio, y también fingir que le prestaba total atención a la película.

En la pantalla se veía al par de protagonistas interactuar más entre ellos, tal parecía que ya se habían confesado su amor en algún punto en que ellos no estuvieron prestando atención. Los personajes se decían cursilerías y estaban cada vez más cerca, y entonces no tardaron mostrar un beso.

Hiro y Miguel pusieron una mueca a la vez.

—Creo que..., me sigue dando algo de asco verlo en alguien más — confesó Miguel.

—A mí igual — Hiro asintió —. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme besar a otra persona — escurrió su mano para tomar la de Miguel.

—Yo tampoco, la idea es fea, no me gusta pensar en alguien más — el músico concordó, apretando el agarre de sus manos.

Miguel ya comenzaba a sentir que un puchero se formaba en su rostro con sólo pensarlo, mientras que Hiro frunció el ceño. Pero rápidamente esas expresiones se desvanecieron cuando miraron que en la película los protagonistas estaban llevando el beso mucho más lejos. Una vez los vieron llegar a la cama, fue claro que seguiría.

—¡No quiero ver eso, no quiero ver eso! — Miguel recuperó su mano para así taparse ambos ojos. Si ver unos besos le seguía desagradando, _algo más_ sería aún peor.

—¿Dónde quedó el control remoto? — Hiro buscaba el aparatito donde recordaba lo había dejado; justo en el reposabrazos a un lado de él, pero ya no estaba, tampoco en el sofá.

—¡Ay, no inventes, Hiro! Apaga la televisión entonces — renegó, todavía bloqueando su vista.

—No te espantes, tal vez corten la escena — intentó relajarlo, todavía buscando el control remoto entre el sofá y la mesita de centro.

—¿Tú crees? — Miguel cuestionó ingenuamente, retirando despacio sus manos de sus propios ojos y mirando a la pantalla — ¡Ah! ¡Guácala! ¡Iugh, iugh! — se quejó, volviendo a tapar sus ojos al ver que la escena de cama ya estaba tomando un rumbo más explícito.

—¡Lo encontré! — festejó Hiro, ni enterado de lo que ocurría en la película porque le dio la espalda a la pantalla en lo que buscaba el control remoto, el cual aparentemente se había caído del sofá cuando estuvieron en su corta _guerra de cosquillas_ — Ya puedes ver.

—¿Por qué no nos fijamos qué clasificación era? — reclamó Miguel cuando volvió a dejar sus ojos al descubierto. Hiro lo miró un momento y comenzó a reír — ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento — Hamada intentó disculparse, pero no podía dejar de reír —. Es que..., tu cara... Estás tan rojo y espantado.

—¡Tú también estás rojo!

—No más que tú.

—Hiro — hizo un puchero, para salirse con la suya y que el otro dejara de molestarle, lo cual funcionó, ya que el genio paró su risa, y se acercó a abrazarle.

—Perdón — le dijo —. En serio tampoco me fijé en la clasificación.

—Yo te creo eso.

Miguel se pegó más a él, rodeándolo también con sus brazos y así corresponder al abrazo.

Bueno, hace unos segundos había sido incómodo, pero ahora estaban en un momento que les gustaba mucho; sentirse cerca.

—¿Quieres ver otra cosa? — Hiro preguntó, y Miguel negó con su cabeza — ¿Quieres volver abajo?

—Quiero que te quedes así — murmuró Miguel, apretando más su agarre en la espalda del otro.

Hiro sintió un vuelco en su corazón, pero eso no impidió que sonriera y gustoso accediera a seguir abrazando a Miguel. Apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza del músico, permaneciendo en silencio.

Sentía la calmada respiración de Miguel, y apostaba que éste podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón.

Sólo habían necesitado el pretexto de volver a acercarse así, sentirse cerca y lo difícil de soltarse porque no se asemejaba a ningún otro sentimiento o emoción. Tendrían que tomar lo más que pudieran de esa experiencia en ese último día, para que el recuerdo fuera fácil de mantener.

—¿Crees que nos podamos quedar así todo el día? — Miguel preguntó, y a Hiro se le escapó una suave risa — Ya sé que suena cursi, pero..., me gustaría.

—Si es lo que quieres — Hiro sonrió —. A mí también me gustaría, pero hay que tomar una posición más cómoda.

—¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? Es que aquí es más fácil que nos vean, y yo no quiero que..., no quiero que me separen tan pronto de ti.

—Vamos.

Tuvieron que separarse por ese momento en que subieron a la habitación de Hiro. Una vez ahí, Miguel notó que había un poco de preocupación asomándose en el gesto de Hamada, lo cuál quería evitar, pues se suponía que a pesar de todo, ese día lo pasarían bien; sólo cosas alegres. Quería seguir intentando que fuera así.

Tomó a Hiro de la mano, para jalarlo consigo y que ambos llegaran a la cama para sentarse ahí, codo a codo. Entonces le volvió a sonreír con ternura.

—¿Sabes? Mis padres se refirieron a ti como mi novio en la mañana — confesó Miguel, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando el rostro de Hiro se puso más rojo rápidamente.

—¿En serio? — abrió más sus ojos, mirando a Miguel asentir — B-bueno..., tú y yo lo somos, ¿no?, pero es genial que ellos lo tomen bien.

—Hoy tengo novio, pero mañana ya no. Creo que eso les tranquiliza — apenas terminó de decir aquello se mordió los labios y se lamentó. Se supone que él no quería traer temas tristes a flote — Q-quiero decir que...

—Está bien — Hiro apenas murmuró, desviando su mirada al suelo —. Nosotros ya sabíamos que iba a ser así..., entonces está bien.

Hamada dejó caer pesadamente su espalda en el colchón, dejando sus piernas colgando de la cama. Mirando al techo, sólo quería desvanecer los pensamientos negativos del qué pasará al día siguiente día que Miguel se fuera. Su vida cotidiana continuaría, pero ahora le quedaría la sensación de que faltaba algo, y no sería la primera vez que le ocurriría eso. Tal vez siempre sería así, sólo tendría acostumbrarse. No le quedaba más opción.

Miguel miró el ceño fruncido en Hiro junto con leve mohín. El silencio ahora no era cómodo, y aunque estaban en el mismo espacio ya no lo sentía cerca. Sintió su corazón apachurrarse. Se acostó también a lado de Hiro, quedando de costado para mirarle, pero eso no bastó para llamar la atención del otro chico.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho — el músico le dijo, en un susurro. Hiro apenas iba a voltear a mirarle cuando sintió que Miguel se removía y en un segundo ya no lo tenía a lado, sino arriba; con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y sosteniéndose en sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. No pudo responderle, porque Miguel bajó su cabeza para dejarle un beso en los labios.

Estaba siendo un beso casto, de labios apretados y sólo presionando boca a boca, sin embargo ambos cerraron sus párpados en el tiempo que duró. Y cuando Miguel se separó, Hiro aun quiso seguir sus labios, haciendo sonreír al menor, por lo que volvió a pegarse a él, cerrando sus párpados una vez más.

Hamada lo recibió ahora con los labios más separados y Miguel correspondió acoplando sus bocas para comenzar a besarse.

Suspiros llenaron el silencio, junto con el sonido del roce entre sus labios y uno que otro chasquido húmedo. Hiro tomó las mejillas de Miguel, exigiendo que esta vez no se separara, y para demostrarle que esa no era su intención, Rivera se inclinó más, sosteniéndose ahora en sus antebrazos.

La caricia entre labios se volvió poco a poco más apretada, más apresurada, inclinando sus rostros para acoplarse mejor como quisieran. Como consecuencia más suspiros salieron de su garganta.

— _Hmmm..._ Miguel... — Hiro tuvo que encontrar la fuerza para separarse del beso, tomándose unos segundos para observar así de cerca al músico, aturdido por el beso —. También te voy a extrañar demasiado.

Miguel sonrió tiernamente.

— _Qué bonitos ojos tienes. Qué bonita noche hoy_ — el menor comenzó a cantar en un susurro, mirando a Hiro con todo el cariño que podía expresar —. _Qué bonito tú. Qué bonito tú eres..._ — le dejó un pequeño beso más, sonriendo enseguida por el sonrojo que se extendió más furiosamente por el rostro del genio.

—Tú... eres... bonito... — le dijo Hiro, en medio de cada pequeño beso, intentando no despegar su mirada de los ojos cálidos de Rivera.

— _Bonitos tus ojos... Bonita tu piel..._ — Miguel continuó cantando, queriendo ignorar las palabras de Hiro, el cuál lo noto, por lo que atrapó el labio inferior del músico entre los suyos con más fuerza para llamar su atención.

—Lo digo en serio — Hamada le aseguró, luego de dejar su boca en paz, pero aún tomándole por las mejillas —. Desde que te vi pensé que eras muy bonito.

—¿E-en serio? — la piel de Miguel se volvió más caliente.

—Sí, a pesar de que tu me llamaste raro — recordó Hiro, enarcándole una ceja. Con ello Rivera soltó una risita, volviendo a relajarse.

—No lo dije como insulto. Sino porque no había visto a alguien como tú antes..., tan bonito — confesó, con una sonrisa y mejillas rojas —. Incluso pensé que eras como un muñequito — Hiro sintió cohibirse, pero no despegó la mirada.

—Cuando te escuché cantar... — le dio un beso.

—Cuando vi cuán inteligente eres... — Miguel correspondió al beso.

—Cuando me hablaste de tu familia y lo mucho que la querías... —Hiro lo acercó más.

—Cuando tú me hablaste de tu hermano y lo que haces por él — Miguel suspiró — Te adoré.

—Sentí cuánto podía quererte — concluyó Hiro.

Se miraron, pudiendo percibir la sinceridad de cada uno por sus palabras. Una presión en su pecho volvió a manifestarse, y sonreír sin un deje triste comenzaría a ser difícil, así que prefirieron volver a unir sus labios, siguiendo demostrándose cariño también de esa forma.

Los brazos de Miguel comenzaron a ceder más por llevar reteniendo su peso en esa posición mucho tiempo. Cuando Hiro lo notó, se incorporó sin separar sus labios, volviendo a quedar ambos sentados, sólo que ahora Miguel sobre él. Se tomó otros segundos para continuar con el beso, antes de romperlo. Como pudo, se movió un poco para lograr quitarse los _converse_ , y luego se arrastró para subirse más a la cama. Miguel lo entendió y también se deshizo de sus botas para poder subirse con más confianza a la cama.

Hiro recargó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, Miguel le siguió y volvió a colocarse sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Hamada, quién le abrazó por la espalda.

Reanudaron los besos, intercalándolos entre unos pequeñitos y otros más profundos. Incluso hubo otros más desviados hacia las mejillas o la comisura de sus labios, sólo para tomarse un respiro o cuando sentían que se estaba volviendo demasiado al sentir cada pedacito de sus bocas.

Miguel sintió que Hiro separó más sus labios, y él le imitó. El beso así era casi hambriento, sobre todo por la profundidad y la velocidad que tomó Hamada. El pequeño músico intento seguirle el ritmo, haciéndole difícil coordinar así, y a su parecer el beso estaba comenzando a ser desastroso, cosa que no inmutaba al otro. Igual se separó con un leve jadeo y una amplia sonrisa al ver que de nuevo Hiro intentó seguir su boca, sin abrir por completo los ojos.

— _Ay, mi amor. Ay, mi amor_ — con algo de diversión murmuró bajito Miguel, abrazando a Hiro tras su cuello, dejando sus rostros juntos y animándose a sentarse sobre los muslos del otro chico para ahora dejar de retener su peso en sus rodillas. Con ello, Hiro definitivamente abrió sus párpados, mirándole embobado con los ojos húmedos al igual que los labios.

—M-me dijiste _mi a-_

—Sólo estoy cantando — le interrumpió Miguel, haciéndose el inocente, poniendo su mueca de ingenuidad —. Así va la canción.

—Bueno... — Hiro dijo, con un poco de desilusión en su tono, queriendo ocultarlo. El músico sólo pudo sonreír más por esto.

— _Ay, mi amor_ — jugó un poco más, cantando —. _Tú me traes un poco loco. Un poquititito loco..._ — dejó un par de besos en cada mejilla de Hiro.

—Me gustó esa canción — comentó, queriendo regular de nuevo su respiración y notarse lo más casual posible. Tanto como se pudiera teniendo a Miguel así, luego de besarse y escucharlo _cantar_ esas palabras.

—Es de mis favoritas para cantar — le dijo Miguel, como si nada, dejando un reguero de besitos por todo el rostro del otro, antes de volver a unir sus labios.

Miguel intentó guiar el beso esta vez, comenzándolo lento y suave como el primero que tuvieron, porque no quería separarse de Hiro a causa de que a Baymax se le ocurriera aparecerse con la intención de darles una charla incómoda.

La caricia fue suave, y chuparon sus labios sin tanta fuerza, dejando más besos pequeños que parecer querer comerse la boca. Volviendo a soltar suspiros en lugar de hacer sus respiraciones un tanto agitadas.

O al menos eso fue al principio, porque después a Miguel se le olvidó su propósito cuando sintió que Hiro le abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndolo más cerca aunque físicamente seguro ya no podían estar más juntos. Entonces habían vuelto a abrir más la boca y acelerar la caricia, y la saliva era más notoria. Y por alguna razón eso le divertía a Miguel, a la vez que sentía que el agarre que Hiro mantenía alrededor de él se tensaba.

— _Ay, ay, amor..._ — volvió a cantar sobre la boca de Hiro, aguantándose la risa, porque aquello parecía frenar un poco la _ansiedad_ en el otro chico.

—Volviste a decirme... — Hamada intentó de nuevo hablar, pero Miguel una vez más le interrumpió.

—No, es otra canción.

—¿Me estás molestando? — hizo un pequeño mohín.

—Así va la canción, en serio — aseguró Miguel, con una gran sonrisa. Y por si era cierta la molestia de Hiro, prefirió quitarse de encima de él, sentándose unos centímetros lejos — _Ay, ay, amor... Decirte así me deja un buen sabor —_ cantó para demostrarle.

—¿ _Ay, ay, amor_? — cuestionó, en un susurro porque le avergonzaba cantar.

—Ajá — Miguel asintió — ¿Deja _un buen sabor_ decirlo?

—Sí — Hiro desvió un segundo la mirada.

Entendía que Miguel sólo jugaba con las canciones por no atreverse a decirlo directamente, si para él estaba siendo muy vergonzoso. Pero era cierto, le dejaba un buen sabor llamarle así. Miguel le miraba pacientemente, con ternura, ahora lejos. Así que fue Hiro quién ahora se acercó hasta él a gatas, provocando que el músico soltara una risita nerviosa mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama y permitía que Hiro lo acorralara.

Ahora siendo él quién se sostenía de manos y rodillas, Hiro se inclinó para dejar besos por las mejillas de Miguel, sólo que el músico no dudó en jalarlo más cerca, atrayéndolo cuando volvió a abrazarse por el cuello. Pero no unieron sus labios todavía.

— _Quédate conmigo. Déjame quererte un ratito más_ — Miguel continuó cantando. Tal vez era su forma de no ponerse tan nervioso, aun así Hiro sintió estremecerse un poco.

Con prisa, volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso demandante, haciendo que Miguel soltara un respingo por la sorpresa, sin embargo no se alejó ni lo empujó lejos. Parecía esforzarse por llevar el mismo ritmo que Hiro quería imponer, lo cuál le hacía enternecer. Hasta que sintió un roce de dientes contra sus labios y un quejido suave. Tuvo que tomar fuerza para alejarse y romper el beso.

—Lo siento, ¿te mordí? — preguntó Miguel de inmediato, con la preocupación manifestándose en su rostro.

Hiro le observó un momento; disfrutando de mirarle así de ruborizado, con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios rojos y húmedos, y el pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su acelerada respiración.

—No me mordiste — le aseguró, y para no preocuparlo, bajó de nuevo para dejarle besos sobre sus mejillas.

Repartió unos besos chasqueantes sobre las regordetas mejillas ahora calientes y ruborizadas, hasta que escuchó una suave risita relajada de Miguel. Así volvió a mirarle, sonriendo al verle contento. Apreciando los enormes ojos, la piel morena ruborizada, el lunar sobre sus labios, el hoyuelo que tenía en una mejilla; era adorable.

No pudo resistir. Se mordió sus propios labios antes de volver a bajar el rostro hacia el de Miguel y hacer lo que se le había ocurrido.

—¡AH! — gritó Miguel y le jaló del cabello para alejarlo — ¡Hiro! ¿¡Por qué me mordiste un cachete!?

—No pude evitarlo, perdón — Hamada se disculpó, sosteniéndose ahora con una sola mano para llevar la otra a sobarse detrás de la cabeza, donde el menor le había jalado del cabello.

—¿No pudiste evitarlo? ¿Por qué? — cuestionó Miguel, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un puchero mientras con una mano se cubría la mejilla mordida.

—Pereces una manzana. Estás todo rojo y tus mejillas son lindas y yo quise... — trató de justificarse, ahogando una risa.

—Una manzana — se quejó Miguel, queriendo lucir indignado —. ¡Tú te ves más rojo que yo! Si alguien parece manzana, eres tú.

—Pero a ti te queda más lindo — Hiro le dijo sonriendo, y Rivera desvió la mirada un momento, apenado.

—Me dejaste todo babeado — hizo una mueca desagradable mientras se limpiaba la mejilla.

—Creí que no te molestaba mi saliva — comentó, recibiendo un leve empujón de Miguel.

—No en toda mi cara — rodó sus ojos — Me las vas a pagar, manzanita — amenazo con una discreta sonrisa.

—Tú eres manzanita — insistió.

—Cállate, Hiro.

*******************

Baymax había estado entretenido cuidando de Mochi, y en momentos viendo qué es lo que los padres de Miguel y Cass preparaban en la cocina de la cafetería, sin perder oportunidad en recordarles utilizar los cuchillos con precaución, o regular adecuadamente la flama en la estufa.

Los adultos parecían relajados con su presencia, agradeciendo sus intervenciones e incluso preguntándole cosas como si quisieran unirlo a su charla. Pero después de un poco más de dos horas de relativa calma, Baymax recibió una alerta de cuidado viniendo de la habitación de Hiro, lo cual lo distrajo, dirigiendo su atención hacia las escaleras.

—Iré con Miguel y Hiro — avisó Baymax, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Claro — asintió Cass.

—Ese robot me agrada — comentó Enrique, viendo que Baymax iría a _vigilar_ a los chicos.

—Baymax, ¿podrías avisarles que ya no tarden mucho en bajar? — pidió Luisa —. La comida casi está lista.

—Yo les diré — aseguró el robot.

Baymax fue con sus pequeños pasos hacia las escaleras para después subir graciosamente. Pero logró llegar hasta la habitación de Hiro, encontrándose a ambos chicos en la cama, en una posición que seguramente hubiera escandalizado a cualquiera de las tres personas que estaban en la planta baja, pero no al robot. Él evaluó la situación y descubrió que el par de alertas de dolor que recibió no eran graves.

—Hola, papá... — dijo Miguel, todavía tumbado en la cama, con Hiro arriba de él, y mirando hacia el robot que permaneció en silencio. Eso hizo que Hiro se quitara de esa posición como rayo, casi cayendo de la cama en el proceso, volteando con el terror impreso en su rostro hacia donde Miguel dirigía su atención.

—¿... Baymax? — Hiro cuestionó confundido cuando observó de quién se trataba en realidad. La risa de Miguel no tardó en escucharse — ¡No es gracioso! Creí que sí se trataba de tu padre. ¡Casi se me sale el corazón!

—Esa afirmación en inexacta — intervino el robot —. Tu ritmo cardiaco está elevado, pero es una equivocación decir que el corazón pueda salir del cuerpo por eso. Sólo necesitas conservar la calma, intent-

—¡Es sólo una expresión, Baymax! — aclaró Hiro.

—Oh — exclamó el robot —. Entiendo. Sin embargo, Miguel necesita calmar la hinchazón de su mejilla... y labios.

—Ambas son culpa de Hiro — murmuró Miguel, traviesamente.

—¡Miguel!

—La hinchazón que presentan no es grave, cederá en pocos minutos — continuó Baymax apaciblemente.

—De acuerdo — Hiro asintió.

—Luisa me pidió decirles que la comida pronto estará lista, por lo que no quiere que tarden en bajar — recordó Baymax.

—¿Luisa?

—Ella me pidió que la llamara así en lugar de _señora Rivera_ — aclaró Baymax, ante la duda de Hiro.

—Entonces supongo que bajamos cuando se quite un poco la hinchazón de labios — Miguel se encogió de hombros —. Baymax, ¿sabes qué estaban preparando?

Y así Miguel quedó conversando con Baymax como si nada, mientras Hiro todavía no podía calmar su corazón luego de los besos, los _ay-mi-amor_ cantados y el creer que serían atrapados por el señor Rivera

********************

Minutos después volvieron a la planta baja, encontrándose con que los tres adultos conversaban amenamente, cosa que les seguía relajando al ver que sus tutores parecían agradarse. Recibieron a los chicos con una sonrisa, diciéndoles que habían preparado pozole, para después volver a tomar una de las mesas para sentarse a compartir la comida.

Cuando sirvieron los platos, los ojos de Miguel parecían brillar, y Hiro miró el plato con curiosidad, aun así se animó a probarlo luego de que el músico le haya explicado cómo terminar de prepararlo. _Échale de esto, de aquello, y lo otro._ Comer pozole parecía un ritual, pero hacía feliz a Miguel, y también a sus padres, e incluso a tía Cass que se notaba emocionada por finalmente poder haber hecho uno de los tantos platillos que le habían llamado la atención, y qué mejor que haberlo preparado _como se debe,_ gracias a la ayuda de mexicanos expertos en ello.

Sin duda el platillo era muy rico, y la convivencia entre ellos también continuaba siendo agradable, sin comentarios o situaciones incómodas. Tal vez eso demostraba que se estaban acostumbrando a tratarse con regularidad. Era increíble, de no ser por el hecho de que sería el último día en que pudieran tener un momento así.

Por más que pareciera que querían ignorar el tema de _separarse,_ a ninguno de los presentes se le olvidaba por completo, y sobre todo el par de chicos le atribuía un gran peso.

Cuando la comida terminó, quedaron platicando por varios minutos más para seguir disfrutando de ese momento. Aunque Miguel y Hiro se dirigían discretas miradas de vez en cuando, ambos pensando lo mismo; tenían que hablar, tal cual como los días anteriores se decían las cosas para no ocultarse nada que pudiera confundirlos o herirlos, esta vez tendría que ser igual. Por muy triste que resultara para ellos, no era bueno evitar el tema y fingir que todo estaría bien porque no les importaba, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Temiendo que pronto los señores Rivera dijeran que tenían que retirarse porque comenzaba a atardecer, Hiro y Miguel pidieron permiso una vez más para ir a arriba.

Volviendo al piso de arriba, Hamada pasó al cuarto de baño a cepillarse los dientes, dejando a Miguel con la inquietud de que él no había llevado algo parecido y ahora temía por el mal aliento luego de la comida, y ya que ellos actualmente comparten besos. Muchos besos.

—Hiro..., ¿tienes otro cepillo de dientes? — preguntó un poco cohibido, recargado en el marco de la puerta, desde dónde le esperaba

El otro chico sólo asintió mientras terminaba de enjuagar su boca, luego abrió el botiquín y ahí buscó, para después sacar un cepillo nuevo y tendérselo a Miguel. El pequeño músico tomó el cepilló, abrió el empaqué y ahora él fue hasta enfrente del tocador de baño para cepillar sus dientes.

Un momento después volvió a la habitación junto a Hiro, donde Baymax había quedado desactivado en su estación de carga.

Se tumbaron en la cama nuevamente después de descalzarse, lado a lado. Miguel no tardó en colocarse de costado, pegándose más a Hiro, acurrucándose un poco.

— _Amor verdadero nos une por siempre —_ cantó Miguel, suave con su melodiosa voz —, _en el latido de mi corazón..._ — la música lo relajaba, y lo necesitaba ahora que no sabía cómo comenzar a tratar un tema difícil para él; un tema que le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—...Miguel...

—Esa canción la escribí para mi familia — comenzó a explicar Miguel, frenando lo que Hiro hubiera querido decirle —, cuando por fin entendí lo importantes que ellos son en mi vida, y lo mucho que los amo. Pero ahora también entiendo que puedo querer a alguien más, tanto que estoy seguro que no sólo voy a extrañarte, sino que siempre voy a recordarte. Cada que cante esa canción, también estarás en ella.

—Miguel, yo... — las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—No necesitas decirme nada — el músico negó de inmediato, recargando su frente en uno de los hombros de Hiro, para no mirarse directamente —. Sé que no puedas sentir lo mismo..., no es necesario. Sólo déjame estar así.

—Pero yo siento lo mismo — Hiro aclaró, esta vez con firmeza. Se removió un poco para quedar también de costado frente a frente con Miguel —. Sé lo importante que es el amor y los recuerdos para ti..., y el que tu creas que merezco eso de ti...

—Lo mereces, no dudes de ello — le miró decidido —. Hiro, yo te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero también — sonrió suavemente —. Voy a extrañarte..., pero quiero creer que nos volveremos a encontrar. Algo así, no creí que pudiera sentirlo alguna vez, y sinceramente no creo volver a sentirlo por alguien más.

—Podrás hacerlo — murmuró Miguel, aunque la idea le dolió en el corazón, pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta en esto, no cuando no podían permanecer juntos y cuando Hiro tenía todo para ser amado por cualquier otra persona —. Tienes todo para que te amen, y tal vez encuentres a alguien a quién corresponderle.

—Pero no quiero — hizo un leve mohín, y Miguel sonrió por ello.

—Siempre podremos encontrarnos de nuevo — concordó para quitar el gesto duro en Hiro.

—No parecías estar de acuerdo hace unos segundos — señaló — ¿Lo dices sólo para callarme?

—Hiro..., conozco un amor que ha durado toda una vida, y ahora sigue perdurando tras la muerte. No fue nada fácil para ellos reencontrarse, pero lo hicieron, y se siguen amando — Miguel le contó, recordándole parte de lo que había confesado días atrás —. Así que tengo expectativas muy altas en cuanto al amor.

—Yo puedo con ello — correspondió a la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Miguel —. Antes de ti pensaba que nada podría durar para siempre, ahora sé que pueden haber más opciones..., aunque no sean las más fáciles, pero eso no me asusta. Lo _eterno_ no me atemoriza.

—Tal vez parezca raro, pero saber eso me tranquiliza.

Miguel se pegó más a él, y Hiro le siguió, pasando un brazo por su costado para abrazarle y atraerle más. El moreno sonrió antes de tomarle por las mejillas y juntar más sus rostros para alcanzar sus labios y comenzar un beso suave.

Tendrían que tomar esto, esa poca tranquilidad al reafirmarse que ambos correspondían a sus sentimientos. Porque ahora, más que nunca, se daban cuenta de que _el amor_ en realidad no es suficiente para resolver todo, ni para tomar las decisiones deseadas. Mucho más difícil querer guiarse por tal sentimiento a su edad, donde el resto dudaban de su veracidad, y donde tenían que seguir junto a su familia antes que alguien más.

Muchas cosas ocurren a esa edad. Infinidad de cambios se presentan y tienen que dejarse llevar por ellos, no aferrarse a una sola cosa, o un solo lugar, o un solo sentir. Ellos lo tienen claro; la vida de ambos cambió demasiado en el último año, y sabían que seguirían pasando por ese mismo tipo de situaciones drásticas. Extrañaban demasiado el paso, las personas que hubo en ese entonces, pero las pérdidas también les habían servido para crecer en todo sentido. Y tal vez..., sólo tal vez conocerse tendría el mismo propósito.

Aún así dolía.

Aprender a querer, saber qué se siente que te quieran de vuelta. Sin duda resultó mucho mejor de lo que creyeron, y también fue complicado debido a las dudas, no sólo propias, sino de las personas a su alrededor. Y es que los otros también podrían tener razón, así como estar equivocados.

Un amor joven podría ser frágil e irreal, pero no siempre tendría que ocurrir así. Lo que sí era cierto, es que el amor cambia, y aunque ellos podrían saber eso, aun no lo experimentaban, y no podían acelerar las cosas más allá de su capacidad para entenderlo por completo y asegurar que los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro perdurarían para siempre o serían tan fuertes como para arriesgarse a más.

Pero justo ahora lo siguen sintiendo; el cariño, la admiración, la confianza, y era válido que se lo demostraran, así ello implicara promesas que también podrían cambiar con el tiempo. Sin embargo, contaban con la esperanza de que hay amores que duran más allá de la vida, porque hay un lugar donde reencontrarse.

El beso estaba siendo duradero, manteniéndose lento y suave. Hiro bien podía sentir la cálida respiración de Miguel que caía sobre su rostro, y éste podía sentir también su respiración. Ambos confirmando su cercanía.

Tal vez conocían muy poco de amar, a pesar de que fuese sincero y real lo que sentían el uno por el otro en ese momento, pero sentían la capacidad para afirmarse a sí mismos de que algo igual o mejor sería muy difícil de obtener después con alguien más.

Dejando un pequeño beso, Hiro se separó apenas unos centímetros para poder ver bien a Miguel, sólo queriendo disfrutar de mirarlo. El cabello castaño; los ojos más inmensos que ha visto, porque no sólo eran grandes, sino que a través de ellos Miguel se expresaba perfectamente, derritiendo a Hiro de amor; la piel morena, la nariz amplia, los labios rosados, el lunar sobre de éstos; aquellas mejillas regordetas. Era demasiado bonito. Pero también era completamente cautivador en otros aspectos; su talento, su sensibilidad, su inteligencia, su consuelo, su enorme corazón, y su capacidad de ser _eterno._

Hiro esperaba ser como Miguel, para poder cumplir su promesa de eternidad. Los recuerdos mueven la _Tierra de los Muertos,_ le había explicado Miguel, y aunque pudieran o no acceder a eso, Hiro al menos esperaba ser recordado por Miguel como él lo haría. Y es que el músico no sólo le había dado la oportunidad del cariño, sino la esperanza de poder reencontrarse con Tadashi y con todo el que fuera importante para él.

Miguel acarició las mejillas de Hiro, sumiéndose en ese silencio que ocupaban para sólo mirarse. Se sentía como si no fuera suficiente ningún tiempo para contemplar a Hiro. A Miguel le gustaría tener más momentos para admirar ese cabello rebelde que caía sobre la frente del chico, escondiendo unas gruesas cejas, pero debajo de éstas estaban los ojos más lindos siendo enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, más abajo una nariz pequeña que le hacía adorable, altos pómulos, y unos labios delgados pero que se habían acoplado perfectamente con los de él.

No se había imaginado que alguien como Hiro fuera capaz de fijarse en él. Hiro era sumamente inteligente, tan noble protegiendo a las demás personas, teniendo que ser valiente al enfrentarse a esos problemas, y alguien muy fuerte y admirable por lograr enfrentar la muerte de su hermano en la forma en que lo hizo; tratando de ser mejor y ayudando al resto.

—Te quiero — repitió Miguel.

—Te quiero — respondió Hiro.

—¿Entonces? — Miguel cuestionó junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Entonces qué? — Hiro enarcó una ceja.

—Bésame.

— _Oh..._

No hubo necesidad de pedirlo dos veces. Ambos se acercaron a la vez para comenzar un nuevo beso igual de lento, disfrutando de la caricia suave de labios y de abrazarse para mantenerse cerca.

Así continuaron compartiendo pequeños besos todo el tiempo que pudieron.

*******************

—Miguel..., Miguel — alguien le llamaba en un susurro, pero no se le antojaba moverse ni abrir los ojos para atender a quién le hablaba. En seguida sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco.

—¿ _Hmmm_? — apenas murmuró, abriendo un solo ojo, encontrando la habitación casi a oscuras, de no ser por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, pero más cerca de él notó el rostro tranquilo y durmiente de Hiro. Así que con delicadeza se volteó hasta la persona que le llamaba — ¿Papá?

—Ya tenemos que irnos — Enrique le dijo, todavía susurrando, probablemente para no despertar a Hiro —. Los dos se quedaron dormidos, pero ya es hora...

—Pero..., ¿no podemos quedarnos otro ratito? — preguntó con su voz adormilada.

—Hijo, son las 6 de la mañana, nos recogerán en el hotel en media hora.

—¿Qué? — se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, ahora sí abriendo bien ambos ojos, dándose cuenta de que su madre y Cass estaban también en la habitación — ¿Pasamos aquí toda la noche?

—Te dije; se quedaron dormidos — le recordó su padre.

—No quisimos despertarlos — Cass también susurró.

—Y Cass nos permitió quedarnos — dijo Luisa.

—¿Qué... pasa? — Hiro despertó, frotando sus ojos a la vez que soltaba un bostezo.

—Ya me tengo que ir — le dijo Miguel. Con ello Hiro retiró las manos de sus ojos y observó a todos ahí, con asombro.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es de día? — preguntó apresurado.

—Sí — Miguel se mordió los labios —. Yo debo irme.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? — Hiro también se incorporó — ¿Puedo acompañarlos al aeropuerto? — ahora miró a ambos padres.

—¿Puede? — Miguel suplicó con la mirada.

—Está bien — accedió Luisa, y Enrique asintió.

El tiempo se les había acabado, a pesar de contar con otros minutos más antes de que Miguel dejara San Fransokyo, el ir junto con el demás equipo y su _representante_ significaba que tenían todo perfectamente organizado. Moviéndose con prisa, no queriendo que se alejara y perdiera tiempo. Pero Hiro corría junto con ellos, y también Cass que le había acompañado a despedirse de la familia Rivera.

Afortunadamente, después de todo el ajetreo, aún no comenzaban a abordar para el vuelo que tomaría Miguel. Hiro se dio cuenta hasta después que se detuvieron, que llevaban mucho tiempo tomándose fuertemente de las manos.

Ya no sabía si temblaba por andar a prisas, o por la realidad tan cerca de que se separarían y no volverían a encontrarse.

—¿Estás bien? — cuestionó Hiro, mirando el semblante cabizbajo en el moreno.

—Lo intento — respondió Miguel, volteando a sonreírle de la forma más despreocupada que podía por el momento — ¿Y tú?

Como respuesta, Hiro no lo soportó más y jaló a Miguel más cerca para envolverlo en un abrazo, tan efusivo y fuerte como los que frecuentaba darle el músico, quién correspondió de inmediato al gesto.

—Tenemos la posibilidad de seguir en contacto — habló Hiro, sosteniéndolo fuerte —. Te llamaré, te enviaré mensajes de texto. Yo seguiré cerca de ti esa forma..., si quieres.

—Quiero — Miguel asintió, pareciendo que se aguantaba las ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Y haré todo lo posible por irte a ver — prometió.

—Yo también — Miguel le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Te quiero.

—Tenemos que abordar — alguien del equipo de Miguel gritó, y Hiro tembló más.

—Te quiero mucho — Hamada se apresuró a aclarar.

—Siempre te voy a querer.

—Yo igual.

—Hiro, nos dio gusto conocerte — Luisa y Enrique se acercaron más a ellos —. Miguel, tenemos que irnos, hijo.

—Podrán seguir en contacto — recordó Enrique.

Hiro y Miguel se separaron un poco, mientras se volvía a escuchar un grito que les apresuraba, pero ni así dejaron de mirarse. Cass y los señores Rivera parecieron entender qué significaba eso, así que les dieron la espalda por un par de segundos, suficientes para que los chicos compartieran un suave y casto beso en los labios.

—Vamos — Luisa le tomó de la mano y lo fue conduciendo hasta la puerta de abordaje.

Así, poco a poco con esos tranquilos pasos, hubo el momento en que ninguno de los dos pudo visualizarse más entre aquel espacio.

Miguel aguantó las lágrimas tanto como pudo, pero finalmente un par escurrieron desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas cuando estuvo en su asiento dentro del avión. Su madre le limpió aquellas lágrimas e intentó animarlo con una sonrisa.

—Si en verdad lo quieres, podrás con esto, hasta lograr volverse a encontrar — ella le dijo.

Hiro soltó una profunda respiración, manteniendo la vista por dónde se había ido Miguel. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero afortunadamente ahí estaba su tía cerca para mostrarle el apoyo de siempre, capaz de sentirlo con la sonrisa y el abrazo que le compartió.

—Piensa que será sólo un tiempo lejos, y eres fuerte para resistirlo, ¿cierto? — Cass habló — Tal vez más pronto de lo que te imaginas volverán a coincidir.

Ambos asintieron a lo que les fue dicho, guardando la tristeza, sabiendo que era mejor reemplazarla por la alegría de los gratos momentos que compartieron, la experiencia y el cariño que compartieron. No debían olvidar que eran afortunados por encontrar aquel sentimiento en alguien tan extraordinario.

Los dos merecían ser un bello recuerdo en el otro.


	18. Epílogo

Se había llevado algunas llamadas de atención por parte de sus profesores, porque no había podido dejar de tararear y estar un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, Miguel no dejó de sonreír y trató de sobrellevar sus clases que ahora le parecían mucho más largas que cualquier otro día.

La cosa era que para él no era un día cualquiera. Sino que se trataba del cumpleaños de Hiro.

Desde que se despertó para ir a la preparatoria, a Miguel le picaban las manitas por mandarle aunque fuera un mensaje de texto para enviarle una felicitación, pero se resistió, porque se había prometido a sí mismo aguardar hasta la hora en que acordaron comunicarse.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Hiro cumplía 17 años.

Habían pasado dos años y pocos meses desde que se conocieron, desde que estuvieron juntos por última vez, y habían mantenido la comunicación todo ese tiempo. Y a pesar de todo ese tiempo y de la confianza, ahora mismo Miguel volvía a estar nervioso por la próxima comunicación.

Salió de la escuela y se dirigió con prisa a su casa, como si tuviera el tiempo medido, o quizá sólo era la ansiedad que lo hacía querer correr, como si así fuera a apresurar el tiempo.

—Miguel, m'ijo, vente a comer — le recibió su abuela en cuanto entró a la casa.

—Ya voy — le respondió sonriendo, acercándose hasta ella para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy en la escuela? — preguntó su madre, mientras todos se acomodaban para tomar su lugar en la mesa.

—Bien, lo normal — se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo. Hizo su mochila a un lado, fue a lavarse las manos y después también tomó su lugar.

—Algo bueno pasó — señaló su padre —. No dejas de sonreír.

—¿Ah? No es nada — negó rápidamente, ocultando su timidez.

—Es su cara de enamorado — molestó Abel, dándole una mueca burlona.

—Uy, ya se encontró con alguien que reemplace al chino — Rosa se unió a la burla, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Uuuuyy~ — canturrearon Benny y Manny sólo por imitar a los mayores.

—¡Cállense! — dijo Miguel, mirando molesto a todos sus primos — Es algo que no les incumbe.

—Ya se va a poner a defender a su novio — continuó Abel, quién iba a comenzar a reír, pero un fuerte jalón de oreja por parte de Elena lo detuvo —. ¡Auch! Ya no digo nada...

—¿No se pueden estar en paz en la mesa? — regañó su abuela — ¡Compórtense!

—Yo qué — murmuró Miguel.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? — Elena le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Que está bien — el músico dijo, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Más les vale — su abuela todavía refunfuñó —. Puras tonterías dicen. ¿Qué es eso de novias y novios? Ustedes todavía están muy chamacos para eso.

—Sí... — dijeron a coro Abel, Rosa, Miguel, Luisa y Enrique, desviado _sutilmente_ su mirada hacia la comida servida en la mesa, y haciéndose los desentendidos. Abel porque ya había tenido una novia; Rosa porque está saliendo con un chico; Miguel porque él ya ha tenido novio, un único novio, el cuál le duró poco pero bien que le dio tiempo de hacer ciertas cosas que si se enterara su abuela no se libraría de unos buenos _chanclazos_ , además de que pegaría el grito en el cielo sólo de saber que ese novio fue cuando era aún más _chamaco_ que ahora; y Luisa y Enrique, porque habían sonsacado a Miguel con su _noviecito._

A veces, Miguel se preguntaba si realmente su abuela no se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, o simplemente se hacía la que no sabía nada para no hacer más corajes. Porque desde Abel, casi todos notaron que tuvo novia porque se desvivía por esa chica, y ahora la mayoría sospechaba de lo de Rosa y su pretendiente por las escapadas que la chica se daba. Y ni hablar de Miguel, toda la familia (excepto su abuela) parecía estar seguros de que entre Hiro y Miguel hubo más que amistad.

Era su culpa, su madre había tenido razón; no es discreto. Cuando volvió a casa, después de aquella pequeña gira inolvidable donde conoció a Hiro, le contó a toda su familia cómo le había ido, y por supuesto que hizo demasiado énfasis en San Fransokyo, y por ende se le salió hablar de más respecto a Hiro. _¡Conocí a un chico increíble!_ Fue lo primero que soltó respecto a Hiro, y aunque nada en esa oración delataría algo _Homo,_ estaba seguro que fue la expresión de enamorado que puso al recordar al chico de San Fransokyo lo que hizo que todos de inmediato sospecharan, y porque por un buen rato no pudo dejar de hablar de él. Además de que su familia ya había visto las fotos que subieron a redes sociales, y comentarios como " _qué felices se ven",_ o " _hasta perecen una parejita"_ lo habían bombardeado todo el tiempo. Y cuando se enteraron que seguían manteniendo comunicación, bautizaron a Hiro como _el novio de Miguel._

—Pues yo digo que ya ni se espante, que cualquier día Miguel ya nos trae a presentar una novia, con tantas admiradoras que tiene — comentó Berto, con un tono divertido mientras todos seguían comiendo, y algunos ya queriendo dejar ese tema de lado.

—Ni les hace caso — dijo Rosa, recordando las veces que ha visto a Miguel ignorar los coqueteos que algunas chicas le dan.

—Bueno, entonces a _los_ admiradores. Va a traer un novio — Abel intervino de nuevo.

Enrique comenzó a toser escandalosamente al casi atragantarse con el bocado que tenía en ese momento. Luisa le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras le pasa un vaso con agua. Miguel se puso mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Abel reía. Y el resto de la mesa quedó en silencio.

—Tampoco les hace caso a los chicos — aclaró Rosa como si nada —. A nadie.

—Está bien, pues — se rindió Berto —. Tiene razón, mamá, están muy chamacos para esos problemas.

Todos volvieron a respirar tranquilos cuando el tema quedó atrás. Y entonces volvieron a comer tranquilamente..., o más o menos, ya que Elena seguía insistiéndole a Miguel y Rosa que comieran porque todavía estaban _muy flacos._ Con tal de que el tema anterior se olvidara los chicos se comieron todo lo que su abuela sirvió en su plato.

Una vez la comida concluyó, cada uno volvió a sus respectivos deberes. Miguel rápidamente aclaró que estaría haciendo la tarea de la escuela, esperando que con ese pretexto no le molestaran al menos por un momento.

Así que corrió a su habitación, ya dentro caminó alrededor de ese espacio mientras tarareaba e intentaba relajarse, luego se sentó a la orilla de la cama tras haber tomado su guitarra y practicar una melodía. Hasta que llegó un mensaje de texto a su teléfono celular, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Hiro. _"Ya llegué",_ se leía en el mensaje, Miguel sonrió, entendiéndolo. Entonces se acercó hasta el escritorio para encender la laptop y seguidamente conectarse a la videollamada que había estado esperado la mayor parte del día.

— _Hola... —_ le dijo Hiro en cuanto ambos pudieron mirarse a través de la pantalla de sus computadoras. Miguel no pudo evitar sonreír de inmediato, sintiendo cómo su pecho se hinchaba de alegría mirando a Hiro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — dijo Miguel con entusiasmo, deseando demasiado poder estar cerca de él para darle un abrazo — ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? ¿Ya listo para la fiesta que seguro te tienen preparado tus amigos y tu tía?

— _Gracias_ — Hiro se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo tímidamente —. _Yo..., les dije a los chicos que no quería nada grande y escandaloso cuando me encontraron al salir de la universidad. Quedamos en que más tarde nos veríamos para algo sencillo..., lo que quería era llegar a casa para hablar contigo..._

Hiro se encogió un poco de hombros mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más ruborizadas. El corazón de Miguel latió más de prisa, y podría apostar que el de Hiro estaba igual.

—Yo también moría por llegar y poder hablar contigo — Miguel confesó, escapándosele un suspiro que no podría percibir Hiro. Pero un segundo después, el músico pareció notar lo directa de su confesión, recomponiendo su postura y sintiéndose más nervioso —. Q-Quiero decir que yo..., había estado pensando en ti...¡No! ... Bueno sí..., es que... Agh..., Hiro...

 _—¿...Sí?_ — Hiro había quedado mirándole con grandes ojos mientras Miguel se había quedado balbuceando hace unos segundos. Su corazón latía emocionado por las palabras del moreno, siempre era un alivio darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él seguían ahí.

—Antes de que me desmaye de vergüenza... — dijo, evadiendo por un momento la mirada de Hamada, escuchándolo soltar una leve risita —, te... te tengo algo por tu cumpleaños; una canción... ¿Quieres que yo...?

— _Me encantaría escucharla_ — le dijo Hiro, con una leve sonrisa y un tono tranquilo, atrayendo la atención de Miguel de nuevo a la pantalla —. _Sabes que me encanta tu voz..._ — y por más que quiso decirlo sin sentir que la vergüenza junto con la cursilería lo consumieran por completo, no evitó que el calor se intensificara en su rostro y la voz le temblara un poco. Pero ver la sonrisa llena de cariño en el rostro de Miguel tras sus palabras, valía todo.

—Entonces aquí voy...

Miguel se inclinó un poco para recuperar su guitarra que había dejado cerca de su lugar, la tomó, se colocó en posición y con ojos cerrados soltó una respiración profunda para calmar el nerviosismo.

Hiro le miró atento.

El cantante volvió a abrir sus párpados para mirar a través de la webcam y sentir que aunque fuera así podía conectar sus ojos con los de Hiro. Le sonrió al comenzar a tocar los acordes en la guitarra.

**_Tengo tres caras posibles,_ **

**_tú me las quitas todas._ **

**_Tengo una risa con alas_ **

**_que vuela si estamos a solas._ **

Comenzó a cantar, con la voz segura, ya sin tartamudeo y sin temblar, recordando que estando con Hiro no tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos. No como lo hizo en la escuela, no como tenía que hacerlo con la mayoría de su familia, tampoco como lo evadía en su carrera como músico. Con él su corazón latía de prisa, y se ponía nervioso, pero aún así había una extraña calma al saber que podían seguir el uno para el otro, así fuera a la distancia. Tener a Hiro en su vida lo hacía sonreír.

**_Tengo una voz y una piel_ **

**_que quieren que tú las descifres._ **

**_Tengo la vida muy corta_ **

**_para entender lo que dicen._ **

La situación no había sido fácil. Dolió cuando tuvieron que separarse, a pesar de que su intención había sido mantenerse fuertes, demasiado conscientes de que así había tenido que ser. Haber descubierto el amor siendo joven, sin oportunidad de continuar juntos por más tiempo. Por más que quisieron aprovechar esos momentos, aquellos pocos días, aún sentían que les había faltado demasiado tiempo para conocerse tanto como querían.

**_Tus ojos que cuando los miro_ **

**_brillan igual que los míos,_ **

**_pero no logro entender de qué van._ **

Cuando ocurrió aquella separación habían sabido que a pesar del _seguiremos en contacto_ que se prometieron, eso significaba que volvían a ser amigos. Ambos habían sido demasiado jóvenes para prometerse algo más grande, no sabían que podían intentar mantener algo que anhelaban más.

**_Pero si un día tú me encuentras_ **

**_y ahora piensas diferente,_ **

**_te guardo un poquito de fe_ **

**_para abrir los ojos y verte._ **

Sin embargo, ahora ya no eran tan jóvenes. Y durante todo el tiempo que llevaban comunicándose a pesar de la distancia habían descubierto que los mismos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro continuaban casi intactos. _Casi_ , porque con los años no sólo habían madurado físicamente, sino que sus emociones, sus pensamientos, su cariño también lo había hecho. El amor ahora era más seguro, se había fortalecido.

**_Pero si un día tú me encuentras_ **

**_y ahora piensas diferente,_ **

**_te guardo mi luz de mañana,_ **

**_mis ojos, mi amor y mi almohada._ **

Al menos Miguel podía asegurar que por su parte seguía queriendo a Hiro, pero sabía que de parte del otro chico las cosas pudieron haber cambiado; tal vez sus sentimientos cambiaron o se debilitaron, o quizá ya no le parecía _bonito_ , a pesar de que Hiro había continuado mirándolo con cariño a través de la pantalla, le sonreía dulcemente y sus mejillas siempre le delataban con un notorio sonrojo. Por eso Miguel mantenía aquella fe en que Hiro no haya cambiado sus sentimientos por él, porque él aún le guardaba su amor.

**_Tengo dos besos pendientes,_ **

**_uno por cada mejilla_ **

**_y un abismo de cristal_ **

**_por cada herida._ **

Así que impregno ese _amor_ en su voz para darle vida a la melodía que tocaba y cantaba para que, a pesar de la distancia, Hiro pudiera percibir perfectamente lo que quería decirle; lo mucho que lo quería. Dando guiños a pequeñas promesas de verse y lo que ello implicaría.

**_Tengo el espacio carente_ **

**_que ocuparía tu abrazo,_ **

**_si se nos diera el caso_ **

**_de vernos lejos de la gente._ **

Quería tenerlo cerca, quería abrazarle, quería darle ese par de besos prometidos que cantó. Como antes, como en esos días. A escondidas, sólo entre ellos dos, descubriendo formas de demostrar cariño, con un poco de temor, timidez, pero mucho amor.

**_Tengo la vida muy corta_ **

**_y tú la mirada decente._ **

**_Y a mí no me importa pensar_ **

**_lo imposible de tenerte._ **

Sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmín al notar que las mejillas de Hiro se habían tornado completamente rojas por lo que implicaba cada confesión que Miguel cantaba. Definitivamente ya no eran más unos niños...

**_Pero si un día tú me encuentras_ **

**_y ahora piensas diferente,_ **

**_te guardo un poquito de fe_ **

**_para abrir los ojos y verte._ **

Hiro se encontraba suspirando tanto de amor como de alivio, algo demasiado extraño, el tipo de emociones que le continuaban abrumando; todo siempre alrededor de Miguel. El amor y alivio de saberse aún querido por Miguel, saberse correspondido pese a todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido estando lejos de él.

**_Pero si un día tú me encuentras_ **

**_y ahora piensas diferente,_ **

**_te guardo mi luz de mañana,_ **

**_mis ojos, mi amor y mi almohada._ ** ****

Desearía estar ahora mismo frente a Miguel, demostrarle que él igual había guardado aquel amor para él. No era demasiado bueno con las palabras, Miguel siempre se había mostrado más directo y sincero con facilidad. Pero sabía que ahora tenía qué decir algo, mejor dicho; quería decirlo.

La canción había terminado, Miguel soltó otra profunda respiración al terminar de cantar; tenía las mejillas rojas, una mirada llena de amor y le sonreía de una forma que Hiro se sentía derretir. Así que las palabras simplemente salieron...

—Te quiero — Hiro dijo, casi sin pensarlo, sólo sintiendo que eso es lo que quería confesar, decirle, gritarle si fuera posible, pero había tenido la voz casi ahogada sin aliento, como si él hubiera sido el que había estado cantando. Era simplemente su corazón latiendo rápido y su pecho agitado por la acelerada respiración de tan fuerte sentimiento.

Por un breve momento los párpados de Miguel se abrieron más ante las palabras de Hiro, para enseguida relajar su expresión, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, su sonrisa se amplió y en su pecho se extendió una calidez agradable.

—¡Hiro! — una voz dulce hizo saltar a ambos. Miguel no había podido ni alcanzar a responder, él no había gritado. Miró a su costado, notando como su pequeña hermano Coco daba saltitos queriendo estar a la altura correcta para poder mirar bien la pantalla de la laptop sobre el escritorio.

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio por varios segundos procesando lo que pasaba. Luego, Miguel soltó una suave risa al ver a su hermanita dando brinquitos, así que hizo la guitarra a un lado y cargó a Coco para que pudiera ver a Hiro y aparecer también en la imagen que recibía el otro chico.

Su corazón había golpeteado tan fuertemente que podía jurar que hacía eco hasta su cabeza que por ello no escuchó cuando su hermana entró a la habitación. O tal vez había estado tan absorto procesando las palabras lindas de Hiro.

— _Hola, Coco_ — saludó Hiro, también haciendo un suave ademán de saludo mirando a la pequeña niña —. _¿Qué travesura estabas haciendo?_

—Ninguna, me porto bien, ¿verdad, Miguel? — ella preguntó, ladeando su rostro para mirar a su hermano. Miguel asintió sonriendo, enternecido igual que se notaba Hiro. Encantado de que incluso la pequeña Coco conociera a Hiro y le pareciera común que ellos estuvieran hablando. Hiro la había conocido a través de una de esas videollamadas aun cuando la pequeña ni hablaba, y ahora ya podía unirse a sus charlas. Era algo entrañable.

—Siempre se porta bien — aduló Miguel, abrazándola un momento —. Pero, ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿Todo bien? — ella asintió.

—Te escuché cantar — para Coco eso fue explicación suficiente, pues su hermano ya sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho cuando él cantaba — ¿Le cantabas a Hiro?

—Sí — Miguel le sonrió.

—¿Qué le cantabas? — cuestionó con curiosidad la menor.

—Algo que... — Miguel pareció ponerse nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle esto a su hermana.

— _Una canción muy bonita_ — respondió Hiro, siendo sincero pero también para desvanecer la curiosidad de la niña.

—Miguel también me canta — Coco le dijo a Hiro, con emoción al recordarlo —. Porque me quiere.

— _Así es, él te adora_.

—A ti también, por eso te cantó — concluyó Coco. Hamada comenzó a balbucear —. ¿Migue..., lo quieres? — ella se volteó a su hermano.

—Sí, lo quiero — respondió Miguel con seguridad, mirando la pantalla para observar que el sonrojo en Hiro volvía.

— _Y yo a ti_ — murmuró Hamada, pero ambos pudieron escucharle. Coco dio un pequeño brinco, ganando la atención de ambos.

—¡Adivina qué, Hiro! — exclamó la niña — Miguel me dijo que era tu cumpleaños, ¡y te hice un dibujo!

 _—¿En serio?_ — Hiro preguntó, la ternura colándose en su mirada y la voz algo pequeñita seguramente por la misma razón. Miguel también se enterneció, él no sabía del _obsequio_ que su hermana había preparado.

—Aquí... ¡está! — gritó con entusiasmo cuando logró sacar una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su vestido. Desdobló la hoja con calma y luego mostró el colorido dibujo a Hiro, quién no le encontró demasiada forma pero aún así sonrió alegre al verlo.

— _Es hermoso, Coco_ — halagó el trabajo de la niña, quien sonrió con orgullo y luego bajó de nuevo la hoja para que no interfiriera en su vista —. _Gracias._

—¿Vas a venir por él? — ella preguntó, con demasiada duda. Ambos jóvenes sintieron un vuelco en sus corazones — Miguel y mis papás dicen que nosotros todavía no podemos ir a dónde tú estás..., ¿pero tú puedes venir?

—Coco, no... — Miguel comenzó a decirle a su hermana en voz baja, queriendo frenarla.

No quería que Hiro se sintiera presionado o incómodo por el cuestionamiento que seguía siendo difícil a pesar de que algunas veces lo han discutido. No era sencillo porque Hiro seguía con sus estudios en la universidad y un viaje no era nada barato; y de parte de Miguel también tenía sus responsabilidades escolares y una nueva gira no era sencilla de organizar, y llevaría más publicidad y seguir trabajando arduamente en su carrera musical que seguía sintiendo iba empezando, así que aquella oportunidad tampoco la tenían.

Hiro le había dicho hace más de un año atrás que comenzaría a ahorrar y a conseguir dinero con algunos proyectos para iniciar un ahorro prometiendo ocuparlo para ir a visitarle, incluso le había mostrado el frasco dónde juntaba el dinero. _Dicen que si lo ves constantemente te motiva a continuar ahorrando por el propósito que quieres cumplir,_ le había dicho Hiro al explicarle porque había decidido juntar el dinero así, de una forma muy cursi.

— _De hecho..._ — interrumpió Hiro, haciendo que los hermanos Rivera miraran a la pantalla. Se levantó un momento, yendo a tomar algo de una repisa, y cuando volvió a su lugar, le mostró a ambos dicho frasco, ahora casi completamente lleno de billetes.

—¿...Vendrás...? — Miguel preguntó, con el aliento yéndose, sintiendo que en sus ojos comenzaban a picar lágrimas de alegría.

— _Sí. Bueno..., aún falta un poco más, pero lo juntaré en lo que llegan las vacaciones de verano, y así tener el tiempo suficiente allá_ — dijo Hiro, siéndole imposible retener la sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de amor al ver la emoción en el rostro de Miguel.

—¡Hiro vendrá! — gritó Coco emocionada, pues ninguno de los dos ya dudaba que le había tomado aprecio a Hiro, al igual que éste a ella — Le diré a mis papás — anunció antes de pegar un brinco para bajar de su asiento en las piernas de su hermano, y echarse a correr para salir de la habitación.

Miguel comenzó a reír.

 _—¿Estará bien que les diga? —_ preguntó Hiro, curioso al ver cómo Miguel no detuvo a su hermana.

—Perfectamente bien — alzó su vista, revelando sus ojos húmedos a punto de derramar lágrimas de alegría, además de una enorme y encantadora sonrisa —. Mis padres siguen apreciándote, apuesto a que también les dará gusto la noticia. Aunque claro, no tanto como a mí. Soy el más feliz al saber que podré tenerte cerca de nuevo.

— _Yo también estoy demasiado feliz por esto_ — Hiro suspiró —. _Es bueno ver que tomas bien la noticia_.

—¿Por qué no la tomaría así? — Miguel soltó una risita — Te adoro, Hiro, y te he guardado _mis ojos, mi amor y mi almohada_..., ¿no te quedó claro? — le sonrió tiernamente, notando los ojos de Hiro también humedecerse.

— _Lamento hacerte esperar todavía más._

—Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— _Afortunadamente ya no será mucho_ — Hiro sonrió nerviosamente.

—Afortunadamente — Miguel concordó.

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic terminó el 11 de octubre del 2018. Fue mi primer fic Higuel, y adoré escribirlo. Me agrada compartirlo también en esta plataforma.


End file.
